


King and Lion heart

by MaryLouLeach



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Aggression, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Suga, Bullying, Child Abuse, Drinking, Drugged Sex, F/M, Gen, Homophobia, Kenma drops, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Molestation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Verse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rebellious Phase, References to Knotting, School Sports, Sexism, Sports, Suicide, Talks of Sucide, Train Groping, Unrequited Love, Virginity, Volleyball, Volleyball Camp, accidently dirinking, bad words, first heat, highschool competitions, omega drop, younglove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 41
Words: 145,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLouLeach/pseuds/MaryLouLeach
Summary: A new school law passed segregating Omega and Alphas in sports, all teams are now  male and female. No matter their secondary gender. This causes some hard feelings and some parents pull their children off the volleyball team to play on more traditional teams. Can the Karasuno high crows make this their year or will politics and sexism affect them as it does the adults around them..Kageyama doesn't care about anything but Volleyball, until he's forced to team up with a bouncing ball of orange energy. What is this feeling he has, why does he growl when other Alpha's get to close to Hinata? How can the Omega smile so easily at everyone even him, until he doesn't. Kageyama finds himself intrigued when he notices an old scar on his teammates right forearm. Who had done that, and why does Hinata suddenly freeze up when a group of Alphas start to cat call? It never bothered the Omega at school however when they are at a game or the subway Kageyama finds that his own protective instincts come roaring to the surface.  Why is it when he doubts himself just one word from his orange haired teammate calms his nerves?Daichi as the team captain isn't sure he can keep his team focused let alone safe.





	1. Here comes the sun

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first anime please be kind. I freakin love this one! Have fun! I'm just a fujoshi at heart!

“Coach you can’t be serious! This is a new year! This isn’t the time to be joking.” The Karasuno High Volleyball captain stood next the gym clutching a volleyball in front of him. His dark eyebrows lifted , awaiting the punchline, any punchline or an indication this was a bad dream. 

 

Coach  Ukai flared his nostrils, he didn’t like the idea either but their funding would be cut. He hated having to bow his head to that short pompous balding beta. Politically correct or not, how the hell could he guarantee the safety of omegas joining an all alpha team. Not from his players, because hell if he couldn't keep an eye on the little bastards under his watchful eye, but at events it could be disastrous.

 

He opened his mouth, holding back a deep growl, now wasn’t the time to show the Captain of the alpha team just who the Alpha in charge was. Before he could however start to order the younger alpha to get back to self practice, an unfamiliar yet unmistakable scent caught both alphas poorly off guard.

 

“-things were just fine coach! Now you’re saying all we stood for, everything! You’re just throwing in the towel. What about Yachi? You’re okay to send her to work for those beasts?” The voice of a third year student carried over to the two standing near the gym. The silverhaired boy that was protesting stood close to a dark haired adviser who didn't look happy with whatever they were discussing. 

 

Coach Ukai knew the fellow staff member, not just any but the coach for the omega volleyball team. It seemed that they weren’t the only ones upset over the new school integration policy.  

 

The two omegas realized too late they had an audience and quickly fell silent, Coach Ukai growled irritably as the shorter omega coach placed a protective arm around his player while passing. The Silver haired boy didn’t dare a glance over at the two Alphas.  

 

Daichi held his breath, “Is that the Captain of the-”

 

“Yes, and your new Vice-Captain. Sugawara Koshi. He’s a good player. For an Omega.” Ukai grumbled. 

 

“He’s taller than I expected. Still, this isn’t going to work Coach. It’s trouble.”

 

“Do you seriously question your team? Do you think our Alpha team mates are that uncontrollable that it will be unsafe for however many of these omega actually make the team, and then decide to stay?”

 

“I can’t speak for the first years we have yet to recruit but the others, I trust with my life.” The blond Coach nodded, “What is it now Coach, something more?”

 

“The locker room.” Ukai sighed heavily, because of course nothing could be easy. “It seems there isn't enough funding to give us separate ones, and since they split the teams into both male and female instead of alpha and omega, we are to share the same locker room without incident.”

 

_**~0~** _

 

Announcing the situation at tryouts went just as expected, several Alpha first years stood up and walked out. Daichi knew they would be transferring schools. What the hell was the new principal and vice principal thinking!

 

“So bullying will not be tolerated. Harassment of any kind will not be tolerated, no one has a set position. Today everyone is on equal grounds and this is tryouts. Now any questions!” No one raised their hands, just the murmur of growls and grumbles.

 

Then the door to the gym opened led by the Alpha team's manager Shimizu her glasses sitting low on her sloped nose, she held her head high. The Alpha Manager would soon be retiring and rumor had it she had been replaced by a first year Omega. Behind her was a rather timid looking blond, in school uniform, a small pony tail hanging just above her ear, the rest of her hair loosely falling around her shoulders. She looked pale and ready to be sick.

 

The response to the omegas was instinctive if not annoying but it couldn’t be helped. Coach could smell the territorial pheromones. However he had to give it to the small group trying out they didn't falter.

 

He counted five, he glanced at his clipboard there had been more, his eyes met Shimizu's and he nodded, looked like the Omega team had taken the same hit his own had. Not all parents wanted their children to be on an integrated team.

 

There was silence as the Omegas took their places on the gym floor away from the Alphas but in front of the coach, two perfect groups.

 

“This is your team Capain Diachi Sawamura, and your vice-Captain Sugawara Koshi. If you have any questions please feel comfortable to approach these two and myself. Now I’ll let the Captain's run the drills. “ The Coach blew his whistle.

 

“You heard him ON YOUR FEET LET'S GO! WARM UP DRILLS START JOGGING!”  Diachi blew his whistle, his Captain face planted firmly in place and his stance just as firm. He refused to look over at the Vice-Captain with the silver hair and unreadable expression.

 

The Omega clapped his hands. “You heard the man! Up up up! Fast feet! Go.”

 

“This wont work.” The Omega Vice captain surprised The Alpha, “They won't ever be an effective team if they can’t work comfortably together. Look they keep on breaking off into separate groups never mixed. The tension is too much it’ll cause Hinata an ulcer. “ Suga pointed towards the orange haired omega practicing spikes with another first year with dark hair. The freckled boy was trying to pull over a blond alpha but the first year blond in glasses looked more annoyed having to toss to the nervous Shoyo.

 

Daichi wanted to kick himself, he had only been making notes of how well the players had been performing not about who they chose to practice or drill with. This was just preliminary the real practicing would start after teams were formed officially. As if reading his mind the Omega sighed,  “Surely you don’t think this is preliminary. We don’t have enough for a team if we cut now. “

 

“I know that. I was only thinking of what-” Daichi was cut off by the boy standing shoulder to shoulder with him, the alpha could make out a sweet scent of vanilla and fought against the urge to sniff at the omega. 

 

“And I’m sure you’ve come up with the same idea as I have.” Suga raised an eyebrow turning to face the team Captain. 

 

“Which is-” Daichi prompted crossing his arms over his broad chest. 

 

The Omega smiled slightly and Daichi felt his chest clench, what the hell was that?

 

“We pair them up based on skill. Weakness and strengths. The counterpart should be the one to hold a weakness and a strength the other can either fill or needs to be filled. “

 

“Right. I like it. Glad we are on the same wave length.” The Omega sighed and glanced over the groups.

 

“These are the notes I’ve made, since I know my players and our first years so much better than you. “

 

Daichi took the clipboard ignoring how his hand gently brushed the smaller hands of the Omega. He realized something today, the gym didn’t stink, instead it was only Alpha pheromones he could smell.

 

He must have sniffed the air less discreetly as he thought because Suga replied “Scent suppressors, all our players are wearing them so as not to cause turmoil among  our teammates. Also for those that are the age where they’ve experienced heat, they are carrying a suppressor in their bag as well take a birth control pill daily. “

 

“Alright Vice-captain. Thank you for easing my mind.” Daichi swallowed thinking TMI! However the Omega had kept a straight face through that whole speech. “You go ahead call a break and then the grouping. I like your pairings, you’re very observant.”

 

“Thank you.” Suga pretended to not notice the Alpha’s blush instead he replied steadily “I wont lie though. I’ve been to a few of your games. I believe we will no longer be the flightless birds. We have a good group here. “

 

Without more words the Omega turned away from the tall dark haired Captain who’s face was turning an embarrassing shade of red.

 

Kageyama didn’t care about who played on the team, secondary gender or no. He only cared that they win. He didn’t understand why the team was focusing on meaningless issues, volleyball is all that mattered.

 

He didn’t care, until his name was called and he was paired with a ball of orange energy that bounced on his heels and spoke without thinking.

 

“Hello” the short ball of orange energy bounced his way, he bowed deeply balancing on the tips of his toes with his arms out. “I’m Hinata Shoyo please take care of me.”

 

“You don’t stink.” Kageyama didn’t hide the sniff close to the bowed boy. This only caused the Omega to giggle  and even more so when the Captain shouted in reprimand.

 

“Kageyama!”

 

“”Well you don't smell bad either.” Hinata offered standing up, knowing right away he was paired with a funny one. The taller boy glared down at Hinata who couldn’t help but grin wider.

 

“You’re short, and small-” A simple observation, Kageyama didn't understand the glare he received from the team captain. 

 

“And fast, and I can jump real high. Toss me the ball! I’ll show you. Come on! Let's get started! Practice is almost over! I usually practice at lunch too. I am not perfect but I will get there. I love the smell of the court first thing in the morning. Although it’s hard to find anyone to practice with early mornings and my aunt doesn’t let go anywhere alone. But if you’re practicing she might be okay with it. I could leave out that you’re an Alpha. Although you don’t look all growly and bitey as most do.”

 

Kageyama tossed a questioning look back at Daichi as the orange tornado grabbed his arm without ceremony and lead him to a corner to practice in. Daichi couldn't hold it in this one was the best match up so far. He had never seen the usually serious Alpha so thrown off.

 

Kageyama tossed another ball and the boundless energy shot up and spiked. He wasn’t the best at aim but he had height and power. The Alpha gruffly said as much and instead of crying or pouting the now panting red cheeked Omega nodded and took the tips offered without offense.

 

“One more time.” He demanded, his legs wobbly, something in the Alpha tightened he shook his head.

 

“They called a water break for a reason dumbass”

 

“Did they? I was so caught up in practicing. You are the best tosser you have such height .I’ve always wanted to be tall. I drink a lot of milk to be tall.” Hinata was skipping beside the long legged alpha. 

 

“It’s not working.” Kageyama replied without thought causing the smaller boy to freeze his chatter and hang his head low.

 

And then it was quiet for the remainder of practice, the Alpha suddenly realized he hated the absence of laughter or annoying giggles.

 

“Oi! Shoyo! “ a dark haired Omega waved the younger boy over holding out a water bottle. “You’re lookin like you need a refreshment. Drink more. I know how you get overexcited.”

 

“Thanks. Yu! I guess I am thirsty. “ said in a subdued voice as he walked over to where Yu and the team's ace were standing.

 

“How’s your stomach? Did you skip breakfast?” The small omega asked the orange haired boy. 

 

Hinata didn't reply but his friend always knew. He shot a hard glare at the dark haired Alpha his friend was paired with. Kageyama held back a growl, the dark haired boy with the dumb blond bangs should mind his own business.

 

“Hey kid don’t let Kageyama get you down. My Kouhai has him in class and he’s blunt and to the point with everyone. Even the teachers. We already call him the KING. ”

 

“Really?” A look of awe entered into Hinata’s eyes.

 

“Dummy! That’s not a good thing! Don’t idolize it!” Yu grabbed his friend in a playful headlock allowing his Alpha teammate Azumane to ruffle the orange spiky hair.  "Right Asahi? Aces are team players." Hinata squealed in laughter, several eyes fell on the trio. Daichi watched  in surprise as several of his Alpha players laughed in amusement.

 

“Oi! Hinata! Get back to work! Breaks over! “ Suga tried not to laugh, the orange haired fireball was definitely a favorite of his.  

 

Kageyama didn’t understand his actions but his feet carried him over to Azumane the team's ACE and growled. “Stop disrupting our practice. “ the other Alpha frowned then rolled his eyes stepping away from the now released Omega.

 

“Here, if you need water.” Kageyama handed his extra bottle of water to his smiling partner then without realizing it took the boy's arm pulling him back to their area.

 

“Thanks! For the water!” he smiled widely at the omega and the tall Azumane.

 

“Don’t run off! We are still practicing!” Kageyama scolded.

“Sorry King!”

“Don't call me King.”

“Your majesty?”

“No.”

“Your highness.” Hinata hit the ball sent to him.

“Definitely not!”

“Sire.” Hinata giggled.

“NO!” the king missed the ball causing it to land on his head and now rolling away. (the ball. Although he wished his head had) “Dumbass!”

 

“Okay okay, Kageyama just Kageyama then.” Hinata offered his smile had returned and the usually stoic setter found his heart pounding even harder.


	2. Usually, unusual and intresting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama making observations. The team is forced to form a cohesive relationship for the sake of volleyball. They are forced to hang out with their selected Omegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seeing how this is my first anime be gentle with me. This is a read at ur risk its not beta'd just gently proof read. And if any of you have a couple you want to see or a situation you would like arise. LET ME KNOW! you can find me on tumblr at Marylousfanfictionspace. xxooxx

Kageyama was used to being alone, he walked home alone, he attempted to study if that’s what opening a book and thinking about volleyball instead was, and he definitely ate lunch alone.  However after the coach announced pairing up the volleyball team it looked as if his normally somnolent existence would be no more.

Again he didn’t complain unless it affected Volleyball, or his playing directly. The others grumbled and beat their chests in protests hearing they would be forced to not only practice with their new “teammates” but spend time with them for the next three weeks. That's when several of the alphas walked out at the beginning of practice, leaving them with a handful of second years. He could see that some of the second years were all familiar, even that annoying alpha with glasses kept close to the omega with freckles. Was Kageyama the only one that didn't have omega friends? Glancing around he could see that the team he had joined already seemed very familiar with each other, was he once more destined to be the odd man out? Not that he cared.

 

Kageyama hated useless displays of affection. Actually he detested anything that he considered wasted energy, _“getting to know”_ his teammates new or old was all the same to him. What was Coach thinking? They needed to focus on Volleyball and how they were going to become soaring crows,? throwing away the old nickname flightless crows.

 

He had cut across the courtyard towards his usual secluded spot, glancing briefly at a very stiff looking team Captain, Daichi was stuck with that taller Omega, taller than Hinata at least.  The silver haired Sugawara or whatever his name was stood at least 174 cm.

 

The setter couldn’t be bothered to remember the vice captain’s name, let alone any of the other’s. He had little experience with Omegas having grown up in a home with two Alpha parents. His home was like a museum, lots of pretty things that no one could touch, and his parents were wrapped in their own lives they expected he manage his own affairs similarly. So peace and quiet was what Kageyama was used to, he was an Alpha and in no way touch starved.

 

The very idea of nuzzling made his skin crawl however he was learning very quickly after glances at some of the other pairs, Omegas did this naturally. **THAT** and Volleyball were two different things.  The vice captain wasn’t the type of Omega to enter into one's space from Kageyama’s observation. Perhaps Hinata would be the same. In fact the tall vice-captain Omega looked appalled and just as uncomfortable as the Captain, having to follow the tall third year around.

 

What a headache. Thankfully lunch was the only time during the day Kageyama felt he could relax, drinking his milk then heading to the gym for more self practice. He was glad he didn’t have friends to sit with, Daichi’s friend’s were all Alpha’s and they stood up and nearly climbed over each other to shake hands with the new arrival.

 

To the vice captain’s credit he hadn’t appeared intimidated or moved by the forward Alphas. However the Captain snarled in warning several times before the group grew nervous and bowed taking leave from the lunch table.

 

“Idiots.” Kageyama huffed taking another draw from his milk carton, maybe he should have bought two. His stomach growled, he hated wasting time standing in the long lunch lines, so milk or yogurt from the vending machine was all he needed.

 

“Hi! Kageyama! I brought you a milk and a yogurt and some meatbuns. Meatbuns are the best! I managed to get to the cafeteria ahead of the crowd even though my class is on the other side of the building! I know quick right! I’m pretty fast on my toes, my middle school adviser wanted me to join the track team but there wasn’t enough Omegas to make up a team. Then after this integration thing there were other clubs wanting members-anyway.  I thought you would like some too! Food, that is. Or maybe two or three! You’re so tall you probably need more than I do. My aunt says I’m a bottomless pit though. She owns a bakery so I’m always eating the buns-” The Alpha had nearly jumped, spilling milk on his shirt front, he coughed. Where the hell did this guy come from? Was he a ninja, Kageyama hadn’t heard him approach.

 

He was just suddenly sitting on the bench next to him piling food on his lap. Now a tiny fist was pounding worriedly on Tobio’s back. To the Alpha’s amazement, even standing on the bench the orange haired omega wasn’t much taller than Kageyama sitting. Clumsy hands was then wiping the milk from the Alpha, his movements had the usually private young Alpha didn’t like to be touched or have someone so in his bubble. He had grabbed the small wrists in his one hand halting the movements causing the jabbering to stop instantly he felt the small tremble in his teammate, the instant flinch and another expression Tobio didn't care for. It was unfamiliar to the alpha but it set him on edge for some reason. 

 

Hinata was scared, even with scent suppressing patches, the setter could sense it and the trace scent was a slap to the face. It stunned the young alpha not liking the sour of it he released the smaller hands. Nearly causing the omega to fall off the bench, however the smaller boy nimbly balanced himself flashing a grin.

 

The bouncing Omega broke the awkward silence first, “Uh-er sorry. I sometimes get a little excited and my mouth just starts running with the words my brain-well anyway. Let's start over. Do you want a bun? I know you like milk. I drink milk too, it’s important for growing bones.” Kageyama stiffened, seriously where had the bouncing ball of orange come from? Just a moment ago it was quiet, did he really fallen out from the tree the setter was under.

 

The messy haired shorter boy was picking up the dropped sandwiches and buns still wrapped in plastic, putting them on the bench near the Alpha. Kageyama was well aware that the short omega didn't touch him and his brown eyes were downcast. Was he afraid? The Alpha tightened his hand where he had held the boy’s wrists out of reflex. Musing to himself darkly, he could have easily broken those wrists, the omega was slender and warm. Irrelevant, but his brain held onto these useless thoughts.

 

Why did the Setter feel guilty for overreacting? The anxiety was in the air but it wasn’t strong, perhaps the scent blockers were keeping it at bay. The King didn’t like this, he didn’t know how to react to these kinds of situations.

 

All was quiet, he realized looking away from his clenched right hand. The Omega was staring at him with those wide brown eyes. The hopeful look on Hinata’s face just had Kageyama nodding without understanding completely what the original question was. He hadn’t expected to be given another milk and several  buns, and finally  a yogurt. To his surprise it was the same he was eating, how had the Omega guessed? Known?

 

“This isn’t so bad. Buddying up like this. I hope everyone else is having as good a time as we are.”

Was this a good time? Kageyama frowned studying the nervous chatterbox from the corner of his eye.

 

“ It's always fun making new friends. “ Hinata sat with a meat bun ready to shove into his mouth, but first he took the empty wrapper from the Alpha and put another bun in his empty hand with an unopened yogurt. Hinata sighed noisily before biting into his own bread.

Was this fun? Were they friends?

 

“The girl’s volleyball team looked like they were doing something similar however they looked less happy about it then any of us. I am really happy to be apart of the boys team. I was talking to a friend that is on the girls team, and it sounds like the female alphas are really aggressive.Or maybe that's just the lot they’re stuck with. I mean that was a rude generalization?”

 

Kageyama only frowned as the yammering continued with a higher energy level as the orange ball of energy continued to backpedal. The Alpha’s silence only seemed to agitate the smaller boy more, which confused the setter. Out of a sudden urge to reassure the orange haired boy Kageyama said the first thing that came to mind. “I like the meat buns.”

 

This caused the smaller boy’s grin to reappear but wider. “They’re best when they’re so fresh! That place is awesome. Even better than mu ansh.(my aunts) I make a pretty good bento but it never makes it to noon.” The Omega was talking now with his mouth full. “When we’re done do you wanna go practice some tosses and spikes?” That was definitely something Kageyama could understand. To his amazement the other boy had already finished his portion of his meatbuns and breads the two guzzled their milk before setting off towards the gym first at a quick pace then a jog and now an all sprint. “I might be short Kageyama-kun but I am fast.” It was true and the Omega was like  hyper bolt of lightning zigzagging  around the other students, the kid was nimble on his toes and he hardly made a sound but the Alpha wouldn’t go down without a fight.

 

Kageyama reached the gym first loving the feel of the chase he had kept the hyper Omega in sight but lost him before the gym. He back tracked a smug look on his face, this was lost quickly when he caught sight of _HIS_  omeg- uh his omega teammate, pushed up against a fence.

 

The three alphas cornering the shorter boy laughed having easily caught their prey. The young boy was pulling on his captured shirt collar trying to twist himself free. His own jacket had been pulled from him somehow forgotten at the omegas small feet. The Setter guessed they’d caught him by the back of his black Karasauno volleyball club jacket. The two female alphas were wearing the female Volleyball club’s jacket and the one laughing standing too close to the pale omega wasn’t anyone Kageyama knew or cared to know. The student athlete had nothing to do with Volleyball, therefore he was irrelevant.

 

“Fuck off asshole!” Hinata struggled trying to twist and squirm free.

 

“Come now little Shou-tan. Don’t treat me that way. You’re so adorable when you play brave. I hate how you smell lately. In fact a lot of us were thinking your buddies shouldn’t be trying to hide what you are. We all play sports. This new integration thing could be fun, too bad you’re too short for the basketball team. We could have had fun, and you jump so high. Don’t you. I heard the track team was hoping to get you as their little pet but you refused to try out. That disappointed the adviser even. We were told to welcome you boys after all. If any of our Kohai were as cute as you, maybe they would have  made the cut.”

 

“Don’t call me Shou-tan! I wouldn’t join the basketball team even if I was seven feet tall! I’d rather join a team that had a chance at winning.”

 

The two girls growled, “Such a mouth, we taught our first years who was boss, I don’t know what the male team is doing. Maybe they need a talk or these omega bitches will start thinking they’re our equal.”  

 

Hinata tried to even his breathing, he was getting dizzy, the smell of alpha was strong. The joy of running next to Kageyama was gone, he tried to hold to it, anchor the feeling of being on a team that for the most part was welcoming. The young boy’s stomach started to twist, he fought to keep his eyes open, he needed to stay conscious. This wasn't **_THAT TIME_** he would be ok. The phantom pain threatened to burn his arm where an old scar was, his back as well. This was. Bad. _Help! Someone!_ His mind screamed, he remembered his breathing. It was too painful. He needed to count! To stay awake!

 

He had made Kageyama angry earlier. Right? But the Setter wasn't cruel. Not like this. _Suga! Help!_ Hinata’s mind was growing fuzzy.

 

He concentrated on how his teammate had temporarily grabbed Hinata but then he’d let go. Right. And. Then.They-they ran. Racing each other, running. Kageyama hadn’t beat his chest and demanded submission.

 

Volleyball was fun, it was challenging and Hinata felt free. Now he felt sick, the fear was edging into his vision, he looked around, hoping for _Suga._ Senpai always kept the knotheads at bay. Senpi always knew what to do.

 

The Alpha touching Hinata was reaching under the omega's shirt,  pulling on a patch just under his collar. The basketball player's hand was on Hinata’s neck and the Omega didn’t hold back the whimper. His skin felt oily where the alpha touched, and groped.

 

“You don’t need this-” the alpha sneered. 

 

“Oi!” Kageyama wasn’t known to be a fighter, albeit he had started a few in his time, but he wasn’t a delinquent. He didn’t go out and look for a fight, he only said the truth and before he knew what was happening fists were flying. This time was diffrent, he felt an anger burning deep within his chest and it surfaced with a possessive growl. 

 

He was glad for his height, for the muscle he had built over the summer lifting, and for the speed he had gained from countless drills. It was when he saw this unknown trespasser reach under Hinata’s collar, when the male’s hand held the younger boy pinned to the fence by the neck causing him to whimper that another growl was released. The fall breeze picking up on a stronger scent of fear. It was all of these things that had the younger Alpha dashing forward and calling out to the leaner male in challenge.

 

“Kageyama!” Hinata hated how his voice broke, but before Kageyama could answer or throw down the trespasser in physical challenge the two females were pushed back and the Male holding Hinata was knocked back. Panting in front of the three alphas snapping and snarling, was the omega vice-captain. Even Kageyama was taken aback by the older omega boy, he stood with his back to the trembling Hinata like a mother would to protect her pup.

 

“Woah! Sugawara!” The girls were backing up hands palms out and up, heads bowed. “Just a joke there.”

The two females backed up averting eyes. The fierce Vice-Captain didn’t seem afraid to face the three athletically built alphas.  The main alpha aggressor refused to be put off.

 

“That was rude Kos-”

 

“Don’t get any closer. You don’t scare me Tsubaki.” Sugawara spat rudely cutting the basketball player off. 

 

“That’s Tsubaki-san! You disrespectful bitch.”

 

Kageyama was growling, stepping closer to the unflinching third year omega, the setter pushed between them putting himself between the other three. He towered over the group, and his cobalt blue eyes narrowed on the three alphas threatening his teammates. 

 

“Just because the basketball club is in need of talent doesn't mean you can bully other club members into joining.” Suga hissed, stepping out from behind the younger player. 

“Cute you have a little first year alpha already sniffing up your skirts.” Kageyama started forward but to his surprise the omega vice-captain put a hand on his shoulder. “We have practice. We don’t have time to dirty our sneakers with filth-”

 

“Hey there ladies, are you lost?” Daichi called out, the female alphas swore under their breath. “Your club is the opposite end.” They nodded eyes backing away with disgusted looks, nervously glancing at their old Captain. 

 

“Lets see what kind of team you’ll have with your stars playing on a separate team.” One of the dark haired girls sniffed, she signaled her teammate to follow her. Leaving quickly, their worried glance back at the volleyball Captain wasn’t lost on Kageyama. The basketball club member was dusting himself off, pretending he wasn’t at all scared.

“See ya Suga-tan and you’re little Kohai, this isn't over. “ He tossed the crumpled  scent patch at the vice-captain but Kageyama caught it glaring openly challenging the retreating upperclassman.

“Hinata” Suga turned quickly crowding the orange haired Omega, Kageyama tried to look around the taller  Omega, but he was nearly covering the smaller one. The two were whispering low, “Take a deep breath, do you need the bathroom? We don’t have to talk now, just deep breaths. I’ve got you. You’re safe-”

 

Suga glared at a too close Kageyama he wanted to tell him to step back, but Hinata's trembling increased as did his breathing. 

 

Kageyama frowned he crouched down partially trying to see his teammates face it was out of curiosity not concern, or at least that’s what the Alpha told himself.

 

“You might want to step back or he’ll-" It was too late Kageyama was then drenched in what the shorter boy had eaten for lunch. Brown eyes were wide and staring through him, Suga wiped the boys mouth with a napkin he had produced from his pocket.

 

Kageyama hissed causing the trembling orange haired Omega to flinch, he cut himself short seeing just how white Hinata had gone. His usually talkative teammate had gone completely silent except for a few weak pants, he was clinging to Suga burying his head  in the third year's chest. Kageyama didn't want to leave, he wanted to follow the two, and make sure they made it somewhere safe. He didn't understand this sudden urge, this burning feeling to carry Hinata quickly to the nurses office, or home. Safe, somewhere safe. Suga held the smaller boy steady he glanced over at his two teammates quickly, it was Daichi breaking the silence with a seemingly cold voice. 

 

“He needs to go to the nurse's office.” Daichi nodded to Sugawara, pulling Kageyama back, “You need to change. We still have practice.”

"Not that I need permission. " Suga replied with a sneer, "He just needs a moment to calm himself. He can't walk-" Kageyama stepped away from his captain.

"This is boring. We are wasting valuable practice time." And without standing on ceremony Kageyama the setter known as the King of the Court took the smaller boy and princess style held him.  Suga had gone still watching Kageyama handle Hinata as if the boy would shatter any moment. And Suga sometimes wondered if the younger boy would, this being the second time he'd seen his teammate like this. The king gave a bored expression he wanted to get out of his clothes already. The omega had his eyes closed and kept muttering something.

“I’ll let you play wet nurse.” Daichi snapped he didn’t care nor did he want to know, this is what he told himself ignoring his vice captain's cold glare. The alpha didn't understand these feelings boiling deep within his chest, he was angry. Angry that he showed up late to what looked like a dangerous situation. This was why omegas shouldn't be on the alpha team, his setter almost was in a fight. Now the smallest of their players looked ready to faint. This shouldn't have happened, and just a few feet away from their gym. _His territory._

His own eyes were on the male basketball club’s Tsubaki, then Rin and Koki of the female volleyball team’s backs. He would be talking to both captains and advisers as soon as this was squared away, it wasn't over. He didn’t need bullying not when they had there own problems to iron out.

 

All of that aside, was Sugawara off his rocker?! Facing down not one but three alphas, not ordinary students but athletic alphas. If the attitude of the other alphas was anything to go by,  Shimizu’s decision to bring over the young Yachi-kun as a replacement for her, even though she should technically be on the Female team as a manager, wasn’t surprising. Omegas really did make things messy. Volleyball could be challenging enough without these other obstacles.

Kageyama sighed not so comfortable covered in sick, however The smaller boy in his arms burred his face into the Setters chest, there was an odd warmth spreading where the omega rested, this was uncomfortable, and he hated uncomfortable. Usually.

The King  just tightened his grip and followed the stiff Sugawara. 

 

 


	3. A head full of questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama has questions, and why does he suddenly feel so damn protective of his teammates. Are all Omega's so small?

Kageyama  waited for Sugawara to open the infirmary door, the alpha quietly observed  the the Omega in his arm. This was the first time he was viewing an Omega so close up, it was disquieting seeing a usually vibrant and bouncy Hinata so still. It felt wrong, and he sniffed growling irritably, at the foreign scent of strange alphas on his teammate.

 

Suga patted his arm gently pulling him out of his dark thoughts. “There's an empty bed there, the one farthest from the door is best, so if any alphas enter their scent won't cause him to become distressed. “ Kageyama held his teammate closer at the idea of foul scents reaching the vulnerable boy. Especially since the young orange haired boy’s breathing had finally evened out. Kageyama’s chin rested absentmindedly on Hinata’s head, keeping the boys face turned into him.

Kageyama was familiar, his scent wasn’t distressing, if it had been then the usually so vocal Hinata would have said so during their lunch. Right? He huffed, his nostrils flaring now, why did any of that matter? Even the faint scent of vomit was washed out by the alpha’s stronger pheromones. Narrowed eyes quickly took in the slope of the pale omega’s nose, the dark shadows dusted the area under Hinata’s long almost transparent lashes. A faint tint of green clung to the boy’s usually bright flushed face.

 

Hinata felt so light, perhaps that was how he managed to jump so high, or balance on the balls of his feet or tips of his toes. Had his classmate always looked so young? Even now  pressed up against Kageyama’s chest, the Alpha found it difficult to put his teammate down on the empty infirmary bed as directed. Were all omegas so light? He glanced over at the  Vice-captain pulling the thin gray blanket of the bed back. Kageyama wasn’t much taller than his upperclassman, but they weren’t built the same. Though the gray haired third year had more height than Hinata, he was lean where Kageyama was muscled, his features were soft like Hinata’s where Kageyama's had always been sharp. Still the third year omega had stood up to three athletic alphas who easily towered over him. He had done so without fear or any sign of backing down. Kageyama felt his stomach clinch just recalling his own hesitation, why had he hesitated?

 

Feeling the warmth of his smaller companion’s body bleeding through the material of his school uniform made the  setter’s heart feel heavier. These emotions were so foreign and new, that it caused Kageyama to continue to rub his cheek and chin over the top of Hinata’s orange locks. He was very reluctant to let his teammate go, but glancing around the room he found no signs of danger.  

 

Why had Hinata  hyperventilated? Fainted? He seemed fine just moments before, hadn’t he been grinning at lunch?

 

What had those bastards done before he arrived? Had they touched him, hurt him physically? In places that the alpha couldn’t see with his eyes? The alpha’s muscular body tightened, recalling how that bastard male had reached under Hinata’s collar and pulled off a scent patch.  He should have made that trespasser eat his own teeth!

 

Suga frowned watching the stern first year alpha carry Hinata to an empty bed and lay him down like one would fragile glass. Suga sighed heavily, the younger alpha was absentmindedly scenting the unconscious omega.

 

“He’ll be alright. When he gets overly anxious without reassurance or an outlet he usually passes out like this. Although I haven’t seen it this bad in-” Suga cut himself off quickly almost forgetting whom he was talking with, realizing he was petting his young sleeping teammates head. It was Hinata’s choice to disclose his past trauma with his teammates, and Suga hated himself for nearly saying more than he should.

 

His instincts always got the best of him when it came to his young underclassmen. Suga smiled thankfully towards the dark haired setter who slipped Hinata’s shoes off, and covered him with the thin blanket. When the vice captain had stopped talking Kageyama had turned to question him, causing Suga to hurriedly change the subject.

 

“There’s extra t-shirts if I remember correctly in the closet over there, I-I’ll get you one.  You can change behind the curtain where there’s another empty bed, if you look near the window there’s a canvas bag you can use to put your soiled clothes and shoes in. “ A subtle not so subtle change of subject, Kageyama wanted to inquire about what the vice captain had meant. Had this happened before?

 

“Oh, another distressed one, well it seems to be the thing today after integrating the sports I’ve seen a couple. “ The Beta nurse hissed entering the room removing her glasses. “I’ll call this one’s parent-” she huffed more distressed at the amount of paperwork she had than the unconscious student. With a dramatic sigh, she was heading to her desk tapping several folders absentmindedly against the hip of her white coat.

 

“No need.” Suga hurried forward putting himself between the beta and the phone. “I mean he’s just exhausted a little distressed you know how we can be. Surrounded by so many large alphas in one room. He’s small and a first year at that. First time being around so many bigger-” Hearing the vice captain talk like this about himself made Kageyama feel confused and something else?Anger? Even Suga’s submissive posture felt out of place.

 

“Yeah. I don’t know what the principle was thinking, poor little dear.” The beta cooed glancing in Hinata’s direction, petting Suga’s head. “It can’t be helped. Dear. If you need to sit you go on and do the same, have a nap. You are in a safe place. “

 

Kageyama decided he didn’t care for the women’s condescending tone, he grunted in irritation, the ignorant beta remained oblivious to her rudeness. He hanged from behind curtain finding the canvas bag as instructed near the  empty bed. He wanted to be done quickly and return to his teammates. Not understanding the sudden urge to keep the irritating woman away from both Suga-san and Hinata.

“ Well. After he wakes up as long as he’s not distressed he can go on back to class or home.” The nurse yawned, and Suga bowed gratefully.  The infirmary nurse went to step out to deliver some reports to the office, and Kageyama had switched out his shirt unnoticed by the scent blind witch.

 

“Do you hear that Hinata you rest as much as you need. Just shake this off. You always manage to shake it off. I’ll stick around until you wake up and I’ll walk you home. “

 

Suga was crouching down and running his hands through the younger ginger’s unruly hair and Kageyama could only watch with open curiosity. Having no experience with omegas he felt a sense of awe at how suddenly the room felt at ease, was this a trick of the omega pheromones? Sugawara-san's scent was different from Hinata’s, it was more like fresh rain on a dry summer day. The smell of green leaves and sweet tea. The younger Alpha felt as if his own tension was leaving his body, he suddenly wanted to comb his own fingers through the mess of orange hair.

 

“Koshi?” the peace of the room was shattered once more by the interruption of an unfamiliar Alpha swinging the infirmary door open, it was easy to deduce he was with the basketball team which had Kageyama immediately on edge.

 

“Iz-uh Iwao-san. “ The Vice captain quickly corrected himself, he was on his feet.

 

“I heard you were in the infirmary I came as soon as I-” the dark haired alpha's words trailed off as he took note of the younger alpha in the infirmary, one who was now stepping closer to the gray haired omega and Hinata. 

 

“I’m fine.” Kageyama moved closer to the more vulnerable of the two Omegas. Reading Suga’s stance he wasn’t afraid of this intruder? Acquaintance? It was more exasperation in Suga’s tone, this silently calmed the younger alpha until the dark haired Iwao-san was grabbing the shorter Vice-Captain by both shoulders, sniffing the top of the third years gray locks.

 

“Senpai?” Tobio growled, directing his question to the vice-captain glaring at the third year Alpha. _Too close._ This idiot was too close and was touching Suga-San.

 

The Alpha released Suga immediately nearly shoving him back into the bed that a now quietly resting Hinata slept. Kageyama started forward but the vice-captain put a hand out to stop him. Tobio didn't understand how such a simple gesture kept him anchored. This Iwao-san was straightening up looking down at Kageyama although both were the same height a sneer to his lips, his scent was challenging and the younger pushed his own out in reply. 

 

“If I could have a word outside, Iwao-san. If you’ll excuse me Kageyama, please stay with Hinata in case he wakes.” Suga quickly took the third year by his arm and hurried out with him leaving his teammates safety behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the comments this far. sorry i don't have a beta so i'm trying to make corrections as I go when they pop up. I love kagehina.
> 
> Who is this new Alpha, why is he so familiar with our Suga? what's going on with the rest of the team? We'll we shall find out in the next chapter. 
> 
> Chapter 4 "Bare some TEETH"


	4. Powder Keg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was going to name this chapter bare your teeth but i think Powder Keg was a better one. Next chapter is bare your teeth It's been hard for our Team OMEGA's.

 

Daichi wouldn’t say he ran, it was a fast walk, or maybe more like a light jog back to the gym.  He after all was the team captain, he needed to report to the coach what had happened before the start of club practice. However once he entered the gym he found out Hinata wasn't the only one having a bad day.

Coach Ukai was giving off a rather impressive scent, his anger was thick and almost made Daichi growl in response to the older alpha’s anger. The team captain was on alert, realizing there was no reason to be, and growling at Coach wouldn’t be a wise idea seeing how on edge Ukai already was, he in fact was snapping angrily at a late adviser Takeda. Daichi cringed, wondering if maybe Takeda had been more hesitant to come into the gym with such a strong scent permeating from the tall blond alpha coach.

 

Captain Daichi interrupted the arguing adults, and in the middle of his explanation  Nishinoya  slammed open the gym doors, growling and ranting at the pony tailed ace following close behind the short omega. The tiny libero didn’t seem bothered by the heavy adult alpha scent Ukai had allowed to permeate like an invisible blanket.

 

“How long have we been friends Asahi!? I could have take that son of a bitch out with one hit! Instead you had to swoop in an act like I was some damsel in distress! Do I look like a fucking damsel! Or distressed! Tanaka! Don’t hang back like you weren’t just as much to blame!”

 

“Hey! I only cheered him on. It was a beautiful sight seeing Senpai fight for love.”

 

“What the fuck are you on about!” The short Libero waved his fist at his teammate trying to step around the big lug in front of him. Tanaka crinkled his nose, and hid behind his taller alpha friend. “Oh shit Asahi protect me! You’re wife is going to pummel me with his tiny fists of rage.” This only caused the Libero to start yelling and swearing. He was unaware of just how bright red his childhood friend and the team’s ace was turning.

 

“ Wait! Noya-. Uh, Yu I’m sowee! Sewisly. It was me. Sowee(sorry) Yu-tan. But one more fight and you’re suspended. It’s my fault for losing my head.” The ace managed with a wad of tissue around his bleeding nose. Tanaka nodded heading for the locker room not turning his back on the feisty Libero.  The tall Alpha with a goatee and his hair pulled back gave his best puppy dog eyes to the shorter player.

 

“Just keep your head back.Dammit. You still didn't have to-despite what you think I can walk away from taunting. We aren’t in junior high anymore. And you still don't know how to fight! You big idiot! You’re lucky that the others were to afraid to jump in. I don’t think you would have managed had that fuckers friend’s jumped in. Cowards. I’ve never seen you like that.”

 

“It would have been fine but they tried to use their filthy scent to intimidate you. As an alpha I couldn't walk away!” That had been Asahi’s downfall, he normally would have just taken his friend up in his arms and run away avoiding conflict. However he heard their disgusting words, and catcalls and something in Asahi snapped when the second year had actually tried to intimidate Nishinoya with an inferior scent. How dare that bastard! Nishinoya wasn’t one to ever cower, and now his dear friend was stinking like that sucker punching weakling.

 

“Is that what got you fired up? Everything else you shy away from but ** _THAT’S_ ** what did it?  The only filthy scent I can smell has always been yours! and since when are you acting all alpha?” The small omega huffed irritably, this covered the feeling of elation that filled his wildly drumming heart. The small omega had always hoped Asahi thought of him as something more than a friend, and in times like these the libero allowed himself a small glimmer of hope. 

 

“Be kinder to me Yu-kun my nose really really hurts.” The taller boy leaned on the libero’s shoulders slumping over causing his childhood friend to lose the lingering frustration over his friends misplaced chivalry, as well as stomping out any idea that they could be more than friends someday. 

 

“Get off ya big bastard. Don’t you dare scent me! Dammit! You’re scenting me!” Nishinoya hissed unable to shove his friend off of him, his own innermost was becoming harder and harder to suppress especially when the big lug of an alpha insisted on doing this. 

 

“I am? I didn’t even notice.” The ace continued to rub his chin and head over the side of the Libero’s face and then he buried his injured nose in Nishinoya’s neck, Yu's face lit up bright red but any observer would think he was more angry than embarrassed. 

 

“And you call yourself an ACE! You know the reason I opted to play for the team was only because you were. I can take teasing. I don’t need you-fine. Just scent me. Get it over with.”  The newly placed libero rolled his eyes, and allowed the current ace to rub his scent over the top of the smaller teammates spiky hair. To Daichi’s surprise the odd duo was now sitting on the gym floor, the usually timid and shy ace was holding his childhood friend in his lap and nuzzling him. His nose had stopped bleeding but Daichi thought it looked painful to be sniffing at the smaller boy’s neck with a swollen upper lip and bruised nose. To the libero’s great annoyance he only sat and allowed himself to be practically suffocated in the ace’s gentle but firm hold. Clearly this wasn’t new to the omega, by the look of annoyance mixed with resignation on the short omegas face. The second year had his arms crossed firmly over his chest glaring at anyone who dared look in his direction. The small omega knew that Asahi was just too kind hearted and this was his alpha trying to offer some kind of reassurance to both parties that they were both safe.

Noya had dealt with this since the bunned giant had presented as an alpha, the first time Asahi had reacted to a situation where Nishinoya had skinned his knee after falling out of a tree, the taller boy was suddenly crowding his friend taking him up in his arms and carrying the surprised boy home. By the time the two had arrived Noya had shaken off the shock of being carried and the sting in his knee was forgotten. However his friend had started to lick at the wound, causing the younger boy to blush bright red and stammer out "Wha-what the hell are you doing!?" The more he tried to push the alpha away the more the alpha crowded him until Noya found himself sitting in Asahi's lap. The alpha's mother giggled when she happened to find her son aggressively scenting his friend in his bedroom. She had explained it to the abnormally quiet dark haired unpresented Yu. After that incident it only worsened after Yu presented as an omega. So here he was allowing instinct to run it's course, cursing his luck that it was biology that had his crush scenting him and not interest or love. 

 

Yu's heartbreak was interrupted by Coach Ukai demanding to know what had happened, Nishinoya didn’t have the voice to explain, his big lug of an alpha friend was suddenly gripping him closer, his hold almost too tight. The bunned giant gave Ukai a suspicious look as if he were there to take his omega friend away. The scent now covering Yu was rolling off the omega making a clear statement from the agitated alpha **_MINE._**

Ukai rolled his eyes and hands on his hips he knew better than to get closer, the ace was a little over a foot taller and even if he came off like a big teddy bear it was obvious that when it came to the small libero the ace wasn’t afraid to defend his territory. That was how Ukai managed to draw the self-depreciating alpha  back on the team after the third year had lost heart and quit. Having Nishinoya as the libero was like dangling the proverbial bone in front of the alpha. Ukai wondered if the taller alpha would realize just how deeply in love he was with the very talented Libero, brats these days. Really. 

 

Ukai allowed Takeda to ask the questions, the alpha coach took a step back cautiously watching for any signs of aggression towards the omega adviser. Before they could get a clear story in entered a rather nervous looking Yamaguchi, white as a ghost, with his uniform collar ripped, and both knees bleeding. “Sorry if I’m late.” he stammered meeting no one's curious glances.

 

“Don’t apologize. Tadashi.” Tsukishima snapped stepping into the gym behind the slightly leaner and a foot shorter friend. The blond alpha's glasses were missing and his face was bruised around his nose and just above his left eyebrow.

“Sorry Tsukki.” A weak reply.

The blond first  year scowled at Daichi and anyone who looked in Yamaguchi’s direction. The pointy nosed blocker clenched his jaw, rolling his eyes, he made sure his darker haired friend was firmly behind him,  golden brown eyes scanning the gym for any signs of danger. His inner alpha on alert, even if he claimed to be above such primal instincts, his tense body relaxed hearing his friend say his name.

 

“I have what’s left of your glasses Tsukki.” the omega with the cowlick offered softly, the blond seemingly ignored is friend, only directing him to sit against the wall instead. It was a stern command and the trembling omega still wearing his school uniform didn’t argue.

 

Tsukishima sighed heavily still carrying the omega’s bag with a broken strap, he said nothing to the coach or team captain,  instead the blond was demanding the manager’s omega assistant look over the bleeding knee of the nervous Tadashi. He growled when the third year alpha manager had knealed too close to his friend instead. His territorial growl only caused the already nervous Yachi to stiffen this made Shimizu growl in challenge at the underclassman.

 

“Give it a rest you two!” Nishinoya snapped from where he was still in the ace’s lap, the tall alpha had his arms shamelessly wrapped around the irritable Libero’s small waist.  

 

“Get a room .” Tsukki shot back.

 

“Can it! “ Daichi snapped before the omega and the alpha blocker started bickering.

 

“Yeah! Stop fighting in front of omegas!” Tanaka rolled his eyes from where he stood near the doors, reappearing in his practice uniform. “And has anyone seen Ennoshita?” As if on cue, the soft spoken dark haired boy entered, his school uniform muddy and the collar also ripped, he jumped when Narita and Kinoshita limped in behind him.

 

“Hey, Ennoshita you jerk! We said wait up. Fuck! It’s no wonder the track team wanted you. You are damn fast. Anyway! We got your things.” Kinnoshita was holding a messenger bag dripping with water. 

 

Tanaka’s growl was low and dangerous, both beta’s behind the brown haired omega took a quick step to the side dropping the soaking notebook and gray satchel belonging to their omega teammate.   “What the hell happened!?!” Tanaka was in front of his teammate, the second year he lived next door to and had spent summers racing to the lake didn't reply or meet the alpha's demanding glare.

 

“Chi-kun?” Nishinoya was trying to push away from the clingy alpha who kept the shorter Omega firmly in his lap.

 

Ennoshita was shivering he was soaked from head to toe, and pale. Ennoshita jumped again when Tanaka suddenly removed his shirt and tossed it at him, “Put it on, I have an extra pair of sweats. Go. Before you catch a fever.” It was odd seeing the usual quick tempered Tanaka acting chivalrous and attempting to hold his anger back. Instead he glared at his two beta friends who were equally as drenched. 

 

"What happened?" demanded.

 

"Some track jerks had him cornered near the courtyard. They took his uniform jacket from him and sprayed him down with a hose. We showed up and it got ugly, Chikara just told us to leave it and run. It's not like we couldn't take them but we didn't want him to be by himself. There might be others around." Narita wiped his face and Kinnoshita added to the story.

 

"We grabbed his bag, but his things are fucking soaked through. I don't know what they said to him before we got there. He wouldn't answer our questions so when he broke out into a sprint we tried to just keep up. That kid can run." 

  
Tanaka grabbed his friend's things vowing to get them dried or replaced if need be, and he was going to find the culprits oh yes he would find them!

 

“Practice is canceled! Everyone get themselves looked over and go home! Practice will start tomorrow morning bright and early!” Coach thundered in exasperation, the normally easy going coach had finally reached boiling point and he stormed out of the gym clutching his clipboard, a worried Takeda chasing after the taller Alpha.

 

Daichi didn’t follow instead he hurried to the infirmary to check on his teammates. He wasn’t too worried for the omegas but he would need a status report and had to be sure Kageyama stayed out of trouble.

Or at least that was the weak excuse he used to convince himself that he was not acting like his coach. This is exactly why he didn’t want omegas around, they brought complications, their team didn't need this now. He knew something like this would happen, the whole school was buzzing with tension and it looked like today the powder keg decided to explode. Thankfully no one was really hurt, just a bit shook up,  he winced thinking of the omegas of the team, would they quit now?


	5. BARE YOUR TEETH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A LITTLE LONG, AND ANGSTY. SORRY. SOON WE GET SOME TEAM TIME! SWEAR! Poor Suga. He deserves so much better. Maybe he'll find a love that sees him for the beautiful loving caring soul he is. And Kageyama is starting to succumb to two of the team omegas. maybe....

“Don’t  Izumi. Not now. “ Suga tried to duck away from the taller male’s attempt to scent. The captain of the basketball team only kept Suga firmly in place against the wall  of the empty corridor.  The shorter boy’s face pinched his hands coming up to push firmly at the taller boy’s chest. “I said don’t Izumi. Not here. Someone may see.”

 

“Just stand there, you reek like that little bastard, he’s barely off his mother’s-”?

 

“Izumi!” Suga snapped,  cutting  short the vulgar comment aimed at Kageyama. This earned him a growl from the basketball team’s tall captain.

 

“There’s no one around. It’s fine. And who the fuck do you think you are telling me **_No!_ ** ” The alpha snapped his sharp teeth too close to Suga’s unprotected neck.

 

Suga, refused to flinch but a small whine escaped him. Dammit! He was so weak! Useless! He deserved to be treated like this. He always made his boyfriend angry. Especially now.

 

“That little brat is still in there.  I’m sure he won't leave that kid’s side.  By how he’s  coated that room with his scent he won't be popping his head out anytime soon. Not for some nagging bitch like you. Not when he’s got such a helpless unconscious-“

 

Suga struggled again his legs were pinned against the cold wall his wrists cruelly brought up above his head

 

“Hurts-you're hurting me.” The omega cringed, trying to withhold another whimper burning the back of his throat.

 

Suga felt his heart breaking, this was the truth of it. He had tried to convince himself for far too long. They were not compatible, how could he have ever thought that he was worth being loved. Suga knew this, why did he even hope Izumi could overlook all his faults. Could accept that he was anything but beautiful, or smart. _Baka Koushi._ The fears he had were now on display as the Alpha ignored his pain and the fear starting to circle the two.

 

 _Weak. So weak. You make everything worse. Control yourself Sugawara._ Suga tried to bring himself to heel, he needed to be calm. Izumi hated how manipulative Suga’s scent could be when he was afraid or upset. The Alpha growl deep in his chest, in response to Suga’s scent and again Koshi closed his eyes, he needed to be calm but his breaking heart pounded in his chest, every crack and broken shard so sharp and painful. His wrists were held higher and he barely stood at the tips of his toes holding back tears.

 

“Why would the alpha or anyone for that matter want you? That guy in there’s lucky when he’s got the target of his affections in front of him and all alone. Little fucker. He made you stink! They all do. They have their own mothers! The way they cling to you it's so pathetic. You are my **_OMEGA MINE_**! Now that you're on an integrated team you reek of alpha! You smell like adolescent- “

 

“I said stop. What will it look like if I suddenly go back smelling like you? You are the one who laid these ground **_‘rules’_ **. “ Suga bit his bottom lip, hating how he sounded, he wasn’t jealous, okay. Yes he was. And he was also very hurt, physically and mentally. The ugly truth was he knew he would definitely be bruised in the very least before this confrontation was over, but his heart would be shattered beyond hope. 

 

Why was he so insecure and saddened by the fact his boyfriend didn’t want people to know they were a couple? Why did it hurt to be denied the things that every other couple were allowed, the simple things like holding hands in public or even eating lunch together. He should be used to the idea of alone.

 

His own parents didn’t want him, after all they had left their omega son with his alpha grandmother. And once again he was some secret that the one he loved or at least thought he loved,  kept hidden away. Izumi didn’t want to lose popularity points if anyone found out his fiance was on the volleyball team, on top of that the omega was practically an unwanted orphan.

 

The vice captain new that Izumi’s fan club would cry or worse turn on Suga if they found out they were dating. Even in childhood he would avoid Suga on the playground but after everyone was gone he would come over and play in the back garden of Suga’s small home.

 

Suga squirmed, his hands released as the alpha kissed Suga’s neck sucking gently around the omega’s scent gland. This feeling was unwelcome, it was too late for them. The Omega was rejecting the tall alpha, even his body responded to what his heart had decided.

 

“ Koshi. I’ll talk to my kohai. Yeah?” The taller boy’s brown eyes probed the omega, his warm hand cupping Suga’s chin gently so their eyes would meet. Suga resisted the urge to lean into Izumi’s body, or allow the dry lips to press against his soft ones.

 

Those smug kisses would dominate and want compliance. His wrist throbbed as a reminder of the earlier abuse. When he didn’t move to kiss the alpha the hold on his chin became biting, and Izumi’s eyes darkened. “ But come on Suga you knew this would happen right?The bald dean just doesn’t get it yet. Omegas don’t have business on the Alpha sports team. It’s an unfair disadvantage or rather advantage depending on heat cycles.”

 

“Don’t be disgusting.” Suga fought to turn his head away, eyes blinking back the stinging from the almost snarled words. When had it become like this? How could someone change so much?

 

“Omegas should stick to their own teams. Right? You agree don’t you-I thought we were like minded.” his boyfriend kept his face forward,  leaning  into Suga who had himself pressed into the wall, he tried not to look into the brown eyes of the taller boy.

The volleyball vice captain  held his breath not wishing to be tempted by the familiar scent of his boyfriend. They had been friends for so long and Suga had always felt so comfortable in his alpha’s strong arms. Safe. Secure.Even after one of their many disagreements, the kind that had Suga hiding his arms with long sleeves, changing after everyone else had left the locker room.  

Somehow these last months there was a distance growing between the alpha omega couple and the whispered apologies from his alpha were less and less even after the bruises became more and more. Sugawara had to be strong, he knew it was cowardice to hold an alpha to him that didn't truly want him.

It wouldn’t be fair, they both deserved something better. Still this disconnect would hurt, at least they hadn’t bonded yet or worse bonded with children.

 

The fact that no one knew they were together wasn’t an issue as long as Suga knew where he stood with Iwao-kun. Of late though just where he stood was more and more unclear and Suga wasn’t so ignorant of the other Omegas his boyfriend spent his lunch with or sometimes study sessions.(Doing more than studying.)  Again it didn’t matter as long as he (Suga) knew just where he ranked in importance to his boyfriend. He could forgive anything, almost anything. No. Not anymore. He couldn't fool himself any longer.

 

The heated mouth that descended wasn’t kind, it was meant to gain compliance, the aggression caught Suga off guard. The alpha’s large  hands squeezed the omega’s upper arms in a warning, while the sharp teeth nipped harshly at the setters already abused  bottom lip.

 

Suga turned his head and pushed and squirmed free from the sudden unwelcome scent and hold. He hissed irritably, his legs trembling, he hated himself. Hated His secondary gender. The shorter boy hissed and growled at the alpha who returned it with a deeper warning growl.  Causing an uncontrolled whine to creep through Suga’s clenched teeth once more.  

 

“Don’t do that. I hate it when you try to gain compliance like I’m nothing but a pet you wish to lead around by the collar. And as for your answer,” Suga wiped the back of his hand at his swollen lips glaring at the taller boy. “ We omegas deserve to play. And you don't even believe we should be allowed to clean the court, or go to the same school for that much. I don't love you Iwoa Izumi. “ Suga loathed how his hands and legs trembled under the scowling alpha’s heated glare.

 

“ I never said school, Suga now you’re being ridiculous. You are always like this when you think to yourself. You always get it **_WRONG_**. If you’d only use that supposed intelligence for something other than useless numbers and figures. “

 

“I’m wrong? Then what were your words ‘Stay in the bleachers and cheer loudly. Look pretty shaking our asses. If anything distract the other team.’  Where we can’t get hurt.”

 

“Suga don’t bring _us_ into this. I said I would handle that brat that growled at you and scared your little underclassman. ”

 

“What do you mean **_us_** ? Izumi. You’ve always kept **_US_** a secret. You’re too embarrassed to tell your knotthead friends that you’re dating an omega volleyball player. Just admit it. ”

 

Suga didn’t know why today’s experience with Daichi played in his head so suddenly. The way the Captain had introduced him proudly to his group of alpha friends as his right hand man and teammate. When his friends stumbled over what to say or how to act Daichi had growled shooing them off if they couldn’t act like normal people around his teammate then they could go the hell away.

 

Daichi clearly wasn’t happy with having omegas disrupt the status quo of the team, however he wasn’t above praising skill when he saw it. He was trying, which was more than Izumi had ever done. Hell the asshole hadn’t even introduced him as anything more as a tutor when or if the alpha’s friends had come upon the two outside of school.

 

“It’s so selfish of you Suga. You embarrass me. Think for once how I feel! It was unacceptable you playing for the Omega team but now you mingle and sweat with alphas. It’s disgusting! Vulgar. But i still allowed it. It’s enough my family has accepted that you are my decision for a future bondmate However, I have an image to protect as the firstborn of my family, as the  Captain of the basketball team.  A winning team let me remind you, unlike the joke of a team you’ve been willingly grouped with. Get it through your head! You are the one breaking a promise you swore last year was your last year. There are countless omegas throwing themselves at me! And I push them all away because I want you. Why can’t you be a little less selfish in this relationship and respect my opinion. Don’t you love me? I want you. Only you. But you just care about yourself. Is it a wonder you have no one but your team, those omegas cling to you like children. When I should be priority, you are unable to come over on weekends because one of the team idiots needs tutoring to keep a sports scholarship. Haven’t you realized yet? No one wants an omega that has nothing to his name no money, this gross flat muscled body. You have no curve! I overlook all of that! I mean Who would want you? I see past all that! I need you and you can’t even try for me.”

 

“I think we’ve both mixed up friendship with love!”  Suga pushed the advancing alpha away refusing to be cornered again. It was never lost on him the alpha never said love, he always said want. “I do not wish to be either to you!”

 

“ You! You don’t even put out! I think I’ve been pretty damned understating and patient! I understand that your damn granny so old fashioned and whatever you promised to wait until you’re legally bonded by ceremony.  But have some fucking compassion now! Give me something. Stop with these fucking weird ideas.You won't even blow me.”

 

Suga winced as his soon to be exboyfriend gripped his upper arms again slamming him hard against the wall, his cruel rant continuing.

The Omega attempted to remain calm, he needed to keep his fear in check or it would bring someone to investigate the scene. Questions he didn't want to answer,  would most definitely be asked.

 

“Stop that!” The alpha snarled, causing Suga to whimper his knees weakened due to the pain on his upper arms, and the anger radiating off this alpha. His hands were going numb from the lack of circulation. He fell against the alpha’s chest.  

“You are always in your head. “ The Alpha loosened his grip, his hands releasing Suga only to wrap the trembling omega in a gentler hold. Thinking the gray haired boy was showing remorse. Izumi kissed the top of Suga’s head, attempting to calm his soon to be’s breathing. “Ssh, Suga. You hang around alphas to much and you forget you are just an omega. It’s okay. I forgive you. It’s not me who is changing, I’ll always be the same. Someone has to tell you. Too many ideas put into that pretty head of yours. “

 

Suga found it hard to breathe, his heart was breaking and the reality he had been ignoring was right in front of him now. The two were never going to make it, and Suga had been to naive to think Izumi could change. Or that being with this alpha would make his parents love him.

 And he knew that the alpha wouldn’t be the one to let Suga go so it had to be Suga. The omega took a deep steady breath, he needed to put distance between them. His arms were aching and he might buckle under the aggression but he was determined. 

 

“Hey, now. Look, Koshi, it’s not like you’ll play in university. Or what?  The Olympics? You aren't tall enough or skilled enough. And you are an omega from Miyagi. “

Izumi gave Suga the opening by pulling him away, so he could look the omega in the eye. Trying to assert dominance again, always having to be in charge. Never giving the omega a chance to speak. His words though spoken in a calmer soothing tone had the opposite effect on the third year, and when he made eye contact with Izumi, he took a step back, the alpha read it then. The fact that Suga wasn’t purring, or submissive, he could feel their relationship start to unwind, and the invisible rope that kept them locked now frayed until there was just a small thin string connecting them.

 

The alpha was clutching at straws now trying to mend it, he needed the omega to bend to be obedient. “ Why are you so different? Don’t tell me you’ve found someone else.” Izumi was snarling now his face twisted into anger, this was the only thing the basketball team’s ace could think of.  A cold rage washed over him and he was snapping and bearing his teeth. His body was made to be stronger, quicker and his right hand caught Suga by the back of his neck.

  
“ We _**both**_ agreed to keep our relationship a secret, **_both of us_**. I won't let you go Suga! Don’t you ever forget who you belong to! Your granny has already given my family the contract. Or do you want me to break that, can your gran afford to lose out on the money mine would give. Think of the life you could give her. Think of how proud your parents will finally be. They may even accept you into their home acknowledging your existence to the rest of your family.  You can't have all the stress of taking care of you left to your poor old gran. After all she took you in when your own parents wanted nothing to do with you. A small nothing omega.”

 

“Stop!” Suga looked the taller Alpha straight in the eye, an open challenge,  pulling free again, holding back tears of anger, “Say what you want Iwao-kun. Nothing is ever written in stone. My granny doesn’t care about money only happiness. And I don’t have that kind of love for you, I never did. I treasured our friendship, however even this is becoming difficult. Someone who can’t accept who I am.Who wants intimacy without even allowing me to hold your hand in a theater. We don’t even go on dates. You’ve changed progressively since entering high school.  And my parents have nothing to do with this.“ Suga’s stomach was turning hearing the truth in his own words.

 

“You have found someone else! What other reason would you have!” Suga refused to bend his knees, he was rejecting this alpha, he had to stay calm and remain in his head. “I accept who you are, you are an omega. I’ve always told you the plan! I will take over my family’s business. You ungrateful little knottslut, this is what you’ve been really up to? Disobedient little bitch.”

 

Suga refused to cry, even if his heart was breaking, his senses clouded, the bastard was using his dominate pheromones trying to bring him to his knees as well as his strength. This was , this was the ultimate betrayal, and that string connecting them finally broke. They had been childhood friends since before he could walk. Suga shook his head, managing to break free and  back  away slowly. 

 

“Koshi.” The alpha warned, taking several deep breaths fists balled at his sides. What was wrong with him? Dammit! Why wasn’t Suga more obedient!? “Koshi, don’t make me get you. Come here and let me scent you. You have been overthinking again.”

 

“No.” Suga's voice was a harsh whisper,  “And don’t call me Koshi.”

 

“Goddammit Koshi! Don’t make this school thing about _us_.”

 

Suga nodded, blinking back the hurt, he put on his best game face straightening his shoulders “Captain Iwao-kun. I am going to make a formal complaint against one of your players. He physically harassed and-”

 

“You bitch-” The Alpha snapped bringing his hand up making to slap his long time friend, his secret boyfriend and fiance. His tutor, the first Omega he ever kissed and supposedly the last as far as Suga knew .However his hand didn’t meet the slender Omega anywhere on his person. Instead to his surprise there was a savage growl and he had been tackled, his body slammed into the floor by not one but two alphas?

 

Daichi was equally surprised seeing that not only had he moved without thought but so had a very angry first year setter.

Today had been stressful enough but when the Captain had seen this bastard’s intention with the lifting of his hand, Daichi had snapped. And now he growled bearing his sharp perfectly white teeth close to the struggling alpha’s neck. The body under him froze glaring up at the taller alpha pinning him.

Kageyama moved away to stand closer to the vice captain once he realized Daichi had things under control. The two captains fought for dominance, both bearing teeth and their scents dueling. However Daichi had the upper hand he put a hand to the weaker’s neck. Silently praising his parents his for giving him his height and for the strength he was blessed with. It wasn’t complete submission but the body beneath him stopped struggling and only remained stiff.

 

“What is it with these basketball assholes!” Kageyama grumbled his body standing in front of Suga but his eyes still narrowed on the basketball player, it was frightening to see Daichi's rage in full view. He would remember this when he thought to argue against critiques in his form by the older alpha in the weeks to come. 

 

“I think they are in need of some fucking lessons in manners!”  Daichi surprised himself ready to strike the alpha he knew as Iwao Izumi, year 3 class1-B. The Alpha struggled and growled under him.

 

Kageyama glaced back at Suga, the vice captain was composed to the first year’s surprise.

 

“It was a misunderstanding Daichi-San. Captain-san-”

 

“Captain-san?” All three Alphas echoed the question.

 

“I forgot his name, seeing how we don’t know each other. “ Suga's voice was cold and biting, something seemingly out of character.  Daichi felt the Alpha’s body tense under him again before he was thrown from the basketball captain’s legs.

 

“Get off!” Izumi’s fists clenched and unclenched at his side.

 

“We were only discussing how our teammates can better get along. However we should for the pride of our school and our own club’s honor avoiding stains of disgrace, leading by example and getting along.”

 Daichi nodded, having only heard part of the conversation he felt his heart once more skip a beat, his Vice Captain was composed and strong and beautiful. Beautiful? Obviously something had transpired before he had come upon his teammate's familiar scent only this time tinted with fear. Here the omega stood, no tears not so much as a tremble to his words. That kind of cool head was one to be admired, it helped that there were other things to admire about the Omega. He shook these thoughts away, he needed to focus on the confusing situation. Had the basketball captain tried to confront Suga on his behavior towards what this idiot deemed a challenge?

 

“Out of concern for our young first year, Captain-san came to check on Hinata. How kind of him.”

 

“Sure.” Kageyama grumbled “A real Mother Theresa.”

 

Daichi narrowed his eyes at the Alpha in front of him, the fight left him seeing how the third year’s color left his face. He was staring over Daichi’s shoulder right at the expressionless omega, the poor idiot hadn’t even responded to Kageyama’s snarky reply.

 

“I will be speaking to my player. I hope that both of our clubs can reconcile quickly. It’s a cold world out there when you are alone. We athletes should stick together.“ Iwao stood straighter dusting himself off.

Kageyama heard a small intake of breath from the vice captain. He didn’t understand what was going on exactly having just walked straight into the tense atmosphere seconds ago, but he could read behind the seemingly non threatening statement.

 

Daichi growled in reply unable to control his sudden flood of pheromones, duel scents fought for dominance and Kageyama scrunched his nose, Suga continued to stand straight back, “Kageyama what are you doing out here? I did tell you to stay with Hinata, if he wakes up he will be confused and might be sick again. He might not look it but he has a bad stomach when it comes to stress.”  

Once more the omega was ignoring the silent duel going on in front of him, how the strong scents weren’t causing the vice-captain to fall to his knees, Kageyama did not know.

Omegas weren’t at all what he had heard. And was Sugawara angry that he didn’t stay with Hinata? He was only coming to find Suga, Hinata was asking for him.

 

“The idiot is already awake I was coming out here to let you know. He-he wanted” This was said softly, Kageyama didn't understand why he felt the need for acceptance by the older omega. He gained a small smile of approval.

 

A gesture that caused the basketball alpha to growl in warning. The vice captain ignored this with a small smile and soft nod he continued to talk calmly to a distracted and tense Kageyama forcing the young alpha’s attention back on him. Hands resting on Tobio's shoulder. 

 

“You did good. Thank you Kageyama-kun, you’ve proven yourself a good friend and teammate to Hinata.” Normally Kageyama would detest any show of affection, he wasn’t used to a pat on the back or high five. Let alone the ruffling of his straight black hair, however when Sugawara did this he felt his shoulders set a little straighter and his cheeks burn with embarrassment as well as pride.

The soft giggle from his vice captain had him opening the infirmary door for the gray haired omega. “ I’ll go talk to him. Daichi-san if you are going to check on our little first year please be sure to leave your aggressive scent behind. It will only make to upset Shoyo. After I check on him, I’ll go to the principal to place a complaint.”

 

“I was coming here to let you know, Coach is already taking care of it. Seems like today wasn't just a bad day for Hinata. Practice was canceled.” Daichi replied over his shoulder his glare still on the basketball captain’s tense form. The bastard was eyeing Suga like a mouse the cat desperately wanted to pounce on.

 

Not if Sawamura could help it, and from the look of the point guard, Daichi could definitely defeat him in a fight.

 

“Is everyone alright?” It surprised Daichi how fast the omega was able to change his irritation to  concern, even his scent reflected this. It smelled of fresh rain and a warm spring breeze.

 

“Nothing that will interrupt practice just some injured pride maybe on the assailants part. A few bruises to some of our pack I mean team alphas and omegas.“ Daichi paused glaring at the glaring point guard. “ We take care of our own. Even if others cant see this. Our pack may be new, but its strong.” There was that word again. **_Pack._ ** Could they be considered a pack? Daichi would think about this later but right now he wanted the basketball idiot to kick rocks and get going.

Suga exhaled slowly closing his eyes briefly, a sign that he was gathering himself. “Good. Well I don't condone violence but if injured pride is the worst of it that's better than the alternative. I think it best you leave captain-san. Thank you for checking on our player.”

The captain curled his lip about to say something he caught how the two alphas were blocking his scowl from the shorter omega’s view. He waved and turned stiffly away, pausing near his two teammates.“As for just now I ask you not repeat anything you may have overheard. And never put yourselves at risk to injury. You’re bodies are important to our team. Nothing is worth injury over. And at the same time thank you.”

 

“I guess I'm done here. Excuse me. Daichi-kun. Kageyama-kun.” Suga smiled brightly, leaving the two alphas staring after him as the door to the infirmary closed behind him.

“Suga Senpai?” Hinata bit his lip he was sitting up in bed cross legged, the color having returned to his face.

 

He tilted his head to the side and opened his arms allowing his friend and Vice captain to sit on the bed and embrace him.  “You scared us there Shoyo.” Suga sat on the edge of the bed, pulling his little decoy to him holding the younger omega tight and running his chin over the top of his head. Any tension in Shoyo’s body eased instantly and he begin to purr. Managing between soft sighs of content to get some tangible words of apology, then he managed to pull away a little, his arms at his side, but his head now on the elder omega’s lap, the small body was curled in towards the sitting upperclassman.  

 

“Sorry Senpai. I tried to remember my breathing but it made me dizzy trying to figure out if it was out or in that I was supposed to count prime numbers to. Then I felt like I was drowning and I couldn't breathe and, I started to feel the bite marks even though they’re just scars now. “

 

“Sssh.” Suga rubbed the younger teammates back. “You have done so well. Look at how well you get along with our teammates. And speaking of teammates, be sure to thank Kageyama he carried you here. He and Daichi were very worried about you.”

 

“Oh. Really? I’m sorry to cause trouble.” Hinata mumbled burying his head in his teammates muscled thigh. Suga smiled gently rubbing Hinata’s back in stronger circles, “You have nothing to worry about. You were the victim. And I promise those three will not get off easy. Coach is talking to the dean about this. So put it out of your head for now. Alright. You are safe, and I’ll walk you home from now on until things die down a little.”

 

“No, I can’t have you do that. I’ll be alright Senpai. Just let me text you or I’ll call once I get home, or at every stop.” Suga thought about the alphas on the team, and a slow smile crossed his lips, he had a feeling he wouldn’t need to worry if a certain concerned setter stayed close to the little omega.

“Alright. I won't walk you home. But you need to tell me when you are being harassed. Alright.” Hinata sat up nodding, he was biting his bottom lip, worrying it beneath his pearl white teeth.

”Did I? I mean. Um, did I  puke on him by any chance?” Suga felt his own stress leave him comforting his teammates especially the younger ones, always did this to him, all his own tension disappearing. He giggled remembering the look on the alpha setters face.

 

“His school uniform will survive.” The omega promised steadily. 

 

The smaller boy hissed burying his beet red face in his own hands, pulling away from the Vice captain.

 

“Kill me now. Please. Just end my life Senpai.”

 

“Oi! You aren’t getting off so easy dumbass. You can wash my uniform. As for my shoes they weren’t my favorites anyway. I have a new pair I can wear at home.” Kageyama had been hovering near the door unnoticed but for some reason the scent of distress had brought him closer to the two omegas. He didn't mean for his voice to be biting, but relief flooded him when the small orange haired boy didn't flinch, instead he shot back with his own quick reply. 

 

The orange haired boy's head snapped up he even rolled his eyes, why did Kageyama find that cute. No. Not cute, definitely not cute.  “That’s no way to talk to a sick person bakayama.”

 

"Bakayama?" Suga sighed standing up, “You can head home Hinata when you feel up to it. I didn't call your aunt. No one did.”

 

Kageyama wondered why the Omega looked relieved? Didn’t he want the comfort of his family?

 

“Oh, good cause it would be bad to bother her right now it's real busy at the shop and she’s probably picking up Natsu from the bus stop and you know how Natsu worries, so I better get home. Geeze I feel like an idiot after all I think I might have eaten a bad meat bun. That's why i puked. I’m such a baby.”

 

Kageyama frowned hearing the sudden nervous ramblings of the orange haired boy, something was off once more. However he wasn’t used to emotions like this it was hard to name it. Later he looked it up and came up with _‘Concern’_ that was a new one not associated with volleyball then he realized he was maybe just worried that if something happened to Hinata and his guardian didn't let him play volleyball anymore than the team would suffer.  

 

He thought about this as he walked the decoy part way home, Hinata had a bike hidden some where behind some trees, “The bike racks are so full that it’s easier to just chain it to a tree. “ He explained walking his bike next to his tall teammate. Once again Kageyama scowled, he didn’t like the idea of being lied to. Why would Hinata lie about where he stored his bike? Was he being harassed? His eyes narrowed as he gave the area a suspicious sniff. There wasn't anyone around that he should worry about. 

 

“Uh, thank you for helping me today. Sorry for throwing up on you, I swear I’ll wash this.” He had insisted on taking Kageyama’s school uniform shirt and promising to bring it back freshly pressed to morning practice.

 

They walked mostly in silence and Kageyama was alright with this most days, but somehow he found himself missing the endless chatter from the spiker/decoy.  As they came to a crossroads where the dark haired setter found out that after two buses, and a train this is where Hinata would turn onto his street. He was reassured the omega would manage the next very short distance on his own. They waved to each other, as Hinata reached the end of his own driveway and then Kageyama called out “Oi! Idiot!”

 

“What?” Hinata returned on instinct.

 

“Haha you answered!”

 

“Hey no fair! Meanieyama!!!! That’s playing dirty when I don't feel good! “

 

“Alright alright quiet down, the neighbors will be calling the police for disturbance. See you at practice early!”

 

“Don't be late!” Hinata yelled out towards the backward walking alpha.

“Like I would!” Was all Kageyama said and Hinata shrugged he would add this piece of info to what he already knew about the genius setter. Kageyama liked to practice, maybe as much as Hinata did, maybe.

 

Hinata stood now watching the dark haired boy’s back disappearing down the road. His new teammate and friend was something else. The genius setter’s grinning face caused Hinata’s heart to skip a beat. Why did these thoughts cause his body to shiver with energy?

 

“Shoyo!” Hinata jumped hearing his name spoken so sternly. He turned towards his home, his Aunts current boyfriend stood glaring at the retreating Kageyama. The tall blond Alpha had his apron tied around his muscular waist. He was holding a beer in his hand and his free hand was scratching at the back of his neck. “You're a bit early kiddo.” He tried to soften his voice noticing how jumpy the young kid was. “Your sister has been asking for you. Who was that?” The strange uncle motioned towards the road.

 

“He uh, is a friend from school. He walked me home. Stuff happened. So practice was canceled. Is my aunt home?” The omega asked nervously. 

 

The Alpha ran a hand through his bleached hair once more,  the young omega boy had his head down, the kid was frozen. Waiting for Tomo to say something, or do what the kid had learned most of his aunt’s alpha boyfriends did.

 

Tomo winced, if that beta bitch hadn't been the queen of blow jobs and his employer he’d fuckin bounce. Now she’d taken off and he couldn't just leave these kids alone. At the same time they were terrified of him.

Growing up in an orphanage wasn't a joke, Tomo knew this, and the experience kept him from calling child services. Tomo couldn’t see the small orange haired kid lasting long in those cold touch starved places, poor little Natsu was too timid to be forced into such an environment. Statistics showed omegas were known to face abuse in adoptions. Even more so than an alpha. Tsk. He wouldn’t turn them over, he had a place to stay, a job, and steady income right now. He could hold out till that beta returned. Right?

 

“Wash up then, dinner is in the oven for you. Maybe you could convince Natsu to come out of hiding and eat too. Your aunt she uh went to run an errand. She’ll be back sometime tomorrow or by the end of the week. Maybe.” The kid let out a sigh of relief, and this threw the alpha off. 

 

“I’ll feed my sister. She’s j- just shy. Thank you for dinner.” The alpha nodded watching turning back to the road no young alphas were about.

The older blond knew little of omegas,  other than what he learned from fucking them. What he did know was the younger ones needed protection from the adolescent urges of teenage alphas, as well as the unwanted attentions of old perverts.

God dammit! He didn’t have the urge to be a protective alpha or to have pups. He had made it this long unattached. Besides it killed his inner protective alpha the way both pups feared him, rolling like waves off the small pups making the alpha sick to his stomach.  

Tomo waited for Shoyo to  disappear into the house before throwing his beer bottle away from him against the fence.

 

“Fuck!” He glared at his shattered glass and headed into the quiet house.

 

That night Tomo was sitting watching a variety show trying to forget the fact he was stuck at the bakery pretty much alone. Where did Ritzu go? Two days already and the kids were going to start asking why they never saw their aunt at night anymore. She was never present in the mornings due to opening the bakery. Now he was  opening, but he was alright being home by the time Natsu was off of school. She always passed the bakery just as he was locking up. She kept her distance but she walked behind him quietly as he lead the way home.

 

There was a muffled cry from upstairs, this had the alpha on his feet, alert he listened, sniffing the air. He tasted the sour of a distressed pup, without further thought he growled tearing up the steps two at a time he burst into Shoyo’s room.

 The young Omega was tossing and turning, the alpha’s keen eyes searched the room for any sign of intruder, ready to tear the bastard apart.

However there was no one, just Shoyo whimpering pathetically. His sad mews tore at the alpha, he heard a muffled cry behind him. Turning he saw a nervous Natsu, “He’s having a bad dream.” She clung to a tattered rag doll missing its button eyes, and wearing a faded smile.

 

The Alpha nodded, kneeling down, he hesitated touching the young adolescent.  “Brother!” Natsu shook her brother’s shoulder, then pushed on his chest, her little hands tiny against the heaving of the young teens body.

 

“Momma.” The boy cried out, and the alpha lost himself to instinct, he quickly turned on the lamp nearest the omega's bed and gave him a quick shake, “Shoyo!” The boy sat straight up tears still fresh on his cheeks, he shakily squinted looking around.

There was no one there, but Natsu looking absolutely terrified.

 

“Brother.” She whispered climbing into his bed, placing her arms around his neck.

 

“Sorry, Na-chan. It was just a bad dream. Thanks for waking me up. Do you wanna cuddle with your big dumb brother?” She nodded into his sweat drenched shirt. "Hey jerk, you aren't supposed to agree with me!" They both giggled softly,  it was uncomfortable but Shoyo didn’t want to move his sister, he instead took a deep breath and switched off his lamp. The old scars on his wrist and arms were shiny but only to him when was looking directly at them in the lamp light.

 

He needed to pull himself together, thankfully his aunt’s boyfriend hadn’t heard him. That would be embarrassing, Shoyo wasn’t some little grade school kid. He was fifteen dammit. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, willing all bad thoughts to leave, it never worked but at least he was able to fool himself into relaxing enough to sleep.

 


	6. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita, what happened? How Tanaka comes to deal with his feelings for his friend. Or does he?

Ennoshita took a deep breath, allowing himself to take in the warm familiar scent of his childhood friend. He held back the tears of frustration, those assholes had been badgering him all year to join the track team, he had the legs for a cross country runner, and stamina. They were omegas and betas wanting him to join the team but now that alphas were in the mix, they were relentless. Ennoshita hated to draw attention to himself, so he endured their endless harassment. However now the alphas, well one in particular liked to treat him like prey.

 

They had tried to compliment him, saying that he had incredible sprinting times, but Chi wanted to play volleyball with Tanaka. The omega had no interest in running, or hurdles, he had enough of that in his life as it was.  Besides, volleyball was something that he held dear, well that and the Tanaka family.

 

The Tanakas had always treated him as an equal, as part of the family. It was mainly Saeko and Ryu at home, father Tanaka-san the head alpha of the pack worked at the family eatery.  Father Tanaka made Ennoshita laugh with his silly  antics, the home did feel lonelier when Mr. Tanaka was traveling always in search of the perfect recipe leaving a strong minded Saeko to work the store and Ryu wouldn’t admit it but he was lonely when he was home without them. So Chikara was always sure to come by and clean up the house heat up his friend’s dinner and even help out a tired Saeko with chores like laundry and grocery shopping.

 

Ryu cheered Ennoshita on even when Chi sucked so bad at playing volleyball the coach kept him as a bench warmer.  Still it was fun, when Chi had entered into middle school he had signed up for the team, he wasn’t the best but Tanaka and Saeko came to every game and cheered him on. Even if he hardly played they still came to show their support, and the odd times he was on the court due to someone getting hurt or sick, he would look up in the stands and Saeko and Ryu were holding some crazy sign decorated in glitter saying “FIGHT!” or “Keep FIGHTING CHI!” “CHI IS NUMBER 1 in R <3 & #6 on the court!”  that was his favorite.  So entering into high school Ennoshita was the same bench warmer but the Omega team was fun. Suga took extra time helping him better his skill, and no one treated him like the loser he was.

 

Chi wasn’t the best but on the Omega team they needed numbers and he was happy to fill a spot. This gave him something to talk to Ryu about, the damn Volleyball head. All the Alpha ever focused on was volleyball and food. Chi didn’t mind, he loved that Ryu cheered for him or showed him how to dig down and receive the hard serves.

 

Chi had even learned to cook so he could be sure Tanaka ate a homemade bento everyday instead of just meat buns from  the cafeteria. Even though his older sister worked in their family eatery he refused to take any food she made claiming she probably would spit in it. The  young Omega giggled to himself, Saeko might just do that.

 

Today was hard, those Alpha jocks, they had chased him and he could usually hide or out run them, however the teasing and bullying was getting worse. Today, Enoshita had even dragged his two friends Kinnoshita and Narita into his problems. he pressed a hand to his chest his eyes were watering. Why was he so damn useless, why couldn’t he just disappear? He didn’t deserve to be alive, to exist, he was no good.

  


“Oi! You decent!” Tanaka called into the locker room, ever the thoughtful friend. Ennoshita stiffened wiping his eyes quickly, he even released his friends shirt embarrassed he had been smelling it.

 

Tanaka entered when he didn't hear a reply, the alpha could taste the anxiety in the empty locker room. He paused in front of the door, the sweats he wore were loose around Chikara's middle so the omega had to pull the drawstring tight around his narrowed waist, Ryu's white t-shirt was two sizes too long and big enough that it hung low on one slightly bruised shoulder. But the omega's skin, had Chi’s skin always been so porcelain and now suddenly so flushed.  

 

Ryu entered “You who? You got to come out quick, Noya and Asahi are getting out of hand." He swallowed, hoping his friend hadn't noticed his ogling. What the hell was wrong with Ryu today?  "It’s like a soft porn. Oi! Chi-tan? You taking all day or-” the Alpha froze he had put on another shirt and the gym was clearing out, well except for the annoying Asahi, poor Nishinoya from experience he would be stuck there in Azumane’s lap until everyone cleared out. Azumane was possessive or was it protective? Well either way the big Alpha would wait for any supposed threat to be gone. Tanaka rolled his eyes, the only one that could calm the big giant and his little omega prey would be Ennoshita’s soft words.

 

The reason for Tanaka’s words falling from him wasn’t the way his gym clothes hung adorably loose on his friend. Or how much skin was revealed by the way his shirt slipped easily, sexy like over a naked shoulder. Sexy? Was that alright to say, most of the porn mags or porn sites had nothing on how beautiful Chikara was. At the same time, Chi’s cheeks were red, and why the fuck were there bruises on Chi’s neck and shoulder?

Fingerprints! Large enough to be Ryu’s but he knew them not to be. The Alpha in him roared to life, and he advanced angrily, his voice demanding and gruff.

 

“ Are you sick? Who the fuck did that to you? They touched you? Who touched you!? Which one!? ” Those marks were infuriating and for some reason he couldn’t stop the growl that escaped him.

 

Chi was suddenly backing up in fear, his hands out defensively and head down. Submissive? The perfect Omega scent soured the air almost immediately, causing Tanaka to snarl ready for any challenge, ready to rip the head off anyone trespassing near what was his! Whomever or whatever that was causing his omega to whimper would be dead any minute now. However looking around this empty locker room there wasn’t anyone, but Chi was upset, and it took the idiot alpha a few minutes to catch up and realize why. Tanaka wanted to slap himself in fact he did with both hands, causing his friend to flinch.

 

He took a breath and reached for the Omega slowly, his hands gently lowering Chikara’s clammy hands.He bit his own lip not wanting to remark on the bruises around his friends small wrists, had Chikara’s wrists always been so small? If Ryu wanted he could capture both hands in one of his own.

 

Deep breath, he didn't pull the omega to him, he didn’t say what he was thinking. Saeko would most likely slap him on the back of the head for being such an idiot. “I’m sorry Chi, you’re already wound up and I’m an idiot that charges you. Forgive me. Hmm. Chi-tan?” Ryu was squatting down trying to pear up at his friends lowered head.

 

“Don’t call me that baldy, I’m not a kid anymore. “ Tanaka laughed heartily sharing a smile with his friend. “I’m sorry. I -I know you wouldn’t hurt me. I’m sorry for backing away from you Ryu-kun.  “ Ennoshita avoided his friend’s confused stare.

 

Tanaka didn't understand this feeling of possessiveness, Chi had been his friend for as long as he could remember. Tanaka had always been loud and coming from an alpha only home, his mother an omega had died giving birth. And having Chikara Ennoshita around reminded him when he was getting out of control. Seeing Chi cowering like this, hurt, it made Ryu’s stomach burn, and his chest pounded with anger. Who put this fear in his friend?

 

“It’s my fault Chikara, let’s go home yeah?” The smaller boy nodded allowing his friend to step back moving to open the locker room door, hating how now Ryu was suddenly keeping his distance.

 

“Can-can I come over?” Ennoshita asked suddenly feeling nervous. 

 

“I thought that was a given, of course after you save Noya. I wish those two would just admit what we all know and go out. “

 

The sound of Ennoshita’s laughter made the tension leave Ryu’s body, a warmth spread from his chest downward, faster when Chi flashed a smile his way. “Bakka. That’s not how love works.”

 

“Enlighten me.” Tanaka didn’t know why he whispered that, his omega friend shook his head blushing.

 

“Alright, follow me dummy. What do you want for dinner? Curry?”

 

“Hey Chi.” Tanaka stood behind his friend as they left the locker room, the omega didn’t turn around. “Will you let me know what happened? You know I would never judge you. I mean how can I? You’ve seen me at my most embarrassing.”

 

“Yeah, that’s very true. There was that incident-“ Ennoshita grin mischievously recalling one of many embarrassing incidents from their childhood. 

“Oi! No recaps needed!”

“Alright alright, later. After I feed you, I will tell you what happened. But promise, promise you won't make a fuss over something stupid and small.”

 

Tanaka cringed, nothing about Ennoshita being harmed was small so technically he wasn’t breaking the promise he was about to make. “Deal. Nothing small will cause me to be uh fussy. As you say.”

 

“Alright. Come on let's go save our friend.”

 

Nishinoya was trying to squirm out of his friend’s grasp, the other boy was holding him to tight and the tiny omega was becoming more and more uncomfortable.

 

Chikara laughed hysterically covering his mouth with his hand, his friend Nishinoya looked fit to kill, Asahi had managed to practically wear the small t-shirt Noya was currently inhabiting. The bigger male’s hands were in the sleeves forcing Noya’s smaller but well toned arms were hugging his own waist.

 

“This is fucking ridiculous! A little help?”

 

Tanaka knew better than to get too close, from the scent his Alpha friend was letting off. It was amazing how easy Chikara approached the scenting maniac of an alpha.

 

A tap on his nose brought Asahi’s attention to the dark haired omega. “Noya. Mine. Go away.” The glossy eyed alpha snapped.

 

“ **I DON’T BELONG TO ANYONE!** ” Nishinoya was becoming agitated, any kind of struggle only triggered the alpha’s hunting instinct. So Ryu backed up his arms folded over his chest, ready to pounce if his friend was in danger,  Asahi wouldn’t hurt Nishinoya that was for sure but Ennoshita wasn’t **_HIS_** nor was he marked. And Asahi always acts like every Omega and Alpha wanted Nishinoya.

 

“Sssh. Of course not Noya. He means, that you belong to you, and he’ll do whatever it takes to make sure everyone knows that you aren’t anyone's but his friend and your own person. Right Asahi? Hey. Weren’t you nervous earlier? You feel like Noya was going to be taken away. He’s not going anywhere. Right Noya?” Ennoshita's voice was soft and calming, his scent released the same soft tones of sage and citrus. 

 

Nishinoya rolled his eyes sighing his body relaxing, “Your anxiety only adds to his alpha urge to scent. Can you trust he’s only trying to make you safe?”

 

Noya nodded, he slipped his arms from his t-shirt and Chi tried not to wince seeing some of the bruises on Yu’s torso. The small omega pulled himself free slowly, turning in the alpha’s arms so he was shirtless straddling the bigger boy.

 

Chikara knew he would ask later, because now wasn’t the time, maybe it had to do with what happened today.

 

“Let’s give them some privacy.” Ennoshita pulled Tanaka towards the door, “We’ll wait outside Noya.” He called over his shoulder.

 

“Don’t go far, I might need you if this idiot isn’t going to listen to me.” The omegas shared a quiet look and Ryu wondered what the two communicated between them. Chi was hurrying out the door, “I’m going to get a drink of water. I’ll be right back will you listen for Noya if he needs us you might have to intervene I doubt it though. Just call to me. I’ll be at the water fountain.  It was true Chi needed a drink of water his throat was dry. He could see that Noya knew exactly what he wanted to say. Finally. Would Noya finally come clean? One of them had to confess and soon. Trust was a hard thing to give.

 

Chi leaned down to put water on his warm face, he wasn’t feeling so hot himself. Those asshole alphas had hit him with water wanting to get him to strip. He shivered remembering _“ Kinji’s threats “I’m going to mark you and fuck you until I’m the only thing you can think of. You will obey me.”_ Vulgar and disgusting, Chikara hated the way the alpha made him feel like nothing more than dirt under his feet.

 

It scared him and creeped him out, “Oh ho hoo! Lookie look what I’ve found. Just the little bitch I’ve been thinking about knotting.”  Chikara jumped but not before a hand clamped over his mouth and he was lifted too easily, his feet kicked uselessly. “I get off on your struggles. I think we are very compatible my little one. “

 —-0——

“Ryu!” Saeko waved to her brother.

 

“What are you doing here idiot. Don’t you have work?” Ryu glared suspiciously at the blond alpha. 

 

“I closed early little brother! Ukai called said practice ended and I should round up my troublesome pack of idiots. Where’s my Chi-tan?”

 

“He went to get a drink. Don't call him that! He's not yours. And I’m waiting on Noya and -”

 

“Gross, don’t wanna know. “ She sniffed the air, going straight to the closed gym door and pounded with her leather jacket covered forearms, and fist “Oi! Hurry it up you horny bastard! I’m not a taxi so if you want a ride be ready in five minutes! South parking lot! “

 

There was a muffled okay from what sounded like a giggling Noya. Giggling?

 

“Okay, now where's my cute little Chi-tan. I need a hug it’s been a long day, I’m touch starved.” She whined throwing an arm around her little bro. 

 

It was the youngest Tanaka's turn to sniff the air with a growl he threw his sister's hand off of him. Ryu suddenly braking into a run without an answer, Saeko sniffed the air and she understood why. Suddenly something primal flared within her and she understood her brother’s sudden cold rage.

 

Ennoshita couldn’t control the fear rolling off of him, the alpha straddling him was hurting him, he’d ripped Ryu’s shirt and was now biting into omega's naked shoulder. This was an alpha in rut, and Chikara was frozen with fear. The omega's arms were pinned above his head, the stronger track team alpha’s other hand scratched down the now struggling omega's thin torso. Ennoshita whimpered then cried out when the aggressive alpha starting pinching his nipples, a mouth moving to seal itself over the brown tissue, his teeth biting down hard enough to break skin.

 

“Sssh, you’ll feel good, I’m going to fuck you until you love me.” The Alpha snarled obsessively rolling his hips.

 

The Omega bucked under him, crying for help, his fear angered the alpha. This ungrateful bitch should be feeling desire.

 

The alpha’s free hand scratching down the pale flesh beneath him reaching the over sized sweats, “These stink!” He snapped his tongue licking the tears from the omega's bruised cheek. 

 

Chikara Ennoshita felt such fear once his pants were yanked down, he called out the only name that came to mind. “Ryu! Tanaka!” he sobbed before a hard slap knocked him near unconscious.

 

“How dare you say another alpha’s name with your filthy mouth! I’ll have to put something in to keep you silent!”

 

That was all Ennoshita remembered before losing consciousness. 

_**~0~** _

Later the young omega woke up from the nightmare panting and sobbing, the dark of his room confusing, a light came on, warm familiar arms with a scent that promised protection.

 

“Ssssh.” Ryu held the smaller boy to him, his naked chest warm against the cold tears of his friend’s bruised cheeks. “You are safe.No one can touch you here. No one will.” Ryu rubbed circles into the omega's back, his arms securely around his friend. 

 

“Bad dream.” Chi whispered before drifting off into an easy sleep where he was playing volleyball with a friend and laughing.

 

Ryu looked over at his sister who was sleeping on  the futon behind the small  Chi who was curling into him. By the way, it was adorable and it was cute how much smaller his childhood friend was to him, had he always been so thin?

 

Ryu’s Father still snoring just on the other side of Ryu and the curled up omega. “He’ll be okay. “ Saeko yawned her fat lip now finally an impressive purple. She tossed her strong arm over the two boys. “He will always have us. Ryu. I don’t know what your feelings are but no matter what we are here to keep him safe. That's what friends, and a family do. I’m proud of you little brother. You scared the shit out of me a bit, I hardly recognized you after you tackled that alpha. I’ve never seen you so angry.” She shivered remembering the elbow to the face when she pulled her brother from the bloody faced alpha.

 

“He touched-he bruised him. He left marks. He scared Chikara. Chi is _mine_. I don't know what these feelings mean. But i do know I don't want anyone else to touch him. Especially against his will.”

 

Saeko laughed softly then yawned, but her next words were cut off by the deep rumble of their head alpha “Then hurry up and make him yours idiot. Or today might happen again. Well maybe not after we showed those idiots.”

 

Saeko rolled her eyes “Dad, you are supposed to be the adult! You attacked that kid's father without so much as a hello.”

 

“His son was unconscious so I couldn’t beat the crap out of him. However it is an alpha’s duty to teach his children. An alpha father must teach his omega children how it is to be loved and protected, he is also to teach his alpha pups how to love and protect. Obviously that little shit never learned any manners.So I reeducated his father.”

 

Saeko switched off the light, the three fell silent to the unfamiliar purr coming from the only omega in the room. Despite what Ennoshita may think, the Tanakas thought of him as part of the family. His absentee whore mother might ignore her omega son, but the Tanakas had long ago claimed the kid as family. And family stuck together. The puppy pile wasn’t a thing that the Tanakas were used to doing, but it was what the paramedic suggested after clearing an unconscious Ennoshita to go home.

 

“I could get used to this.” Saeko giggled squeezing her brother hand the Omega together.

 

“Me two!” Father threw his arm across his children and soon to be son in law. Sure the kid was young but Lu Tanaka had bonded with the love of his life, his dear Ariri, in her third year of highschool. He had loved her dearly with every piece of his soul. She had a soft touch about her and knew just when to anchor him. When she had died Lu Tanaka would have gone with her if not for the children.

 

"Gross old man don't get so close!"  Both of his pups growled.

 

"Hey! Let dad show you how a puppy pile should be. Besides our Omega here needs as much contact with his family as he can. Trust me I know what I'm doing. Your mother used to lead these things when Saeko had a tummy ache. Or claimed she had one, only when mother’s tummy grew and she worried she was going to be replaced by a cute baby bro."

 

"No one trusts a dirty old man and back up." Ryu growled holding Chi closer to him, his own father's rumble of laughter behind him wasn't a challenge more like a welcomed sound, his sister followed with a similar laugh. Chi didn't stir instead he continued to sleep deeply. 

Lu knew his son was an idiot, but he was a alpha and a Tanaka.  After Ryu gave that kid in rut a beating to remember, his feelings were very much apparent. Now if he could only convince Chi.

Lu drifted off into a good sleep, trying to picture the faces of his grandchildren. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok. sorry for the recent delays.my birthday is the 22 of dec so i've been trying to get the house cleaned and rl in order so i can have a pj party with lots of food, drinks and a HQ marathon. hopefully lol. find me on tumblr at marylouleachsfanfictionspace.tumblr


	7. Safe with Tsukki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki's possessiveness confuses Tadashi. It doesn't mean anything of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for hanging in friends! I've written a little xmas, holiday cliche story called unimaginable i'll be adding the last chapter either today or tomorrow def before new years lol. thanks for sticking with me this far! I received some beautiful cards from some awesome readers. My birthday on the 22nd was awesome!!! thanks for asking, anxiety got a little in the way but my sister and close friends kept it small. As you can see i'm breaking the pairs up so we get perspective. hang in there. we'll get to where we need to be soon. -marylou

Yamaguchi had been walking quietly behind his childhood friend and neighbor, it was fun that they were matched up. Tadashi was used to following Tsukki around, he’d done it for the past couple years. The only reason Tadashi had tried out for the Omega Volleyball team was to have something in common with his “Cool “ friend.

 

Tsukki was aloft and cynical, most people found him condescending and for the most part it was true, but Tadashi knew that Tsukki-kun was more complex with his feelings. The young Tsukishima came from a very cold closed off family of Alphas, it was rare but his family was all Alphas. HIs older brother had run away from home to marry an Omega that had no name or family . She was an orphan but Akiteru was in love, and they now had a family on the way.

 

Tadashi knew that Tsukki had always looked up to his brother and now he was told by his parents he didn’t have a brother. They were to pretend now that his brother never existed, going as far as removing all traces of him from the house his pictures and any scent of him.

 

It was heartbreaking, so Tsukki spent most of his time after school at Tadashi’s house. Tadashi knew Kei was confused, he was an obident child, but he also loved his brother, he wanted to see so badly and at the same time he resented.

 

Tadashi had tried to broach the subject it was the only time that he felt as if Kei was ready to leave him as a friend so he never brought it up.

 

Today he had sat happily at lunch with his friend handing him the bento Mom had prepared, and ask if he was coming for dinner. They would be having traditional Japanese tonight, with Tsukki’s favorite dessert. Strawberry shortcake, to celebrate the fact that both Tsukki and Tadashi were on the same volleyball team. That and both had been placed in advanced classes with high marks.

 

Kei had shrugged his reply, which Tadashi had known was an affirmative he had sent a text to mom to let her know finishing his carrots. His parents loved Tsukki, probably more than him, they had always wanted an Alpha child but mom could only have one pup and sadly it was an omega they named Tadashi.

 

Tadashi had left Kei to his own thoughts, knowing that Akiteru’s birthday was coming up, sometimes it was best to let Kei think about his next move.

 

Yamaguchi went to return their books to the library, however he didn’t get too far, he made it outside the cafeteria, seeing Suga-san taking a seat with their new Captain. Suga didn’t seem mad having to take a vice-captain spot, being omega always meant taking second to Alphas.  Not that Tadashi could say too much, he was a benchwarmer, even more so surrounded by the mixed talent of the new team. He needed to hurry and develop some skill before Tsukki felt embarrassed to be around him.  He jumped back, as Shoyo rushed past an odd smile on his face, he was always in such a chipper mood. Tadashi wondered if that ever hurt his face to smile so much.

 

He wasn't much of a smiler, he hated the freckles on his face, so smiling a lot would only draw attention to them. Tadashi just made his way outside away from the crowded cafeteria, away from the mixed scents of aggression, territory and arousal.

 

“Hey, look another one. I just don’t get it Watanabe, how does the Volleyball team, that sucks pretty bad, keep these Omegas. They have one locker room, so does that mean they all get to share?”  Yamaguchi had never seen this boy before, they weren’t in the same class, none of the Alpha males that were surrounding him looked in anyway-ugh. Except one familar face.

 “Seriously?”  Yamaguchi groaned, surprising himself when he sounded more like Kei. “Are you still angry because Kei showed you up in grade school?” Yamaguchi tried to walk past Sato Haru.

 

“I would ask freckles.” Watanabe grumbled ignoring the smart mouthing omega,  closing in with the other two making it harder for the scrawny Omega to walk away from, he slapped the books from the little bastards hands.

 

“Hey!”

“Nice to see though his memory is going he’s still just as clumsy.”  Watanabe laughed at Sato-kun’s actions.

 

Yamaguchi beant down to pick up the two western literature texts, “These belong to the library you jerks!”

 

“These belong to the library.” Sato mimicked stepping on one and kicking dirt on another. The three were on the track team, so Yamaguchi knew running wasn't going to be an option, he made to stand now but Sato grabbed a handful of Tadashi’s black hair and forced his head down. “I like you in this  position. It’s where you belong.”  Tadashi pushed the hand away but the bigger boy had a hard grip on him and forced his head to the side he fell to his knees once more wincing.

 

“You are a worthless piece of shit Yamaguchi, somewhere along the line you forgot this. All Omegas are meant to be on their knees. Tsukishima has the idea to keep you walking behind him as his personal little servant boy. Tell me Yama, do you suck him off-”

“Don’t talk about Kei! Let go! You filthy mouthed-” Tadashi didn’t get a chance to say more before Sato meant to slap him. Except the slap never came, and the hold on Tadashi’s hair was released he fell back realizing the collar of his uniform had even been overstretched.

 

“I.Will. Fucking. Kill. You.” Tsukishima growled savagely holding the track Alpha’s arm, the other two hesitated neither wanting to jump in, and finally deciding it wasn't worth it they left their troublemaking comrade. After all they had lost to Tsukishima Kei in a fight back in grade school, today would be no different.

 

“You’re pathetic, all of you.” Tsukki squeezed the Alpha’s wrist causing the taller boy to fall to his knees. “Let go!”

 

“That’s where you belong.” Tsukki growled not expecting Sato to spring up the two had a grappling match.  Tadashi stood ready to jump in. However Tsukki beginning the taller and muscular Alpha won, he had lost his glasses in the tussle but he had pinned the smaller track athlete down in the dirt. “You come anywhere near Tadashi again I’ll do worse then get your uniform dirty and bruise your wrist and face.”

 

The boy frowned, “You didn’t bruise my face idiot.”

 

Tadashi had tried to stop his friend but the idiot Sato just couldn’t shut up, “ My bad.” Tsukki punched the weaker boy in the nose, the crunch very apparent. Then he stood up smiling as the other boy wailed in pain cursing Tsukishima.

 

“Mine!” He growled low sure that his friend didn’t hear him.

Tadashi felt dizzy, aggressive  Alphas always made him feel off kilter. Strong hands were steading him pushing him gently towards a brick wall. Tadashi was shaking he refused to cry, Tsukki would hate him more, he hated hassles and he was the biggest. Did Tsukki hate him now? If he asked he would surely hate him for being weak and asking, so not saying anything was better. He needed to keep it in to center himself, he knew the words by heart. He was ugly and freckled and not tall enough.

 

Being too skinny and too short had its disadvantages, he did try to eat more, but he never gained a pound, although lately the pressure of being around so many Alpha teammates did make him feel sick to his stomach. He had asked his Omega parent about this and she promised he would get over it. That was middle school, why was this still an issue, oh god he was going to throw up right in front of the one person he didn’t want to.

 

“We are going to be late.” Was all Tadashi could breath out, forgetting the library books, the two hurried to their practice. Tadashi refused to collapse, and when they entered the gym he held his breath nearly falling over, his heart speeding up. Tsukki had stepped closer and his scent had helped calm him, he would wonder about this later.

 

The blond Alpha kept Tadashi firmly behind him, his stance was different from what Tadashi was used to seeing. Usually he walked behind Tsukki his own head down watching his feet, but today he could see tension and something else in his friends stance, something he couldn’t place. Tsukki was standing as if ready for a block or an attack? This put Tadashi on alert, except now a young scared Omega was being half dragged towards him by a very scowly glaring Kei. The blocker  had locked his hands around the blond’s wrist, and ordered her to “Fix it.” The male Omega followed both sets of eyes to his bleeding knee, then the first aid kit Yachi-san was carrying.

A deep growl from behind her had both Yamaguchi and Yachi flinching, then Kei was in front of him again blocking his field of vision, he knew the deep growl was from the older Alpha female the manager Shimizu-Senpai.

 

“Don’t touch! Don’t order her around!” She said in a low growl,

 

“I’m fine.” Yachi stammered but no one listened.

 

Tadashi ignored the arguing going on, he knew Tsukki would field any questions, and he didn’t trust his own voice right now. He hissed and Yachi jumped hearing Tsukki growl once more, and this caused her friend and Senpai to challenge the first years scent with her own.

 

She lowered her head ready to be sick, Yamaguchi looked just as pale, someone spoke to get a room and the argue was focused on someone else.

 

Until Ennoshita entered, the Alpha they called Tanaka had been smug and nonchalante. Seeing him angry and possessive was almost too overwhelming. Tadashi wanted to go home, to take a shower, and sleep forever in a nest he made. He suddenly didn’t want Tsukki to come over, he didn’t need to be seen this way. Obnoxious, simple, helpless or worse clingy.

 

Tsukki was petting his head helping him stand, somehow he had forgotten leaving the gym or walking home. The two were in front of Yamaguchi’s gates, and before he could protest, Tsukki was opening the gate and leading him by the back of his neck towards the door.

 

Had he been doing that this whole time? It was comfortable? Was that okay to feel this way with his friend? Things were becoming blurry. The house wasn’t empty, his mother was cradling his face in her warm hands and father was stiff holding back a growl.  That would break the fragile omega’s defenses.

 

“We had a long day, some Alphas tried to push Tadashi, but I knocked the idiot down and made him sorry for touching what isn’t his. For trespassing.”

 

Yamaguchi didn’t understand the pride in each word, or the reason his heart speed up hearing the way Tsukki referred to him as HIS. That wasn’t how it was meant. Right?

 

“I’ll help him to his room.” Tsukki puffed out his chest, and the head Alpha nodded allowing it, the boy had shown his muster over the years, be it bullies at daycare or would be molesters on the train.  

 

When would this Alpha make it official, Daiki Yamaguchi wanted the best for his son, wanted him to be protected. The boy was too kind, and tenderhearted for his own good, there were too many cruel Alphas out there ready to take and not give. As long as he was the head Alpha of the family he would die preventing his son’s innocence to be exposed too soon.

 

Looking at the tall blond first year, he knew he had an allie but did he have a son in law? The boy’s family was cold and so sterile in their words. Daiki had a sick feeling they only allowed this friendship because they didn’t think their son was committed to it anymore than he was to his glasses, a necessary evil. Ready to be thrown out for a new pair or even contacts once they were no longer relative.

 

Watching the boy help Ta-chan to his room he had a sinking feeling that Kei was more committed to the shorter Omega then he gave away. At least he had another three years before Daiki-san had to worry about Tsukishima Kei. Before he would see his dearest and only child be swept away to college and maybe marriage. Could they not keep this as their family home?

 

He watched how the blond with the bruises on his face and scraped knuckles lead his submissive Tadashi upstairs. Maka had asked if he needed those injuries looked at, and the boy shook his head claiming them to be bruises. Thatta boy, tough and so serious, but Daiki saw behind that seriousness and scowl. The kid was just a kid, a scared kid doing what instinct and his heart demanded. The proud Alpha father  would send mother up to check on the two later, after all there was a limit to the alpha’s allowing of his son to be scented in his own territory.

 

_**~0~** _

 

Tadashi registered he was in his room his lids sleepy his mother most have led him here, he’d only experienced this stupor once before and it was when someone had tried to lead him away from the train station.

 

That had been frightening but Kei had been there that time too, he wasn’t so big but he called attention and Tadashi’s father had nearly killed the man that had offered the young pup candy and a way back to his parents. (Falsely) The man had really just pulled him into a bathroom stall with other intentions.

 

The small Tadashi had been separated in the station so many pushing people, and he was trying not to panic. Then the faceless man with the cold hands had asked if he needed help, he was dressed in some sort of uniform and the young Omega remembered that anyone in uniform was trustworthy right? Before he was completely lead away he heard Kei yelling his name, when he told the man that was his friend the stranger had become angry and rough.

 

Somehow Kei had drawn attention to where he was, Kei who had been on his way home from piano lessons. His elder brother had been beside him and that’s when things became dangerous.

 

That was the first time Tadashi ever witnessed the terrifying inner Alpha that was his father.

 

Daiki Yamaguchi didn’t seem like a frightening man, he stood an uncommon six foot, but he wore glasses and kept his dishwater blond hair combed and cut short.  Dad wore black work slacks and a white button up shirt with whatever silly tie he was given for his birthday, father’s day, and christmas.

 

However when the family was threatened the Alpha pushed through and his glasses were lost as well as his temper. In the case of the train station father had gone complete Alpha that it had taken four Alphas and a Beta police officer to restrain him. Tsukishima had taken a sobbing Tadashi away from the scene, watching in awe as his school mate and neighbor’s father was calmed by Maka Yamaguchi.

 

Her words were whispered but her scent had been the calming force and then as if a flipped switch the Alpha calmed his tie adjusted by his wife’s soft hands and he was at his son’s side.

 

“You.” The Alpha’s voice had been hoars. “You.” he ruffled the growling Tsukki’s blond hair. The boy with the thick glasses cringed and kept Tadashi safely behind him. “You, I owe you Kei Tsukishima. You are a brave smart boy. You saved him. Goddammit I was almost too late.”

 

Tsukki had flinched hearing an Alpha swear, his own father found foul language a sign of the uncultured and uneducated. He wasn’t used to complements let alone on touching but the Alpha and Omega adults brought both boys in for a hug. Akiteru was giving his statement at the time but he wore a warm smile seeing how uncomfortable his brother was.

He had tried to give impromptu hug attacks but it always earned him a punch to the face by small flying fists. Being praised for being smart, brave and strong were things he had never been praised for, his own parents expected these things. However the small blond didn't deny the feeling it gave him hearing these strange parents give praise to such small qualities? Attributes? 

 

Tadashi on the other hand  had shakily clung to Kei not remembering the ride home or the nest mother had made for father herself and Tadashi. He only remembered waking up sandwiched between his parents wondering where his friend had gone to.

 

Just like today, except he yawned realizing it wasn’t his mother’s scent in the air nor his father’s, this scent was familiar and golden brown eyes even more so. He gasped sitting up, pulling away embarrassed he fell off the bed with a thud.

 

“It’s still early Tadashi, don’t wake your parent’s. We don’t have to get ready for school for another nine hours. If you’re hungry your mom put a plate aside for us.”

 

“Kei?” Tadashi rubbed his head, then realized he was in a t-shirt and shorts, how-who dressed him? A sudden thought came to mind and his body flinched jerking back he nearly fell off the bed.

 

“Don't be shy now, we’ve been getting undressed in front of each other for years.” Yamaguchi’s cheeks burned red hearing his friend’s as a matter of fact tone, causing the Omega to fall off the bed with a thump.

 

“Thanks.” Tadashi replied, wincing as he stood, the bandage on his knee had come undone.

 

The Alpha was switching on a light near the bed they both were sharing, Tadashi felt his ears light up and hoped he wasn’t burning brighter than the lamp.

 

“That idiot manager assistant doesn't know anything about proper bandaging. “

 

“It’s ok. It’s only sore.” the Omega remembered Yachi’s shaking hands under Tsukki’s watchful eye.

“It’s bleeding again. Sit on the bed I’ll get the first aid kit and do it myself.”

 

“Am I dreaming. You are Kei, Tsukishima Kei right?”

 

The blond rolled his eyes adjusting his glasses and moving towards the door, he paused. “You were thinking about the trainstation weren’t you? “

 

“It was a bad dream, I’m sorry if I kicked you or woke you.”

 

“Don’t apologize.” Tsukki growled, “It was my fault for not being able to protect you.”

 

“Don’t talk nonsense Kei you were five, and no bigger than me. I think it was the only time we both stood the same height.”

 

“It’s not an excuse. I won't let anyone touch you. Not without your permission, they aren’t allowed to-” Tadashi could see his friends tension and quickly put his hands out on the Alpha’s chest, instinct taking over he spoke calmly allowing his own scent to wash over the tense Alpha.

 

“I’m fine. And I’m not hurt. But I am hungry?”

 

Tsukki in all his sixteen years wasn’t prepared for the sudden change in atmosphere, nor was he prepared for Tadashi to move in and arch his beautiful swan like neck up and meet their two lips. The press was soft, and meant to halt speech momentarily, however the alpha teen wanted more. His own hunger rushed forward and he opened his mouth his tongue pushing past the closed lips, a gasp gave him instant access to the warmth inside.

 

Tadashi was now laying under him, their bodies pressed together, the Omega making mewing sounds. Tsukki hadn’t realized  how perfect they would fit, Tadashi was short, and lean too skinny. Tsukki thought he would crush him, but their legs wound together and  it took the whole of his adolescent self control to pull away.

 

“Food. I’ll get you food.” he said breathlessly kissing his friends (boyfriends?) forehead.

 

Yamaguchi only nodded dumbly his freckles dark under his bright blush, Kei headed down the stairs hoping he didn't bump into anyone with his solid uncomfortable boner, in fact he detoured to the bathroom.

He took the time to figure himself out. He needed advice on how to court an omega properly, unlike his parents who were just put together. 

  
  



	8. I'll stop the world and melt with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened with Noya and Azumane-senpi Before entering the gym.

Nishinoya Yu wasn’t going to run, he knew when he was being pursued, he led the bastards into a more secluded area away from prying eyes. Pushing up his jacket’s long sleeves he waited for the first Alpha to step around the corner.  He swung his bag the brunt of it coming in contact with a tall all too familiar idiot of an alpha. “Oof!” the dark haired Alpha let out air and caught the offending bag of bricks or was it books before Yu’s book bag hit the dirt.

 

Yu growled “Why are you following me? ”

 

“Noya-chan, you know fighting is prohibited and you can be kicked out if you get caught. Right. “ The smug reply. 

 

“Don’t fucking call me that. Besides I haven’t yet and no Alpha is ever going to admit to getting his ass kicked by a short Omega in the Volleyball club. “

    

“Who says they’re getting their ass kicked?” The Alpha grumbled "As always so self assured. I'm going to enjoy bringing you down a peg or two. Or pegging you down a knott or two." The taller boy laughed at his own disgusting joke.  Noya rolled his eyes. 

 

“Oh, I should have guessed it was going to be you leading the call Endo! Come on man this is getting pretty old. Aren’t you tired of being knocked over and kicked repeatedly by my boots. Or at this point it's a sick guilty pleasure? I see you brought an audience this time. So we gonna do this?” Nishinoya sighed meeting the taller basketball player without flinching. The other three players, all benchwarmers, to Noya’s annoyance, because really couldn’t Endo find someone worth while to attack with?

 

“Hey. Where’s your Azumane-kun? I thought he’d want to watch us all take a turn with you. Maybe he could join us, learn a thing or two about what it means to be a real Alpha.”

 

The basketball small forward laughed receiving a hiss from the little omega, it would be fun to finally tame the little bastard. Endo had purposely brought along the three others he knew that weren’t above hurting an Omega just for kicks. They were already starting to flood the small corner of the deserted school’s  garden with their scent.

 

He could tell they were hesitant of Azumane but he’d show them what kind of fuking wuss that bastard was.

 

“Don’t fucking talk about him like that! Leave him out of this. It’s just between me and you.” Yu snapped.

 

The last time the ace had been cornered like this with Yu, the bigger Alpha had simply lifted Yu up over his shoulder and whisk Yu away. However Endo wasn’t going to let this happen not this time, he had the exit blocked and he was going to make that little fucker eat dick conscious or not. And that Azumane was nowhere in sight. Fucking Volleyball players were weird letting the Omegas join their team without much of a fight. Already he and the three others were having to ‘try out’ for a team they’d always played for.

 

Endo had let his guard down and Nishinoya took advantage again repeating the heavy bag trick, this time hitting him square in the middle of the chest knocking him back, Nishinoya jumped up and kicked the center forward next to him in the stomach. Damn the bastard could jump, it wasn't a wonder coach wanted him to try out for the club, and now one of the guards hit the ground due to being kicked in right between the legs.

 

“That’s what you came at me with, well you Knotless bitches, I’m out. I thought I had a challenge before practice. You keep Asahi’s name off your lips! You useless-” Endo dove at the bastard not ready to give up yet, using his anger and Alpha pheromones. He would get this little bitch to bend, it was evolution it was instinct, even the freak omega couldn’t fight his secondary gender.

 

Nishinoya hit the dirt with a grunt the larger boy mounting him, the stench of Alpha pheromone angry and heavy in the air.  The Libero felt his stomach roll, and fought to bare his neck, fought instinct to whimper.

 

“Who is the bitch now? We are all going to take turns fucking you till you love how much you hate it.”  The teeth were too close to Noy’s neck, hands were biting his wrists above his head and though he kicked it was almost useless. Then suddenly with a growl the weight was lifted, and Endo went flying.

 

The small Omega rolled to his knees and then swayed momentarily, someone familiar caught him.

 

“Woah tripping over your own feet not like you. “

 

“Fuck off.” Noya pushed away from Tanaka, breathlessly. Why was he breathless, why was he shaking? Chalk it up to adrenaline? “Where the fuck did you come from?”

 

“Ouch, is that what you say to your dear friend coming to your rescue?”

 

“I don’t need rescuing! I had the situation handled!” Noya spat his eyes narrowing then he realized it wasn’t Tanaka’s scent that was battling for dominance. In fact Tanaka wasn’t even trying to participate in the argument going on. The savage growl clapping like thunder cutting through the empty gardens belonged to a certain ponytailed ace.

 

Already Asahi-senpai's nose was bleeding and flung Endo hard like a bowling ball at his three terrified friends.

 

“Take that!” Tanaka laughed, “That’s the ace of the Volleyball club boys! He might seem timid but you done trespassed on the one thing he calls his!”

 

“Shut up! We can’t let him fight! He doesn’t know-how-to..fight?” And it was over before it begain, the three benchwarmers were already draging their cursing friend away and Asahi was holding a hand to his nose with an unfamiliar dark look on his dirt smudge face. He bent down to pick Noy’s book bag, pushing his long bangs out of his face.

 

“Have you seen Chi?” Tanaka yawned, Noya shook his head negative and Tanaka made a face that caused the small Libero to grin.

 

“Don’t. It’s not like that. It’s just I have this paper I want him to check before I turn in and I haven’t seen him since second-”

 

“You’re bleeding idiot!” Noya pulled out some tissue he kept on hand in his pocket for such situations. “Tilt your head back, I said back!”

 

Tanaka giggled watching the two, “Oh the power of love. My sweet Asahi was in his first real fight. I’m so proud.” The younger wing spiker made to wipe fake tears from his eyes.

 

“Shut it. Let's get to practice.” Noya grumbled.

 

The three started for the gym, Noya could barely make out a faint alpha scent that he knew to be the coach’s but all he could really smell was the ace’s blood, he was worried about his friend. What if his nose was broken, would this affect his game? Why was Tanaka taking this so lightly? This was not like Asahi-Senpi to just jump into a fight, he was more flight then fight.

 

Hearing him say that it was due to the pheromones of the lesser Alphas was almost laughable and at the same time it made something in him feel warm, made his heart squeeze. What was this?

 

Why could he only smell the ace? ‘Oh god dammit, he’s scenting me!’  How had he just noticed, didn't’ the Alpha have other things to worry about. Noya wasn’t a needy, useless Omega.

“Get off ya big bastard. Don’t you dare scent me! Dammit!” The resignation. “You’re scenting me!”

 

And of course Tanaka was just laughing it up, well until Chi walked in, Kinoshita and Narita looked worse for wear as well. Glad to see it wasn't just Noya’s bad day.

 

That Tsukki kid better watch himself, his condescending tone was annoying for a first year. Noya wrote the rudeness off as worry for his childhood friend, Yamaguchi was a good kid, a bit self deprecating but a good kid. Reminded him of Asahi, didn’t know his worth.

 

Today was such a mess, and he would just get the scenting over with, Asahi did this when he was nervous, but why did he only do this to Noya? It didn’t matter Noya sat allowing himself to submit, he would think of ways to pay those bastard’s back for even saying Asahi’s name! Filthy bastards!

Why was it the world felt as if everything stopped, Asahi was holding him in his lap, and Noya wasn't as annoyed as he made out. In fact he felt less troubled, and more relaxed even with the coarse hair of his friends chin rubbing over the top of his own head and sometimes neck repeatedly. 

What was Asahi thinking? Of course Noya received an answer in the form of a growl when Ukai came close, now that was dangerous, good thing coach was a reasonable alpha. Maybe not, after all the man stormed out calling off practice. Poor Chi looked so exhausted and terrified, Noya wanted to get up and go to him, but Ennoshita was being shadowed by a large protector by the name of Tanaka and Ashai wasn't going to let Noya up anytime soon.  Story of his life. 


	9. Left scars,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukai finds out why his team's omegas are being picked on... it's Omega hunting season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for following me!!!!

Coach Ukai, angrily paced outside the principal's office, the secretary had fled long ago.  “Beta’s are idiots they have no idea how dangerous this can be. Tomorrow I want a report on everyone’s injuries and their-” he directed the rant towards the irritatingly calm advisor Takeda.

 

“It’s not going to happen.” Takeda sighed staying seated not attempting to make any movements.

 

“What!” The alpha still took it as a challenge, the blond towered over him, pulling him up by his shirt collar.

 

“Calm down. “  Wrong thing to do, now the Alpha was at snapping point and Takeda had told him what to do. A perceived challenge, the ones not listening weren’t only beta’s but Alphas. Biology was a helleva obstacle. Takeda missed just being an Omega team, he had issues with harassment but it was easy for the omega teams to come together and protect one another from their louder more praised and acknowledged counterparts.

 

“I’m not speaking out of turn.” Why did he have to be the calm one Takeda took a deep breath, “It’s the truth. I know from experience nothing ever is done so hardly anything is reported. The fault is always on the Omega. Lectures like ‘You should not have been walking alone, you should not have been wearing that, or smelling that way. Why didn’t you know when your first heat would hit? You omegas are out to trap an alpha.’ Words like this are what we will be up against.”

A chill ran through Takeda, he had seen too many bad days where players were unable to function due to mistreatment during heat. He kept a bat and mace near the locker rooms. And a stun gun on his person, he slowly reached for it. However to his surprise Ukai was putting him slowly on his feet, the strong Alpha wasn’t looking at him.

 

“That’s fucking ridiculous!” Ukai snapped feeling guilt iver his actions just now.  He recalled Asahi’s bloody nose, that kid wouldn’t hurt a fly if he could avoid it. He was a good kid yet someone had clearly provoked him. Provoked the senior strong enough to get him to push out territorial pheromones stronger than the coach’s. Azumane was going to be a scary Alpha once he started his own family.

 

“Who can control that kind of situation. No! That’s an excuse. “ Ukai thought of his Grandfather, the legend had it that Ikkie Ukai had stood outside a janitor’s closet with nothing but a broom for defense, and inside a first year that had gone into unexpected heat.

 

The man had nerves of steal, and he would have flipped his grandson over for his reaction just now. It was an alpha’s duty to keep his control, to protect his own territory no matter how big or small of a threat. Any threat was a direct territory trespass, grandfather had always said this, and a Ukai was to uphold the honor of his name.

 

Takeda had been trying to keep Ukai calm since the small little blond assistant manager had ran into the gym slamming the door behind her. Usually bright eyes were clasped shut she was breathing heavy. Her scent had soured the air and Shimizu dropped the netted bag holding the practice balls. She was jogging towards the young girl, the door to the gym opened and Yachi had been pulled out by her arm with a startled cry.

 

Shimizu wasn’t ready to let that go, she had the door open and Ukai heard yelling before he could reach the door someone was thrown against it.

 

“Shimizu!” Yachi yelled, “Please. Don’t.”

 

“Awe Ki-kun did we make you mad. It was a joke. You would understand if you played volleyball. You’re  just a manager. I guess those who can’t play manage. Yachi understood that. We were only playing. Just wanted to see why she was hanging with a boy’s team. She’s female, then we got curious and wanted to see if she really was female-”

 

Shimizu brought her fist down hard in the Alpha volleyball players face. She would have done so repeatedly but Ukai pulled her back and Takeda had suddenly produced the Alpha female Volleyball coach.

 

Ukai hadn’t asked how his assistant had been so fast but he had.  The unassuming man shook his head collecting Yachi and taking her back inside, Kiyoko pulled away from the coach and growled in the female Alpha’s way. “It’s okay Shimizu, they are only bench warmers that is why they are angry. It was my fault to start the fight.” Yachi took her upperclassmen hand.  Ukai followed the two, he was getting enough flak from his fellow coaches for having the most omegas on a team. The other teams barely had two or three, and now he was starting to see why.

 

Takeda had wanted him to let the Female coach to deal with it, but Ukai wanted the players to serve more than detention and classroom clean up. Those girls had scared Yachi and she needed a bandaid on her scraped elbow. The girl had been terrorfied, and now Ukai understood why she took responsibility. She wasn’t at fault but it was the short cut, a cowards way to end a much needed conversation.

 

Now he had all his players involved in fights, they weren’t hurt but who knows emotionally. “Our players aren’t as weak as you think. The omega players have been through this before, I can’t speak for our first years.” Takeda shrugged, “I didn’t think this would happen this year, they’re matched up with Alpha teammates. However I guess that didn’t matter.”

 

“Again?” Ukai’s next question was cut short by a slowly crowding waiting area.

 

“Yeah, Ukai, get with the program. You’ve been here a year now and your flightless crows are the only ones who don't participate? I guess you did just start coaching full time. In the middle of last year.”  several other coaches were filing into the small waiting area. The girls track coach, an Alpha rolled her eyes.

 

“Neither will my players!” The coach of the female volleyball team growled.  “I already let go those players involved in any of today’s hunting.”

 

“Hunting?” Ukai felt sick to his stomach and angry.

 

“It’s Omega hunting season. The beginning of the school year.” The alpha girls track coach slapped the Ukai on the back. The boy’s track team coach was also an alpha but had a look of disgust. “I won't have it. Please let your players know that those track members female and male will be punished. EQUALLY.”

 

“Hey! Your omegas should know their place.” The Basketball coach smiled nudging the soccer coach. Ukai’s lip curled and he looked at the Alpha that was the only one meeting his height. The man had black hair cut short and wore similar work attire. Except he taught on the faculty as well, some maths teacher.

 

Takeda stood stock still, “Take-kun. So long. Too long. I haven’t seen you at these alpha meetings. I guess now you’re the assistant coach you think it’s okay to show up and show off. You should have at least warned your coach about Omega hunting season. You enjoyed the chase yourself right?” 

 

To Ukai’s surprise the female alpha of the volleyball team growled savagely in response to the basketball coach. The track team Alphas both stepped away from the proximity of Takeda, as did the Soccer coach.  

 

“Ukai, hey! That Ennoshita is he serious about being on the team? If you aren't going to play him I’ll take him. The kid’s got legs. He can run and jump, I need some long legs for long distance or even long jump. “ the boys track coach tried to break the tension. Eyeing the nervous Takeda who was blocked from view by the female’s volleyball coach.

 

“Fuck off.” Ukai growled. He stepped closer to Takeda, addressing the basketball coach dressed in a black tracksuit.“There will be no hunting of the Omegas. I see any of your players near mine and I won't hold back you have my word and honor on that! It goes for my team and staff.”

 

He waited for a territorial response from the the other coaches but his name went far, he dared not look at a very red faced Takeda. The man met no ones eyes instead he had his head down, fists clenched at his side.

 

Omega season, had been a hazing/harassment that he thought ended when he was in highschool back when grandad was coaching. Apparently it picked up again after his grandfather retired, well he would make it his duty as a Ukai to end it again.

 

Then he heard the sound of an alarm, usually when two adult alpha’s were fighting nearby or on property someone pulled a loud alarm. “What now?” Ukai ran a hand through his hair, sniffing the air, but too late Takeda was already running from the direction of their gym.

 

“Ennoshita Chikara!” The smaller man gasped, he produced a taser from his pocket the crackling and lights glowing. Indeed it smelled like their Omega but it was hard to tell, the distress was there, with so many different scents. And where the hell did the advisor get that thing! He could have easily used that.

 

“How do you  know?” Ukai demanded. That poor kid was so quiet and so timid. 

 

The Omega shook his head, “Cause I smell Tanaka-san and Saeko-san as well as Ryu. There’s only one thing that sets Lu off. It’s his pups.”

 

“Pups? Saeko is hardly-”

“No. You try telling him that his only children are too big to be considered pups. Then you tell the big goofball that the Tanakas need to stop scenting Ennoshita-kun. Hadn’t you noticed?”

 

“Fuck. What are they cousins or something? That’s a strong territorial scent for just -”

 

“He’s the neighbor kid who’s mother is a hostess. Kinda has it rough. Tanaka's kinda taken him in since preschool. I know that every game even when he’s a bench warmer, they showed up to cheer him on and fed the team at their eatery.”

 

“FUCK!” Ukai caught another wiff. 

 

“Here, you take this, don’t use it unless they can’t restrain him. Depending on how bad the kid’s injured he’ll go into a rage.” Takeda passed the stun gun iver to a surprised Ukai.

 

Ukai turned the corner just as Lu Tanaka picked up another male alpha by the throat only to hurl him to the ground. A savage growl escaping his lips.

Saeko a familiar lowerclassmen from Ukai’s time in school was standing over an unconscious male alpha around the same age as the one Lu flung from him.

 Ryu was holding an unconscious Ennoshita his aggressors were taken care of however the father of the aggressors was now at the mercy of the elder Tanaka.

The taser wasn’t needed but several security personal were needed to pull Tanaka back and away from the  injured unconscious stranger.

 

Ukai was amazed how calm Takeda was, he managed to easily have Ryu let go of the young boy. “He’ only been knocked out, he needs to get far from these pheramones, it’s important you take him to the infirmary Tanaka-kun. You’ve done well protecting him. “

 

Ryu seemed to come out of his territorial Alpha daze, he blinked at the Omega coach then looked down at his friend in his arms lifting him up easily princess style hoping he didnt wake too soon. Chikara would kill him for the embarrassment.      

 

At that point several Alpha security guards and a Beta managed to restrain Lu Tanaka.

By this time young Tanaka had an ice pack to his hands in the infirmary, hoping they wouldn’t swell and watched the nurse look over his friend. Ukai burst in recieving a reproachful glare from the beta nurse. 

 

“Don’t bother callin his mom, we’ll take him home when we are allowed. If he doesn’t need to go anywhere uh, else.” Ryu flexed his fingers smiling nothing broken and no swelling.

 

“I don’t care what you say coach it wasn’t overboard. We were leaving like you said. He was waiting for me outside the gym alone, they pulled him around a corner they had-his. “ The Alpha’s hands were clenched now. “ his eyes watered in rage, Ukai felt the same anger in him, he’d seen the state of his player. He was a timid kid, what would this do to him. They called the bite superficial and the scratches the same but it wouldn't be for Ennoshita.

 

Outside he heard Lu Tanaka arguing with the police, he was this child’s guardian?  The kids mother had said so on the phone she wouldn't be bothered?    

 

Tanaka-san wanted to press charges despite the fact he had come out on top, he said it was a planned attack, their being a pack like hunt his daughter and son had fought off the two and the third involved had run off.

The pup’s Alpha father, the one that was conscious, was appalled and tried to blame Ennoshita. However Tanaka-san had threatened to do what he did to the other kids father. He would beat him until he would need dentures. At that point the police did step in to keep the two parties apart. The Tanaka name in these parts were synonymous with fighting and   standing their ground. He was also a big soft teddy bear as it showed when he went to check on his son’s friend. Ukai had tensed, “Easy.” Takeda sighed tiredly.

 

“He’s not going to hurt him they’ll only scent him for reassurance and take the boy home. Ennoshita is strong he’ll get through this, I am more worried for Ryu looks like the idiot hasn't even realized he’s been scenting the poor kid since before first year. “ Takeda explained softly gently pulling Coach away from where the sleeping pup was being pulled to stand. A pill for anxiety slipped into his mouth by the sighing nurse. The whole time Ryu stayed close keeping physical contact with his slowly rousing friend.

Ukai watched as the young man was surrounded, the condescending Beta nurse produced a shirt for the still unconscious boy. The coach felt sick seeing the deep scratches that sat so angry against the young players pale skin. He was too thin, but the red lines were welted over the too visible ribs. Then the bruises on the wing spiker’s hips and neck had him growling.

 

Ukai turned from the scene of a family trying to wake their younger member, there was no doubt that this was their youngest member. Ukai was going to find the track coach those were his players they would answer for this, this wasn't just a joke gone bad.

Dammit, like hell Ennoshita would definitely not return, and that would have Tanaka leaving, Kinoshita and Narita would follow, and would the ace stick around if his Libero left? Nishinoya was friends with them, very close to the Omega and the betas. If Asahi were to leave...It was a disaster he couldn't protect the teams players He had to think of another way.  Dammit he would have to take that offer to, teach. It left a sour in his mouth, they needed a permanent supplementary maths teacher.

 

“Here, Ukai-san this will help. It’s been a long day. The police took their report. Officer Sawamura-san was honest with Tanaka-San back there.  The kids will get a slap to the hands, the beating received by the Alphas in question will be enough. As for their parent, they’ll be fined for damages. Medical bill, clothes. The clothes torn were Ennoshita’s and Tanaka-kun’s.

The officer asked if the boys were bonded and I know Tanaka fibbed more for Chi then his son. It’s a higher punishment trying to mark someone else's mate.

What a mess, Ukai looked at his assistant, how the hell did he stay so calm in all of this. The man was usually a nervous wreck when it came to practice and talking about games. Takeda sipped his own can of cool tea, the coach realized he had one in his hand as well and did the same forgetting his mission of destruction.

 

“Like I said, tomorrow they’ll all be there on time at morning practice.”

 

“How? How could they-how could you possibly know that? We can't keep them safe we have the biggest collection of Omega players and the other sports know. That's why they are picking them off for this stupid hunting-” Takeda held up his phone to show Suga’s text.

"This is everyone except Ennoshita of course. We can let him decide if he will tell anyone his story tomorrow at practice, you'll have to keep your distance and let him practice at his own pace. Tanaka will most likely be enough of a bother he wont need the scent of an adult alpha circling him no matter the intentions. "

 

 ** _SUGA: COUNT US IN, FOR AM PRACTICE. WE HAVE A GAME COMING UP WE CAN’T CUT ANOTHER PRACTICE._**   Ukai didn’t know how long he stood with his mouth open.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for following me!!!!!!! you can find me on tumblr! i'm sending out prizes a post card with a thank you! find me on tumblr and let me know if you want one. it will have a sketch of your fav HQ player! you can go to my tumblr page at mariasfanfictionspace.tumblr would love to get to know my readers better if you have a prompt hit me up. 
> 
> keep bringing me comments i feeeeeed offfffff of them lol! It's my life's source. 
> 
> as for this story....finally we are done with prospective and now we can see our players meet some other players. -Leach-san out!


	10. pack lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all fluff

“HEY! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?”  The alpha’s deep growl scared Kageyama who had been pacing in front of Hinata’s front gates. He had heard that one of their members had been attacked on his way home. Worse than Hinata, it had gone further but the team’s captain didn’t say who or give any details. He only disclosed that it was declared omega hunting season, and the boys and girls volleyball teams had been the target due to the amount of omegas they had join each team.

 

Daichi had said there would be a morning practice their first practice matches were coming up. They would be up against the Neighborhood association. All alphas, and known to be quiet fierce.

 

It didn’t matter, Kageyama knew Hinata had been safe because he walked him home saw him to his gates. Then for some reason he couldn’t sleep and then his alarm went off but he was already headed towards the orange haired kid’s place. Did he make it inside? Had someone really attacked him when Kageyama had turned back to go home. Was he hurt bad-

 

“ _ **DON’T.MAKE.ME.REPEAT.MYSELF.BOY**_.” Tomo snarled his teeth bared body tense ready to jump.

 

Had this delinquent hurt Hinata?”

 

“Kageyama?” Shoyo yawned carrying his bag over his shoulder holding a bundle in his arms, a tuft of orange locks peeking out from the small blanket.

 

“You know this mute trespasser!” Tomo light a cigarette and kept his eyes narrowed on the tall Alpha at the end of the walk. He took Shoyo’s bike and stepped over to open the gate ignoring the kid in the school uniform. In fact he was sure to place himself between Kageyama and the two Omegas. Kageyama scanned Shoyo’s face, there was only curiosity no injuries, the relief that spread through him burned his cheeks when he realized he was caught staring. That stranger, the one that kept close, to close to Shoyo cleared his throat.  

 

“Um, Kageyama is something wrong, is practice off? I got a weird text from-”

 

“Weird text?” Tomo stopped walking, his voice stirn causing the young Hinata to flinch. Causing the young Alpha to growl in response. Interesting. This kid had a crush on Shoyo. Well he had to prove himself first.

 

Hinata nervously tried to make up for his flinch, Tomo hated how the kid was afraid of him. He’d never hit an Omega in his life. He’d come close but never physically hurt anyone innocent.

 

“Tomo” Shoyo cleared his throat. “This is my teammate Kageyama Tobio. He is a genius setter and we are going to win nationals with his skill and my spikes combined! He sets like bam and I can swoosh smack! It’s amazing.” The younger boy even holding his sister was suddenly all vibrance and sunshine again. Tomo couldn’t help but reach out and ruffle his-no not his nephew not his son nothing. These kids weren’t his, but still he ruffled Shoyo’s hair. Last night's nightmare had the house smelling of fear and it took everything in Tomo to keep from scenting both pups reassuring them they were alright.

 

Now he had some horny teen sniffing around, GREAT! Tomo didn’t sign up for this. Ritzu where the fuck are you?

 

“So Kageyama walked you home yesterday and he’s here to walk you to school. Very chivalrous.”

 

“Hinata is my teammate and spiker, his spikes are going to win us nationals. He’s easier to work with than the other idiots.”  The dark haired boy glared back at the suspicious delinquent. Was this guy a gangster hiding out in the boonies from a rival gang, was there a price on his head? What did he have to do with Hinata?

 

“Oh, sorry.” Shoyo shyly interjected shifting a sleeping Natsu to his other shoulder, “ Doubtinyama this is my uncle Tomo, he’s been visiting while my aunts been away. She sometimes decides to go on benders and not come home for a month. Normally it’s just Natsu and I but Uncle is sticking it out until she returns. Don’t mind his hair, he’s coming out of a rebellious stage. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to get my sister to the sitter’s and Uncle has a bakery to open, the meat buns don’t cook themselves.”

 

“Hey! Such a cruel taskmaster. Why don't you let me carry her. She’ll sleep the whole way there and won't notice you’ve gone And clearly Kakka-sama is here to-”

 

“Kageyama” both boys corrected.

 

“Right. My bad. He’s here to walk you to school safely. As in you will reach school in the same condition in which you left here in. Or my rebellious ass kicking days won't be so far left behind.”

 

Hinata had to laugh now at Tomo trying to threaten a stoic setter like Tobio. He allowed Natsu to be pulled from him she snuggled into Tomo’s neck. She was slowly warming up to him, and Shoyo had heard the message Tomo left on their aunt’s phone. He didn’t have to stick around but he was, he was staying until she showed up. They  wouldn’t be alone, Tomo staying meant someone would always be there to greet them when they returned from school. .

 

Tomo hadn’t tried to hit them or order them about, only reminding them to brush their teeth or wash up. He had made bentos this morning even though Hinata had tried to tell him he didnt need one. The stupid alpha bullies at school would be eating good, they always stole his lunch.

 

Today was going to be wonderful, Kageyama was there to walk with him, he wouldn’t be alone!

 

“Bye uncle!” he shouted hurrying down the walk with the long legged Kageyama, and Tobio turned walking backwards, he waved with a scowl. “Yeah, bye Uncle try not to burn the bakery down.”

 

Tomo held back the urge to flip the highschooler off, it damn near killed him. Instead he focused on the child in his arms, she had snuggled into his neck close to his scent gland as if waiting to be scented by him. She was so small, he found her smiling up at him from under the blanket, “He likes Tobio. He told me so. He says he has nice eyes and great legs for jumping. I’m glad we have you. Auntie wouldn’t  like Shoyo talking to alphas or having any friends. He likes volleyball and she wanted him to come straight home and work in the bakery. “

 

“Well then little miss lets get you to granny’s and I’ll get to baking so brother can stay happy.” She nodded and giggled when he rubbed his nose to hers. He sighed, these kids knew more than he thought, damn Ritzu stay away then.

 

Yamaguchi was blushing bright red as he practiced his serves with Tsukki, Daichi was trying not to notice but it was impossible, the usually scowling and bored looking first year kept himself between any Alpha that neared the freckled Omega. The two had definitely changed, the  blond blocker was actually trying to be constructive with Hinata without any biting snark behind his words.

 

“Are you feeling sick? Tsukishima? “ Hinata asked shyly.

 

“Maybe he got hit by one of your serves.” Kageyama mumbled holding an ice pack to the side of his head. Motioning for his practice partner to come back over to their side of the net.

 

“Sorry. I did say sorry, Big headyama!”

 

“Big head!” The Alpha growled “Besides if you’d only listen to what I said you’d be fine with your serves-”

 

The two started arguing and Daichi decided to step in, but Suga caught his shoulder, “Let them have a little longer.” He had such an amused expression on his face, “Hinata usually doesn't speak that way to Alphas to any alpha. It's a relief to see him actually being apart of conversation. I don’t know what it is about our Tobio but it brings the best out in our little number ten. “

 

“Where have you been? And why does it matter-”

 

Suga took Daichi by the wrist and led him over to a far corner of the gym,” since you’ve proven yourself trustworthy.”

“Trustworthy? I am not some animal that bullies underclassman or omegas for fun.”

“I see that.” Suga sighed leaning against the wall near the bleachers. I didn’t mean to cause offense.”  Suga had released Daichi’s wrist and the Alpha found himself missing the warmth of the omega’s hand. Suga looked sad, had he made him sad? Dammit Daichi what's wrong with you? “Oh, uh. What I was saying.” Suga cleared his throat and his usual passive face replaced his downturned lips and furrowed brow.

 

“Hinata’s aunt is a Beta that runs a bakery and goes on binges every few months. My grandmother babysits Natsu his little sister. It seems he has some strange Alpha staying there, his aunt is gone and this Alpha is running the bakery himself. He looks like a gangster but Granny says he’s fine. Natsu told her this morning that a certain teammate walked the small crow home. And then this morning, I was a little late due to an errand I had to run. I forgot I didn’t have your number to text you. One day Hinata will tell you why he wears long sleeves even in the summer, why he doesn’t  like alphas getting too close. “

 

“I don’t know if I want to hear that story.” Daichi said honestly.

“I hope you listen when that time comes though.” Suga smiled. “Now better get ready, Tanaka will be even more unbearable. And I don’t think Ryu-” Just then the gym doors opened in entered Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita were following at the sides with Tanaka leading the front.

 

Daichi caught his breath the usually shy Ennoshita was looking down, still the bruising on his neck were bright purple against the pale of his skin. He had a bruise on his left cheek and was ready to bolt from the scent he was giving off, however he came. Tanaka glared openly at anyone looking in their direction. “Chi!” Hinata was the first to approach, and without taking notice to Tanaka’s intimidation efforts he hugged the taller Omega.

 

“Let’s practice. You sure have a lot of Alpha and Beta friends.” The orange fireball beamed taking Ennoshita by his wrist causing Tanaka to growl low, this cause the little Omega to flinch which brought over Tobio.

“Sssorry Tanaka-senpai were you already going to practice?”

 

“It’s alright.” Chi replied softly, “He’s just sore cause he woke up on the wrong side of the futon. “

 

This brought red to Tanaka’s cheeks before he could speak the gym doors burst open and Lu Tanaka was standing as a larger than life version of his son, his blonde daughter at his side.

 

Hinata hide behind Chi who winced, “Oh god. Ryu. Why is your dad and sister here?”

 

“I don’t know I’ll go ask. Don’t panic he said he wouldn't bring up yesterday.” Tanaka whispered low enough only Hinata who stood behind Chi could hear.

 

“Are they gangsters?” he stammered and Chi laughed softly.

“No. He’s a big teddy bear. “

 

“Are you okay Ennoshita. I mean it’s okay to not be okay. I don’t know how bad it was, or how far they got. But it wasn’t your fault.” Hinata’s words were so as a matter of fact that the older Omega held his breath staring at the oddity in front of him.

 

Ennoshita felt his eyes water and Hinata hugged him again, the two betas that had crowded gave the two space.

 

“Look I’ll show you something.” No one saw the two sneaking away to the locker room, except Tobio.

 

Once inside Hinata rolled up his sleeve revealing a scar where teeth had bitten the small forearm, he removed his practice jersey and the shirts underneath. There on his back several other bite marks. Ennoshita gasped falling to his knees a hand to his mouth, “See. You don’t have to be quiet Ennoshita. And don’t let them make you feel ashamed. No one blames you. They are thieves, we were the ones robbed, you don’t have to be afraid or ashamed. This wasn’t you this was whomever attacked you. At least that's what Suga told me once so I believe him. At least it helps me sleeps some nights. Although I still have nightmares even if that was middleschool.  “

 

Tobio shut the door slowly feeling sick he headed to the bathrooms to be just that. “Was that why he jumped every time someone was overly gruff, or handled him roughly. Who did that? Why at anytime would anyone blame themselves for being attacked. It was confusing. Tobio had no one to talk to or ask about this, his own family had their own biased opinions.

 

“Takeda.” Lu called out gruffly, Saeko rolling her eyes and looking at her brother with a mix of pity and helplessness.

 

“Tanaka-Sama. “ Takeda went to cut this disruption off at the head, he figured this was coming but hoped it wouldn't.

 

“I wanted to apologize for yesterday.” Tanaka produced some flowers from behind his back, then falling to his knees in seiza, bowing deeply.  

 

“Dad what the fu-” Ennoshita put a hand over  his friends mouth, the heat on his palm reminded him of how he awoke this morning. Warm, his body wrapped around Ryu’s his face firmly against a shirtless chest, another arm had been thrown over them. Saeko she slept with the back of her arm and leg thrown over them. Then topping it off was Tanaka-sama, he was snoring and sleeping with his long muscular arms wrapped around Ryo and Chi.

 

He’d been apart of a couple puppy piles over the years , all initiated at the Tanka house but this time it was different. The air was so thick with territorial pheromones, but Chi wasn't afraid, instead he found it hard to get up. And he only waited for Ryu to wake up, Ennoshita didn’t feel his injuries as much perhaps he should.

 

He was really fortunate to have a great friend and a good team, he smiled at Hinata who was watching curiously as was everyone else as Takeda took a bouquet of flowers and a bento.

Ennoshita dropped his hand away when he felt himself burn bright red, “Let him be, he’s making amends. You know how your father is, he’ll go above and beyond to regain that trust he thinks he’s lost. Besides I think he’s sweet on the advisor.”

 

“Gross.” Tanaka growled “I refuse to call a teacher mom.” and Ennoshita despite his sourness, and weariness he laughed loudly. Hinata next to him giggled and Tanaka grinned seeing how Nishinoya joined in with Narita and Kinoshita.  The others looked their direction curiously but Daichi yelled out

 

“Back to work! Hinata! No more socializing I think you’ve warmed up enough time to practice quicks with Kageyama. “

 

“Yes! Sorry! Right away Senpai! “

 

Hinata left the second years to their practice shining a bright smile at upperclassmen. Earning him a head pat from Tanaka.

 

Kageyama watched holding in a growl when the baldie reached over and touched his team mate so familiarly.

 

Practice went without more disruption, however the elder Tanaka had announced that after they planned the neighborhood association he would be catering free food. To the winner, that included meat.

 

This got the team up and riled ready to win.

 

Suga rubbed his temples, bastards stole his lunch, and granny had made that personally for him. He had stayed too late after to help Yui with her maths, she was near failing and needed at least a passing on the next test so she could continue to play on the female team. It had given him a moment to ask about the offending players. She said that the coach physically threw them off the team and into a month of detention.

 

Yui asked how the boys team was, if the alphas were less harassing as on the female team. As the  captain she was constantly telling her teammates to stop treating their own omega teammates. It was going to take a lot to actually bond as a pack the were losing players due to this omega hunting season.

 

“So spill. Any cute single omegas out there, it sure is lonely playing with all these sweaty Alphas. And the omegas on our team are way too terrorfied.”

 

“I don’t blame them.” Koshi sighed shutting his maths notebook.

“Touche. But I’m trying desperately to reform these, bitches for lack of better word. Some of these girls have their parents views. How do I change this?”

 

Suga smiled sadly, “The fact that you recognize the problem will make you better than the captain before you. And I can tell you what we did maybe it will work for you, if you think it’s a safe approach. “

 

“Please! Master I am at your mercy! Tell me your ways!” Michimiya put her hands in a praying manner over her head and was on her knees.

 

Suga laughed, “Don’t make a scene. Get up!”

 

“How are you getting along with Daichi? I told you he’s a stand up guy real straight forward. Easy to fall for right? Even for an Alpha like me it’s not easy to deny all he has.“ the Alpha spoke in a soft tone still on her knees looking up at  Suga with an expression that made Suga’s cheeks burn.

 

Her eyes searched  Suga’s wide ones, a predatory smile on her face “Or if you aren’t into Alpha males what about females?”  Suga took a nervous step back, how did they start talking about this.

 

Yui stood straightening her uniform, “He has a mean return. Uh! Now I’m so pumped I wanna play him again. I can’t believe I’m the captain of the girls team when I was his co captain. I’d rather work with him then unruly lot I’m saddled with. My co captain is terrified of my raised voice. I can’t work with this!”

 

“It’s your responsibility to find their strengths and memorize their weaknesses. After this month things will die down on the Omega hunting season. So childish. “ Yui nodded.

 

“I don’t know I’ve never managed to catch one.”

 

“One what?” Koshi’s face was red the dark haired Alpha was exactly his height.

 

“Omega.” She smiled stepping closer to him.

 

“Oi! Yui-senpai? I was looking for you.”  

 

Yui sighed heavily, “one of my first years, an Omega one of the brave or stupid ones to hang on. Hiromi-kun this the vice captain of the boys teams.”

Suga smiled “Hello.”

“It better be important Hiromi-kun.”

“I’ll leave you two. It was nice meeting you Hiromi-kun” Yui waved goodbye and the two girls headed the opposite direction of Suga thankfully.   He  needed to sit in the sun and soak up some warmth. Their game against the neighborhood association was tonight, there was a small carnival beforehand. The team had been practicing hard, all for the goal of earning free meals with meat. His stomach growled, it was so childish to steal one's lunch box, like middleschool status. He was so dumb to not keep his bento in sight, and he didn’t dare ever ask Granny for extra cash. She was already taking care of him that was enough.

 

“Koshi?”  Suga swore under his breath for not paying attention. He turned around in the empty courtyard and smiled thinly at his ex boyfriend.

 

“Would you like to share a lunch?” his ex stepped closer, Suga stepped back. “Oi! What business do you have with our vice Captain?” Narita and Kinoshita both asked trying to stand their tallest. They had happened to be on their way to the gym for a lunch practice wanting to leave Ennoshita and Tanaka-kun some time alone. Now some punk was harassing their vice captain. **_Not on their watch._**

****

Suga tried to hold back a laugh by coughing, amusing, he never had a set of bodyguards before. These two were exactly that the way they were putting themselves between the basketball team Alpha and himself.

 

Suga allowed himself to be escorted away from the secluded area, “ Wheres your lunch Senpai?”

 

“Suga senpai!” Hinata came running up to greet the three, he was a little weary of the tall betas, but Ennoshita said they’d all been childhood friends with him and Tanka. So he tried to give a quick smile, almost like a cat trying to walk past two large dogs, he inched forward to be standing/bouncing in front of the taller Omega.

 

“Hinata? Everything alright?”

 

“Yes, I was going to practice with Kageyama after I ate, are you here too for practice?”

 

Suga nodded, his headache was still there but not so noticeable, he was surprised when the smaller omega threw his arms around Suga’s waist. It felt good to be touched, Koshi hadn’t realized he was starved, until Hinata rubbed the side of his face into his chest. The gray haired Omega’s stomach chose then to growl.

 

“Suga-san are you still hungry? Did you eat?” Hinata was leading Suga towards where he and Kageyama were sitting. The dark haired setter was reading a volleyball magazine with a frown. “These are all Omegas. Why is this one different from the Alpha one, they keep asking these Omegas about when they’ll settle down and bond. The one I lent you on the Alpha national team didn’t ask such idiot questions. This is crap, keep the one I gave you-” Kageyama’s jumped up from the grass he was sitting on, it looked as if the two were sharing a bento.  Suga couldn’t be happier, Shoyo was normally so shy around Alphas. Kageyama was a reserved one, seeing him treat the little crow like a teammate and a friend it brightened the vice captain’s day.  Good for those two, their friendship or even relationship wherever it goes will make their game stronger.  

 

“ I’m fine.” Suga lied not wanting to trouble anyone but suddenly he was being pulled over to where the small crow had made a nest with his spiking setting partner. He sat down and was handed a bento.

 

“It’s dangerous to practice on an empty stomach!” Hinata scolded gently “You can share ours.” He smiled shyly at Kageyama who nodded in support.

 

“No Senpai please have mine!”

“No! Mine is much tastier!”

 

Both Betas were producing lunches from their bags, “I’ll get drinks!” Hinata was on his feet but someone was already on his feet before him.

 

“No, I’ll go.” Kageyama produced his wallet, he never spent money on friends before, this was a new experience.

 

“No fair, we want to join. “ Nishinoya walked up pulling Asahi behind him. The Alpha was looking around suspiciously and sniffing the air.

 

He thought he caught the scent of a trespasser but he was wrong there was only the small group.

 

“Suga’s lunch was stolen.” Hinata shook his head, “I hoped by third year I wouldn't need to worry about that-”

 

“Your lunch has been stolen?”

 

Hinata winced looking up at a scowling Tobio, “Not todays? Besides I should know better than to leave anything unguarded.”

 

“That’s shit. No one should be stealing your lunch.” Kageyama and Hinata started arguing going for drinks.

 

“I want a pocari! “ Nishinoya called out in hopes the two heard him he shook his head.

 

Asahi offered the red pocari he was drinking, the short libero took it without a thought, it wasn’t until the Asahi was staring at him with red burning cheeks that he realized he just shared an indirect kiss.

 

“Oi! I want to join the party.” Daichi went to sit across from Suga carrying something that the third year vice captain recognized.

 

“Oh, I was in my third period class and found that you may have left this behind.” Daichi wasn’t one to lie but he couldn’t honestly bring himself to say he overheard two alpha third years bragging about taking Suga’s bento from him locker. Among other things, he vowed to wash the Omegas shirt and pe shorts before giving them back to their rightful owner. He had them in the schools washer and paid a first year student council member to hang them to dry. They would be dry in time for after school practice.

 

Daichi had actually threatened to beat the two Alphas to a pulp if they didn't hand over their stolen goods, and he had reported them. He was unsure why he wanted to use violence, he wasn’t a naturally violent man. However seeing that they’d thrown Suga’s things into the mud just for the fun of it had made him snap. Something deep inside just snapped and he had pushed the one Alpha holding the bento laughing into the desk. The teacher had left the room so it was just the class staring.

 

Daichi was tall and quiet so it was that much more impacting seeing him losing his temper. Asahi had been there to calm him with a hand on his shoulder, a reminder where he was and as the Captain of the team, who he was. Now he was handing the bento a little jostled but still in tact, to its rightful owner.

 

Suga looked down at the old bento box his grandmother used to pack his lunches, he was upset that someone had taken it and he would have to tell her he lost it.

 

“Thank you. “ He sat cross legged, and the bickering couple had returned arms full of pocari and yogurt.

 

Suga smiled through his tears, wiping discreetly at his eyes, where they a pack now? Was this what it felt like to be apart of something?

 

He wasn’t aware that someone was scowling at him from across the courtyard, or that someone was plotting against him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. interuptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is closer to Kageyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is some more fluff the next chapter will be a bit rough, let our omegas enjoy the quiet before the storm

Kenma nervously sat on the park bench just as he was taught by Kuro, if he was lost,  he was to stay put until Kuro could find him. And Kuro always found Kenma. He took out his hand held game and nervously fiddled with it. It was stupid he had left his phone in Kuro’s jacket pocket. 

 

He didn’t know this place very well, they were really here cause Kuro wanted to spy on the Kurasano team. There had been a rumor that they had talented first years that would give everyone a run for their money.Somehow Kenma managed to get lost in the pushing carnival crowd before the match between the neighborhood association and highschool could get started. Kuro was probobly swearing at him up and down, Kenma could be so useless and cause so many problems. The short dark haired omega with blonde tips hugged his knees to him, what if Kuro got fed up and decided to not look for him? What if he was already on the train back home?  

 

The young Omegas stomach twisted and it felt colder here, all he wore was a plain black t-shirt and dark jeans. He tried to keep the fear in, tried to keep his breathing calm. 

 

“Hello there cutie.” An unfamiliar voice greeted in that lame artificial way that Kenma hated. He didn't answer.  Only hugging his knees tighter, he had to concentrate on breathing. “Don't be rude you little bitch. I said hello-” The tall alpha glared down at him, and made a grab for him. 

 

“Oh! Hey! There you are!” an orange haired omega was pushing past the two alpha’s looming over Kenma. Smacking the hand that would have tangled up in Kenma’s collar.“Uncle was just saying it’s time for us to eat. He’s sad his team lost you’re his favorite nephew so maybe you can cheer him up.” The boy took Kenma’s freezing hand so naturally  and the two were standing up before Kenma knew what was going on, except the two Alphas were not going to be easily thrown off. 

 

“Uncle!”  Hinata felt weird calling out to Tomo but these guys were persistent. He knew what happened when persistence continue. He could feel the fear as well as smell it in his new friend. The Omega was shivering and Shoyo wished he had brought his jacket or something. Suga always said to think on your feet and never be alone. Well Hinata wouldn’t let these knothead soccer players harass some kid. 

 

Tomo glared at the two harassers, though his legs ached and lungs burned he stalked forward ready for a fight. These two Alpha brats were seniors sure but his pup was just a first year and he wouldn’t let some punk kids harass Hinata.  It was the least he could do after losing to these brats.  Ugh, the smirk that Tobio kid had when he set, but then again he did get to see his Hinata in action, the kids jump was amazing and his quick even more so. 

 

Kenma nervously hid behind the strange young Omega, he noted the volleyball practice jersey and felt a little less afraid.  But why was this stranger helping him? What did he want in return?

 

The two Alphas took one look at Tomo and stammered their sorry and left faster than Hinata could say Goodbye. 

 

“You two alright?” Tomo had a small Natsu on his back, it was then that Kenma noticed the smaller female version of the Omega next to him, smiling just as brightly rubbing her head against the back of the dark haired Alpha’s head. 

 

“You know Shoyo I’m going to show you how to fight. Either that we’re going to roll you in some anti-alpha cologne.  Who’s your friend?” He giggled “Natsu that tickles, you are going to have me smelling of cotton candy.” He pulled her from his back to hold the small fireball in his arms. “You too my jelly bean. Are you scenting me because those other kids were jumping on me like a jungle gym?” Natsu shyly giggled nuzzling the alpha under his chin. 

 

“We just met.” Hinata giggled watching Natsu, she was attached to Tomo but if he left, not if when he left they would be alone. 

 

Kenma kept his eyes down not wanting to bring attention to himself but the orange haired Omega was crouched down trying to look at his face. And this Alpha was his Uncle he didn't yell or barate the Omega for being harassed. 

 

“Sorry I didn’t catch your name you looked like you didn’t want to be bothered just then. So I jumped in without asking. I hope I didn’t-I mean sometimes I-” Hinata messed with the corner of his practice jersy. 

 

“No. Thank you.” Kenma tried to not mumble, he always mumbled and Kuro said it was impolite. “My name is Kenma. “ He said clearly. 

 

“Don’t be shy.” Shoyo smiled looking at his friends beautiful cat like eyes “You have beautiful eyes. And such cool hair.  “

 

Kenma blushed not used to being touched by anyone other than Kuro or Kuro’s family, he found he didn’t mind this omega. “I”m Shoyo. Did you watch us crush the old men of the Neighborhood Association?”  Shoyo was petting his head, getting closer and touching Kenma easily, leaving a calming scent. What was this?

 

Kenma shook his head too embarrassed to say he was lost before he could see the game. Tomo left the boys to chat he had promised Natsu meat! He had to make meat buns to donate, that damn Tanaka Lu had talked him into it. So he was up earlier than he wanted making extra, but it was worth it. “ Boys I won't be far. Natsu is hungry I’m going to feed her and then we will be heading home. Its a weekend for me and those are my busiest. “ 

 

“I’ll help uncle-” Shoyo didnt want Uncle to leave them, maybe if he helped at the shop more. 

  
“You won't, you’ve had a long week of triple practices. Even now I can see your legs are sore, so you boys get some food. Weekends are for going out and hanging with friends or lounging around the house.” He winked and tossed Natsu in the air “Meat meat meat meat!” She cheered. 

 

Shoyo couldn’t help but hug Tomo around the waist, he’d dyed his hair back to black, saying it was annoying keeping up on the blond. However Shoyo heard granny say that kids at Natsu’s school were poking fun at her for having a yakuza at her house. 

 

Why did Tomo care? How long before he was tired of them and left?

 

“Woah, hey! Careful this old guy is sore as hell from trying to stop your spikes. And that Asahi kid! My god, I’ll never take the neighborhood association practices lightly.  Now you and your friend have fun!” Tomo ruffled the orange omega’s hair again. 

 

“Shoyo?” Kenma’s voice was soft he sensed a change in his friend? Acquaintance? 

 

“Sorry, I am just tired. “ He watched his uncle walking away seeing his back made Shoyo nervous.  “There is our genius setter! Kageyama?”

 

The taller dark haired boy had a scowl on his face still in his uniform he was carrying two paper plates piled with food. 

 

“Hungryama, this is my friend Kenma, Kenma Kageyama Tobio, he looks mean but he’s just thinking really hard as to what to say.” Shoyo whispered the last part loudly, Tobio rolled his eyes.

 

“This isn’t all for me bakka. Here.” He handed his spiker one of the more louded plates.

 

Kenma nervously kept himself behind Shoyo. “I didn’t know you had a friend I would have brought another so here take it.” He sternly held out the second plate. The Omega looked too skinny and pale he was a little taller than Shoyo but not by much. “Oh no I -”   
  


“Better take it or he’ll get nervous and blush so bright it may start a fire.” Hinata handed the plate to his new friend, Kenma’s stomach growled at that moment.

 

“Ok. Thank you.” Kenma nervously took the plate piled high with meat and no veggies, just what he liked. 

 

“I’ll share with you Kageyama, come on sit down there's a bench.” 

 

This was how Kuroo found his friend and setter, sitting and smiling? Kenma never smiled but there he was wearing a Karasuno high jacket three sizes too big to belong to an omega. Something aggressive stirred in his chest and he felt himself growl. He had been searching for his lost friend this whole time getting frantic when he realize the idiot had left his phone in Kuroo’s jacket. Kenma was even eating, another boy was feeding him and Kenma was taking bites as he played his hand held. Not a care in the world? The omega wasn’t nervous instead he continued to play at his game. And Kuroo had been looking madly for the little idiot. 

 

The orange haired boy was laughing and turned to feed the dark haired Alpha next to him with the same hand he fed Kenma.  That was enough to set his inner Alpha off, he would take back what was his, and that younger Alpha wouldn’t stop him and he would take the other Omega just for fun“Kenma!” Kuroo stormed over, he didn’t mean to sound angry, he did notice the orange haired boy flinch and desp. No one trespassed against Tetsuro. 

 

ite his fear seeping through, he kept himself between Kenma and Kuroo, bad idea. 

 

Kuroo growled even louder showing his teeth, this had the Alpha on his feet, kid was tall but no match for Kuroo. Tetsuro eyed the orange haired Omega from head to toe.

 

“No, uh it’s alright. This is my friend Shoyo. I was telling you about Kuro. I’m causing him trouble again. “

 

“Oh! I didn’t know you were dating. I’m sorry-” Hinata blushed he put his nearly empty plate down. 

 

“No, uh-we are just friends.’ Kenma now blushed and Kuroo halted any idea of scenting the two Omega’s instead he wanted to throw Kenma over his shoulder wrapped in a Nekoma high  jacket scenting him until they were home. 

 

“Hinata Shoyo nice to meet you.” Hinata offered his hand but once he took a step towards Kuroo he was pulled back by Tobio. 

 

“Kageyama Tobio.” He didn’t offer his hand nor did Kuroo, instead a flash of recognition at the name, Kuroo’s eyes only widened with surprise. He quickly covered it up with a sneer, and then spoke without his narrowed hazel eyes leaving Tobio’s. 

 

“Come one Kenma, thank these guys. And let's go we’ll miss the last train.” 

 

Kenma nodded turning to bow to his friends, yes they had said they were friends. “I look forward to meeting again. “ 

 

“Give him his jacket back. If your cold you can use mine. “ Kuroo snapped and Kenma hurried to do just that. The tall boy with the black hair spiked up glanced back at them suspiciously before wrapping his coat around the younger omega. He tossed Tobio his jacket, and pulled the dark haired boy with blond tips and beautiful eyes  away disappearing into the crowd.

 

“Tobio glared until they were out of sight his whole body tense, he could hear the Alpha reprimanding the Omega. “Now you stink. You can't just go off on your own.”

 

“But Kuro they think we are a couple. Why didn’t you deny it.”   
  


“It doesn't matter. But now you stink. And don’t go denying things without knowing the situation.” Kuroo threw an arm around Kenma and started to scent him heavily.  ” You reek! Don’t squirm.” 

  
  


Hinata laughed “What an odd couple, wonder where they are from? Or who they were visiting. They look so flashy with their hair. Do you think I should dye my -”

 

“Don’t you dare!” Tobio cut his spiker off, he loved the orange of Shoyo’s hair it matched the omegas vibrant character. Without a thought he placed his jacket over the smaller boy’s shoulders. 

 

The shorter boy blushed and returned to the bench where he fed the Alpha who sat and read one of the alpha volleyball magazines. It didn’t escape him that he was given rice, veggies and meat. Kageyama had only meat, thus why Hinata was feeding both boys. 

 

The crowds were starting to thin, “I better go find Natsu and uncle.” . 

 

Tobio made a face, “Wait.” He reached up and caught Hinata by his forearm, this caused the shorter boy to jump. The setter didn’t let go he pulled Hinata to sit next to him. “So who is that alpha at your house? You aren’t related.”

 

“Like I said, he’s my aunts boyfriend. He is helping out until she returns. “

 

“Does she do that often? I mean leave?” Hinata pulled his arm free, he didn’t want to explain  to Tobio how his aunt drank because looking at him and Natsu reminded her of their mother and how much she missed her. If it hadn’t been for the Hinata children, their mother would be alive. He then would have to explain some other things he wasn’t ready for.

 

“I have to go. “

 

“Wait.” Tobio kept hold of the Omega’s arm, the cool wind started to chill the air and Hinata tried to pull free.

 

“I really should go. “

 

“Why wont you tell me? Do you not have the same trust in me you do with Suga? Or Ennoshita? Why do you flinch away from me when I raise my voice? Do you know how that makes an Alpha feel?”

 

“I don’t?  I do trust you. I’m not afraid of you.” Hinata tried to sound convincing. “I didn’t think you noticed.” 

 

Hinata said shyly not looking at the Alpha boring a hole into his soul with those cobalt eyes. “ Don’t be mad.”

 

Shakily Hinata put a hand over Tobio’s where it held tight to his forearm. Underneath the scar burned angry and hot. Hinata knew it was in his head but he couldn’t help but shake, he had trusted that Alpha too. 

 

“I-I’ll tell you but not today. “ Hinata forced himself to look the Alpha in the eyes, his own gold searched the cobalt for agreement. He then did something he never knew he would ever attempt in a million years. He stood on the tips of his toes and pressed his lips to slightly parted Alpha’s. 

 

Tobio caught his breath squeezing the omega’s forearm on instinct. He heard the intake of breath and released, not before feeling a small cool tongue that tasted of rice and barbecue sauce shyly ran over his lips and tongue. It was Hinata who ended it before the setter could collect his own thoughts. 

 

“I better go. Thanks for the food and see you tomorrow morning.” The orange fireball darted off in the direction of the food vendors. 

 

The setter put a hand to his lips and a chill ran up his spine, he felt warm despite not having a jacket. He had only lent his jacket to the dark haired omega with blond tips because he was trembling. 

 

Kageyama would much rather his jacket smell of Hinata, he smiled to himself Hinata had his jacket on, and it would definitely smell like apples and strawberries. Hinata was this and scent of the grass after the rain. He wanted to chase after the Omega but he held himself firm, he had to let the Omega lead. Shoyo was skittish, and he had a reason. He looked forward to camp, they would definitely have more alone time. 

 

**_~0~_ **

Suga stretched, the game left him feeling excited for the matches to come, everyone was a little rough but they all worked together. He yawned he should collect his plate then head home but this week had really been a hard one. Granny wasn’t feeling to well and she hadn’t made it, he promised to bring her a plate. 

 

He wanted nothing more than to rest, deciding it wouldn’t hurt if he decided to just sit under the tree and watch the crowds this was a carnival like atmosphere. He watched families and couples walk by. 

 

Before he knew it he was nodding off, when he came to it was to the smell of barbecue beef and rice. He had a coat laying over him and he was using a very muscular thigh as a pillow. 

 

“I figured you were exhausted, I’m surprised you made it as long as you did. You played hard.” Daichi smiled down at the startled Suga. “I save you some meat, those starving heathens would have left nothing but the grills and maybe tongs. “   
  


“I-”

 

“You’ve been keeping the first years  on task with their studies, and I hear you even help the girls volleyball players with maths. “

 

Suga yawned having a plate handed him, “And Tanaka-san to give this to your gran.” Daichi held out a small bento, perfect for granny.  

 

“Thank you. I-I mean. You are so kind. Tanaka-san as well. I don’t know if I’ll be able to eat all of this.’ 

 

“Well we are going to sit until you make a dent. All the important food groups there, meat, veggies and rice. And of course I got us both a pacari. “ 

 

Suga tucked his legs under him “I’ll have to pay you back somehow. You’ve fed me twice, and I have a feeling my bentos have stopped being a target thanks to you. “

 

“Only a few of my many job duties as your friend and captain.”  Suga giggled accepting the pacari. “Well captain Daichi what did you think about today?”

 

“A little rough but we all played as a team. I look forward to camp.”

 

“I’m excited too. The startled looks on everyone’s face when Hinata and Kageyama demonstrated their quick. Did you see his eyes were closed. That takes trust. “ Daichi nodded thinking to himself proudly. So does sleeping on someone’s lap. He would deny it until his dying day, but he had run his hands through the soft strands of Suga’s hair. Unknown to him he had been observed by a scowling Alpha. 

  
  



	12. Never alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please remember the tags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the length. i hope this isn't too choppy for some reason it was hard for me to write. i hope this is okay.

Kageyama glared down at his maths work book, across from him Hinata was nodding off trying to focus. “I’ll get us some drinks.” The taller boy offered getting up stretching, however Hinata didn’t move he was snoring away crouched in an uncomfortable position.

 

Kageyama thought about waking the boy, practice had been grueling and Hinata had been excited to come over and study. He said Suga needed a break,  he was looking worn down. Tobio had to agree the omega vice captain took it upon himself to keep the players who were struggling academically up to par. That turned out to be everyone but Azumane, and Daichi.

 

Kageyama heard a whimper from his room, his house was empty, his family often left him to travel overseas on business.  Did someone sneak in? He left the two water bottles and took the stairs two at a time, he rushed into his room ready to fight. However no one was there but the Omega still sleeping with his head on Kageyama’s table. He went to nudge Hinata out of his nightmare, kneeling down he meant to put a hand on Hinata’s shoulder but the boy sat up with a shout. “NO!”

 

Tobio didn’t know what to do, he was staring into wide gold eyes, Hinata seemed a million miles away. “You are safe, you’re alright. Shoyo?” Kageyama did what Suga would have and he embraced the short fireball. Hugging was foreign to him, however he had watched Suga these last few weeks and thought if that’s all it took to quiet down his omega teammates when stressed he could do that. This was practice, besides after that kiss Hinata surprised him with a week ago, couldn't help but wonder if they were going to touch again. He waited for the fireball to make his move but nothing.

 

True they did eat lunch together everyday, and sometimes if he was distracted by an article in a volleyball magazine the shorter boy would feed him. Kageyama wouldn’t admit to anyone if asked, but he loved that treatment. He liked how Omegas scented their surroundings gently. They were more open to express feeling, with hugging and high fives. Where as alphas tended to be more quiet and the only outbursts were out of anger.

 

Being on a team with Omegas was different than what he was used to, he hated to think of his dark past, he shivered, Shoyo didn’t know that part of him, hadn’t met his middleschool teammates. Would he hate him? He was far from a King, even if Hinata poked fun at him calling him his majesty or King. But did anyone know what the nickname  really meant, it was a brand that burned the Alpha. It was a cruel nickname given by abused teammates, all Alphas not liking the youngest player challenging them on their court.

 

Hinata squeezed back, his arm tight around Kageyama's waist, the smaller boy was taking deep breaths.

 

“Just breathe with me, just breathe with me. Deep breaths, that's right.” And Hinata started to calm.

  


He stiffened pulling away, “I should go home! I’m sorry-”

 

“Wait.” Kageyama wasn’t going to let him off so easy, the Alpha gently pushed him down to sit on the bed. Panic filled the smaller boys eyes he glanced around his hands fisted at his side.

 

“Calm down get your mind out of the gutter.” Kageyama didn’t mean to sound angry but hated the lack of trust. He wasn’t some horny teenager, well he was but he was keeping that part of himself in check. Definitely not thinking of their kiss a few weeks ago or the light touches between. He wasn’t some touch starved kindergartener. He was fifteen going on sixteen. A first year in high school, he could handle delicious scents and close proximities.

 

The scent of fear was stronger and Hinata was on his feet. “It’s late I better go-”

“Why are you so jumpy? I already said you can trust me.” Tobio put a firm hand on Hinata’s shoulder, it was almost like last time except the Omega didn’t kiss him. Instead the omega brought his knee up hard and Tobio sank to his knees.

 

“Oh! I’m sorry! Oh god! I’ll get ice! I’m sorry! It was instinctive!” More panic from the Omega that Tobio couldn’t breathe let alone offer comfort. Where did he go wrong?

 

Before he realized he was alone, and he managed to ease his breathing, a pack of ice at his side but no sign of the Omega.

 

_**~0~** _

 

Shoyo ran, he ran home leaving his bag and not caring, he wouldn’t ever be able to face his friend? Boyfriend?

 

His phone beeped but he ignored it, he just wanted to get home and hid. Tomo greeted him from the livingroom but Hinata headed straight for his room shutting the door.

 

“Shoyo? You okay?” Tomo knocked on the small kid’s door, he could hear sobbing within and anger flared in him with an uncontrollable urge to protect.

 

"Shoyo? Wanna talk about it buddy? I made your favorite for dinner.”

 

“I’m okay it’s just a headache.”

 

“Alright, but if this headache touched you in anyway, I swear on my own grave I’ll gladly pop his arms off and beat him with them.”

 

There was a giggle and a small sniffle the door opened a crack and gold eyes didn’t meet Tomo’s.

“I accidently kicked him in the crotch. “  the small boy whined.

 

“That a boy-I mean. What happened?” Tomo was proud, he had been showing Natsu and Shoyo subtle ways to protect themselves and giving Omega defense lessons on the weekends. Seems like lesson number one sank in and hit it’s mark. Still Shoyo looked distraught, why?

 

The door opened allowing Tomo room to enter, “I fell asleep doing my homework.”

 

Tomo held his breath “And-”

 

“I had a bad dream, when I woke up Tobio was hugging me. Or I was hugging him. He wanted to talk about it.”

 

“And you wanted to leave. Let me guess you felt cornered.”

 

“He kept asking whats wrong, I know he wants to know why I get these dreams. He kept saying I make him feel bad by being jumpy. That it hurts an alpha too or makes them feel bad.”

 

‘He’s a serious one isn’t he.” Tomo replied dryly, knowing this was Shoyo’s way of asking if that were true, if Alphas felt pain from an omegas fear.

 

Tomo hated serious talks, as a kid he didn't have anyone to tell him this and he had to the one to figure it out. He could explain it but to an Omega?

 

He tsked scratching the back of his head uncomfortably.

 

“The air it becomes sour when an Omega is afraid, right” Hinata nodded sitting on his bed wiping his eyes. “Well sometimes the sour gets into your lungs, gets into your nose, it burns your senses as an alpha. I think it's a defense mechanism. It makes some Alpha’s back off and others it makes them want to sooth the pain. It’s like a stone in your heart it hurts your chest, the more you want to sooth the more nervous the Omega tends to become. But that guilt trip is not yours to deal with and if an young alpha gets handsy it’s your right to kick him square in the nuts.”

 

Shoyo put his head in his hands, “ I can’t face him tomorrow! Please kill me.”

 

Tomo laughed now, breaking up the serious atmosphere, “It will remind him to keep his distance next time.”

 

Shoyo shook his head, “He only wanted to know what I was dreaming about, why I have anxiety when I get crowded by alphas.”

 

Tomo wanted to know the same and held is breath as Shoyo held up his forearm pulling back the sleeve. He hissed in anger, but kept still trying to not scare the omega out of his explanation.

_**~0~** _

Suga finished up in the library shutting his book, it was nice to study alone but his head pounded he needed to get home and just sleep off this tiredness.

 

Michimaya smiled sweetly “Suga. You are looking exhausted. Let me walk you home.”  


Suga stood unsteadily, “ No, I’m okay.” He felt the first set of cramps nearly knock him off his feet.

 

“Ah, Izumi was right. You do smell delicious, and you are an idiot forgetting when your cycle is. “

 

Suga was on alert, this was his head, oh god he was an idiot, he had time still he needed to get home.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not into Omegas, I’m just a messenger.”  Michimaya grinned, squeezing Suga’s cheeks between her forefinger and thumb.

 

“I Just want Daichi to myself you keep shaking your ass at him.”

 

“Stop. I don’t-” Suga pulled away, but another wave of pain hit him, his body warming up. He needed his backpack, he had a suppressor there.

 

“Come on you little slut, Izumi is waiting.”

 

Suga grabbed his bag making as if he were accepting his fate, however the volleyball captain laughed. “I’m not stupid of course you have something to fight off this heat. I took health as well.”

 

She snatched his bag from him emptying out the contents smashing the injector, you're a slut and you deserve whatever comes your way. I've been working on getting Daichi to notice me for the past two years. I wont let the likes of you come in and steal him from me, now walk! " She took his arm roughly, Suga knew he wasn't in shape to fight her he needed to wait for an opening. 

 

**_~0~_ **

 

“I just entered fourth grade, my father had left my mother. It was only the two of us, she worked hard in her parent’s bakery. I don’t remember my grandparents, but I know they were nice. It was their bakery, and I would sit after school and do my homework. My aunt was happy then. She would lift me up and dance around with me in her arms. She was seventeen and in her third year. Grandfather was ill and needed mom to go to Tokyo to make purchases and have them mailed here, what she couldn’t bring home. “

 

Hinata gripped his arm, Auntie wanted to sight see, I remember she begged and begged. “ Hinata started to take deep breaths.

 

“Mother agreed, there was some event, a sports event lots of Alphas were on the street. Mother decided we should go. Then a fight broke out, two alphas in a rut, I could smell them they didn’t care who they were fighting over. So we tried to go but one of them grabbed my aunt, she’s not an Omega but my mother was and she was wearing my mother’s favorite jacket. Things happened quickly, mother pulled aunt back but, they grabbed her. And I held on, I couldn’t do anything. Usually Alphas would back off when they see an Omega with a child. These ones didn’t care. One tore me from her and I remember the sound my wrist made when it broke. I remember her screams and no one helped. She was dragged into a bathroom and no one helped.” Hinata started to gasp for air, “Then we had Natsu.” He whispered low, my grandfather died of a heart attack once mother was released from the hospital. My aunt changed then. She hates Natsu. She blames me for not being able to help. Omegas are weak.”  


“She is mad at herself. “ Tomo reached slowly to pet the distressed Omega’s bowed head. “You’re alright.”

 

“Then my second year of middleschool my friend found out I was an Omega and everything changed in him too. He went into a rutt and held me down he bit me here and on my shoulder. He scratched my back enough to leave marks. He said I deserved that for being outside without an escort. He said I was teasing him this whole time. I don't want Tobio to know that. He’ll hate me.” Hinata sobbed.

 

  
“Are you blaming Natsu as well?”

 

Hinata wiped his eyes and sniffed shaking his head “It’s not her fault. That’s ridiculous what did she do-”

 

“Exactly. Shoyo. You need to let it go. I know it’s hard but this isn’t your fault. Some alpha couldn’t control himself. He should be in jail, he should be paying for all he did.”

 

“Your mother is a wonderful woman, some get rid of the pregnancy or give up the baby.”

 

“My mother wouldn’t do that she loved Natsu, we came here to run the bakery after grandfather passed. Mother was in a car accident and we were left with auntie. The bakery is ours once I hit twenty five, and I won't have to rely on our aunt. She hates seeing us we remind her to much of what happened.”

 

Tomo didn’t know how it happened but he was holding the young Omega in his arms and rocking him.

 

“I never knew my mother or father. I grew up in an orphanage of unwanted alphas. “

 

Hinata sniffed, “Well then their loss uncle, because you are way too cool to be forgotten. The last alpha aunt had would hit me everytime I made a noise. Aunt said he broke it off with her because we were too bad of kids and lacked discipline. “

 

“If you see the guy sniffing around just tell me and I’ll show him discipline.”

 

Hinata was wiping his tears away and Tomo rubbed his back. “Now, from an alpha’s perspective. Your friend Toebaby-chan will not be angry but more embarrassed at himself. Do you want me to have a talk alpha to alpha?”

"Tobio." 

 

Shoyo was giggling too hard to answer Tomo was running a hand down the side of his ribs making him giggle. “Now, that this emo chat session is done let's eat. Take it from me  no real damage can be done with a knee to the groin. It just leaves a lasting impression to think twice before cornering someone who can protect themselves. Or someone who has a pack.” Tomo ruffled his nephew's orange hair. 

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Izumi grabbed Suga by his short gray hair, “Stop! Let me go!” Suga hissed trying to bite the person holding him down.

 

“He’s fiesty yeah. Glad we came along, I’ve never fucked an Omega in heat. Izumi you?” two male alphas from the basketball team, the two boys looked eagerly at Suga. 

 

"Fuck off! I'm not giving consent! Let me go and I wont press charges." 

 

“A couple it’s amazing. This one I get first crack at, he’s mine. And smell that its delicious. " Izumi ignored Suga who was pushed into a corner, his jacket pulled from him discarded outside the small room. 

 

“No! Stop this! It’s illegal. This isn’t what I want!” Suga tried to keep his head, his body was starting to feel warm all over. He didn’t recognize the other Alphas but Izumi, how could he do this? Michimaya? “Why?”

 

“Dammit Izumi! I gave you the duct tape to get him quiet!” The female volleyball captain glared at the forward.

 

“I like the noises he makes. I’ve waited to long. Anyway if you’re so nervous go stand watch. If anyone says anything just say its one of your players with a stomach ache. Someone hold him, he’s going to do me a bit of warm up while we wait for him to be compliant.”

**_~0~_ **

Daichi and Asahi were laughing at the antics of the Libero who was whooping holding up a passing grade. “This is the first A I’ve ever earned. Thank you Asahi-Senpai!!!"

 

Another flip by the Libero brought Ukai out of his small office.

 

“What’s so exciting boys?”

Takeda was finishing up as well he was done checking grades of his players to his surprise and excitement they had no benched players. He was telling Ukai this when the three boys were cutting through the gym.

 

Nishinoya showed his paper happily marked with an A, his english teacher was in such shock he had checked the Libero for anything to help him cheat. Something that Takeda had taken up with the teacher, no one doubted the honor of his players.

 

“It seems our Ace is not only great at speaking but he can teach the most distracted players in english. We may have an all around genius.”

 

Ukai patted his Ace on the back and rubbed the libero’s head. “I never doubted you! Great job!”

 

Daichi looked around the gym “ Where Suga?” he asked, “His bike was still in the courtyard.”

 

“He stays in the library until it closes sometimes.”  Takeda replied .

 

“I should rub it in. Maybe he’ll feel a little relieved thats one player he doesnt have to study with.” The libero grinned, “That guy worries too much.”

 

“He means well. I’ll go drag him from the library he’s been looking tired.”

 

“His grandmother has been ill. I think it’s his way of not over worrying, staying busy.” Takeda sighed.

 

**_~0~_ **

 

“I said open your mouth!”  Izumi growled slapping the gray haired Omega once more he bared his teeth at the near conscious younger man.

 

The two other members of the basketball club were growling their crotches tight from the scent of an Omega in heat.

 

Suga was laying there his body on fire he wanted to move but he was sore someone pulled his workout shorts down, the cold air to his bottom half had him snapping back to reality. He opened his mouth to protest but something sour and thick was forced past his lips. He gagged but someone was holding his arms and pulling his head forward, his hair was twisted back so cruelly. “Take it!” Suga wanted to sobb but he couldn't breath a hard punch to his stomach had him gasping and coughing but he couldn't breath around the hard dick in his stretched mouth.

 

“Swallow!” the alpha grinding into his mouth grunted and Suga pulled away coughing and gagging, he wipped at his mouth, but his hips were taken and pulled up, he was flipped onto his belly.   
  
“I thought you said to wait till he’s ready-” One of the unknown Alphas rubbing his hardened cock was grunting.

 

“Shut up and watch how it’s done.”

 

Suga threw up and weakly trying to move away, but his body felt so heavy and someone had tied his hands behind his back. It was painful, his whole body cried out, these were unwanted touches. He needed his medicine, this was becoming too much his breaths were short every touch burned, his head was being forced down and hips up.

 

In the fog of it he thought he heard his name, a more welcomed voice a scent he wanted to drown in.

 

“Suga! FUCK! What the fuck do you think you’re doing!”

 

“He lured us!” Izumi snapped pushing at the Alpha that had him pinned once more.

 

Daichi had smelled Suga all over Mi-kun, as far as he knew they weren’t close friends. And she was holding his backpack, she lied smoothly but when a muffled sound came from the utility room behind her she bolted.

 

Daichi didn’t follow instead Nishinoya froze, eyes wide, “SUGA!” he yelled, his voice broke drawing out a curious Alpha in rut, two of them charged the small omega not seeing the alphas at his side. Their mistake.

 

The Libero dropped his own back and brought a hard fist into the gut of his first attacker, he didn’t get much time to do more before Asahi pulled him out of the way attacking with a fierce roar, “Go get the TAKEDA! RUN!” The libero didn't want to leave his friends outnumbered but he couldn’t bring himself to disobey and he ran to get the advisor. This was bad, Suga, Suga “please don’t be hurt” he  mumbled to himself.

 

“That slut is mine! He went into heat it’s his fault!”

 

Daichi didn’t believe this Suga didn’t seem the type to allow his heat to go unnoticed. He wouldn’t push his health that far, maybe exhaustion but never his heat. He always reminded the first years to keep their injectors on them.

 

Looking over he could see the bruises and scratches Suga wasn’t moving, his lips were swollen and he reeked of this alpha.

 

“I’ll kill you!” Daichi took a deep breath, the smell of fear was so overwhelming that everything went black.

Azumane could smell an omega in heat, it smelled so delicious and inviting. He opened the half opened janitorial door, only to be slammed into by the limp and very unconscious body of another classmate.

 

Then the door was closed and locked “Azumane had to get a hold of himself, he loved Noya. He loved Noya. That was a truth, suddenly the smell wasn’t so appealing.

 

Ukai was there pounding on the door,” Daichi!” he growled.

 

“You wont hurt him!”

 

The Alpha kicked the door “Alphas go!” He growled.

 

Ukai held his breath, these were children, Suga was a child he was to protect not an omega, not an omega in heat. He was a child.”

 

Ukai felt helpless, then someone held up a handkerchief holding it to his nose. The smell of coffee was overwhelming and canceling out the scent of heat.

 

Nishinoya was fiddling with the locked door, “Let me in Daichi-san! I have medicine, let me give it to Suga he’s hurting.”

 

“No! No ALPHAS”

 

“YOU.IDIOT! Clear your alpha fogged brain, I am an  Omega! Let me in.”

 

“An ambulance is coming.” Ukai took a deep breath, how could this happen to one of his players. “No! Noya! It’s too dangerous. “ The Ace tried to pull the smaller boy back.

 

“Stop, we have to do this! If Daichi does something they both wont forgive themselves. I have my suppressor. I just-”

 

“Your player influenced mine! You Omegas should be home! You of all people should know this Takeda!” The Omega advisor was arguing with the basketball coach. “What Takeda you have nothing to say-” the Alpha was crowding the smaller advisor.

 

Ukai didn’t have time for this, “Go Nishinoya!”

 

“Suga! It’s me. Tell Daichi to open the door.”

 

The Omega within groaned weakly, and the Alpha growled in response. “HURT!”

 

Suga was being cradled there was an overpowering scent on him, he wasn’t drowning he was floating. Safe. This scent said SAFE. Someone was nudging his head, he was still burning up but the jacket covering him wasn’t scratchy. He was being soothed by hands running over his bare skin, cool hands. Then someone else called his name, another Omega sounding distressed.

 

“NO ALPHAS!” Daichi was here, in his haze Suga thought this was bad even for a dream.

 

“Alpha, open the door.” Suga sighed, “Someone's hurt.”

 

“You are hurt.” Daichi was wiping Suga’s sore and bleeding lips and then kissed the top of Suga’s head cradling the thinner boy in his arms. Mating was far from the Alpha's brain instead he wanted to protect and keep safe 

 

“Please.” Suga whined purring the Alpha complied as if in a trance  but before doing so he nuzzled a barely conscious Suga.

 

Nishinoya cringed Suga was bruised on his face and legs, Daichi’s jacket barely covered the naked body. “Sorry Suga, you’re going to stink like me for a little. But hands off my Asahi he belongs to me. Even if he doesn't know it.”  

 

With the speed of a Libero the smaller Omega brought his injector hard into his friends naked thigh. He wasn’t prepared to be pushed roughly back by the team captain he hit the door and things got a bit foggy, he felt himself being pulled back and picked up.  His head hurt but it felt nice to lean against the offered shoulder. A familiar scruffy chin ran over his cheek and words whispered by a deep sexy voice into his ear. 

  
"You're so brave, so beautiful and perfect." Again with the scenting and more praise. Noya didn't want to leave whatever dream this was, even if hands were petting the back of his head where it hurt he nuzzled back and took a deep breath.  Eyes closed his lips found the thick neck just above a familiar scent were the gland belonged and he licked and bit down. Causing a groan and a grunt, "Not the time or place boys." Takeda sighed. 

Asahi let out a breath and continued to hold his Omega to his chest, the ambulance was taking Suga away and cleared the libero from a serious head injury.  Takeda was glad that the Suga wasn't alone, looking around his team would never be alone. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


.


	13. The Family you made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heres a little fluff and hurt/comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks everyone for following this story we are nearing an end but theres some couples that need to make feeling clear. Hand in there. hit me up on twitter or tumblr :)

“They say female Alphas are way more aggressive when territory is trespassed on, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen male Alphas react this way. ” Takeda gestured to a tall Ace holding a Libero in his arms scenting and murmuring everything will be alright, that Suga will be fine.  Daichi had to be held back and after the pheromones cleared he’d sank to his knees shaking. Would people call them weak? Takeda wondered to himself, Ukai was smoking a cigarette next to him, they were outside but still on school property. Takeda didn’t have the heart to reprimand him he was looking shook up. “I’m not cut out for this shit.” He mumbled Takeda rolled his eyes. “You did just fine. Coach Ukai would be very proud, proud of all of you. We have a great bunch of kids, a bit violent when it comes to the pack, but sweet. Wish I had these kinds of friends when I was in school-”

 

“Oh god! Takeda! Are you alright!?” The female volleyball coach growled in Ukai’s direction, this had the already edgy Ukai dropping his cigarette and reaching to pull Takeda back towards him, where Asahi and Daichi were standing growling in warning beside Ukai ready to pounce. 

 

Takeda opened his mouth to say something but Yachi’s scream pierced the air “HELP! HELP! SHE’S GOING TO KILL HER!” The blond Omega was breathless she didn’t notice the tension between the team Alpha’s and the volleyball coach for the girls team. 

 

“Yachi-chan?” Takeda frowned he kneeled so he was at her level she was panting and visibly upset.

 

“Shimizu! Michimiya-she’s beating her up. There’s blood and-” 

 

“Where?” The Alpha coaches both demanded, Yachi pointed behind her, “Near the entrance to the girls gym.” 

 

Both coaches ran off Takeda held a sobbing Yachi, he looked over at the boys behind him, Daichi had sank to his knees and was sitting cross legged, “I’m going to the hospital to see Suga.” He mumbled. 

 

“I need to get Noya home.” Neither one cared to intervene and both had faith that their manager could hold her own. 

 

“I hope they can stop Shimizu. “ Yachi whispered, “I’ve never seen her so angry. I followed her after that mean girl bolted no one chased her, but Kiyoko was fast she ran after that girl. She tackled her and wouldn’t stop hitting her, I didn’t understand right away, but she could smell Suga’s scent, his fear it’s stronger here but it was all over that Alpha. “ Yachi felt sick she was holding on to her maths teacher. 

 

“Lets go call some parents, and I’ll give you a ride to the hospital Daichi we can wait to see how our vice captain is together. ” Takeda sighed Yachi frowned, “Shimizu will be alright. My cousin is pretty fierce herself, she won't hurt anyone and she’ll be sure to get the proper help. And our own coach Ukai is just as annoyingly protective, he’ll be sure that fairness is involved with any reprimand. Those two alpha coaches are pretty similar so everything will be alright. Now. Are you hurt?”

 

The first year shook her head, “Just shaky.”

 

“I bet it’s impressive seeing two female alphas fight.” Daichi was standing his hands on his knees he was  hunched over.

_**~0~** _

 

Suga woke up to arguing, “I can’t believe this happened. I thought that boy was offering his bond, then he did this! I hope those Alphas ripped him a new one!” 

 

“Calm down mother. It’s all superficial according to the police report they didn’t get too far.”

 

“Too far! How do we know! He’s still unconscious! My poor grandson. And you shut your whore mouth. Why are you even here! I am his guardian you gave up your rights!” 

 

“I was merely coming to be sure he was alright. He is my son after all, my first and only omega child. Don’t get worked up mother, your heart.”

 

“Shove my heart! You need to leave before my grandson awakens or I’ll -”

 

“Granny?” Suga winced trying to sit up “Mother?” 

 

“No, don’t talk to her she’s only leaving, something I’m ashamed to say she's good at. You don’t move too much.”

 

“Suga dear, tell granny to calm down we don't want another heart episode. “  The monitors started to beep unsteadily and Granny growled at her daughter. 

 

“Speak of hearts. Nice to see where the weakness comes from. I hear your babysitting mother. How disgraceful, I’ll never understand you. You take on this worthless boy, who is only good for marrying up in this world. And he goes and causes an incident with the only Alpha that wanted him, a good family with a good name we could have saved face. I’m here to tell this little slut” she turned her dark eyes that could have been suga’s if he were more cynical and cruel, her face was just as delicate a complete replica of her sons, except she kept her hair swept up in a severe bun.  “You will not be pressing charges. I’ve talked to the boy’s family I’ve come all the way from Tokyo just to tell you-” 

 

“Goodbye.” A deep snarl made the monitor’s jump. “Say goodbye to your son, tell him you are glad he’s alright and you'll hope for a speedy recovery.” A gentleman with dark hair wearing a casual pair of jeans and a black t-shirt instructed with a command to his voice. He glanced at the jumping monitors and took a deep breath. 

 

“Tomo-san why-”

 

“Hinata got a text Granny, I figured you  would be here instead of at home resting. You like your grandson have that annoying mothering instinct. You forget your own health. But that’s what makes you both so wonderful and loved by everyone who knows you. Well everyone with a soul.  Anyway, I don’t know this woman but I was told visiting hours for non family ended hours ago. So it’s time for you to go.”  He snapped his fingers reaching for the smaller Alpha’s arm, she started to stand stiff but he easily pulled her half shoved her out. 

 

“Excuse me? Who do you think you are?”

 

“I’ve been waiting for hours to have my turn to visit, so has several others. You are non essential.” He gripped the back of her neck like a parent would a disobident child and the woman couldn't struggled under the biting hold.    
  


“I am his mother, who the hell do you think you are?”

 

“Family.” Tomo growled, “There's more of us out here too, I wouldn’t put up too much of a fight considering we all heard the foulness that came from you. You are lucky I don’t just toss you to the pack and let them deal with you.” Hanajima frowned looking around the waiting room she was being drug through the stranger was right This delinquent stood between her and several growling alphas all young, there were Omegas there too, and they were staring right at her. That was a challenge but she didn't get to answer them the disrespectful little punks! The female alpha was standing with an ice pack on her hands, her glasses were held by a small blond girl, she was baring her teeth. Another female, older scowled in her direction, they were a young pack but no doubting they were a pack. 

 

“Fine! I’ll be calling-’

 

“You won't. Unless it’s to ask how he’s doing. Now get out before I let Tanaka Lu have a chat about manners. And how pups are treated.”

 

“Oh fuck off the lot of you! It’s not worth my time. I will not be back. You tell my useless child he can thank you.” 

 

Tomo watched her leave, there was a sickness in his stomach she left with her scent, how could people just throw away their pups. He was an alpha and had no respect for such people. 

 

Suga was a good kid, he didn’t deserve any of this, Granny was a good old lady, kinda blunt and to the point but she had a good albeit weak heart. 

 

These two had done so much for him, Ritzu had left and Granny had convinced him she could help take care of Natsu while he continued to open the bakery.  She had also given him the skinny on this Tobio kid, he was harmless just a little stoic and emotionally challenged. 

 

Tomo couldn’t let that bitch continue to talk to Suga that way, the kid had been through enough tonight. The bruises on his face, neck and wrists, how could any parent not want to rip someone’s head off. 

 

The whole team was there even the cute and very fierce team managers. Suga would need to see this. Poor kid looked worse for wear, and he was unconscious when they brought him in, the police were the first to go in to get a statement.  Tomo didn’t want to be within hearing distance, he was a coward in that aspect, a coward with a temper. He thought of Shoyo and Natsu, if this had happened on his watch with either of them he wasn’t sure he could do the responsible thing and keep from killing someone. 

 

Poor Granny, she had a weak heart maybe someone should have her leave that room so Koshi could give his statement in full. 

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Daichi winced seeing his father enter into his teammate’s room, the door shut firmly behind the two officers, one Omega and one Alpha. It was a mere minute before his own father stormed out of the room handcuffs dangling he headed down the hall to wear Izumi was being cared for. Daichi wished he could remember how it felt to punch the savage bastard. He expected to be interrogated but he wasn’t, something must have been said because his father looked enraged. 

 

Granny was sobbing a nurse was helping her to a chair, Daichi could see that no one was making a move to the room except, bless him Shoyo. 

 

Shoyo was with his little sister, they ducked unnoticed past the cooing nurses with their condescending words of “You poor thing” and “It’s just a shame you’re ruined.”

 

Suga wasn’t ruined nothing would ruin him and all that tried, Daichi would see them meet their ends. How dare these bastards touch what isn't theirs! He went to kick a chair but one of the first year Omegas put a hand on his shoulder. Yamaguchi's scent and soft touch had an instant calming affect, and he felt more weary than anything. He just wanted to see Suga, to be sure he was okay, or as okay as one can be. 

  
Was he made that it took Daichi that long to find him? Was he angry that Daichi forced held him and scented him until the paramedics drug him away.  Or Noya, he’d hurt him because of his own stupid alpha instincts Why? Why was no one blaming him, they all should. He is their captain and he needs to keep them safe. He hurt Nishinoya, the poor Omega was sleeping curled on Asahi’s lap. 

That witch was Suga’s mom, and no one but Tomo-san stood up to her, they all heard her foul venomous words. Someone should have stopped her from going in. Why didn’t he know that part of Sugawara’s life. His mother hated him for being an Omega, she gave him up for that reason.  How could anyone not love Koshi, the vice captain was sweet, clever, smart and kind. He was unselfish and he was attacked. 

 

Then laughter rang from the room, sweet laughter, Suga was laughing and Hinata looked bright red. Natsu was curled up next to the older Omega. 

 

Tobio stood up, swearing he heard his name, his cheeks were bright red and he was glad no one noticed him sit gingerly. 

 

Tomo had returned to hear it and knew one thing that would make anyone laugh, and one person responsible. He glanced back at the dark haired setter and smiled a knowing smile. This only caused the younger Alpha to look away cheeks burning red.

 

**_~0~_ **

 

“Suga-senpai?”Hinata crept in, he held his breath swearing to not make a scene about the bruises the way that suga’s left eye wouldn’t open completely.  His two fingers had been splintered together. 

 

“Don’t look like that, this is all superficial it will go away. I’m sad I might not be cleared for camp.”

 

“Are you in pain?” Hinata ignored his friend’s attempt to keep the moment light. 

 

“It hurts.” Suga sighed softly. Granny had left the two, she needed to sit but she wasn’t going far, her grandson would be fine with those that surrounded him. He wasn’t meeting her eyes, did he think she would judge him for what someone had done to him? Silly, sweet beautiful boy. 

 

Hinata shivered, wiping at his eyes, “Can I hug you?” Suga smiled despite the pain it caused his lips. 

 

He held out a bruised arm, Natsu occupying his right arm he offered his left and Hinata swooped in causing the upperclassmen to grunt.

 

“Hinata he isn’t your boyfriend don’t crush his nuts-” 

 

“What?” Suga giggled. 

 

Hinata buried his head in the vice captain’s chest. “Don’t ask. It’s awful.”

 

“I heard him talking to uncle.” Natsu giggled.  She had heard other things but that was her secret to keep and big brother wasn’t smart about things he wouldn't guess what she heard. She wasn’t dumb she knew most of it, but it didn’t bother her. She loved her brother and she wished her Alpha was uncle, if he were their dad they wouldn’t have to worry about aunts temper. 

 

“Natsu you brat. “

 

“Alright spill. Who is the boyfriend.”

 

“I don't know if we are going out, even if we were I don't think we still are.”

 

“Shoyo.” Suga nudged his exhaustion dissapaiting, hearing the calming voice of his underclassmen and the younger Omega was relaxing. The scents in the room felt so nice like fresh baked cookies on a sunday.  “If you are unsure you should ask. I bet Tobio is just as confused. And there's nothing you could do that would make anyone hate you.”

 

“Even if it was accidently instinctively kneeing him in the balls?”

 

Suga couldn’t hold back despite his situation his whole body ached and he was feeling exhausted but now he needed this distraction. 

 

“Ok now you have to spill.” 

 

Shoyo didn't move he only spoke into his senpai’s chest, he felt lean arms wrap around him and Natsu squeezing them together. 

 

“What’s so funny?” Yamaguchi entered curiously, then on instinct joining the puppy pile, Ennoshita  came from behind him with. “You smell like Noya.” Ennoshita sniffed joining the small group removing his coat, not wanting Tanaka’s coat to stink like other Omegas especially Nishinoya. I used my injection of course he smells like me. And hey I smell good! “ The libero yawned rubbing his head. Taking offense to Ennoshita removing his jacket, “Well I wouldn’t want to smell like Tanaka either.” 

 

Suga shook his head, “You two. Hush. And Yu thank you. You brave brave libero. I should expect nothing less and I owe you my life.” Noya froze in mid argument with Chi, his cheek now bright red he put a hand to the back of his throbbing head. 

 

“I-I. Well. I’m glad I could help. Although Daichi-san did have everything under control sort of. I thought alphas were supposed to go savage around an omega going into heat. ” he blushed again bringing up an embarrassing topic. 

 

“No, please tell me Noya. Everything is a little hazy I can’t remember much.”

 

Hinata wondered if that was a lie, and all that aside if that is what an Omega looked like after an alpha-after an alpha went into rut, then he wanted no part of an alpha. 

 

Except Noya’s story made him rethink that, Daichi-senpai was kind as a person, perhaps that's why he went protective with Suga. Could it be different with a different kind of alpha. Hearing the story made Shoyo’s tummy hurt for his senpai. 

 

Then what Noya did was brave, alphas were terrifying when angry let alone territorial. 

 

They piled and scented Suga until his own scent broke through like a mother to pups he scented back purring. This was how Granny found him and she left the room once more, tears in the old alpha’s eyes, she thought of her sweet husband. She went to sit in a corner quietly, a hand to her aching heart, it began to slow to a more manageable pace. 

 

“Are Omega’s only allowed in this puppy pile?” Tanaka shyly knocked on the door shutting it behind him. Suga tiredly smiled motioning him towards the Omega bed. Omega hospital beds were made large to allow nesting but Suga thought this was the best medicine. These scents so warm pushed away the nightmares and Asahi entered seeing Tanaka take a place beside Noya and Ennoshita. He tried not to be jealous and took his place around the foot of the bed pulling his noya to him allowing more room next to Suga. Narita and Kinoshita hovered in the doorway unsure what to do, even Yachi had joined the pile Shimizu and Daichi hanging back in the waiting room. 

 

“We failed you Suga please forgive us.” Both self proclaimed bodyguards bowed deeply. “If we had only stayed after with you. “  Asahi jumped up and pushed the two Betas towards the pile. 

 

“None of this is anyone's fault, it just happened. I should have been more aware of my surroundings.” 

 

“You don’t have to feel ashamed, this is not your fault and you are never to blame. “ Chi offered the same words Hinata had to him. 

 

Suga’s eyes watered and he half sobbed half laughed, Shoyo tightened his arms around the older Omega. The vice captain laid back enjoying the scenting even his Beta players were imitating the others. Their scents were just as strong more announced with the help of the others.  He did feel safe, and he allowed himself to drift back to sleep. He was floating on the bed of scents, scents that were home. 


	14. I promise I'll keep you safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sweet fluffy fluff, we need it.

Suga tore from a nightmare sitting up painfully in bed, he whimpered and someone put gentle arms around him. He breathed in the scent, accepting what was being offered, safety and love. “I’m sorry Suga,  forgive me.” The Alpha whispered, “I was too late and-” Suga cut Daichi off, 

  
“You saved me idiot. You came for me.” The omega rubbed his bruised cheek against the team captain’s neck then upto his jawline and finally stopped near the shell of Daichi’s red ear. Suga purred feeling the warmth seep through their contact, he felt a pull on some invisible string between them. His heart pounding faster.

 

“Thank you. I’ve never witnessed something so amazing, my heat was starting and you only held me. You just held me.” Suga’s tears were falling now, and the Alpha reacted quickly but gently.  “All my life I’ve fought against my mother and father’s words. They hate that I’m their first son. I don’t even know my siblings. They are all Alphas I know that much, its always just me and Granny. “

 

“I think you will find that there are many an Alpha and Omega that will tell you that you are their favorite surgent mother or big brother. “ Daichi didn’t know how he managed but he was on the bed near the Omega holding him in his lap, the smaller boy had his back to Daichi’s strong chest, leaning back allowing himself to scent, he didn’t care about holding back. “I’m here. I know I’m not what you-”

 

“If you say anything to put yourself down I’ll be forced to tell my new self proclaimed bodyguards Narita and Kinoshita that you are upsetting me. “ 

 

Daichi laughed now, a full body laugh that shook him “Oh, those two take everything seriously, you win. YOU WIN.” Suga decided he liked the sound, and snuggled closer. “Do you have to go soon.”

 

“No. My father knows where I am I can stay the night.” Daichi was surprised his father didn't tell him to head home after he gave a quick statement. Instead the usually quite stoic man told him he was proud of him and he left his son to make his own desicions.  

 

“Will you. I’ll have to tell everyone I’m sorry for falling asleep.”

 

“I kicked them out.” Daichi made a pained face “I’m sorry if it’s too forward but I was worried at the lateness and I didn’t want you stinking of everyone else. Although you don’t smell like yourself. I had to apologize to Noya, but apologizing to Asahi was harder, I thought he wanted to kill me. I just don’t remember a lot of what happened.”

 

“Noya understands, and I owe you both. I don’t know how I’ll ever-”

 

“You already have a hundred times over. Suga, you do so much and don’t even realize your worth. I love- I mean we all love you.” Daichi blushed again. 

 

“Say it again.” Suga whispered his sore body relaxing he leaned back his head under Daichi’s chin. 

 

“I love you.” Suga heard his Captain whispered, his sigh ruffling the soft gray hair of the Omega. Daichi could see where a patch of hair had been ripped out, he closed his eyes swearing quietly, not wishing to upset Suga, he only squeezed the younger man to him. Then ran his own hands over the bruised wrists, bringing a hand one at a time to his lips, licking the bruised wrists and kissing. He nipped at the fingers causing the Omega to purr and drift off to sleep. He kissed the opposite arm in a similar fashion, only stopping to suck on the fingertips causing a warm shudder from the omega. 

 

Daichi staid holding the Omega, and each time Suga awoke crying or terrified he held him tight to remind him that there was nothing to fear. The young Alpha had accepted a cool cloth from a nurse and cleaned the sweaty forehead of his vice captain. He kissed the bite marks, licking them, as an alpha his saliva would clear the marks slowly but surely of a lesser alpha. He needed to saturate the air with his own scent so Suga could sleep, and feel safe. Daichi made it his mission as an alpha and a man.  

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Yachi and Shimizu smiled looking in they left their flowers and balloon and let the captains sleep. Yachi tutted over her upperclassmen’s bruised knuckles, “Let me wrap your fingers and rub ointment on them.”

 

Yachi stopped, she was being too familiar, would her Senpai be angry? Instead she looked up and found Shimizu’s eyes burning into her. Those bruised hands slipped from her smaller ones and cupped her face, and Yachi’s question formed on her open lips was smothered by a demanding warm mouth. The young Omega stood still frozen, and her knees nearly buckling as all the air was dragged from her body. The mouth was slowly working into a demanding frenzy before pulling away. 

 

“If that had been you,” Shimizu touched foreheads, “I would have killed them all. Daichi has more restraint than I do. He’s much more mature, but I hope you will consider me as a potential girlfriend.”

 

Yachi found herself nodding her head, before losing strength in her legs, Senpai picked her up and sat her down in a nearby chair. Shimizu made a deep noise that sounded like a purr and the soft uninterrupted rumble was calming and at the same time embarrassing.

  
  
  
  


_**~0~** _

 

Noya rubbed his head, he was dead tired and still a little dizzy, what a night. He watched as Natsu and Hinata got into a taxi with that strange Uncle living with them. That uncle had come through today, Hinata was lucky to have been adopted by an Alpha. His own parents had passed away and his grandparents weren’t exactly warm or cold.  He was scooped up again this scenting was getting out of hand.

 

“You’re going to my place I already asked your grandparents they said yes. By the way we are working on a class project.” 

 

The big idiot was holding him and rubbing his jawline over the top of Noya’s head, careful over the bruised area. As if to say ‘Don’t be sad.’

 

Noya allowed himself to be pulled towards a waiting taxi once inside Asahi directed the driver to his home. “I can’t believe you lied to my grandparents.”

 

“Not exactly a lie. “ Azumane hugged the smaller Omega tighter.  “How is your head?”

 

“I’m fine. And don’t be so scowly to Daichi-san. He was only acting on instinct, and it was a push it was my clumsy feet that didnt work, first rule to being an Omega never turn your back on an Alpha no matter who. “

 

“You are so beautiful Noya-chan. So brave. My parents made meat for you, and our beta friends as well as Chi-chan and Ryu. My parents are happy to see you, they are amazed that I have such quality friends I think. They thought I was gay for the longest time but when I told them you were an Omega they’ve been wanting me to invite you over more and more. 

 

“Tonight is a perfect night as any.” Asahi watched Noya shrug 

  
“Okay. I love your moms cooking!”

 

The older Alpha watched every movement of the Libero, remembering how they first met, how did it take this long to  admit his feelings for the smaller man.  It took an omega going into heat to get his head straight. Usually it was the other way around, but he loved Noya, he truly did. He wanted to keep him close, to breath in his scent and mark him. He blushed feeling the light bite mark just above his gland. It felt warm, it looked more like a hickey in the mirror but Asahi wanted to wear it proudly. He loved Noya! Could Noya feel the same? Did he even realize he'd marked Asahi? Or had it all been the pheromones in the air? Why was this confusing? Why was this terrifying. 

 

“What are you smiling about Asahi?” The libero looked suspicious.

 

“I was remembering how we first met.”

 

“Oh, you and I were the same size then. Remember I thought you were in the same grade as me, and you were too shy to tell me I was wrong.” The two giggled at the old memory. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i m working on a new omega verse coming soon COPS and CROWS a little bit of everyone falling in love. Thanks for commenting and keeping me motivated. If you would like to read the first chapter to the new stories coming out, they're on my tumblr. lots of love!


	15. Omegas and Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma reunites with Shoyo, he's curious how the dynamics of a team with omegas works. Kuroo is jealous without knowing.

Weeks passed after that incident and the Karasuno pack grew closer, not as close as some players hoped. Asahi bit his lip his fists balled at the side of his volleyball shorts, he refused to scent Noya. He had made a plan to start courting the smaller boy, however he needed it to be clear what he wanted. He needed to prove he could keep himself under control so the omega would want him as a mate, would chose him. No other obligation, just because it was his choice.

 

This silent agreement with himself, only managed to confuse the Libero, suddenly feeling cut off from his best friend. Noya was feeling hurt and distracted, even more so that the ball he had aimed to get hit his face rather than his arms. Blood poured from his nose, he braced himself ready to be swooped up and carried out of the gym. However it wasn’t the case, no scenting no warm arms to reassure he’d get the next one nothing. They had just arrived at the training camp, their bus had the most Omegas they heard and so they were lead in to their own gym to warm up, with two locker rooms so their Omegas could change.  Noya was first dressed and wanted to practice receiving while the rest of the team filed out and warmed up.  Except the ball Hinata had returned with Kageyama’s toss hit his face.

 

“Oh!” Hinata ran over “I’m so sorry!” He took the offered tissues from Yachi who was shadowed by a scowling and on alert Shimizu. “Sorry! “ Hinata looked over at Asahi nervously, the alpha had his back turned.

 

“It’s normal, lets get back to work." The omega smiled at his nervous teammate.

 

"Noya-san maybe you should sit out till it stops bleeding.” Hinata bit his lip jumping when Asahi-san's voice broke whatever Hinata was about to say next. 

 

The little Libero growled at the alpha, “At least look me in the eye if you’re looking down on me.”

 

‘I am not-” Asahi didn’t get to finish instead the sound of the gym opening and another pack entering had everyone pause where they were.

 

There was a brief tension as the coaches met “Oh, impressive they did say your team had a few Omegas but I had no idea it was five and two betas. Karasuno must be in need of good players.”

 

“Or these are the best.” Ukai growled. “We are a progressive school we only see skill not secondary gender.”  The old coach in red shrugged. 

 

“No offense, no offense meant. I mean you even have an omega manager and Takeda-kun how is your cousin?”

 

Takeda smiled nervously “She’s fine, she is coaching the women’s volleyball team.”

 

“I heard. Well let’s have a good clean match.” Nikoma’s coach didn’t offer his hand instead the old man turned to go back to his team.

 

Ukai now understood the female Alpha coach's possessiveness of the Omega, “So that scary bitch is your cousin. I don't know if I should feel relieved or sorry for you.”

 

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean. She’s an excellent coach. She’s just a bit overprotective.” The two coaches headed back to their side, scanning their players for distress. Nishinoya’s nose stopped bleeding but the Omegas of the team hadn’t experienced the sudden response of protective pheromones.

Suga was moving stiffly and in response Daichi kept the silver haired Omega close occasionally squeezing his shoulder reminding him where he was acting as an anchor. A hand to the back of the neck and quickly whispered “ _I’m here. We are all here.”_

 

Hinata, Suga and Ennoshita were the omegas that Takeda worried the most about, too many Alphas made Hinata sick to his stomach, and as predicted he was running for the bathrooms. A player of the Nekoma team was following him, Takeda didn’t need to intercept the other player was small and looked worried. From where he stood he could sort the scents to determine what he assumed was right. The player was omega, he probably had nerves as well, as the coach could see there were no other omegas on the Nekoma team. Suga was just standing stiff, his head down and Daichi had a hand to the back of the vice captain’s neck. Ennoshita squatted down lacing and re-lacing his shoes refusing to look up. Tanaka was glaring at anyone looking at the dark haired Chikara, his hands squeezing a volleyball and Takeda wondered if it would pop soon. 

 

Kageyama glared down the trespassers, sizing up their competition, the openly curious competition seemed to openly stare at the team Omegas. Something made difficult by the fact that Daichi had set an example by stepping in front of Suga as if to shelter him, Nishinoya was pulled back into the scenting embrace of his friend, he didn’t fight the touch feeling touch starved himself.

 

He grumbled “Big idiot” and rolled his eyes even more having the team betas crowd him and Suga. Yamaguchi peeked over Tsukki’s tall shoulder wanting to look at the other school’s volleyball alphas. They were tall and lean as expected, Ennoshita glanced over curiously as well, would this be their opponents, they were all so tall. Tasting the air they weren’t putting angry dominate pheromones out there instead they were reacting to the territorial scent the Karasuno team was giving off.

 

**_ ~0~ _ **

 

“Calm down Hinata, calm down remember your breathing. Safe. Safe.” Hinata whispered to himself leaning over the toilet he felt another wave of nausea.

 

“Shoyo?” An unfamiliar voice called out into the empty bathroom the echoing off the walls causing the orange haired boy to jump. 

 

“I’ll be out in a minute, I just-” Shoyo wiped at his eyes sniffing.

  
“Water.” The stall door opened behind him and a cool water bottle was offered to him. He pressed it thankfully against his cheek and forehead. The red water bottle had cool water and he poured it into his mouth swishing it around trying to get rid of the acidic taste of bile.

 

“You’re a lifesaver-” he sniffed accepting a tissue for his nose.

 

“I thought I could return the favor.” The calm monotone came.   


It was then that Shoyo realized he was talking to a Nekoma player, not just any player but an omega Nekoma player.

 

“Oh! You, Kenma?”

 

Shoyo stood straight flushing the toilet, a smile on his face, “It’s good to see you!” He forgot his nerves and hugged the other player. “I’m and idiot and didn’t get your number! Did you level up already? That last level was super hard.”

 

“Oh, I beat that game weeks ago.” Kenma replied shyly his hair falling into his cat shaped eyes.

 

“Was that alpha mean to you? Did you know I was on the Karasuno team? Is that why you-” Hinata bombarded his taller friend with questions his facial expressions changing with each question, Kenma couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed and amused. 

 

“Kuro, no he’s like family. His dad adopted me.  Sorry if he was rude. And no, you really helped me I’m useless and always causing problems. Are you alright? The alphas on our team are all nice.”

 

“No I’m fine. I just-” Both boys washed hands but Kenma noticed the scars on Hinata’s rolled sleeves. He didn't say anything but his stomach cramped in response.

 

“Oh, these are old, before I met Kageyama. I was-it was a long time ago. I got them from a guy that I thought was a friend.” Kenma stiffened, who betrayed Shoyo, he was kind and funny.

 

“Do they hurt now?” Kenma's face pinched. 

 

“They burn when other alphas are scenting the air. No one tells you in your health class what can happen when your friends  find out what you are presenting as. They leave out how long it takes to feel safe. “

 

Kenma tried to think of something to calm his agitated friend so he did the only thing that he could think of. It was something Kuro did for him. He wrapped his arms around the other omega, it was easy they were the same height and build. “It’s going to be alright kitten.” He whispered and rubbed his face along Shoyo’s.

 

“Hey! Don’t pity me. I’m fine. “ Shoyo burned red embracing the other boy back rubbing scents was calming and had the desired effect. Kenma was proud of his problem solving skills and couldn’t wait to tell Kuro later. Both boys left the bathroom chatting forgetting their purpose of the day. “How long have you been dating Kageyama?” Kenma asked shyly.

 

“Oi! What business do you have with our setter?” A deep voice demanded and Hinata jumped ready to fight, except a heavy and welcoming hand was on his shoulder.

 

“Oi! What business do you have with our spiker?” Tanaka growled and both Alphas were similar in height build and almost appearance.

 

“Kenma?” Kageyama called out ignoring Tanaka and his mohawked twin’s grumbling, their glare down was childish. All that mattered was that Shoyo was okay, then the setter saw the small familiar omega near him.

 

The small pudding headed omega was wearing a Nekoma uniform, well that explained enough.

 

“Hinata?” Tobio motioned for the spiker to come and the boy did, turning back to thank Kenma.

 

“Thanks for helping. Oi! Tanka! It's time to go, unless you want Ennoshita to practice with-” Kageyama knew this would get his teammate to leave whatever glare down he was initiating. 

 

“I’m watching you.” Tanaka growled at the blocker and hurried off calling out “Chi-chan!  I’m coming! Wait for me!”

 

“They get to practice with beautiful omegas.” Yamamoto grumbled, “Not fair.”

 

Kenma shrugged watching the retreating backs of the odd pair, their team seemed to be able to work with each other. Kuro had told him that a relationship would cause problems with the team so it was off limits with anyone on the team or off. Not that he wanted anyone in particular. Although the Kenma’s heart pinched thinking of his only friend with an other omega.

 

“See you in on the court Kenma!” Shoyo walked away, Kenma watched as Kageyama put an arm protectively around his teammate leading him away discreetly scenting him as they approached the gym. He wondered what their relationship was like, having never dated anyone.  

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Kuroo sniffed Kenma and made a face, he smelled like the last time. Kuroo’s eyes scanned the opposing team, he frowned again seeing the Alpha with his arm around the short orange haired kid. Why did Kenma reek of this kid? Was that little bastard forcing his feelings on the usually timid setter. Kenma never smiled like that towards anyone but him.

Why was he smiling now? He looked proud of himself, and then the whistle blew, “Time to show the flightless crows how Nekoma plays.” Kuroo thought to himself. It was then that the King set the ball and an orange streak was suddenly at the opposite end of the net up in the air and with a blink the ball slammed down in the corner of their court. No one moved, and the small Omega pudding head at his side smiled again, blinking his calculating eyes before he looked up at Kuroo ready to say something. However the smile fell from his lips when he saw the look on his only friends face.

 

A scowl, “Kuro?” Kenma licked his lips nervously, Kuro never scowls at him. He made a mewing noise and his bed head friend took a step back and clapped his hands alerting his team to snap out of it. “Anyone would find that alarming seeing it the first time, lets go!”

 

Kenma whispered in awe. “He closes his eyes, he trusts him that much.”

 

“Concentrate, remember what team you’re on Kenma!” Kuroo growled causing the setter to lose his smile and confident posture. Kuroo swore under his breath causing the setter to flinch again.

Despite several points earned by the freak quick, Nekoma wins. Handshakes are made the Nekoma team Alphas were shy to take the hands of their Omega opponents. “That was too close of a game.” Kuroo growls to the ace who is waiting for a very handsome Omega near that annoying number five.

 

“Why do they get beautiful teammates, I’m stuck with a bunch of ugly-well Kenma not included. Kenma doesn’t count, he’s the teams head and heart, like a little brother to me.” Yamamoto sighed heavily. 

 

Kenma tilted his head hearing this, was he a brother to Kuro, is that why he was treated with indifference? Kenma didn't know how he felt about his adopted brother or why he suddenly felt a pain in his chest when thinking about this. Kuro had always made him practice volleyball with him, and he always kept Kenma close. When the rules at school changed, Kuro didn’t ask but told Kenma they were going to play on the same team. Did he think of Kenma as an obligation?

 

Kenma shook a defeated looking Shoyo’s hand, “I look forward to our next match.” The Nekoma team fell silent, Kenma rarely spoke let alone said anything optimistic.

 

Shoyo wiped his tear filled eyes and grinned, “We will win next time for sure.”

 

“Maybe.” Kenma replied honestly.

 

Kageyama was grateful the small Omega made his omega laugh, it was a close score only two points, next time they would be stronger.

 

Daichi growled when the handshakes were too long, several on the Nekoma team had come over bowing and soft spoken with Suga. The ashen haired omega blushed at the praises he received from the players that wanted to shake his hand, some Nekoma players even came around for a second hand shake, all to Daichi's disapproval. 

 

Suga still had healing bruises and bite marks were bandaged up, however the Alphas ignored this and kept their touches light and asked the omega about himself. It was odd being openly flirted with, nervous eyes kept flicking over to Daichi who growled and commanded “Keep it moving.” This got the message across and then Narita and Kinoshita took up a place behind their vice captain. 

_**~0~** _

 

Kenma and Shoyo met near the bathrooms in the middle of the night and Shoyo invited Kenma back to the room he and the team were sleeping in. The small omega was curious where the Omegas were sleeping. The small omega realized he hadn’t seen so many omegas playing on a team ever, and they had all worked together like a pack. Kenma’s school was predominantly Alpha, he wanted to know more about the opponent. Not for the sake of the game that Kuro loved so much. Kenma realized he was touch starved and Shoyo brought out his scenting instinct.

 

He clutched his handheld game nervously and allowed himself to be led into unknown territory.

 

“This is my friend Kenma.” Shoyo announced and to Kenma’s surprised the room was full of Omegas only and they all greeted him warmly. The omega wasn't used to be touched or scented by anyone but his family. However the warm safe feeling he received from the circling scents made the short pudding head feel at ease. 

 

“Oh, the Alpha teammates are showering, we’ve already gone first. “ Hinata answered the Omegas unasked question.

 

Kuroo searched for his setter, he wasn’t in the room his futon was empty and still made, fear shot through him.  Kenma was small and easily intimidated what if an Alpha had him cornered or worse! He had over heard his couch talking to Karasuno's coaches. Their Omegas had been attached and targeted for being on the team. He would dare anyone at their school to come at Kenma, his pudding head was protected but he can't protect the usually reclusive setter if he's not where he should be! 


	16. JEALOUSY TURNING SAINTS INTO THE SEA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHEN THINGS GET OUT OF HAND AND JEALOUSY TAKES OVER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR FOLLOWING AND I LOVE THE NEW FRIENDS I'VE MADE SO FAR THROUGH THIS FANDOM

Kenma realized again once Shoyo asked for his number, that he left his phone in the room where his team was. He shrugged, most likely the team is off practicing again his presence was rarely noticed.

  


“Kuroo what's wrong?” Yamamoto asked his rather scowling captain.

 

“I can’t find Kenma, he’s not buried under blankets on my futon or his. “

 

“Are you two fighting?”

 

“No.” Kuroo said quickly, but were they? Kenma seemed upset early, or was it a different form of anxious irritation? Why wasn't he sure? He’d known Kenma since he was in grade school, Kuroo had found him living alone in the apartment across from them. His mom had left and never come back and his drunkard father had tried to sell him to Kuroo’s dad. Hadn’t dad shoved money at the bastard, he’d picked up the small frightened boy with a black eye and handed him to Kuroo.

 

“He needs a home we’ll give him one.” They moved into a bigger place after and Kenma never asked about his parents or his Alpha. Instead he was raised by dad beside Kuroo, however there were no Omegas around and they weren’t familiar with how Omegas are raised but Kuroo read up on it and he kept Kenma scented to warn off any Alphas. Dad wasn’t a hugger but Kuroo had tried to make up for it when Kenma was distressed.

 

“No? You sure? I don’t mean to pry but I did notice you yelled at him a lot today.”

 

“I did?” Kuroo tried to think of a situation but nothing came up,

 

“Anyway. Have you tried the Kurasano wing. He was acting weird around the freaks. That orange haired omega and the king. “

 

“The king?” Kuroo scowled, “The Kurasano side.” He felt a little uneasy what if they were doing something to Kenma, he was so trusting.

 

“Let’s go get him then.” Yamamoto popped his nuckles, “Besides we might get to see their Omegas. Not too bad to look at, and athletic. Did you see the gray haired setter beautiful form, I almost forgot to block more than once. “

 

“Yeah, and his Alpha was that captain. He almost shoved a serve down your throat.”

 

“I did notice he sent a couple power serves my way.  I didn’t think it was on purpose.”

 

“Clueless Yamamoto. “ Kuroo laughed.

 

“Hey! Nekoma!” a deep familiar voice called out. Kuroo turned to his old friend and rival school .

 

“Oi! Bukuto, aren’t you out late?”

 

“I couldn’t sleep, I heard there was a team full of Omegas. I wanted a peek. But I missed the game. Some bastards from Aobajosai had the nerve to hit on Akaashi. Poor Keiji, he’s lucky I was there to help him. “

 

“I doubt that.” Kuroo shook his head, “Why do you even want to peak at other omegas when you have Akaashi.”

 

“Akaashi?” Bokuto tilted his head rolling his eyes as if searching his eyelids for answers.  

“Yeah. Akaashi.”

 

“Keiji?” Bokuto made a face like he was racking his brain and it looked painful.

 

“Yeah, the youngest member on your team. The only Omega, the guy with expressionless face except when he’s dealing with you.”

 

“He doesn’t see me as anything but the captain. Besides, I’ve known Akaashi since he was able to read. “  


“Which I hear was before you.” Yamamoto laughed.

 

Bokuto glared at his rooster headed friend “You swore you’d keep that between us!”

 

“Oh, quit your whining. I told him.”

 

“Speak of the devil.” Yamamoto was happy to point out.

 

“Why are you out this late?” Bokuto growled, but the omega didn't show any sign of flinching.

 

“After you harassed those Alphas and nearly started a fight I thought I’d better follow you to keep you out of trouble and I see you you’ve found some. “

 

“Well nice to see you too Akaashi-kun. Don’t be jealous I was just looking for Kenma.”

 

“Kenma? Is he alright?” The omega frowned, Bokuto put a hand to his heart.

 

“I told you Kuroo our dear setter and vice captain had a heart. He’s worried-”

 

“I just know what a pain in the ass Kuroo becomes without his Omega to boss around and scent.”

 

Kuroo growled and Bokuto did step in front of his vice captain, “Aren’t we looking for Kenma. I want to see Ken-chan!”

 

“He hates that name, don’t call him that.” Kuroo growled turning away the group decided to head towards Kurasano’s wing.

 

“Did you see their vice captain, he was definitely an Omega, he was a little beat up. Perhaps that Daichi’s appearance is deceiving and he’s rougher than we thought. “ Bokuto’s eyes opened hearing Yamamoto’s statement.

 

“What? What kind of monster does that to an omega?” Bokuto growled moving Akaashi closer to him.

 

“I doubt it, that Captain doesn’t look the type.” The omega didn’t pull away, Kuroo took note how Keiji kept close to Bokuto, that stupid owl had no idea.

 

“Very well, let's go find Kenma. “

 

“Yes! Lets save your kitten from the pecking of crows.”  The loud owl chirped.

 

_**~0~** _

 

Hinata was laying on his stomach reading a volleyball magazine and texting Tomo and Natsu, Kenma had fallen asleep with the back of his head on Hinata’s back his his knees up and the magazine was over his chest, his hands on his sides.  “He looks exhausted.” Suga gently moved the boy’s blonde tipped fringe from his resting face.

 

“You don’t think he’s a spy?” The libero whispered looking down at Hinata’s new friend.

 

“No.” Yamaguchi shook his head surprising everyone, “He seemed more curious about our dynamic then plays or how we set up our defense. He seemed touch starved, he is the only omega on his team of course he would be. “

 

“Well I think we fixed that.” Suga yawned laying down next to Hinata who giggled feeling the pressure of his vice captain’s head on his back next to Kenma. Kenma on instinct curled into the mom of the team.

 

Hinata giggled as he was now the team pillow several others laid on his other side. Suga ended up drifting off, feeling exhausted and tomorrow would be worse. From what their coaches were discussing the Kurasano team had opened some eyes not just with their super libero, but their freak quick duo and the fact they were the team with the most Omegas. Tomorrow there would be a crowd. Suga was happy to have the protection of his pack even if nothing was going to happen he felt safe.

 ~•~

Kuroo caught the faint scent of Kenma coming from the Kurasano dorm. He growled without knocking he pushed open the door, the light was on but most of the players were sleeping all piled to one side. Someone sat up with a start once the door burst open, the short libero was on his feet first. He was in the process of changing so he was shirtless with a pair of gray boxer briefs.

 

Bokuto and Kuroo entered with Yamamoto on their heels, Akaashi gasped and covered Bokuto’s eyes.

 

Akaashi was  yanked back none to gently by an unknown Alpha, he fell back never having been challenged by an Alpha before Akaashi failed to stand, his legs suddenly weak. He was faced with a growling number three and number eleven of Kurasano’s fierce crows.

 

The young vice captain tried to stand when he let out a whine, covering his face but the punch never came.

 

“The fuck!” Bokuto tackled number 3 who had only meant to take the trespasser who reeked of alpha by the collar and shake him.

 

Bokuto snapped seeing Akaashi afraid, seeing his vice captain hit the floor and try to cover his head. He didn’t care who the other Alpha was no one touched Keiji, no one made his omega feel afraid.

 

“Mine!” He snapped snarling teeth bared fueled even more so by the sound his team mate made when trying to stand.

 

Daichi pushed past the two circling Alphas and Tanaka was wrestling the familiar rooster headed Nekoma player. Both spat obscenities, Daichi didn’t see any of them, except the one standing over a cowering Suga. The gray haired Omega had Hinata and an unfamiliar Omega pushed behind him acting like a shield. Yamaguchi was in Tsukishima’s arms, the blond was scenting his Omega. Oblivious to the situation or he just didn’t care about anyone but the safety of Yamaguchi.

 

Narita and Kinoshita came barging in and pulled Tanaka from circling his opponent, Asahi was wrapping the Libero in a sheet. Growling at anyone looking their direction, he kept running hands over the Libero to be sure he was truly untouched.

 

Yamamoto was on his back, Daichi Alpha was fierce just as he had predicted. Kageyama  dropped his toothbrush and toothpaste instead he ran over to where Hinata was trying to pull Daichi back, the young Omega was yelling only to be knocked back by the two struggling Captains.

 

Kageyama growled hurrying over to his Omega, the ball of orange had landed on top of Kenma. He helped both omegas up running hands over Hinata’s face checking him for injury.

 

**_~0~_ **

 

“They started it by kidnapping our setter.” Kuroo held an ice pack to his left eye, Kenma was whining, shaking hands at his side balled into fists, blaming himself.

 

“That’s not true! Your little spy came over to our rooms! You attacked my omega! My vice captain was only keeping that little pudding head safe from you trespassers. “ Daichi started to stand holding a tissue to his bleeding lip.  Ukai growled, and put a hand on the boy’s shoulder sitting him down.

 

Suga looked nervously from Ukai to Daichi and blushing hearing Daichi announce in front of everyone that they were dating. Kenma tugged on Kuroo’s sleeve, “I was visiting my friends.” He didn’t meet the eyes of his team Captain.

 

“You pervs were trying to catch a peek at our half dressed Libero!” Azumane growled still holding a swaddled and fidgeting Nishinoya in his lap.

 

Yamamoto growled averting his eyes from the obscene  display and Bokuto spoke up with a deep snarl , “That was not the case! You jumped my vice captain! Nobody touches Keiji!” The owl with the white hair was ready to challenge the Kurasano Ace. He had his vice captain in his lap scenting similarly to how the Kurasano’s ace was sceniting, except Akaashi just burned red staying stalk still as if he was afraid to move and draw attention to himself.

 

“You’re the trespassers!” Tanaka snapped, “How dare you barge in while we were away.”

 

“I can take care of myself!” Noya’s muffled voice was barely audible from under the embrace of the giant that held him captive.

 

“This was a misunderstanding clearly.” Suga tried to even the shaking in his voice.

 

“I agree.” old coach Nekomata “If you will allow Coach Ukai I would like to take my players back, and I’m sure coach Yonaka feels the same.”

 

Ukai was about to say something but Takeda put a hand to his shoulder, “I think we’ve had enough excitement for the night. We need to get our boys to bed and I think a valuable lesson has been learned. “

 

“Lesson?” Kuroo was standing up and his coach smacked the back of his head.

 

“We apologize for the trouble. My boys will not ever trespass on another’s territory.”

 

“Yes. Please forgive us.” Kuroo bowed as did Yamamoto, the mohawked player went over to Suga before they left and bowed. “Forgive our intrusion. See you on the court tomorrow. Maybe we can practice some serves-”

.”

 

Daichi growled in warning reopening his split lip, Yamamoto backed away a grin on his face.

 

Bokuto bowed and grumbled his apology, Noya shouldered the Ace still draped protective over him. “Sorry for the misunderstanding, your vice captain smelled of an Alpha. I had mistook him you weaklings for a threat.”

 

“A-chan!” Noya hissed, and Bokuto rolled is eyes, and allowed his coach to pull him and Akaashi away.

 

Ukai ran a hand over his face looking at the empty chairs where the injured boys had sat, he then looked at his own pack and smiled.

 

“Really that was a bit of a mess, I’m proud of you boys for standing to protect what you deem as our territory but can we at least ask questions first before throwing punches. Everyone to bed! We have practice games and three on threes. And I don’t want to see any pushing unless the other side throws the first punch. Oi! Tanaka, do me a favor and not a word to your dad or sister.”

 

“I can handle my own without those two.” Tanaka replied straightening his shoulders.

 

“He means, yes sir.” Suga shook his head with a heavy sigh.

 

_**~0~** _

 

Kenma pulled out of Kuroo’s embrace once they were back in their own room. “How dare you! You made them afraid.” Kenma tried to find the right words, anxiety was over the top, he knew Kuro was mad but he was more so than his captain.

 

Suga was shaking, Kenma had felt it, had sensed his terror, the bruises were there and Hinata had told him what happened in a secret whisper so the vice captain wouldn’t hear.

 

“They are over anxious-”

 

Kenma balled up his fists and struck his adoptive brother in the arm, that being as high as he could reach with his tiny fists. He caught Kuro in the shoulder, the taller Alpha took a step back.

 

“No. They were attacked for being on their team but they still go to practice and do that everyday. And you and those idiots just barge into their nesting area. Why didn’t you knock!” Kenma never raised his voice but he’d never felt the fear he had, it was overwhelming and now he was giving off a similar scent. Everyone in the room was watching, the whole team and Kuroo just stood there shocked and unable to handle the situation with his Omega.

 

Kenma looked around, stomped over to his futon collected it and was sure to put it as far away from the circle of futons as possible. He then laid down and threw a blanket over his head. That night Kuroo hardly slept sensing a loss of contact with his setter. He had no idea on how to deal with Omegas and this was the first time Kenma acted like well and omega. Usually he was calmed by Kuroo’s touch and scenting but Tetsuro was cut off.

 

He closed his eyes and thought about that Daichi, the way he held his Omega, a tinge of guilt settled in his stomach and he thought to better apologize tomorrow. If that were the case he deserved more than a black eye. That explained the bruises on the vice captain and he had been afraid.  Kuroo drifted off to sleep, several apologies on his mind, he would have Bokuto and the others apologize as well. What a mess.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Sorry not sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a peek at the other teams relationships with their omegas. some fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. reader beware i am having a beta read through after she is done with another project. so read at your own risk. thanks for reading this far .

Bokuto returned to their dorm the majority of his team sleeping, he smiled awkwardly at Keiji, “That was a mess.” The omega didn’t reply, the captain waited to be reprimanded by his vice captain, instead Akaashi embraced him, the two stood silently in front of the doors to their door. Usually Bokuto initiates contact but Keiji stood there and they held each other.

 

“Keiji?” Bokuto  rubs the shorter boy’s back, Bokuto can feel his vice captain is still trembling. 

 

“Don’t fight like that again Bokuto, you could have been seriously injured.” the omega pulled away and entered the room where everyone was asleep on futons oblivious to the drama going on in their midst. Bokuto instinctively grabbed the omega and pulled him down onto his futon covering them both. He held Keiji scenting him gently, first those punks from Aobajosai and then the damn ace from Kurasano. The ace was different he had thought Keiji was an Alpha, he nearly-. Bokuto swallowed and pulled his vice captain closer to him. His thoughts were confusing, but an unfamiliar sound broke through his confusion, a purring. Keiji was purring, his body finally relaxing in the Alpha's longer toned arms. Bokuto knew that he didn’t want anyone else to touch his vice captain, no one should ever make him afraid, and the owl had said MINE, but that was Alpha talk. Right? How did he mean it? The owl held his vice captain against his chest, an arm being used as a pillow and a free hand rubbing circles into the tense back of his friend. His beautiful, clever and sweet friend, why look at other omegas when Keiji was everything he wanted. If only the omega felt the same way, if only he could accept these feelings the captain had for his vice captain.

 

Taped fingers examined the face at peace, always so serious and neat. His hair perfectly combed, his uniform always tucked in. Of course those other players would pester Akaashi for his number. He was beautiful any fool could see that, even that cute half naked Libero had nothing on Keiji’s lean form. Bo allowed his fingertips to trace along the Omega’s jaw line and ended up lightly skimming the slightly moistened lips of the Omega in his arms. He couldn’t help it tilting Keiji’s face up he instinctively moved his mouth over those perfect pink lips.  To his surprise he was kissed back, Keiji arched into him eyes still closed.

 

It was the captain that pulled his head back, gunmetal blue eyes blinked sleeply up at the wide gold eyes. Then the setter snuggled closer into the crook of the Alpha’s arm. “No fair Bo-chan. No attacking when I’m sleeping. You slow bastard. We have matches early tomorrow.” The Omega hummed and drifted back to sleep, the ace of Fukurodani academy gulped and waited for his heart to slow to a normal pace. He licked his lips still tasting his friend on him, like mint and roses. Tomorrow would be interesting, he should thank Kurasano for opening his eyes and even if they almost blackened it.

 

_**~0~** _

 

Daichi spent the night holding Suga, his beautiful Omega had tried to be strong and pretend that the night’s events hadn’t gotten to him but that was a lie. The omega startled awake several times and Daichi held him rubbing his back. He tightened his hold on the vice captain he should have hit the Nekoma player harder.

 

Anyone who upset Suga deserved no less than fist full of- “Daichi I’m fine, please try to rest. “ Suga pulled away from his protector. “Maybe I should lay somewhere else, I’ll cause you to be tired tomorrow.” Suga whispered trying to cover up a sniffle. “I’m useless like this.”

 

“Don’t.” The dark haired captain pulled the Omega  closer to him, “Don’t put yourself down. EVER.” the Alpha growled. “His free hand ran fingertips through the soft gray hair. “You don’t have to feel like a burden. You are important to me, and I want to keep you safe. You were scared right?”

 

Suga nodded hesitantly, his hazel brown eyes staring at his alpha’s chin not meeting the dark brown eyes that bore into his very soul. “ I was too.”

 

Suga felt hot tears burning his eyes but he giggled despite that, he had never known this kind of intimacy. His past boyfriend had only wanted him for his secondary gender and what that entailed. He wanted Suga to be a secret, and Suga’s parents hated him for being born their first child and an omega. But here was Sawamura-san wanting the world to know they were dating and he genuinely worried for him.

 

He couldn’t help it he sat up wiping his eyes, he leaned down before the alpha could ask him what was wrong. It was his turn to surprise the alpha, his turn to give something that was his only to give. And so their first real kiss was there quietly shared in a room of their sleeping teammates. Daichi froze as their lips made soft contact and Suga playfully nipped the alpha’s bottom lip before sucking on it carefully. The captain gasped in surprise and though it lasted seconds to Daichi it was a lifetime, his hand held the body now laying on him closer. Their legs were intertwined and Suga laid his head down on his alpha’s chest. The Alpha willed his erection to stay down, he wasn't a middleschooler it was a simple kiss yet there he was holding his boyfriend flush against his body counting backwards from a thousand. He heard Suga’s soft giggle and sigh before he was truly sleeping. Despite the situation the alpha fell asleep unwilling to let the body on top of him go. Modesty and propriety be damned. Suga smelled so delicious like sugar and honey.

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Morning came and Kageyama poked at the sleeping Hinata, for someone with so much energy he was impossible to wake up in the morning.  The Setter sighed they were the last two in the room and this guy was snoring away.

 

“Oi! Idiot wake up or there will be no breakfast-” Hinata sat straight up batting the foot that had poked his side.

 

“Bakayama what time is it?” he rubbed his eyes

“We have 20 minutes until they stop serving-”

 

“Oh! You should have woke me up earlier!” Hinata was on his feet ready to run out of the room.

 

“Hey get dressed dumbass!”

 

Hinata glanced down and yawned again, he was wearing his pajamas, “Ok! You go save us a spot! Give me five minutes!” The spiker was suddenly springy and all energy, this was an interesting side to see, Kageyama felt sorry for the omega’s family they must have had to start waking him up an hour early, just to get him up on time.

 

He was thinking just this when the ball of orange jumped up and pecked him on the cheek causing all thoughts to halt. “Go. I’ll get ready. Save me some meat buns.”

 

Hinata pushed the setter out of the room “Go on Dummyama.”

 

More like “Shockyama.” Tobio muttered passing Kenma in the corridor he was too tied up in his own thoughts to acknowledge anyone else.

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Suga was sitting quietly picking at his breakfast a soft smile on his face when a tray was set down next to him, he thought it was going to be Daichi but then another tray joined it and he looked up questioningly it was the two Nekoma players from the night before. He stiffened not meeting their eyes, the rooster headed player and the one with a mohawk.

 

His smile fell from his face and he paled slightly, his hands in his lap, he hated this reaction and tried to keep his scent from souring the room. It took everything in him to concentrate on staying calm. He knew these two didn’t mean any harm, and he was glad that he had made Daichi go ahead of him.

 

“Hey there sunshine.” The Mohawked alpha said with a blush, one that Suga didn’t catch because he was concentrating on his food tray.

 

“We never got to introduce ourselves. And apologize.” Kuroo stood up and bowed as did his associate.  This startled Suga, knowing that several eyes of the other teams were watching.

 

“Please sit, don’t do that. It’s fine. I have to go-” Suga jumped up and quickly left the two behind forgetting to dump his tray suddenly not hungry.

 

Kuroo cursed under his breath, he scared him away the omega left his untouched food and they had waited for the damn bodyguard brigade to leave. Yamamoto winced seeing the tray as well, “He smells so nice. I didn’t know that omegas could smell so nice.”

 

“Kenma smells nice”

 

“No, he smells like you.”

 

“He does.”

 

Kuroo sat staring at his own tray, his appetite gone, “It’s because we live together.”

 

“No, it’s because you scent the kid even if he’s just sitting playing his video game.”

 

“It’s for his safety.”

 

“No. It’s so no one tresspasses. You are so lucky that your dad bought you an Omega the rest of us have to court one. “

 

Kuroo was on his feet pushing the table from him Yamamoto was thrown hard onto the table breaking it in the process the Nekoma captain growled. “He wasn’t bought!”

 

“Fine! Whatever you say boss!” The younger Alpha grumbled turning his head not meeting the eyes of his Captain and pack leader.

 

“Is that what you all think?” he let go of his teammate.

 

“It’s the rumor. How do you think Kenma feels constantly under you. I was worried about him yesterday too, but after that whole mess I realized he just needs to be around more omegas. Did you see how happy he looked, I’ve never seen Kenma so relaxed. And then we burst in and frightened everyone. It didn’t set well with me scaring omegas. Excuse me captain. I’m going to make amends.  “

 

Kuroo let Yamamoto step around him no one said anything, its was normal for athletic alphas to have outbursts as long as it wasn’t against an omega no one cared. They expected competitive behavior in the developing alphas.

 

Suga hurried to gym three where his team was practicing today, they had three matches.

 

“Oh, look. Are you lost sweetie?” Suga walked into a very firm chest, the player was wearing Shiratorizawa warm up uniforms. Both players were very tall and Suga took a step back into a wall. He tried to walk around them but they stayed firm in place sniffing at him rudely.

 

The spiky haired player with fire red hair was crowded Suga, “So you are one of the Kurasano players huh. We don’t have any Omegas on our team or even at our school. I heard Nekoma had one but your team had more, the most I hear. “

“Oi! Bastards! Aren’t you supposed to be ready for our match? Or are you part of the benchwarmer club.”

 

Yamamoto growled, he could read the omegas posture a mile away, he was anxious and though he kept it in rather then release the sour of fear, Taketora knew it was taking its toll on the setter.

 

“You’re one to speak-”

 

“Oi! You heard him. What business do you have with our vice captain?” Two Kurasano betas joined in and Suga rubbed his temples as scents were trying to dominate. He knew Tanaka was there before the others did, “My bros are asking a question.” Tanaka gave his best yakuza face leaving the two trespassers to tsk and leave. “Jeez, we go to an all Alpha school you would think they’d let us see their omegas out of pity.”

 

“Suga-san?” The beatas asked in unison, the setter was holding his stomach his shoulders shaking Yamamoto kneeled to ask where the pain was instead the gray haired omega looked up at them all and giggled. “Sorry, it’s just those guys-and you. Nevermind. Thank you all. I am grateful for your  help but I am capable of helping myself.

 

Yamamoto couldn’t speak, the omega had flashed him a smile and he was stuck in mid squat. “I have practice. Thank you. See you around Yamamoto-kun.”

 

“He said kun.” Yamamoto blushed, did that mean he was forgiven?

 

“Woah there lover boy. Don’t get too ahead of yourself.” Tanaka patted the other alpha on the back. “Our lovely team vice captain is taken. But you can join the heartbreakers club. Aka the Suga-san fan club.”

 

The beata’s behind him nodded a hand over their heart, “Just one rule, you can look but never touch. We’ve pledged our highschool careers to keeping Suga safe. “

 

“Does he always smell so nice?” Yamamoto whispered in awe.

 

“Unfortunately yes.” The betas replied in unison.

 

“You three are hopeless, don’t let Daichi-san hear you talk like that.” Tanaka laughed.

 

“Talk like what?” The team Captain appeared with a scowl.

 

“Nothing sir!” The betas bowed in unison “We have practice.” They left Yamamoto and hurried away with Tanaka.

 

Yamamoto started to leave, “Thanks. But it doesn't make us even.”

 

Yamamoto turned with a wide grin to face the Kurasano Alpha. “No, it makes us rivals.”

 

“Why you obstinate-”

 

“See ya around captain-san.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. want love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some cuteness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dedicate this chapter to Cassie! THANKS BRO!

Suga ruffled the hair of his teammates, they jokingly stood in line and waited  a turn but he found Yamamato-kun with his mohawked head down awaiting his turn standing patiently behind Tanaka.  Suga giggled and did just as he had with his own teammates again little Kenma had been brought over by Hinata. He shyly bowed his head waiting for Suga to make contact and the gray haired setter did just that.

 

The Nekoma team watched from across the gym, their captain yelled for his teammates to come back and help put equipment away.

 

Everyone on the Karasuno side went for a water break, the managers were busy preparing for parent’s day, the teams had all played fiercely. Their last match against Shiratorizawa hadn’t gone as expected, they were one point from tying with their harsh opponent. The whole team were Alphas and after the match they were surprisingly shy around making any contact with the Omegas of the Karasuno team except the spiky red haired blocker. However Shiratorizawa’s captain would have none of it and quickly reprimanded his blocker growling ready to put him on his back.  

 

Hinata seemed popular to Tobio’s displeasure, the Alphas on every team they battled would happily shake hands with each player but they would stop and try and chat with the short blocker and decoy. Of course they would want to know the amazing number ten, with his quick spikes and high jumps that surprisingly blocked their shots. Of course they’d envy Tobio, he after all was maybe dating the middle blocker and decoy. Shoyo was graceful in his jumps and he trusted whole heartily, Tobio never had such trust, his spiker would close those golden eyes and know that Kageyama would have the ball where it needed to be.

 

Now because of this, he kept finding himself growling more often than not warning off any would be threats. He looked around hating that there team was made of Alphas and Omegas and most of the teams here either had one Omega or were all alphas, even their managers. Dumbass Hinata was too oblivious to notice he was being hit on, his anxiety was nowhere in sight. Thankfully his stomach had calmed down and he wasn’t feeling sick.

 

“Where-” Kageyama had been lost in thought and his uh teammate had disappeared.

 

_**~0~** _

 

Hinata headed to the bathroom feeling great, their last match was so close if it said anything Shiratorizawa better watch out-

 

The small decoy ran into a solid wall, he nearly fell back but hands steadied him very large hands. “Careful.” the deep voice was familiar and Hinata was awestruck. After facing him on the court standing in his presence was even more impressive.

“Japan.” Hinata whispered and then the giant walked away.

 

“Impressive isn’t he. I guess if you’re into the tall, muscular athletic type.” Hinata took a step back from the Guess Monster, the tall red head took a step closer. “Do Omega’s always smell so nice?That last one, the one with a mole under his eyes. He smelled beautiful too.”

 

“It’s rude to openly sniff at people. And Suga-san is taken.” Hinata stammered.

 

“You even talk so adorable. You are a pest on the court, how distracting it is for all of us alphas to have you to look at. Your whole team is a distraction.”

 

“Our team got to where we are on skill. It’s you alphas that don’t understand that. Now move I have to use-”

 

Hinata was pushed up against a wall this alpha caged him against a wall, leaning in and openly sniffing.  Hinata flinched small hands moving push him away.

 

“Shoyo?” Kenma called coming up short he froze not knowing how to help his friend. His instinct was to call Kuro, but he left his phone somewhere again.

 

“Oi! Wakatoshi!” Kuro did appear and Kenma felt relieved, everything would be fine because Kuro knew what to do, he was smart and unafraid. “Teach your players manners. Before I do.” The captain of Nekoma growled, the other alpha stopped turning a surprised look on his usual expressionless face.

 

He let out a deep growl that had Hinata sliding to the ground covering his head with a visibly scared forearm. The long sleeves he usually wore had been pushed up to his elbow.

 

“So sensitive. See you around!” The red head snapped hurrying to follow his captain. “I was only looking.” He whined as their distance grew, .  Shoyo’s breathing calmed, but he still covered his head.

 

Kuroo saw them then, the ugly scars thin and white against the spiker’s pale skin. Kenma looked to him for help, nervously biting his lip his hands fiddling with the hem of Kuroo’s jersey.

 

“Chibi-chan.” Kuroo kneeled down, only having experience with calming Kenma’s anxiety attacks.

 

Suga pushed past Kenma and Kuroo, he kneeled down, “Breathe, remember your breathing or you’ll pass out again.”

 

“Again?” Kuroo whispered.

 

“Alright up we go.” Kuroo lifted the small player in his arms, he knew what helped Kenma when he started to hyperventilate, there wasn't a paper bag around but there was the washroom with a sink and cold water.

 

Suga was on his feet ready to fight when Kenma put a hand out  and took Suga’s hand they followed Kuroo into the bathroom. He turned on the cold water and splashed Hinata’s face this caused the younger boy to gasp and suddenly his dulled eyes were focusing. A deep blush colored his face when he realized he was being held like a kid in the arms of an unknown alpha.

 

The rooster headed player used a towel to wipe Hinata’s face and it smelled of Kenma so number ten was even more calmed by that. He was put on his feet and the Alpha spoke gently wiping the water from his face. “There you are kitten.”

 

Hinata laughed then, he burst out into a fit of giggles, recalling Kenma’s awkward hug and his strange way of comforting.

 

“Did you hit your head too?” Kuroo crouched down trying to look the Omega over for any injury.

 

“No. I’m sorry. It’s just Kenma said the same thing and it sounded strange so now I know where he gets his awkward hug and comforting words. “Are you his big brother then?”

 

Kuroo didn’t reply instead he stood up “He’s normal. Come on Kenma we should get back, we have to help prepare for parent’s day. Dad will be excited to see you play tomorrow.

 

“Again, I’m sorry for yesterday.”

 

“It’s already forgotten.” Suga smiled and the Nekoma alpha, “Good luck tomorrow.”

 

Kenma smiled at a nervous Shoyo, “I look forward to a game with no rematch.”

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Daichi was scolding Tanaka on removing his shirt once more, he looked to Ennoshita for help, the Omega gave an apologetic shrug, he tried not to look himself, his own face bright red.

 

Daichi watched Noya dive for a practice ball the spike coming from their ace, so when the smack of ball coming into contact with the small Libero’s face and not his arms the ace was ducking under the net and rushing to Noya’s side. The Libero’s nose was bleeding, Asahi removed his jersey and used it as a tissue.

 

“I’m okay.” The Omega stood up and swayed he would have hit the ground if Asahi hadn’t scooped his friend up and rushed him to the infirmary. Daichi massaged his temples, Ukai signaled for the end of practice.

 

“Hard work being in charge of hooligans isn’t it.” Kuroo was suddenly beside Daichi and the Karasuno Captain was clearly not in the mood.

 

“If you are here to gloat-” Daichi yelled out across the gym “Oi! Yamamoto! You aren’t even on our team! Get the fuck out of here! Suga’s not even here!”

 

“I thought I could pick up some extra serving practice in, I mean with the talented freckels-”

 

“You heard him! Get the hell out of here.”  Tsukki growled.

 

“And who the hell-” Daichi realized they’d not only picked up Yamamoto but two more unknown alphas were sneaking into their practice.

 

“Oh, we thought this was an open practice. Right Futakuchi-san?” Koganegawa flashed a toothy smile. They’d snuck in and had been caught, Datekou didn’t have Omegas in the entire school,  let alone on their team. They were presently trying to chat up freckles as well, except the blond was constantly growling at them and when they did try to get close to the bald Alpha’s omega two betas and the baldie looked ready to physically throw them out. But it smelled so nice near the omegas and they’d hoped to be near the Suga-san, the setter angel.

 

“Coach! A little help?” Daichi pointed to the intruders and the blond coach threw his hands up, he’d been kicking out Apha’s all day and their damn coaches were more interested in Takeda then keeping their players in check.

 

“I gave up an hour ago. Have you seen Takeda?”

 

“If you mean that short Sensi omega with dark hair and glasses? I think coach Naoi had few questions for him outside the gym.” Koganegawa grinned seeing how perturbed the blond coach was to have his omega snatched out from under him. Go coach Naoi. 

 

“That sly bastard! I already told him! TO FUCK OFF.” Ukai headed out of the gym. Kuroo was feeling relief at having just one omega on his team.  He took pity on the frustrated rival captain. “Yamamoto! Oi!” The mohawked intruder turned to listen to his captain, reading his expression he nodded.”

 

“Oi! Datekou fuck off. It’s a closed practice, and besides Suga-san is mine. I’ve already called dibs. And I don’t take kindly to trespassers.”

 

The rival team growled at their Nekoma enemy only to see the baldie and two betas line up next to him.

  
“Dammit you bastards, Suga is mine! Stop acting like he’s an object. I’ll never forgive you for saying his name so casually.”  No one heard Daichi’s protests it was a glare down and then Datekou turned away. “It’s not fair they even have a cute omega manager.”

 

Daichi rubbed his temples turning to Kuroo, “You have come to gloat.”

 

“No. Actually I need your advice, ugh, captain to captain. “

 

**_~0~_ **

.           Hinata was laying in the nesting area with Kenma and Suga, he was still shaken up. “It wasn’t anything dangerous, why can’t I just deal with it.” The spiker shakily asked he hated the feeling of being intimidated. The other Alpha hadn’t meant anything he was curious still Hinata’s stomach was uneasy.

 

“It’s a natural reaction.” Suga soothed, signaling Kenma to lay on the other side of the curled up pup in a blanket.

 

“I need to overcome it, how am I supposed to get close to Kageyama.”

 

Suga’s smile widened, so that’s it, “Close?” He pretended to not understand the statement, his hand rubbing the small back over the blanket.

       

“We’ve kissed but what if, la-later uh we want to do more. I’m gonna be a mess.”

 

“Oh Hinata, trust is something that grows between two people. If you trust him enough to kiss as you say then slowly everything will come naturally. SLOWLY I emphasize.”

 

“What about you and Daichi-san? Kenma asked curiously, “Do you-I mean to say how do you know that he likes you in that way?”

  
  
“Kenma?” Suga tilted his head the boy was blushing bright red.

 

“Do you have someone in mind for yourself?” The vice captain coaxed.  Kenma burned bright red “ How do you know if an Alpha likes you?”

 

This brought Hinata out of his blanket nest, he smiled at Suga looking between the Nekoma setter and the vice captain.

 

**_~0~_ **

Hinata was feeling exhausted he and Kenma stayed close, finding that it was easier to ward off unwanted attention in numbers of two or greater. They found Kageyama standing  in the corridor glaring down three Aobajosai players. Sniffing the air it was easy to find that the one addressing Kageyama was an omega. He was beautiful, tall and his scent was soft like lilacs. Hinata was on edge, and Kenma frowned feeling his friends distress, he put his handheld game to his side, for the first time not caring if his player died.

 

“Look if it isn’t Tobio-chan. So King, how does your new team like you now?”

 

To Hinata’s surprise his Kageyama said nothing he only stood with his hands balled into fists.

 

“I bet they hate being ordered about. And your tosses-” A turnupheaded player growled.

 

“Are awesome!” Hinata growled forgetting these were Alphas. He faced them with anger, how dare they put down his alpha’s skill.

“You must be blind with your jealousy, Kageyama’s tosses are calculated and carry an accuracy that one of mediocre playing status such as yourself could only hope to achieve. However that’s just one setter’s opinion about others.”  Kenma’s blunt tone had the group silent in shock.

 

The two Alpha’s growled and Kageyama moved to put himself in front of the small Nekoma setter and Hinata.

 

“It was nice seeing you. Good luck.” Kageyama turned his back disrespectfully on the group of his old teammates a hand on each of the Omega’s shoulders and he led them in the opposite direction.

 

“What jerks they are obviously jealous of genius. Huh Kenma?”

  
“Definitely a sad display of sportsmanship. Almost as if you wish to find other means to shake up your opponent because otherwise you're afraid of failure on the court.”  

 

Kageyama smiled he remained quiet listening to the chatter between the two omegas. Glad to know he wasn’t alone. Someday he would tell Hinata about his dark past but for now he would enjoy this easy friendship he had made not just with the orange haired Omega but with the Nekoma setter.

 

Oikawa had always hated him, there was time he was kicked off the volleyball team in middle school after presenting late as an omega. He had hated that Kageyama was a talented first year that got to stick around. It was jealousy. Kageyama had been someone else in middle school, he had acted differently. Smug in his superior skill and he wanted to surpass Oikawa and with him out of the picture the other team mates treated Kageyama like he had something to do with it.

 

He pulled away from these dark times and concentrated on the light of his Hinata’s smile and Kenma’s soft words.

 

_**~0~** _

  


Parent’s day was on the way everyone was buzzing with excitement, no matter the age Alpha pups loved to show off to their parents to make them proud. Omegas were less adamant about this but praise did make them purr.  

 

The first match Karasuno played hard and won against their opponent, Datekou the completely Alpha team kept cat calling across the net at Suga and Yamaguchi. This put Tsukki on edge and every spike from that point on was blocked by the tall blond and the ace.

 

They were reprimanded often by the refs and their half perturbed coach.

 

From the stands Lu Tanaka could be heard yelling obscenities,  he started a fight with some Datekou parents.

 

Under threat of being thrown out the restaurant owner calmed down and took up the signs for his son and surrogate son, making both teens blush in embarrassment.  They won the match to everyone’s surprise except their parents.

 

The next match against Nekoma was a friendly one that ended in a one point win for Karasuno. It seemed Tanaka Lu found a kindred spirit in a Nekoma parent who was cheering for a rooster haired kid and a small omega setter. They tried to out cheer each other, later Kuroo and Kenma would find their father comparing embarrassing childhood pictures with Tanaka-san who also produced quite the collection on Ennoshita and Ryu.

 

**_~0~_ **

 

“Where the hell did your father get a baby picture of me?” Chi demanded,

 

“I don’t know but I must find out! I need it.”

 

“What!” Ennoshita hissed, “Like father like son.” He grumbled his cheeks bright red. The couple were holding hands making their way back to the common area, apprehensively.

  
Hinata was skipping behind them explaining to Kageyama that his uncle wasn’t yakuza just a baker.

 

“And this is where you win all your games, right Waka-chan?” a girls voice drew their attention away from their own embarrassment.

 

Instead there was Wakatoshi Ushijma all 6’2 of him with an omega female standing 5’7 to the giant of Shiratorizawa, she was clinging to his muscular arm  looking straight ahead in his usual prideful manor. However on closer inspection there was a pink tinge to his cheeks and his ears were red.

 

“These are only practice matches, playing against powerhouse schools gives these lesser teams a chance to build on their skill.”

 

“Who are you calling lesser schools?” Hinata growled stepping out bravely from behind Tanaka.

 

Wakatoshi looked down at the small boy curiously, he’d seen him somewhere before, “Hey! It’s number ten! And we’re the same height!” She wore a private school uniform that Hinata didn’t recognize. “Hey there number ten! You jump high! I saw your last game. Congratulations! I even recorded it on my phone, so I can show all the Omegas back at school. They’ll never believe me otherwise. Your school has so many omegas on your team and the alphas work so well! It’s amazing. Well next to my Waka-chan! Nothing is as amazing, but you and your team play a good second. Oh excuse my manners! I'm Cassie, this is my boyfriend.”

 

Hinata blushed taking a step back from the girl suddenly in his bubble, she didn’t take the hint and instead was standing next to him her phone out **_“Say NICE KILL”_ ** she giggled.

 

Kageyama pulled Hinata back as did the giant of Shiratorizawa, both Alpha’s looked serious in their scowls.

 

The young girl had a bounce in her step like Hinata unaware of the situation, “Waka! Aren’t they amazing. Say cheese!” She was cooing at his side and the Alpha didn’t reply right away until his girlfriend followed up “Well not as amazing as you.” Hinata was surprised to hear a deep rumbling sound from the Alpha similar to an omegas own purr however Alphas could only make this sound. . It actually caused Chikara and Shoyo to blush bright red, their alpha’s rolled their eyes in response holding tighter to the omegas they deemed there's.

 

“It has been my rule to never underestimate omegas.” The deep voice was heard echoing down the hall, “An enemy is an enemy. And wasteful pride can be ones downfall.”

 

“You’re such a sweetie Waka. Can we see the gym where you have your next game?”

 

Hinata looked questioningly at Chikara the other omega shrugged.

  
  


                                                                                                               


	19. families prt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet the families of our players

Takeda tried to side step the Alpha coach that now had Takeda trapped with a kabe-don. Yes, how cliche, this was the part in a manga where the omega lead would be saved from such an act by a charming alpha. However Takeda knew from experience such things rarely happened and never to him. Well there was that one time, he’d only known two Alphas that came to his rescue. 

 

He cursed himself for not knowing better, this bastard had the nerve to sniff at him. The short dark haired omega tried to keep his panic from rising, usually his cousin would come around a corner and save him, she had an uncanny sense of when he was in danger. But this was volleyball camp for the boys, no way she would be showing up anytime soon. And Coach Ukai was long retired

 

“Listen, I’m sorry. I’m not interested. And it’s rude to sniff at an omega-”

 

“Come one sweetheart. The kids go to bed soon, we can have a little fun, I brought some good sake, might loosen up  your inhibitions. “ 

 

Ukai was an adult, and an Alpha that should lead by example however seeing this bastard so casually speak and touch his omeg-his co worker,  was unforgivable. 

 

Looking at Takeda who usually kept his cool, he was anxious and starting to panic, this was new. The Omega usually kept himself in check, what was different? 

 

“Don’t touch me.” Takeda hissed trying to push himself back into the wall.

 

“Oh, don’t be that way, there is never an opportunity like this.” Naoi smiled slyly, “We both are adults-”

 

“Oi! Bastard!” Ukai pulled the dark haired coach back by his collar, allowing Takeda his escape. “Don’t put your filthy hands so casually on my advisor!” 

 

“Woah Ukai, I was only trying to have a conversation-”

 

“Conversation my ass. You’re crowding my Omega here with your stink.” 

 

Ukai was standing firmly between the two, “Aren’t you a little too old for the Kabe-don?”

 

Noai flasheed a guilty smile backing away slowly “And tell your cats to quit sniffing around my crows. They’re going to give my team captain a heart attack.” 

 

“I never knew how entertaining omegas could be, you managed to get yourself some pretty talented ones. Wonder if my boys could convince them to come over to Nekoma.”

 

Ukai snarled and his old acquaintance backed up hands up head down. “Just kidding, come find me if you want a drink later. Bring your boyfriend.”

 

Ukai waited for the Nekoma coach to continue on his way before turned back to a confused Takeda. 

 

‘You're not my boyfriend or my Alpha. I could have handled that. I’m not a kid” He mumbled unable to disguise the shaking in his voice. 

 

“I know but i know that guy as well he doesn’t take no for an answer. He’s just as bad as his players. “ There was a pause “Are you alright? You’re trembling.”

 

‘I-I’m fine.” Takeda growled stepping away from Ukai and heading back to the gym with an arm full of towels. He stumbled and dropped a couple causing him to curse at himself, ‘keep it cool Takeda’. He stumbled once more, his legs refusing to move, the places where that alpha had touched burned and the anxiety from the situation was real. 

 

Ukai caught the advisor before he fell, “So where was your taser than?”

 

“My cousin confiscated it.” he grumbled accepting the steading hands on his own arm, giving up on walking with the rest of the towels. 

 

“Let me help you with this.” Ukai sighed taking the towels from the advisor,  the other man made to protest but the coach cut him off. “I can do this, not because I’m trying to be charming. I mean I already am, but because we are friends and as your friend I’m obligated to help carry stuff.” 

 

Takeda smiled, he was being a dick, Ukai didn’t do anything and his presence was calming. “And as your friend you are forbidden to have drinks with that guy. He’s a kissing demon. It’s for your safety I say this.” 

 

“My safety.  “

 

“Yes, and I really can’t be seen beating up the Nekoma coach it’ll look bad.”

 

Takeda couldn’t help but laugh, feeling better and less anxious, what was this sudden dokki dokki in his chest. 

  
  


Yamaguchi ducked his head as his father ruffled his hair once more “You did so good my boy Tadashi. Beautiful servers all that hard work paid off.’

 

“Dad.” Yamaguchi blushed his mother giggled.

 

“Now father let him be you’ll embarrass him in front of his friends. Speaking of dear, where is Tsukki.”

  
  


Tsukki was lacing up his shoes when a small blond toddler streaked by. “Kei!” A woman yelled, looking around. The blond looked over at the woman, her blond hair falling over her shoulder in a long braid, her stomach was round, she was heavily pregnant and looking exhausted, Kei heard his name again. He however did not recognize the source.

 

When she moved closer he realized she wasn’t looking for him, she was calling to the young boy who found a volleyball.

 

“Hi.” he smiled shyly at the tall Alpha, Kei had little experience with pups and wondered if it was allowed to reply.

 

“I think your mother is calling you.”

 

“You’re not my boss.’ The young Alpha grumbled glaring at the blocker. 

 

“Tsukki.”  Yamaguchi came over “Who is your friend?” the freckled young omega crouched down and ruffled the tiny looking version of Tsukki. Same blond hair cut short, and condescending look, was it even possible for a toddler to be condescending?

  
“You’re pretty.” The pup threw his arms around a surprised Yamaguchi, “And you smell nice.” 

 

“Oi! It’s rude to sniff an omega without permission you little jerk.” Tsukki made to smack the little brat but Yamaguchi moved him out of reach. 

  
“Awe he’s so cute and tiny. Don’t you dare.“

 

The pup stuck his tongue out from over the freckled omega’s shoulder and continued to hug him. 

 

“Oh, goodness. Tsukishima KEI!” a breathless and very pregnant Omega stood glaring at the young pup. “You know better than to run off.”

 

“Momma!” The pup smiled still holding to Yamaguchi.

 

“Hanna! There-” Both Yamaguchi and Tsukki froze, not only did the toddler have Tsukki’s face and name, but the child also had Tsukki’s brother as an alpha.” Kei?”

 

“Daddy!” The child huffed holding on to Yamaguchi and growling “MINE” 

 

“Oi! You little shit you can’t just go around claiming people as yours.” Akiteru smiled then gently on Yamaguchi. “I’ll take him Yams. Long time no see.” 

 

“No. Mine.” 

 

Akiteru gave an apologetic smile and gently removed his child from the freckled omega. 

 

“I see you two are still hanging out.”  

 

Tsukki finally found his voice, “Why are you here?”

 

_**~0~** _

 

Tomo ruffled Hinata’s hair “You did so well! Natsu and I are very impressed.” 

 

Tomo could see how just saying this had the young omega beaming excitedly he bobbed on the balls of his feet, like a dancer ready to go on stage. There were families gathered around their pups and Tomo had first felt out of place unsure that his presence would be welcomed on parent’s day. However Tanaka and the advisor Takeda had both urged pushed him to come. He was glad he didn’t decide to stay home, Natsu was enjoying herself seeing her big brother astonish the crowds.

 

Tomo had tensed first seeing the other teams, even Hinata’s team they were all so much bigger than the small Omega. They were giants, but little Shoyo faced them without fear on the court, and Tomo wanted to bes sure he was dealing with the heavy scents in the air off the court.

 

“Let me introduce you to the team uncle.”  Tomo allowed himself to be pulled towards the Karasuno family area.

 

Tobio hated these kinds of functions his parents were out of the country and didn’t believe in showing their faces in support of a silly game. It wasn’t something that he thought was more than a game. He wanted to make it a career, wanted to play as long as possible. 

 

“Oi, look who it is. Bakayama.” Tomo sighed, “I guess I blocked out the fact that this trouble maker was on our team.”

 

“Uncle, you can’t forget the genius setter. Did you see him play against Datekou? He was like whossh, and gwaah and-”

 

“Yes, yes, your boyfriend was impressive.” Tomo ruffled both boy’s hair, laughing at how red the two boys became and no one denied his statement. So that happened, Tomo narrowed his eyes on the dark haired setter, silently communicating he would gladly end the younger Alpha is he so much harmed a hair on the cute little orange spikers head.

The younger Alpha gulped and looked away submission was something Tobio hated, it always left a sour taste in his mouth. However this Uncle took care of young Natsu and Hinata, something that he learned through glimpses of conversation, wasn’t always the case with Shoyo’s aunt. 

 

Natsu was smiling brightly allowing the Uncle to hold her oh his shoulder, Tobio couldn’t help but smile slightly, she had the same bright smile that Hinata wore she shyly grinned down at him. 

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Nishinoya woke up wondering where he was, someone was carding their fingers through his spiky hair. He hummed in contentment, his eyes blinking there was a familiar woman with very warm dark brown eyes. “Mom?” he sighed nuzzling the hand that rested gently on his head. That wasn't right his mom was dead, his parents had both died years ago. Noya just had his grandparents, and they were far from cuddly. 

 

“Sssh. If you continue to frown your face will stay that way.” 

 

Noya blinked away his drowsiness only to find a headache completely taking over. He groaned, his face hurt, where was he?

 

“Azumane-san?”

 

The woman smiled softly, her smile was familiar like her brown eyes, she was so much like  the Ace it was easy to see where he received such a kind heart. 

 

“Where’s Asahi? He’s not butting his head into a wall is he?” Noya giggled even though it hurt his head, but it was worth hearing Asahi’s mother join him in laughter. 

 

She frowned catching his slight wince, an ice pack was produced out of nowhere and placed just against his throbbing temple. “You are lucky all you will have is a bruise. I never understood how you boys manage to beat yourselves up. Between broken fingers, bloody noses, the two of you will be the death of me.” She lightly tapped Noya on the nose, he scrunched up his face and grinned.

 

“You are lucky you didn’t break that cute nose of yours. And no father is out in the hall talking with Asahi, he feels guilty for the ball hitting you. He thought he killed you, again.’ She shook her head with an endearing expression. “Noya, I’ve never told you how grateful I am that you’ve stuck beside that boy. He’s always been such a timid child, I worried he would never make friends. Then one day he brought one home, with a bloody nose but then you were pulling him along. I’d never really seen his smile until you came along Yu. You were both the same size then you weren’t. I want to ask you something and don’t feel obligated to answer just yet. But Asahi will be leaving for Uni soon. It will be lonely at the house, I know you’re only a year apart but we were hoping you would move in. I spoke to your grandparents a few weeks back, I know they’re getting on in years and as pleasant as they are in there own way.”

  
“No need to be nice ma’am I know they’re assholes.”

 

‘Noya-san.” The woman tapped him on his nose and giggled. “ They were okay with you moving in whenever, I just don't know how comfortable you would be. We have an extra room and propriety would never be an issue.  It will be lonely when my Asahi leaves. I don’t know what your plan is for school however Hatsu and I have money put aside if university was what you wanted.Asahi had said you wanted to be a mechanic, Hatsu would be thrilled to have you at the shop. That's still a ways off I’m sure. Don’t tell Hatsu I ruined it for him. He’ll ask you himself, and if you aren’t interested that's fine too. What I’m saying is, come live with us Noya. “And please continue to take care of my boy. He has such a soft heart. Don’t say anything now.” She sighed rubbing his aching head, “Just promise you’ll give it some thought.”

 

“I will.” Noya replied feeling at ease with Asahi’s mother, she was small and wore a blue dress with a black cardigan. They wanted him, Asahi’s parents wanted him to move in and they cared, he closed his eyes before he started to cry, too late the omega with the  long brown hair swept up in a loose bun, handed him a hancherchief. 

 

Her scent was around him, soft and gentle like fabric softner, like a warm spring breeze after the chill. She never wore overly sweet perfume and she wasn’t like most omega’s who applied too much makeup. Everything about her features was soft and perfect, and felt so loved as her calming scent surrounded him.. 

 

He accepted the soft kiss she beant and placed on his forehead, “Remember if you need anything you can always come to me. I’ve always wanted an omega son or daughter. Even if you and Asahi are just friends, my offer stands.“

 

“Mom I hope you aren’t saying anything embarrassing.” Asahi entered seeing Noya awake a look of reassurance past between his mother and son.

 

“The nurse said she would be back later, but if Noya could sit up without feeling nauseous he can return to practice. However Daichi said coach called an end to practice.”

 

“Not surprised, did you see how many Alphas kept sneaking into our team practice. I mean it was great for the extra experience with different team techniques but I think Daichi is going to have a heart attack from the tension. “

 

“Everyone keeps making a pass at poor Suga. I hadn’t realized those two were an item. I thought they were just friends. “  Noya admitted sitting up with Azumane-san’s help. The petite woman was sitting next to him on the bed her arm around him holding the ice pack to his head. Noya felt good being babied, he rarely was touched like this at home. Having an Omega parent around must be really nice, he happily leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. 

 

“Some alphas  just take longer than others to express their feelings.” she sighed sending a meaningful glance over at her blushing son.

 

“Where’s dad?” Azumane-san asked her only child.

 

“He said a place this size should have more than one nurse, and one was going to look Noya over before he left this room if he was going to have to drag one here himself.”

 

“Oh dear I better go catch him before he gets us thrown out. “ She squeezed Noya in a brief hug. “You boys did so good today! Keep up the good work.” She was standing up and heading for the door.

 

“Thanks mom.”

 

“Thanks Azu-”

 

“None of that formal stuff now Noya, you call me mom. “

Noya blushed a deep red before the woman shut the door behind her, “You are so lucky to have an Omega mother-”

 

Yu was cut off by a pair of soft hungry lips grinding against his and suddenly he was laying back on the small bed a very tall apha looming over him. He opened his mouth to gasp and the alpha took this as an invite to passionately continue. A crooning came from the alpha above him this was a very enjoyable sign of content. Noya purred rolling his own hips, grateful for the thin layer of basketball shorts. The friction was there and Noya panted while he took advantage of it. His headache forgotten.

 

The Alpha pulled away slowly, sitting the small libero in his lap so the two faced each other.

 

“Asahi?” Noya was breathless. The Alpha's very large member was nearly peaking out over the top of his shorts.

 

“Please let me scent you. Those bastards weren’t just after Suga, they were openly looking at you and with good reason. You’re so beautiful, clever and funny.”

 

“Are you sure it was me that received a ball to the head-”

 

“Yu, “ Asahi cupped the libero’s small face in his large hands “will you be my boyfriend. I know I’m not exactly-”

 

Nishinoya cut his long time friend and now boyfriend off, he pushed the alpha back on the bed and straddled him, their lips locked, together with tongues teeth and saliva. It was messy, enthusiastic and hot. The Libero felt his heart swell in response to the beautiful alpha under him. **_His boyfriend_** , Nishinoya. Yu. Had. A. Boyfriend. One with large hands that would take both of them in one fist so they could move together.

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Kuroo announced to his team that they would be practicing with the Karasuno team the last day of camp and everyone is to be on their best behavior, Yamamoto stood next to him stressing this stipulation.

 

“No one is to touch my Suga-” Yamamoto was cut off. 

 

“Oi! Idiot this especially means you!” Kuroo growled slapping the back of his friends head. 

 

Kuroo caught a slight smile on his setter’s usually stoic face, the captain had spoken with Daichi and after a long talk the latter had offered to allow Kuroo’s team to practice with them. As long as the cats were on their best behavior he didn’t want his team’s omegas to be threatened or feel so in any way.

 

Kuroo had promised he would keep his Alphacentric team under control, looking at Kenma’s slightly upturned lips and the humm of excitement the Nekoma captain was glad that he accepted the idea. 

 

If his team could see how omega’s acted perhaps it could help make Kenma feel more relaxed around them. 

 

Kuroo wanted to be sure his pack watched over their only omega setter even after the third year left for college. Hearing Daichi quote scary statistics of 1in5 omegas  are sexually assaulted, every hour, this terrified him. He had taken some time by himself and looked up the statistics and the other team’s captain had been correct. 

 

This experience would help them become closer as a team, that was what he told himself but in reality he wanted to give Kenma more time with omegas, and he wanted to see their interactions for himself. He needed his team to be ready to be a pack after he left for school, packs protected their players especially their omegas. 


	20. Dropping and Ball Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> recruiting.hurt feelings. and embarrassing parents fighting for bragging rights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly thanks for following this story. find me on tumblr if you want to chat u can find me on twitter. lov all ur suggestions! Im working them in. lol.

Cassie Hadn’t exactly lied to Waka when she said she wanted to see him play, however the omega did have ulterior motives. Her school's Volleyball team was looking for Omegas to join the all omega league. So far that meant Karasuno and well Nekoma. Aobajosai seemed to have one star Omega but he seemed pretty full of himself. 

 

She had sent the selfie with Hinata Shoyo back to coach, the setter Kenma was going to be a harder one to get a close up with, he was shy and untrusting. 

 

Waka-chan had grown another few centimeters since she last laid eyes on him, some volleyball players got all the height. 

 

“Why hello there pretty one.” 

 

Great like she hadn’t heard that idiot line before, still she flashed her timid smile “Oh, what powerhouse school are you from? She batted her eyes, playing dumb sometimes had its advantages. 

 

“Cassie!” Hinata called out, saved by the bell. She grinned stepping down from the empty bleachers away from the two Alphas from Aobajosai, a school she wasn’t interested in trying to recruit from. She needed strong players for the team, but they had to be willing to lead as well as follow. 

 

“Chibi-chan!” 

 

“You alright?” The small spiker asked looking around the omega at the fuming alphas behind her.

 

“Now. Thanks for the save. I owe you. I seemed to have lost Waka-chan in the mix of parents day. His stepmother can sure fawn over an alpha, I thought I’d slip away. There’s only so much bragging I can take. “

 

Hinata giggled “Well we were going to start on the barbecue you can sit with my family.”

 

“That is very kind of you chibi-chan. It’s nice to meet other omegas that aren’t full of themselves. I swear these Alphas on the other teams are full of themselves.” Cassie grinned as the Duo made their way back.

 

“Where’s your shadow the frowny faced setter?” 

 

“He’s already eating, I had to use the restroom. We better hurry back, my uncle and Kageyama don’t exactly get along.” There was a amused glint in Hinata’s eyes as he walked along.

 

“Must be nice, my parents never come to my games. They’ll go out of there way to see Waka-chan play. “

 

“My aunt never comes to see me play. She thinks it’s a waste of time. Omegas aren’t made for sports according to her.”

 

“So unomega like. Oh, I’ve heard it all.” Cassie frowned squeezing her phone, that would all change once she lead her team into championships then what excuse would her parents have.

 

“Say chibi-chan have you ever thought of attending an all omega school?”

 

“I wouldn’t get to see my friends.”

 

“You wouldn’t be harassed by Alphas or Betas.”

 

“And I would be lonely without my pack.”

 

“Oi! Dumbass how long does it take to use the bathroom.” Kageyama shot Cassie a suspicious look, before placing an arm firmly around the short setter.

 

“This is Cassie-kun she is here to cheer on Wakatoshi.”

 

Cobalt blue eyes bore into her, a raised eyebrow told her he wasn’t exactly believing that.

 

“Where’s Uncle Tomo?”

 

“He’s found two more idiots with complexes.”

 

“What?”

 

“No! Look at this picture! Isn’t my Kenma just the most adorablest little omega? Such a pretty face, my Tetsuro has to constantly scent him to keep Alphas at bay. He will be such a beautiful bride.”

 

“That little pudding head has nothing on my Noya. Look at him, he won best Libero award three years running. He’s quick and strong, and when my stupid son finally pops the question I will have beautiful grandchildren. Look at that face, at least you can see it, pudding head has fringe in his face.” Azumane Hatsu held up a picture of his son and a young Nishinoya, the two were in a grade school volleyball league.  

 

“I hate to tell you boys but my Ryu has found a true catch that puts your boys to shame. Chi-chan has the smarts and good looks, after he is done going to school to be a teacher he’ll settle down with Ryu continue my shop and I will stay home and babysit my grandpups.”

 

“Shut up old man! “Ryu was bright red he buried his head in his hands, “You’re so embarrassing!” Tanaka grabbed Ennoshita by the wrist leading him away from the embarrassing group of old men that had nothing better to do but discuss other people's futures. Kiyo Kuroo shrugged “Kids these days. Now as I was telling you. Those Datekou parents no manners. How dare they boo as my Ken-chan was taking the ball to serve. I just wont forgive them. If they show their faces I’ll tell them more.”

 

Lu Tanaka nodded his head patting the dark haired Alphas back. “Lets go out for drinks after this. You in Tomo-kun?”

 

Tomo was holding a sleeping Natsu in his lap, he shook his head he wanted to but there was other obligations. 

 

“No worries friend, My Hannah would love to watch your little one. Our Asahi is a 3rd year and she’s starting to feel empty nest syndrome already. We’ll only have Noya a year before he too leaves.  You should appreciate them while they’re small. But tonight we can appreciate drinks first. “

 

Azumane-san smiled “You young kids are so cute with your steady resolution to obligation. Granny will be there throwing them back so bring your A game.” 

 

“Granny?” Kiyo asked.

 

“No worries my catlike friend, Granny is a tough old bird. You’ll like her.” 

 

“I guess it’s settled.” 

  
Cassie took a discreet picture of the Nekoma setter, he was quiet but she didn't miss how much of a genius he was. They could use such observational skills, however it looked like his Alpha captain wouldn't let him go without a fight. She sent a text to her captain, she might need some back up.   
  


**_~0~_ **

  
  


Yaku was in love, and with a spiker. He watched in awe as the ball flew past and hit the floor with lighting speed. The omega with the beautifully wild orange hair could jump, he could spike and his smile.  Yaku was short for an alpha, something he heard since he presented in middle school, but this omega was almost as tall as he was, maybe a hair shorter, he to the libero was perfect size.  Then there the cute libero, he had perfect form, his strength was awe inspiring, again Yaku was in love and it was difficult to decide whom he would approach first. Thank you Kuroo for this match, so much eye candy.

 

“Yaku! Watch out!” And just like that he was struck with cupid’s arrow once more, in the form of a volleyball to the face. 

 

“Oi! You idiot! Don’t daydream!” Kuroo’s shout was too late. 

 

“Oh, my goodness are you alright? Someone ice!” Suga was kneeling next to the dazed libero. 

 

“I”m sorry! That was my serve.” Yamaguchi removed his smock, placing it under the injured alpha’s head.

 

Yaku was in heaven, he took a deep breath, the freckled omega was tall and had beautiful legs, then there was the gorgeous third year with the gray hair and a beauty mark under his eye. 

 

“Marry me.” he turned his head to the freckled looker “I’ll support all of you, my parents have money. And it will be mine-”

 

Suga giggled “He’s fine. Come on you, up you go.” Yachi brought over an ice pack and nervously handed to the alpha sitting up and leaning on Suga for support. 

 

“It’s not fair, so many angels on your team. Hello-”

 

Shimizu gently took the ice pack from Yachi and smacked it against the alpha’s head. “That should help.” She growled, “Let me help you get to the bench.”

 

She none too gently took Suga’s spot placing the  injured alpha’s arm around her shoulders.

 

“So cruel.” Yaku grunted “No need. I can stand on my own.”

 

“Thought so.” The team’s manager growled. 

 

“Maybe if I go to Karasuno I’ll find my partner.” Yaku winced holding the ice pack to his head, the Omegas went to their side of the net all he could do was watch.

 

“They don’t like cheesy pick up lines.” Kenma sat next to him drinking water.

 

“Yeah.” Fukunaga shook his head. “From what I can see they are a bonded team, each member is more like family than a team. They all move as one, similar to our team except there’s something missing in our bond. It’s not lacking, we are far more powerful than they are but if we were to be equals we would need this same element in the equation.”

 

“What would that be?” Yaku sighed removing the ice pack from his head.

 

“I don’t know. I just know we lack it. Right Kenma?”

 

“I too wonder what it can be. I just know they deserve respect.”

 

“But they’re all so beautiful. They can’t be all taken Ken-chan.” Yaku wined. 

 

“The tall gray haired Omega is Suga, he’s the team mom and he loves Daichi the team captain. They plan on moving in together. Daichi will go away to become a cop like his father and Suga wants to be nurse or a teacher. He hasn’t decided. The shorter one there with the spikey hair and orange bangs.”

 

“The libero. Yes. I know him, Nishinoya-kun.” Yaku smiled dreamily watching said player connect a difficult rebound. 

 

“I don’t think it’s official but he and the ace are together. At least their scents are mingled strong enough. Noya isn’t sure if the ace is courting him. However from what I know from reading. Asahi-san is. Noya wants to be a mechanic and Ace-kun isn’t sure what he wants but I heard him telling his alpha father that he doesn’t want to lose Noya to anyone. So if you want to keep your nose I suggest you not sniff around him. “

 

“Alright Ken-chan. I can see that you’re observant as ever. So my guess is the managers are together.”

 

“Yes. Yachi and Shimizu-san.” 

 

“Then freckles-”

 

“Yamaguchi. Haven’t you payed attention his alpha is the middle blocker with the glasses.”

 

“Oh! He’s so tall! Scowly face! For realz! That’s a waste what can he give my long legged princess?”

 

“He’s only taller than you but he’s still shorter than the team alphas.”

 

“He’s gorgeous.”

 

“He’s taken.” Kenma sighed, “They all are. And it’s love. Not the biological lust. “

 

“You sound jealous. I thought you and Kur-”

 

“He said I’m like a brother to him.”

 

Yaku flinched, “What an idiot.” He sighed sitting closer to their team setter. “You’re having fun aren’t you Ken-chan.”

 

“What?” Kenma didn’t have the energy to tell the libero he hated being called Ken-chan.

 

“Come on Kenma. You finally get to be around other omegas. I’ve seen you and Chibi-chan hang out.”

  
“Hinata Shoyo.” Kenma corrected his teammate.

 

“It’s good for you to have omegas that play volleyball to show you their delicate ways. Kuroo is a smart captain. I expect no less. He obviously cares for your happiness. He’s so lucky, you both are. The rest of us have to actually try and find our other half.”

 

“What?” Kenma was confused, however Fukunaga glared at his short alpha friend in warning.

 

“Yaku!” he growled. 

 

“ Oh, Shohei you think it too. We all thought from the first time meeting Kenma even before he was a teammate.  It’s nothing to be ashamed of. All the upper class families do it. I know Kuroo’s family is working class nothing wrong with it.  My parents have thought about an arranged marriage but I want to find love the traditional way. So having a live in -”

“What are you talking about?”

 

“It hurts that you both think you’re fooling us all. We know Tetsuro’s father bought you from your family. It’s not a secret the two of you are in an arranged marriage. The way he scents you and lets no one get too close. Don’t look that way, we all know. And anyway-”

 

“Yaku!” Shohei pinked the bridge of his nose the smaller alpha just continued on. 

 

“You’re lucky your mate was selected for you and-”

 

“Bought me? I was bought for Kuro?” Kenma felt sick he was on his feet the world was spinning immediately his eyes scanned the court were the practice game had just begun.  

 

“Kenma?” Yaku didn’t understand this scent coming from the smaller player. Several heads turned, it was Suga that was running towards them, Suga and the orange haired Omega. 

 

“Kuroo!” Yaku called out but he didn’t have to yell so loud the Nekoma captain was at his side reaching for the paleing setter.

 

“No! God. No! Call for help!” Hinata yelled, “He’s dropping!” 

 

Suga was first to catch the small Omega, Hinata whined.

 

“What happened?” Hinata asked through watery eyes, Suga was holding Kenma in his arms, a blank expression on the younger omega’s face.

 

“What do you mean dropping?” Kuroo demanded moving to take his Kenma his setter, his omega back from the gray haired omega who was scenting him.

 

Suga hissed, as did Hinata, the alpha growled in response this caused a distressed omega to whine as if struck. The team omegas were immediately surrounding their friends hissing and chirping a sound of warning in an omega. Teeth barred, they let out an impressive collective scent, a biological reaction to cover the smell of distress and injury in their friend.

 

“Don’t!” Daichi warned pulling a confused Kuroo back, “It will make it worse. He’s distressed, something triggered this. I take it he’s never dropped before.”

 

“No. What does that even mean?” The Nekoma coach was hovering behind, 

 

“Move back alphas. You will only worsen-”

 

Takeda was pushing past the crowding players, he gently took the young man from Suga who reluctantly released him. Daichi could see how painful it was for his boyfriend to let the stressed omega go. The two had become close over the small amount of time.

 

“I will go  with him. He’s going to need familiar scents, but this will be bad if we don’t find out why he dropped.”

 

Suga’s eyes were narrowed on Shoehei and Yaku then back to the Nekoma captain.

 

Takeda was slowly caressing the young boy’s cheek. “Come back now. You’re safe. No one can hurt you,”

 

“Why can’t I just hold him. He’s always having anxiety attacks when I hold him he snaps out.” However when Kuroo stepped closer to Takeda his setter started to breath heavier and whimper.

 

Suga stepped between the two and hissed “Back off.” He ordered and Kuroo’s urge to protect his omega was overridden by the scent he caused in the anxious little setter, as well as the fact that taller Karasuno setter was releasing a sour that made his head spin.

 

“Shit.” Yaku put a hand over his mouth, he dropped his head and looked away from the team captain. 

 

Takeda thought he could bring the omega out of his drop, he’d done it countless times over the summer he worked as a camp counselor for abused and neglected omegas. However the tricks he knew weren’t working.

 

Suga pleaded anxiously and Takeda handed the child back, Nakeom’s setter had beautiful cat like eyes, once his fringe was pushed from his thin face. 

 

“You’re scaring everybody little one.” Suga whispered he could hear an ambulance in the distance. “Come on, you’re safe-’

 

“Kitten.” Hinata suggested taking his friends hand rubbing the back of it on his chin and cheeks. 

 

“Come one Kitten you are alright. We are all here for you.” The orange haired spiker continued to card fingers through his friend’s hair then ran a finger lightly over the shell of Kenma’s ear. The boy twitched in response, and there was a collective sigh from the omegas, it was then that 

the other Omegas did something that Kuroo had never seen, they all laid down near Suga where they were sure to touch Kenma, on his knee, his hair and rubbing his back. 

 

“There you are.” Suga smiled, winking at Hinata to continue doing what he was doing.

 

“You are awesome Kenma, I don’t know what upset you. But you can’t let it get in the way of what you want. If someone is threatening you my alpha and I will take care of it. I might be small but I’ve been told I have an accurate knee when it comes to kicking balls.”

 

Kuroo frowned, had someone threatened his setter? “A drop is a severe anxiety state. It can lead to coma and death if the omega isn’t pulled out quick enough. Thank god none of our players have dropped, but I had a cousin that suffered a broken bond when her fiance was killed in a car accident. She dropped and never came out. “

 

Kuroo felt sick, “What brings them out?”

 

Daichi put a hand on the taller Alpha’s shoulder. “Touch, the scent of other omegas and usually the omega's parent alpha or even his bonded alpha.” 

 

“Something set him off.” Daichi watched as color was returning to the setter’s cheeks. “He’s coming around, he needs the touch from those around him. He’s snapping out of it, he’ll be exhausted and will sleep like a log. Be sure you keep skin to skin contact, but you’ll have  to figure out what triggered it or it will happen again.”

Suga was scenting the younger boy holding him under his chin allowing the small setter to scent him weakly.

 

The paramedics entered and had Suga carry the setter out to the ambulance.

 

Yaku was looking at Shohei, biting his lip he started to walk away since practice was canceled.

 

“You two!”  Kuroo snapped and Yaku flinched looking to Shohei for support, but the usually stoic wing spiker looked as if he was going to be sick.

 

Yaku would never admit it but he was indebted to Karasuno, the team captain held Kuroo back after the short libero discussed his conversation. Kuroo had lunged at him, but three of the Karasuno angels and their captain stepped in. Their calming scent eased the tension in the air, “It’s just a misunderstanding then. This can be easily fixed.” Ennoshita placed a hand on Kuroo’s shoulder as did Yamaguchi and Hinata.

 

Kageyama growled not liking the close proximity of his omega to an angry alpha, neither did the other team players but they held back. 

 

“Kuroo! Son! What the hell happened!?”  Kiyo Kuroo growled “You’re supposed to be watching out for him! You are supposed to be taking care of him! They wont let me anywhere near him, my scent caused him to nearly drop again! What the fuck happened?”

 

Kuroo didn’t want to tell his father what had triggered this, didn’t want to see the disapproval but they needed to fix this, he was going to fix this!

  
  
  
  



	21. new kids on the block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a friendly challenge gets the blood flowing. Kenma realizes what he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks everyone for your support! sorry for the long chapter

Tomo rushed to the hospital, all he heard was that an small omega on one of the teams had dropped. He wasn’t stupid he knew that only two teams had ‘small’ omegas. Karasuno was one of them. 

“I said where the hell is my kid! I was told-” 

“Uncle?” Tomo thought his knees were going to give out.

“Shoyo!” He glared at the unhelpful nurse before going to the short player, he was on his knees hands on Shoyo’s shoulders. “Where have you been! I tried calling you.”

“I’m sorry uncle there's no reception here.”

Tomo repeated the words shakily, “No reception. Of course not.” He pulled the boy into a tight hug and started scenting the shocked omega. 

“I thought-...When they said an omega dropped I thought-...Are you okay? Why are you here?” Tomo pulled away holding the boy at arms length scanning his face for injury.

“My friend.” Hinata tried to keep the tears down but he was scared and it all just bubbled out like word vomit tends to do. 

“You’re okay. Ssh. It will be okay.” Tomo held the kid closer rubbing circles into his back the two found a place to sit in the waiting room. “We’ll wait here until we hear word. Alright?” Hinata nodded.

Kiyo Kuroo was across from them pacing, he looked a lot like his oldest and only son. Except his dark black hair was combed neatly to his head with an undershave. His fringe fell over his left eye and his canine teeth peaked out from under his top lip. 

Shoyo watched as Uncle approached the other Alpha and his worried son, it made his heart warm. He had never known such a man, the alphas his aunt had brought home to live for whatever amount of hellish time they stuck around none were like Tomo-san. What would happen if his aunt did come back? Would Tomo be booted? Where would he go, who would take him in? He had said he didn’t have family. Was it bad to wish Auntie wouldn’t return.

He suddenly felt very cold and wanted to be held as if hearing his inner wish, warm arms were around him, a stubbly chin was scenting the top of his head. “I know you’re worried but things are looking up. Kuroo-san says Kenma is stable he’s just resting he’ll even be able to play tomorrow. These damn volleyball heads, but the doctor told Kiyo that exercise is good to get the endorphins flowing. “

“Who?” Hinata watched as a tall blond haired man dressed in a green and gray tracksuit approached Kiyo-san, Kuroo had gone to the vending machine. It wasn’t the stranger that drew Shoyo’s attention but the girl beside him. She smiled gently, no fakeness behind it and the Omega coach she was with handed the man a card. They bowed and left, the two approached a confused Shoyo and his alpha parent. 

“Shoyo. I’m so sorry to hear what happened.” Cassie gave the young setter a tight hug, Shoyo looked over at the omega in the track suit.

“Let me introduce my coach. Hinata this is my volleyball coach at Ouran Omega Academy, Madea Sora. Coach Madea-”

“Oh, no. Hinata Shoyo needs no introduction. “ The omega with green eyes smiled gently and offered his hand, Hinata hesitantly took it.

“I heard what you did your father must be very proud of you. Such a fine young man you're raising.”

Tomo did not contradict the stranger he only narrowed his eyes.

Coach Madea offered his hand, Tomo smiled faintly.

“We came to offer whatever support we could. I know that young man doesn’t have omegas on his own team, in these situations touch starvation is very common. However it seems Karasuno has more than enough to lend their crosstown rival. Such great sportsmanship is rarely seen.”

“Cut the crap, Madea what are you looking for.” Tomo removed his hand crossing his arms. 

The coach never lost his cool, he smiled gently once more, “Today showed what could happen when an Omega is isolated from other omegas. Our school is offering scholarships to a handful of worthy players.”

“You’re scouting volleyball players?” 

“Our school is an elite all Omega school there are comfortable dorms and five star chef. I understand this isn’t the time to talk about this but I will be here watching the games tomorrow. Here’s my card if you want to discuss this more later. One more thing, the academy operates as three campuses, one is the middle school, another the high school and the bigger of the three is the university. A scholarship would include these. I understand Hinata has a younger sibling. This is just something to consider future wise. I respect your decision no matter what, and I wish the best for all teams they stay on.”

“Coach! Timing!” Cassie slapped her forehead. “I said if you were going to come with me you couldnt say anything about recruiting!”

Sora took his leave his eyes never leaving the orange haired boy’s face, even as the young Omega was looking down at his feet.

“I won't abandon my pack.” He whispered to Tomo, the alpha shook his head

“Of all the times and places. “ 

“Please excuse my coach, he takes omega health in children very seriously. He means well. I’m sorry.”

“That's what you’re here for?” Hinata frowned. 

“Partly. I did come to see Waka play. He has a reputation. But when I heard about an omega dropping I had to be sure it wasn't you. Shoyo I thought we could be friends.”

Hinata sighed suddenly feeling very tired, Tomo left the two to chat and walked back over to Kuroo and his father the two were arguing and suddenly starting pushing each other. 

“Hinata my school is a safe haven. If you’ve ever been bullied or harassed, it just doesn’t happen there. You’ll never feel like a freak because you’re touch starved. Things like this won't happen. Maybe Kenma would thrive around his own secondary gender. My captain would love to toss to you, he’s a setter. You should think about it. It’s not just for highschool but university. You’re family wouldn’t have to worry about paying for it. And with you having attended, your sister when the time comes will be offered a scholarship based on your attendance. Anyway that's not important. Did you hear if your friend will be alright?” 

“Fuck off.” Kageyama growled.

“Pardon.” Cassie turned rolling her eyes, rude alphas, got to love them.

“You heard me.”

“I see how Alpha of you Kageyama-kun. I’ve heard about you, King of the court. “ She smiled sweetly. “ You know how about we challenge your alphas against our omega team? Then you will see who is more superior. I’m the vice captain pass that onto your captain. Unless you’re afraid our team will be so good your omegas will want to join the academy. Think about it. Oh, and Shoyo. I’m sorry about today. I really do hope everything turns out.” She turned and left the two staring.

Before either could talk about what just happened, an argument broke out. 

“You can’t just make decisions without asking Kenma first! He’ll think you’re sending him away. Let me talk to him. ” Kuroo growled at his father.

“We can’t get close enough, it’s too dangerous. Maybe it would be best for him. Maybe his anxiety attacks are our fault, that coach had a point.”

“No!” Kuroo growled challenging his father, the room grew quiet and Hinata flinched. Kageyama pulled his Omega behind him, Tomo stepped between father and son, and once more Hinata thought that was brave. He slipped off to find Kenma, this was one big misunderstanding.

Kageyama followed him “You aren’t considering that deal are you?”

The Omega heard the anxiety in the question could feel the alpha behind him suddenly become unsure. “Kageyama with my grades I’m lucky to stay on this team.”

“They are pretty awful.”

“Hey! Don’t agree with me!”

~0~

Kenma woke up feeling lonely his whole body was heavy and he whimpered, suddenly there was a hand in his hair, a straw was pressed to his lips and he drank the cool liquid instinctively. 

“Slowly Kenma, or you’ll make yourself sick.’

“Suga?” 

“Yes, I’m here. You gave us all quite the scare. Your father is in the waiting room with Kuroo-san.” 

“I-I don’t want to see them.”

“Kenma?” Hinata entered the room.

“Who don’t you want to see?”

“My father- I mean Kiyo-san and Kuro.”

Hinata inwardly winced he motioned for Kageyama to stand outside not wanting an alpha scent to put stress on the setter.

“They are upset. Your dad thinks you don’t want them anymore.’

“What, really?”

“Kenma that’s not true is it?” Hinata tilted his head climbing up onto the bed next to him. 

“They bought me.” He huffed.

“You don’t believe that.” Suga was sitting on the other side of the small omega, he kept an arm around the trembling younger man. 

“Kenma!” Hinata growled surprising everyone in the room including Kageyama outside the room. “Snap out of it. Kuroo is worried about you. Your father is thinking of sending you to all omega school.”

“He’s sending me away.” The orange haired omega was sitting on his knees on the bed.  
“That’s exactly what Kuroo-kun said you would react. No idiot they think you need to be around more omegas. They blame themselves even though it’s a big misunderstanding. Do you know how lucky you fucking are to have someone love you. My own aunt hates Natsu and me, she hates the sight of us. She drinks to just be around us, she brings home these alphas that look at Natsu weirdly that I have to come straight home after school and pick her up at school, then she would sit and wait for me to finish practice. There was only liquor in the house never food. And if we were loud or in sight sometimes the alpha would hit or kick me. Natsu always hid like I showed her. My father left my mother, and my sister was born after my mother was attacked. 

We’ve never known an Alpha to stick around. My mother is gone she died and left us with my grandparents who left us too. Now we have Tomo-san and he’s stayed but for how long? My aunt is going to come back and she’ll either give him the boot or he’ll leave. That's what alphas do. But you, Kenma. You have two that want you around, not because they bought you. Because they love you. If you can’t tell the difference then you are dense. 

I heard Kiyo-san bragging about you over lunch, he has pictures of you in his wallet. “

Kenma’s cheeks burned red.

‘He does?”

“Of course he does.” Kuroo’s voice answered, both Suga and Hinata were sitting up wiping their eyes.

“Kuro? Your eye?” Kenma whispered.

“This is nothing.” He waved it off entering slowly, “I brought your game and dad ran out to the nearest store to get the continuation pack so you wouldn’t get bored.”

“I’m almost done with this game.”

“He knows thats why he got the continuation pack.” Hinata moved off the bed traded places with Kuroo, Suga did the same. Both omegas left quietly allowing the couple their space, Suga kept an arm around HInata.

Kiyo entered the room an hour later after calming down and adjusting his disheveled clothes, and icing his face. His kid had caught him good just above the jawline. Good thing Tomo broke the two apart, it was starting get to the point of no return. 

Here he found Kenma sitting in Tetsuro’s lap purring, Kiyo went to his child’s bedside and fell to his knees and sobbed. A small hand only petted his head, Kenma was imatting Suga’s way of calming anxiety through touch. 

“So I hear we’ve been challenged. A match will be fun. If our team could stop oogling the omegas and actually hit the ball.” Kenma giggled “We might need more ice packs on hand.” 

 

~0~

The gym smelled sweeter than it had ever before, Kageyama almost had a headache from it.

“That’s cheating!” Noya growled 

“Oh, sorry. At our school we aren't forced to wear scent suppressors. “ The captain a tall dark haired male omega with brown eyes and an intense scowl shrugged. “If you boys can’t take it too bad, I’m sure you don’t hold back your alpha scents in the heat of battle. But if it’s a bother I’ll have the team draw it back a bit.” The captain smiled apologetically although it never reached his eyes. He pulled his shoulder length hair back into a bun. “Just another reason for your omegas to come to our school. You can be who you are without patches and forget about being in fear for your life just because your heat comes early.” A jab to the ribs from Cassie had the captain wincing. 

“Sorry about him, what were trying to say is good luck! And we hope we all play fair.” Cassie wanted to roll the tall omega captain up in a ball and roll him out into the middle of the street for being so rude. 

“Alright Ren-kun let's get into formation looks like we have the intended audience.” Coach Madea gestured to the bleachers, Akaashi and even Oikawa had come to see the demonstration, they of course were accompanied by their teammates, other teams had heard of the challenge and wanted to see the poor omega’s get crushed.

Yaku had thrown himself at Kenma’s feet begging for forgiveness, he had misspoken. He’d also handed in his resignation but Kuroo refused to take it, Kenma normally hated speaking to loud people but Yaku had been a friend for years even before Kenma joined the alpha team. 

“I am not mad, Yaku. Kuro explained everything and I know someday you will have found a good partner that can put up with your simple one track mind.”

“Thanks. I think.” the libero grinned and ruffled Kenma’s hair but quickly backed off receiving a growl from the tall captain. 

Yaku had learned a lot yesterday, Omega’s should be respected, especially how fast they could go from compliant to vicious. It was a beautifully terrifying thing to watch them protect one of their own. 

“We’re playing too.” Kuroo growled, “They might be an all omega team but they challenged Nekoma when they extended that card to my father, trying to recruit our setter. He’s our head, and our heart. No way we go down without a fight.”

“That coach dared come up to Granny and leave a card. They offered Suga a sports scholarship to the university. “

“I’m sure Suga turned it down.”

“His granny wanted him to consider it.” Daichi growled, “We have a plan, he’s going to university to be a teacher or nurse and I”m going to the police academy after finishing my prereqs. “ 

“Did he know that?” Kuroo asked scratching the back of his head, if anything he learned miscommunication was a bad thing.

“No. But it’s implied.”

“Implied or not idiot, he may not know that.” Daichi hated hearing that he was wrong but he wasn’t one to not take good advice. 

The whistle blew and the game started, first to serve was the challenger, Hinata watched as a slim girl with short blue hair started with a float serve, this had Yamaguchi’s attention. Daichi received it went to Kageyama, the setter did what he did best setting up a play but it wasn’t for the quick footed Omega but the cool headed Tsukishima. His spike was received by a grinning Cassie. They moved like one calling out plays, they allowed the alphas to show their strength and it was there that the omega’s searched for a weakness. 

Nekoma knew this feeling, it was how they played, observing one's opponent. 

Wakatoshi had wandered into the gym following his players to be sure no one was out of line. Now he was sitting with his parent’s watching a familiar looking omega play libero. Why hadn’t she told him she played volleyball? “Isn’t that your girlfriend? Here I misjudged her, I thought her another submissive omega. “ 

He didn't reply to Satori, instead he kept his eyes on his childhood friend. Her eyes were light up she dove to connect a rebound, her smile was infectious judging by her teams cheers when the ball went back up. She was shorter than the other players but she moved like a dancer, persistent and strong with her follow through. Wakatoshi felt his heart squeeze, and he stood up to cheer when Ouran academy scored a point. He ignored the eyes on him and continued to clap. Satori rolled his eyes “Ah, I see even our miracle boy is not spared when it comes to love.” 

Satori glanced over the bleachers where the setter of Fukurodani was sitting, he slide down the benches to move closer to the dark haired Omega. 

“Hello there. Who are you cheering for?”

The omega didn’t look at Satori instead he yawned, looking unmoved by the neck and neck games going on below. Instead he pointed to Bokuto “Neither team, just here to cheer on that idiot. “

“You won't get away with trying to steal my Akaashi from me!” The dumb owl had yelled out blocking another attempted spike. 

This to Satori’s surprise brought color to the usually unmoved setter, it made his eyes glow and Satori thought the omega was beautiful.

“Woah!” Akaashi moved aside as a ball came sailing over and hit Satori in the face. 

“Oi! Get away from my OMEGA!” Bokuto shouted from below, Kuroo smacked the gray and black haired captain on the back of the head. 

“Idiot you caused us a point!”

“Well worth it! I don’t like that monster anywhere near my Keiji!”

“When did that finally happen?” Kuroo slapped his friend on the back again, the owl captain smiled proudly. 

“The other day. “ he blushed.

“No time to talk now you two, heads up!”

Daichi growled and the two captains quickly took position at the net. 

~0~

Cassie panted hands on her hips, the game was over, out of the three matches they won one and lost two. Each was by two points, they were close but not today. Their captain had a grin on his face. 

In good faith Daichi extended his hand and Cassie grabbed her Captain’s and forced a handshake, it was one that she broke up just as quickly due to both captain’s tightening their grip on the other’s hand.

“Oi! Good game! Leave it at that!” she hissed at her teammate.

Daichi shook his head “Thanks for the game, we will be doing this again.”

“Really!?” The omega captain perked up.

“Yes. You name the next venue, we’ll be there but with our Omegas.”

“Of course. Yes! I’ll let our coach know! Thank you!” Ren nearly jumped for joy, it was great experience. 

“See I told you. They’re not bad alphas.” Cassie nudged the captain. 

 

Wakatoshi watched as Cassie and her team captain shook their opponents hand. The two were smiling and taking more than one should after losing a game. “Why aren’t they more broken up about this loss?” Wakatoshi asked out loud, Satori shrugged still rubbing his sore face. 

“They demonstrated their strength, and kept up with an alpha team, where else would they receive experience. They’ve only ever trained against omega teams. They obviously had other things in mind then recruitment.”

Wakatoshi nodded, Cassie was still grinning and shaking hands with the Alpha libero of Nekoma. 

The tall wing spiker felt himself hurrying down the bleachers, he wanted to talk or congratulate?

“Wakatoshi did you know Cassie was in the volleyball club?” His parents stopped him from the last step, he could see her over their shoulders talking to the Karasuno captain. 

What would she need to talk about.”

“No.” He answered his parent’s trying to excuse himself. 

“Well that is not the engagement we agreed to. She’s so unomega like. We thought she was swimming. Not this, her arms will be bruised up and the sweat.” The wing spiker’s stepmother complained.

“You are forbidden to carry on speaking to that girl.” 

Wakatoshi stepped around his stepmother and within two long strides he stood behind the girl dressed in a green jersey with a gray stripe down the side. Her gray shorts were shorter than Wakatoshi would deem athletic but he wasn't there to glare at her, just the short red jersied libero.


	22. family prt 2 (little talks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some cute conversations between the volleyball dads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr for valentines day i'm taking song fic pairings on request as a valentine care you chose who you want to see a one shot pairing of and what song and I'll write it for you as a valentine's gift. :) omegaverse status....i have a list but you can add to it. thanks for the follows and the reviews! xx00xx-Marylou

Tomo handed Natsu’s overnight bag over to Asahi’s mother, she happily reached her arms out to take the cute little orange haired omega from her father. 

 

“You wouldn’t happen to like cookies would you?”

 

Natsu grinned shyly nodding allowing herself to be handed to the sweet smelling omega. 

 

“Well I’ve brought Asahi’s and Noya’s favorites, I did manage to save some for myself would you like to share them with me?” Natsu nodded vigorously. 

 

“Manners.” Tomo poked the young girl on her side she giggled.

 

“Please.” 

 

“She’s a darling, we will have a lovely time.” Hanna nuzzled the child, she missed holding Asahi in her arms, now he could easily lift her if he wanted to.

 

“I have my phone on me if you need anything or she gets nervous I’ll come right back.”

 

“We will be fine, now you keep that husband of mine out of trouble.” Hanna lightly punched the Alpha’s arm.

 

“Now let’s say goodbye to your dad. It’s been a stressful week for the volleyball parents. Dad needs a break.” 

 

Natsu giggled again and reached to hug Tomo goodbye. She nuzzled him and said “Bye dad.” 

 

He found his voice and replied with a heavy  “goodbye Na-chan.” 

 

“Big softie.” Hanna giggled when she shut the hotel room door. “Let’s get some snacks and I’ve brought nail polish.”

 

Natsu had never had her nails painted nor had she painted nails before.

 

_**~0~** _

 

Granny Sugawara took her place next to Sawamura-san. She held her mug of beer happily, “To Karasuno.”

 

The Karasuno dad’s all cheered. 

 

“Hey, what about Nekoma?” Kiyo took a seat, the old bird with the silver hair watched him through narrowed eyes before deciding his character, she then slapped him heavily on the back. “Sake for my friends!”

 

It wasn’t long until Tomo found himself laughing at his new group of friends. He had always been alone and never stayed in one place too long. This was the longest he had stuck around and for once in his pathetic life he didn’t feel nervous about that.

 

“Can I join?”

 

The familiar voice had all alpha’s at the table look up, “Oh if it isn’t Mr. Elite.” Ukai growled taking a seat next to Granny. 

 

“Hey manners!” Granny smacked the blond she stood signalling for the alpha’s to do the same. “Please coach.” 

 

“Sora.” The Ouran Academy coach introduced himself once more ignoring the narrowed eyes from Coach Ukai.

 

“Manners.” a gruff voice snapped at his grandson.

 

“Shitty old man.” coach Ukai stood up and greeted his grandfather.

 

“I hope you don’t mind me joining. I wanted to congratulate our team on a great game.”

 

Ukkai senior sat down signalling for his hopeless grandson to do the same.

 

“It’s an honor to meet you sir.” Sora extended his hand and the older Ukai took it gently. 

 

“Ah, the honor is all mine.” And Ukai snorted at such a cheesy comeback.  Ikkei shot him a glare however his grandson missed it. 

 

“Has anyone see Takeda?”

 

“Ah, worried about your partner in crime? How noble.” Azumane-san giggled over his second pint. 

 

“No. He tends to get into trouble if I dont keep an eye on him.” 

 

“Nice to see some things don't change.” Ikkei glanced around the bar for the advisor. “That kid has a way of finding trouble.” 

 

Ukai gave his grandfather an odd look, but didn’t reply before starting across the empty bar. 

 

“I wonder if he knows?” Tomo shook his head.

  
“Knows what?” Kiyo asked.

 

“How bad he has it for that poor advisor of his.” Granny giggled, “Maybe we’ll finally see some Ukai pups before we die old man.” Granny held her bottle up and the old coach grinned agreeing clanking his bottle with hers.

 

“I don’t know he’s pretty thick headed. The Volleyball idiot.” 

 

“Oh, I think he just needs a little motivation. Look at that.”  Kiyo nodded towards the door, Sora turned curiously adjusting his chair that he was seated more closely to Tomo.

 

The Omega watched as Lu had thrown an arm casually around the advisor’s shoulders and was laughing already three sheets to the wind. His daughter slapped the old man on the back encouragingly. The blond then turned to walk towards the bar seeing the group she waved, then froze seeing Sora she flipped him off.

 

“Classy.” Tomo tried not to snort beer out of his nose hearing the Omegas unamused reply.

 

“Don’t take it personal. You just happened to walk in at the wrong time.” 

 

Daichi senior shook his head “ Yeah, that reminds me Granny. Are you going to have your boy go off to some preppy school before my idiot son can propose?”

 

Tomo turned back to his group looking away from how poor Ukai had detached an uncomfortable Takeda from Lu’s grasp. He then lead the advisor back to the table with a firm arm around the teacher’s waist. 

 

“It’s up to him. And that boy would have less competition if my beautiful grandson went to an all omega university.” 

 

“She’s right, if he’s as thick headed as you are Sugawara-san.” Kiyo giggled taking a pull from his pint.

 

“Hey! I just met you.” The cop growled.

 

“Nope but he’s right. I mean how long did it take you to propose to your wife?” Azumane chuckled.

 

The man with the spiky brown hair and black bangs laughed, “Well what about you. Your idiot is pretty timid.”

 

“Oi! My boy’s got a heart of gold. Besides it’s different with Noya-kun. Kid’s got it rough, he's touch starved. Azumane just tries to make up for it. Have you met Nishinoya's grandparents? They see him as a burden. They aren’t cruel just indifferent. Isn’t that just as bad? My wife and I have been trying to convince them for years to give the boy over. They don’t want to lose face to their other relatives so they’ve always said no, until recently.”

 

“Ah, Kenma’s drunkard father was like that. He sold him, and I hate to say we bought him but we did. It was only for his own good, it wasn’t what people think. Sure I can see Tetsuro loves the awkward little pudding head but it wasn’t our intention. He was so small, and covered in bruises. I couldn’t just leave him, and child services you hear the nightmare stories of omegas in some of these homes.  Oh, by the way Sora-san. Thanks for that therapist number, he came in and met with my Kenma I think it will be good for him.” 

 

Tomo smiled sadly so he wasn’t the only one with a sob story, he wished he could have found a family like the Azumanes, Kuroos and even the Tankas. The way they’d taken in Ennoshita like he was theirs. All Tomo had found was emptiness and pain he didn't want that for Natsu or Shoyo. He had to protect them, had to keep them protected.

 

“It’s no problem. He is a sweet kid. “ Tomo tilted his head to the side seeing a diffrent omega than the stuffy self centered one he had imagined. 

 

“If we are comparing kids, I have the best. “ Tanaka came over to the table his blonde daughter rolled her eyes. 

 

“Old man sit down and don't be loud. They might kick us out of this bar like the last. Oh hello there again.”  Saeko tried to sound cordial but it didn’t work. 

 

“I see I made quite the first impression. “  Sora nudged Tomo. “No hard feelings? Forgive me, I tend to get tenacious when it comes my players and volleyball. A new season will start and our third years will be moving to the university team. We’ll take a hit.” 

 

“I know the feeling.” Takeda smiled offering his hand and Sora took it. “Our third years have this year and we’ll be losing some talent.” 

 

Ukai rolled his eyes but stayed close to the Omega who was trying to sit in a chair and not in the slightly tipsy coach’s lap. However he gave in and sat as directed in the blond Ukai’s lap. 

 

The younger Ukai was glaring across the room where he had noticed some Alpha’s playing pool had been watching Takeda hungrily. 

 

Takeda had ordered a non alcoholic beverage, he was glad, it looked like Ukai wasn’t one to hold back when challenged to drinking games. That and he seemed to be handsy lately, not that Takeda minded, but it was confusing to him to have someone act so familiar. Ever since the incident in high school the young man was on his guard, however he trusted Keishin. 

 

Sora followed the only other omega to the bar to order some fancy drink, whatever elites liked, or so Takeda thought. 

 

“So spill, which ones are single? Looks like you have yourself the pick, I know from his scent Sawamura-san is bonded, granny was bonded, Kiyo-san he’s smitten with you.” Sora happily accepted the bottled water. 

 

“What?” Takeda blushed nearly spilling his drink on the omega’s gray t-shirt, it was odd seeing the other coach in just designer jeans and black boots, his lime green infinity scarf hung loosely around his neck, exposing enough skin to draw attention. Takeda felt shabby next to the lean blonde with beautiful eyes. 

 

“Ukai he is definitely interested, did you see the daggers he shot Tanaka-san when he so casually touched your arm?”

 

“We aren’t like that, we just work together. He’s great with the kids.” 

 

“I bet look at him. He’s watching us and he seems to know your whereabouts, or at least keep track of them. And I bet I can get him to come over here.”

 

“No, it’s not like that at all.”  

  
“Oh yeah, watch.” Sora smiled sweetly and before Takeda could ask anything the tall blond was leaning close their faces nearly touching, and Takeda was unable to back up his back to the bar.    
  
“You have something here let me get it for you.” The blonde ran his thumb over Takeda’s slightly parted lips.

 

There was amusement in the other coach’s eyes when a rough hand was on his shoulder firmly pulling him back. 

 

“Oh, hey there coach Ukai. Don’t mind me, thought Ta-kun here had something on his lips. Must have been the reflection of the lights.”   
  


Takeda went from a slightly blush to crimson when Ukai cupped his chin tilting his face to the side and running his larger calloused thumb over the advisor’s bottom lip.

 

“I think you’re right. Excuse us.”  Ukai turned and pulling Takeda with him.

 

“That was dangerous.” Tomo ordered another beer at the bar, Sora was grinning.

“I just proved a point. And he’s all bark.”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Well.” Sora fiddled with his bottled water “I call them as I see them.”

 

“Oh. So you are a mind reader.” Tomo leaned against the bar.

 

“Nope. I just know an oblivious fool when I see one. Poor Takeda will have fun with that one once he realizes his own feelings.”

 

“Oh, and you know this because-”

 

“I minored in psychology at university. My mother is a shrink and absolutely scandalized I didn't follow her alpha footsteps. My sweet dad is a surgeon and he was scandalized I didn't break the glass ceiling and join him. “

 

“So instead you coach an omega volleyball team and teach, let me guess english.”

 

“How did you guess?”

 

“I went to enough schools in my younger years to know a teacher when I see one. Besides it was my worst subject so of course that would be your best.” 

 

“Ah, once more reason for you to hate me.” 

 

“Hate is such a strong word. How could I dislike an omega that probably was raised with a silver spoon. I bet you are the youngest of all alpha siblings.”

 

“How-”

 

“I too can read minds. “ Tomo chuckled. “So what do your siblings do?”

 

“What don’t they. My eldest sister is an lawyer and terrifying in her own right, my middle brother is ridiculously good at Shogi so he is traveling the world competing and when he's not he’s a calligrapher. Then there’s my twin, except he’s an alpha born five minutes before me, he plays classical piano and is traveling with Tokyo Philharmonic. It’s disgusting I know. I am the unaccomplished one. Who teaches english to brats all day.”

 

“That makes you less hated.” 

 

“Oh, so I scored points.”

 

“Well what about you? You’re too young to be married with children. You are unbonded. So what’s your story Mr. Hinata?”

 

Tomo winced, “It’s a long story. So I’ll make it short, I’m not their uncle or father. I was dating their bitch of an aunt having some fun, woke up one morning she was gone. It’s been two months going on three. So, not Mr. Hinata. I’ m just Tomo.”

 

“What?” Sora’s smile disappeared. “But-but you look so close.”

 

“They finally started to warm up to me. I’m just waiting for Ritzu to get back, but to tell you the truth I hope she stays away. I guess she’s notorious for doing this. Except I don’t think she’s ever been gone so long. I filed a police report and that’s how I met Sawamura-san. I needed a babysitter so Sawamura-san introduced me to one and that’s how I met granny. I work in the bakery that their aunt owns. It’s a weird situation”

 

“No, actually. One more thing to make you less hated.” Sora smiled before turning back to where the group was sitting and debating some volleyball rule.

 

The night was going well until the group all decided to go outside to smoke leaving the two omegas to roll their eyes and sit alone.

 

“I think he’s handsome. You better snatch him up before someone else does.” Sora advised taking another swig of his second water bottle.

 

“I don’t think-”

 

“Do we have to test it out again to prove he does see you as something worth protecting.” 

 

Takeda burned bright red again and Sora giggled “It’s cute that you’re unaware of your charm. I can see the interest of Tanaka-san even Kiyo-san is giving you the once over.”

 

“No, he’s more interested in you-”

 

“Well that man is a tom cat I guess he doesnt count he’d-”

 

“Hello there boys. Aren’t you pretty things.” Takeda flinched, Sora stood up signaling for Takeda to follow. 

 

“Not interested.” Sora hissed he could see Takeda was nervous, and jumpy. “Come on love to the loo we go.”

 

Takeda took the offered hand and stood up ready to depart. “Oh so you swing that way. What a shame. Maybe we’ll show you what you’re missing.”

 

“I hardly think you have anything I’m interested in.” The alpha with the chin strap and black hair sneered at the insolent omega. 

 

Sora flinched when the aggressive alpha grabbed his forearm tightly “I’m not done talking.” 

 

Takeda yelped as they were crowded, the bar was noisy the band playing  and no one could see what was going on. 

 

“Let go or it won't just be your pride that’s wounded.” Sora tried to pull away hating the stench that alpha was leaving on him. Hearing Takeda’s yelp had him furious, his new friend was pale and slapping grabbing hands away from his waist. 

 

Takeda swore under his breath, he wished he had his taser, this tall alpha with the dirty blond hair tied back was trying to pull him close for a dance. 

 

He tried to push at the broad chest only to have his wrists captured by this aggressive man. “You’re so small. I like it. How about we go find some privacy-”

 

“How about we go do that, I hate to be interrupted while I’m making you eat your teeth!” 

 

“Keishin.” Takeda hated how his voice trembled suddenly his wrists were released and the alpha that had held them was lifted by his shirt front off the floor. 

 

Sora had to hand it to Tomo, he was right Ukai was scary when his territory was crossed. 

 

“There a problem?” Tomo had easily removed the other aggressive alpha from Sora’s side peeling his cruel fingers easily back by tightening his grip on the offending alpha’s wrist.

 

“Well is there a problem?” Tanaka and Saeko both lined up ready for a fight, excited for one but Sawamura stepped forward his dominate scent was enough to send the alphas running, Azumane shook his head “That could have been fun.”

 

“It’s been a while since I’ve been in a good tossle. “ Granny cackled. “Sake FOR THE TABLE!” she called out.

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Shoyo, Tomo and Natsu all returned home from the training camp, Natsu had her hair braided by Azumane’s mother, and she couldn’t stop showing off her pink painted nails. The three were laughing about the antics of the Tanakas. 

 

Tomo had opened the front door surprised it wasn’t locked, he remembered distinctively locking it. Then an unpleasant voice cut through whatever happy moment his makeshift family had been sharing. 

 

“What’s so funny?” All three eyes fell on Hinata Ritzu, her red hair was dyed blonde almost white, she looked thin, a cigarette in her mouth and some Alpha with a beer bottle had an arm slung casually around her shoulders. 

 

“Hey babe deal breaker, you didn’t tell me you had brats.”

 

“Get out.” Tomo growled at the bald apha in the red flannel. He reeked of beer, cigarettes and worse things.

 

The other alpha left without a fight, Tomo put the children behind him and kept a steady glare at the trespasser. Growling low as he passed.

 

“Shoyo, take your sister upstairs.” Tomo turned with a reassuring hand on the redhead’s tensed shoulder.

 

“Don’t leave” the boy whined, he picked up his sister who was already starting to cry. 

 

“Sssh. Just go upstairs.”

  
  



	23. not sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritzu is back what is she up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the song fics requests sent to my tumblr! i'll get right on them before valentines day. spring tournament is coming soooon we'll see more familiar faces but the rides almost over lol. this is a fun one to write! love you all and your awesome reviews! so glad the original characters are just as loved as the others. <333333 also special thanks to Cassie! She helped add to this chapter and kept the muse alive.

Ritzu swayed, going to the fridge to pull another beer out, only to have the fridge door slammed in her face. “We need to talk.”

 

“We do?” Ritzu sniffed, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. “From where I stand it looks like you can go.”

 

“I’m not leaving. But you are going to sober the fuck up and we are going to have a conversation.”

 

“Fuck off. This is my house! Those are my brats! Unless you want them. Looks like you are right cozy.” she took a step closer arms folded across her chest, she was wearing a sleeveless black top, bruises were visible on her arms. Bruises and track marks, Tomo was trying to remember what he saw in her. She did give great head and they didn’t have to have conversations, suddenly he was embarrassed with himself. Looking at her bleached blond hair, and her gold eyes he tried to find Shoyo or Natsu in her face.

 

“Don’t.” She growled. 

 

“Don’t what?”

 

“Don’t compare us. They don’t look like me because they look like my sister. She was apparently a good fuck too. So I need cash do you want them? I’ll sell them to you for a good price.”

 

“Don’t say that. You’re drunk.” 

 

“Fuck you. Get out. I need another bee-”

 

“I said we are going to have a conversation but you need to be sober for it.” 

 

“So, did you already start fucking Shoyo? Or are you into them younger sluts?”

 

Ritzu smirked and then took a step back hearing a deep guttural growl, the alpha she had thought was a good lay, suddenly lifted her over his shoulder and carried her to the bathroom where she was tossed none to gently onto the shower floor, a cold blast from the faucet had her screaming in shock and then out rage.

 

“You will sober up!” 

 

“YOU BASTARD!” She shrieked hands grasping at his forearms, she shouted  again “I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!”

 

“Calm down it’s only cold water! I need you sober!”

 

“Get out of my house. And you’re fired!”

 

“Do you mean Shoyo’s house? And the bakery, I’ve seen the deed it belongs to those kids. So you sober the fuck up. Just as I said.”

 

“Shoyo? So you are fucking then. You did your research. But he’s only 16, too young to be owner, I’m his guardian. Until he marries. “  she pulled her soaked knees to her chest, teeth chattering.

 

“There now. Better.” Tomo shut the water off grabbing a towel he wrapped it around the Beta.

 

“No. I fucking hate you.” Ritzu stood up feeling nauseous she ran to the toilet and emptied her stomach of bile. 

 

Tomo inhaled, closing his eyes, it was going to be a long night.

 

“I’m going to check on the kids. You fucking say one more indecent comment about your nephew who is a child, I’ll toss you out on your ass. Now.  No more drinking. We already ate but there might be some left over katsu in the fridge.”

  
Ritzu glared at the man she had thought would be long gone when she returned, she really hadn’t expected to see anyone home. His tone was alpha, one hundred percent, it chilled her already clammy skin.  This wouldn’t do, he was attached to those brats, most alphas didn't want anything to do with pups that were not theres. 

 

However when she got home there they were, all laughing, without her, just like her parents. So happy to be apart of a dynamic and she was the odd one out being born a beta. Her sister had been weak and Ritzu wasn’t going to be dictated to. She came back for a reason, she needed money, she owed some people, some scary people. It was good they took omegas as payment. She would get a pretty sum for Natsu some cute family wanting a kid badly, but Shoyo he was at the age of heat, they were interested in how old he was and untouched. 

 

She just had to get rid of the boyscout, he had obviously done some digging. The house belonged to Shoyo and when he married it would go to his husband, but the people willing to buy him didn’t want the bakery or the house. She was going to finally be free of these brats, of this house of the bakery. She would be free of her past, she just needed a drink.

 

_**~0~** _

 

Hinata held tight to Natsu hearing yelling and shouting from their aunt, the sounds were muffled in the bathroom but he knew his aunts taunts all too well.

 

“We can’t make him stay. Can we?” Natsu sobbed into his shoulder.

 

“It wouldn’t be fair.” Shoyo held her tight,  his hand rubbing circles on her back. “He isn’t ours to keep. He isn’t ours. But I have you-”

 

There was a knock on the door and both siblings jumped and whined, the door burst open the alpha could hear their distress and now he was surrounded by the scent. 

 

Tomo scanned the room for a possible threat then he quickly went to the scared pups and embraced them in a tight hug. Distress always made him hyper aware of his surroundings,  and this sour of fear, of young children bombarded his senses. 

 

“Sssh. It’s fine. Everything is ok.” Natsu sobbed clinging to her searget father pressing her nose into his scent gland, Shoyo sobbed when he saw the bruise forming on the alphas cheek.

 

It wasn't fair for them to keep him, “I’m alright Shoyo, I’ve had worse. She only clipped me when I tossed her under the cold water to sober her up. Don’t go blaming anyone.” The alpha was kneeling down and he tightened his one armed hug, holding the back of Hinata’s head to his other shoulder.    
  


 

“I’m not going anywhere. Don’t you dare think you can pull away. We are a team, yeah. We will figure this out. I will figure it out. Do you trust me?” Hinata nodded holding Tomo closer.

 

“I won't let anyone hurt you. Either one of you. You are mi-. You are safe.“ he swore “We are a team, ya, we’ll get through this.” He caught himself from saying mine, he didn’t know what he could do but he would calm his children, uh these children. Then he would call officer Daichi perhaps he knew what could be done. Or perhaps, he thought of what Kiyo-san had confessed. Maybe he could offer her money for the two kids. Would they hate him later for doing that?

 

What if the law separated them, he had no legal blood claim to either one, but the idea of another alpha coming in and touching either one of them cause him to growl with a territorial snarl. The children in his arms responded to his scent and their own was a calming sweet scent, apples and sunflowers. He took in a deep breath rubbing his chin over the top of Shoyo’s head. 

 

_ Dear god...it was gonna be a long night. _

 


	24. family prt 3 Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some fluff. Kageyama tells his parents he's in love.

Kageyama paced in front of his father’s study door, he put a hand over his beating heart. He was nervous, it was a different kind of nervousness he felt before tournaments or games. 

 

“Son, before you wear a whole in the carpet do you want to come in?” His father called from inside, Kageyama opened the door and marched in stiffly like a soldier to war. He met his father’s curious gaze and uplifted eyebrow with a challenging expression. 

 

“Father. I have met the one that completes me. I will be courting him formally. Once we have graduated high school I intend to room with him at university and once we’ve graduated I will marry and make a family with him.” 

 

His father stiffened, his jaw dropping, as his only son, his only alpha offspring continued on. “I love him and feel our compatibility is adequate to procure healthy and strong offspring.” Kageyama blushed thinking of a future where his Hinata held their children in his arms. They would have Tobio’s dark hair but Hinata’s golden eyes. Maybe one of the pups would have that fiery orange hair. His sons and daughters would be alpha and maybe two omegas. He wanted a house full, seven but he would settle for two if his future husband would agree. He wanted a house full of sounds, not like the museum he was raised in. He wanted his own volleyball team. 

 

There would be scenting and the sounds of pups wrestling and fighting all in good humor. His children would be kind hearted and stubborn like their omega mother. They would look to Tobio for advice but they would look to Shoyo for love. This ideal kept Tobio rooted in his spot, he would fight his father if he said no, he was prepared for the worst.

 

“And does my future son in law have a name?”

 

A beat.

 

“Hinata, Hinata Shoyo.”

 

“Does the boy know of your intentions? Does he reciprocate? How about his family? What kind of people are they? Have you been introduced?”

 

“I have met his father. Shoyo is my teammate, he spikes my tosses.”

 

“He plays volleyball? On your team? An omega? My that school is progressive.” 

 

“He does reciprocate. I haven’t asked to formally court him, I need to speak to his alpha first. I just wanted you to know my intentions. As far as family name his father owns a bakery near  their house. “

 

“Ah, an entrepreneur. I see. So are you going to bring the boy over to meet your parents or do you plan on keeping him hidden.”

“Then you approve?”

 

“I haven’t said that. I merely would like to put a face to the name.”  Kageyama bowed his head,

 

“I’ll ask. However he is very busy with school and helping take care of his younger sister.”

 

“Oh, he has a younger sister he cares for, how noble.”

 

“His mother died when his sister was born.”

 

“That’s horrible.” His mother entered with tea choosing now to make her presence known.

 

“He doesn't like pity. He has it rough but he doesn't let it show. He’s an idiot like that. He keeps smiling no matter how bad he has it. He makes others feel like things aren’t so bad, like they can do anything.” 

 

Kageyama Akihiko managed to keep the astonishment off his face but his mind nearly short circuited,  to think his son would ever speak in such a manner. Feelings? His own marriage was arranged and he and his wife learned to get along and live together but this boy spoke of love.

 

Kageyama Akihiko needed to see this interaction, needed to meet this boy to be sure that it wasn’t some form of manipulation. That this impoverished child wasn’t trying to aim higher than his station. 

 

“Very well. I expect you to bring him to meet your mother and I before the week is out. Now please leave I may be home but I still have much work to do. I have a case I expect to go to trial.”

 

Tobio bowed stiffly and left the room, not noticing his parent’s exchange.

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Akihiko, frowned at the distasteful clothes he was forced to put on for the sake of being incognito.  He had found a pair of jeans in his closet albeit designer, and a black hoodie he borrowed from his son, the sun glasses his driver had given him with a hat that read security. He watched practice from the window, unnoticed outside.

 

He tried to find which boy it would be that had entranced his boy. He had always thought when the time came his son would be tied to an arranged marriage and he would do his duty by the family name.

 

“Hinata! Watch out!”

 

Tobio jumped in front of a balls path and slammed it in another direction.

 

“Hey dumbass! Pay attention.”

 

Akihito bristled at his son's choice of vocabulary surly he wasn’t speaking to his intended a Kageyama never called their wife or fiance a **_dumbass._**

 

“Sorry. “ The orange haired kid smiled brightly shrugging, he was itching the back of his neck nervously. Only for Tobio to ruffled the boys hair almost gently, almost affectionately. Where had he learned that? Why wasnt the orange haired omega frightened by Tobio's tone?

 

“Can I help you? Are you lost?” Takeda approached the suspicious looking alpha. Was he a spy from another school?

 

Akihito jumped from the window he was using, “No, just curious. Excuse me.” He hurried off leaving the faculty member to question school security.

 

Kageyama Akihiko had managed to snap a picture of his son and the orange haired boy. There was a smile on their faces, he must know more about this child.

 

He sent the picture to his eager wife, already she had sent him more text messages in one day then they had shared their whole marriage.

 

He would need to visit a bakery, yes for some, what did people call them  _ meat buns.  _ He had heard his son’s intended mention them more than once during practice. And on this subject he had captured footage of his child’s skill at tossing. He had never understood the boy’s passion for the sport but watching him in action stirred the alpha’s pride. He sent that to his wife as well, perhaps she would know more about how the game was played.

 

The bakery was homely to say the least, but busy there was a gentleman at the counter he wore his hair short to his head dark, his blue eyes were sharp. The alpha could not see any of the boy in this man and he was too young to be the boys father yet he seemed to be the only employee working.

 

“Tomo how that boy of yours? He’s going to take us to nationals isn’t he?” A man with a shaved head and dark jacket handed money to the baker.

 

“He’s not the only one on the team. All the boys are doing so well, that genius of a setter keeps those tosses coming. “ 

 

Akihito jumped in line listening eagerly, absorbing everything the men were talking about. “He wants to be ace I can see it. But no one will take that from Ryu. He’s destined to take up the mantle of ace after Azumane graduates.”

“We shall see Tanaka-san.” The baker handed the buns to the Yakuza looking man. 

 

“We need to discuss this over drinks.”

 

“I’m not crazy enough to go drinking with you or with granny. I can’t keep up. I know my limits.”

 

“It’s sad when an young alpha like you doesn't have it in him to drink.”

 

“Get out of here, dont you have an eatery to run?”

 

“Saeko has it. But you’re right. I’m off.”

 

Akihiko smiled and nervously asked for meat buns, he then asked about the poster on the bakery door.

 

“Is that your son?” The baker took the man’s large bill hoping he had enough to make change, really who used that much to pay for a few meat buns.

 

“On the poster, number ten. Yes. Shoyo. He might be short but he can jump and he can spike.”

 

The man smiled “You must be proud. Thanks. Keep the change.” 

 

He left as a woman with bleached blond hair stumbled past him, he caught her before she fell but the beta glared at him. 

 

“Hands off old man.” 

 

He turned to hear her yell or rather sneer at the baker, “Oi! Sorry I’m late. _Boss_. Please don't fire me.” 


	25. BREATH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shoyo and natsu go to kageyama's but its short lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg! i love the response i've gotten to this story so here a few quick updates. everyone reading and commenting has been so sweet! I LOVE U ALL!

Kageyama blocked another ball that flew at Hinata’s head, “Oi! Dumbass! Quit spacing out it’s dangerous!”

 

The shorter boy blushed looking on sheepishly “Sorry. I’ll pay closer attention.” 

 

Hinata plastered a smile to his face, but he was worried about the strange alpha that had been at the house when their aunt reappeared.  She popped in and out but didn’t sleep at the house when she was home she said cruel things to Shoyo unless Tomo was around. However it wasn’t fair to Tomo. 

 

This is what was killing Hinata, he was old enough to know what was going on. The alpha was trying to make some kind of relationship work with his drunk aunt. She was no longer violent towards Natsu and Shoyo but she was cruel to Tomo.  This morning Tomo had a fat lip and scratches on his neck.

 

“Hinata watch out!” Asahi’s warning was two seconds too late and Hinata woke up in the infirmary. 

 

“Shit! I have to pick up my sister!”  Shoyo tore awake seeing that it was late by the setting sun.

 

He fucked up, what if Auntie picked up  Natsu, what if she ran off with her what if they-”Big brother’s face looks like volleyball.” He turned to see his sister sitting on Suga’s lap. 

 

“That’s what happens when you don't pay attention during practice.” 

 

Kageyama watched the small orange haired girl climb up onto the bed and snuggle her brother.

 

“I’m alright.” He cooed back to her and she purred, the scent was something Kageyama had never experienced. This was a similar scent to Shoyo’s but softer almost sweeter like candy and something else.

 

Suga smiled from his chair he stood up, “Don’t thank me it was Kageyama’s idea to have me run to the elementary school and bring Natsu here.” Hinata blushed hugging his sister

 

“Thank you Kageyama, thank you.”  Shoyo sat up and petted his sister’s hair, the setter didn’t know how to respond. 

 

“That is what omegas smell like when they’re young like Natsu, its like baby powder and chupa chups. She’ll grow out of it and her scent will be more like Shoyo’s when she hits middleschool.”

 

Suga took Kageyama’s arm and led him towards the two, Natsu giggled when her big brother pulled the tall scowly alpha down onto the bed and started to scent him. Natsu had learned from Tomo that scowly alphas weren’t always so bad, besides Shoyo liked the dark haired boy. She knew this because she had heard him talking to their alpha about him. She shyly bruised her chin against the arm that wrapped around her brother. He stiffened but she giggled and continued to scent him. He was Shoyo’s, and anything that was Shoyo’s was also her. It would be nice having another big brother, especially this one, he could scare away bullies that tugged at her orange hair and called her strawberry head. 

  
  


**_~0~_ **

 

“Here they come, act normal.” Akihito whispered to no one but himself, he hurried from the window to a seat on the couch.  His wife nearly stumbled over him and she went to the opposite couch picking up her phone pretending to check her emails after smoothing out her yellow dress.

 

“We can go upstairs to my room I’ll get us something to-”

 

“Tobio? Is that you?” His mother called out, 

 

“Mother? Father?” Tobio froze, why were his parent’s home. They were never home and certainly not at the same time. Sure his father had said he wanted to meet Shoyo but that wasn’t for a week. He had planned to ask Shoyo over then, that gave him five days to work on how he was going to officially ask Shoyo to be his mate.

 

He went into the living room, his father was reading the paper, upside down? And his mother had her phone in her lap. “Oh, you’ve brought friends. Dear me, where are my manners.”

 

“Friends you say?” His father folded the paper and stood with his mother. Shoyo and Natsu looked on nervously.

 

“Tobio? Aren’t you going to introduce us?”

 

Akihito had already read the report their private investigator had gathered in a short time, it was a sad situation for their home life.  Still these two were smiling as they greeted the Kageyamas and my all that orange hair. 

 

“Well I’ll get some snacks ready you can take your guests upstairs. “

 

Kageyama felt as if he was in some kind of dream or hallucination, his mother didn’t step foot in the kitchen let alone make snacks. Still she shooed him upstairs happily ruffling Natsu’s hair “I can help you.” the small Omega offered and the woman agreed eagerly. 

 

She had never had a daughter or an Omega it was stirring to have a child’s scent in the house again. 

“Aren’t you a polite little thing. Please help me. I would be so happy.”

 

Natsu looked to her brother for approval, “Go on, don’t be a bother.’

 

“Oh, someone so adorable would never be a bother. And your hair it’s so pretty.” 

 

Natsu took the beautiful Omega’s hand and followed her to the kitchen, Shoyo watched them disappear around a corner before heading upstairs with his setter. Shoyo tried not to think about the last time he was in Kageyama’s room.

 

“How’s your face?”

 

“Still a little sore.” Hinata giggled “That’s the second time I’ve been hit by the ace’s spike and survived. Must be a record.” 

 

‘You’re distracted what's going on?” Hinata didn’t expect the alpha to be so direct he wanted to tell him but he felt shame over his family situation. Would Tobio say what Hinata had been thinking, that it was disgusting to keep Tomo there when he wasn't their alpha that it was cruel to have him deal with their aunts abusive words and drunken tirades. He was their only shield, would the alpha point out they were using Tomo and he as an alpha couldn’t leave his instinct to protect pups behind so easily. 

 

“It’s nothing.” Hinata ran a hand through his messy hair. “Your parent’s are really nice. Speaking of I better text my dad-I mean Tomo. He’ll worry. He’s working late tonight, it’s his prep night”

 

Kageyama frowned hating the subject change, “Shoot! My phone is dead. Do you have a charger I can use? I’ll text him but I should charge my phone.”

 

“Yeah, I left mine at school but there's an extra in my father’s study. “ Hinata followed his setter into the heavily scented study. There was a large oak desk near the window, several books lined the shelves, the room was devoid of pictures or art just a small table with a plain white couch. Hinata spotted the charger on the desk of Kageyama’s alpha. “What do your parents do for work. They were abroad last time I was here? Your mom seems nice-” Hinata froze there was a picture paperclipped to a tan folder, it wasn't his business what papers were on the desk neatly piled but the picture was familiar it was Natsu, and on further inspection there was a folder with his picture. Kageyama was looking for the charger near the small table with a lamp on it.

 

“I know it’s in here I used it while I was studying.” The alpha mumbled something about a made always moving his things.

 

Hinata wasn’t listening he opened the folder only to have pictures of old injuries, of his life spill out. There were words, paragraphs about an incident in middleschool, about his mother's death. There was even a picture of a man that Hinata didn’t recognize under it were the word SIRE.

Tears filled his eyes and he looked over at his friend at his crush, at his possible boyfriend. He didn’t know because they didn’t talk about it. And he was too chicken to say anything.

 

How could he have read this? “This is mine to tell you if I want. These are my nightmares.” His voice was husky “These are my secrets to disclose not for you to easily skim through.”

 

“Shoyo?” Kageyama stepped closer in confusion, but the omega hissed at him through tear filled eyes. The orange haired Omega let out a sob wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He hurried out the door and down the stairs. “Natsu!” He found his sister giggling in the kitchen, anxiety was pumping out a sour scent that Kageyama’s mother started towards him “Don’t touch me.” Hinata sobbed his sister was at his side in a blink the two left without another word, he held her hand and they hurried home. 

 

“Big brother?”

 

“Wait Hinata!” Kageyama followed them out of the door and down the driveway.

 

“No. NO! Stay away from me. I-I don’t need your pity. I was just fine before you! And I’ll be okay after.” Hinata didn’t turn around he just kept walking.

 

**_~0~_ **

 

“What happened?” Kageyama’s mother pulled her apron off she had practiced all day at making these tiny sandwiches and tea. That and she looked forward to sharing cute pictures of Tobio with his little boyfriend. There were several embarrassing photos of her little alpha in the tub or streaking through the house naked. Their nanny had taken them years ago and assured her she would want to show them to her future son or daughter in law. Now what?

 

“Ask father!” Kageyama ran up the stairs to grab the files he threw them at his father who stood speechless. “He saw those and thought I researched him. How could you! You ruined the one bit of happyness I could have found. It was Hinata and Volleyball. And you’ve ruined both! “ Kageyama hurried out the door hoping to catch up to Hinata he had to convince him it wasn't him. He didn’t read those files and his father was a suspicious asshole. He couldn’t help himself. 

 

Fuck. Everything was ruined.  Kageyama reached the Hinata house out of breath just as the sun set.

 

“Woah there big boy, where do you think you’re going?” Tomo blocked the doorway he was holding a water bottle in hands wishing it were a beer. 

 

“I need to talk to Hinata.”

 

“He made it clear he’s not talking to anyone. Something about nosy alphas and pity. Wanna clarify for me.”

 

Kageyama started to pace, he growled angrily more at himself “I love him.”

 

“Alright. Still doesn’t answer my question freak show.” 

 

“I want to court him formally. But now it’s ruined and it was my parent’s fault and I didn’t even get a chance to tell him.”

 

“Woah. Slow down big man. Now you have my interest. You had me at court.”

 

“Right.” Kageyama stiffened, he was supposed to ask formally now he blurted it out and ruined his chance at scoring points with Hinata’s alpha.

 

“Stop worrying about formalities. Like I’d have room to say no. The kid’s wild about you, he’d kill me if I got in the way of you two. However I hope you wait to share heats until after Shoyo has graduated. Knowing kids these days, having been a teenager myself I understand that may be impossible so protection-”

 

“Ugh, stop.” Kageyama covered his ears not wanting a birds and bees lecture from an old man like Tomo.  “Didn’t you hear me! It’s ruined!”

 

“No, I only heard a child about to cry over spilled milk. So now be an Alpha and tell me what’s going on. I’m sure we can solve this. So take a deep breath and tell me what happened."


	26. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoyo is a targeted by his aunt

Ritzu had to think of a way to get Natsu alone, it was difficult, her pesky nephew insisted on picking the brat up from school and that overbearing old goat would watch the little bastard after school. 

 

Ritzu was starting to feel her skin crawling, she needed her next hit and the Hiroshi’s were offering three thousand and and another three when she signs the paperwork. They already liked the picture of Natsu, these rich families did love to buy exotic omegas for their kids. Natsu’s red hair was interesting enough to pique their interest. 

 

The beta drank the black coffee shivering from the table at the back of the bakery, she glared at Tomo’s broad back. The customers seemed to like him, and they were busy instead of the small dinner time bread rush. There was a morning crowd and a lunch one as well as dinner time. Who the fuck was this guy? He moved into her life and took over, and now she is being forced to sober up?

 

She texted her dealer she needed something, then it hit her, Natsu was at school, Shoyo was at school and Tomo was busy. They had a discussion last night about her sobering up and him wanting to make them work. She wasn’t dumb, she knew lip service. He liked the place to stay, the job and maybe he did like those brats. It would have been tempting six years ago but Ritzu knew better, Alphas don’t stick around betas. And she only liked to party with him, he wasn’t into that now.

 

The beta rolled her eyes, glaring again in the man’s direction. She watched some weirdo wearing black sunglasses and a cap that said SECURITY buy bread. 

 

**~0~**

 

Natsu didn’t want to leave school early with her aunt but she was too scared to say no. And Aunt said Shoyo hurt himself, they had to go to the hospital he was in pain.

 

“Come on sweets, Tomo is at the hospital with him, the little idiot he hurt himself playing basketball.”

 

“Why basketball? Big brother plays volleyball.”

 

“That’s what I meant now hurry or we’ll miss the train.”

 

Natsu was lifted up and carried, she didn’t like the smell of her aunt this time, she smelled of beer, cigarettes and something sour.

 

They were near the train and Ritzu had snapped at her twice for asking questions, Natsu felt like crying. She heard her aunt on the phone arguing with uncle, something told Natsu to run she she bolted off towards the way they came. 

  
  


“We are getting ice cream. I missed my niece it’s none of your business!” Ritzu was too busy pulling a now resisting Natsu towards the train, the brat had kicked her and run off.

 

“Oh, Natsu.” Azumane-san called out to the little girl in pigtails and her school uniform she had easily scooped her up before she fell. 

 

“Are you lost little one.” The Omega nuzzled the familiar woman’s neck. She sobbed holding tight refusing to let go. 

 

Hanna looked around she didn’t see Tomo anywhere, something was wrong and little Natsu was sobbing uncontrollably. 

 

She quickly called the number she had saved in her phone thinking Tomo had maybe lost Natsu and was just as frantically looking for her. 

 

Tomo shouted into his phone before his ex girlfriend, fuckbuddy phsyco addict woman hung up on him. Pulling the buns from the oven not caring  that they fell onto the floor, he didn’t even lock the door or turn the sign to closed he ran out the front door leaving several customers watching in shock. 

 

Tomo had promised to keep them safe, but she had Natsu, and he didn’t believe for one second they were getting ice cream. He closed his eyes trying to remember what he heard in the background of the phone call. Where could they be? 

 

Then his phone rang “Ritzu you bitch I’ll fucking-”

 

“Uh, sorry. Tomo-san did I catch you at the wrong time?” 

 

“Oh, god. I’m sorry I thought-”

 

“Daddy.” Natsu’s voice cut his explanation short, the world stopped and Tomo felt his heart stop his legs nearly giving out. 

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Hanna sat on a bench holding the whimpering child when Tomo was suddenly breathless and infront of them. 

 

Ritzu swore watching that woman hold on to the little brat, Natsu wasn’t hers was she the omega Tomo was fucking? Didn’t she look like the perfect suzy homemaker. Fuck she missed out on her chance, she better make her move for Shoyo while Tomo was occupied with his new plaything. Did they like playing house? That was her home first! Her family was ruined by these little bastards. He could keep the little one, the big payout was probably on his way home from that friend’s house she had overheard him asking Tomo for permission to go to. When the fuck did that alpha become their dad? 

  
  
  


It wasn't hard to find the little Omega teen, he was in front of the bakery peeking inside, probably confused by it's emptiness, she made a quick text and followed the boy inside. 

 

"Dad?" Shoyo didn't know when he started calling the Alpha dad, but he liked how easily the title fit his adoptive alpha. Natsu loved to say it the most, she always giggled and Tomo never shot them down for using that title. People already assumed that they were his pups and he never corrected anyone saying so. 

 

"He packed up and left." Ritzu sighed going to the oven fiddling with the dial.

"What?" Shoyo felt sick.

"He said he couldn't take the responsibility. He never loved me anyway. I mean what kind of alpha leads a single mother on?"

 

"You aren't our mother."

"Thank god for that." Ritzu shot back, she went to the fridge and got a water bottle out opening it up her back turned to her shocked nephew. He was still in his practice clothes, oh well they'd have to take him as is.

  
"Here drink." She gave the boy the open water bottle. "You look ready to puke." he mechanically took the bottle from her. 

"You must have had a fun practice your still wearing your practice clothes." She sipped her own water bottle "Go on. Drink it idiot you don't want to be dehydrated."

"He didn't say goodbye. He'd never just leave-"

"You don't know him like I do. You're still young Shoyo, you don't understand the way of the alpha. They come and go as they please. He's found another to shack up with. Maybe he'll make his own family. Alphas don't like pups that aren't theirs. They'd rather make their own."  

She smiled seeing how half the water was gone, that would be more than enough soon he would be feeling the pills, just as she predicted the boy swayed.

"Aunt-"

"You are a simple idiot. " She caught the boy as he fell forward. "I had to wait for that fucking boy scout to get out of the way before I could even get near you. He's always hovering, I guess for a good reason. Don't worry Sho-chan. You'll be treated nicely, he's a rich alpha the one that wants to buy you. You wont want for anything, albeit you'll be locked in someones house but you'll get used to it. You are your mother's son after all."

 

"Dad?" Shoyo coughed feeling sick unable to push his aunt away. 

"He'll probably kill me. But I'm not sticking around to  find that out. I'm getting some good money for you. So be happy you have finally done something good for me." 

"Oh, is this him?" a stranger with a heavy alpha scent asked approaching the beta that held the whimpering boy.

"Yes. This is Shoyo, did you bring the cash?"


	27. Don't like the drugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Hajime time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's an intermission, i dedicate this pairing to Kristy_Senju. Their appearance will be relevant just hang in there. Remember the tags.

The world was spinning for Oikawa Tooru he didn’t know how he got there, but he the loud music was slightly muffled in the room he was in.

 

There was was someone on top of him, whispering into his ear and Alpha by his scent, he was using words like _whore, slut_ and _bitch_.

 

Tooru tried to push him off but his body wasn’t as strong as it normally was, “Stop.” He whimpered but the alpha only laughed straddling him.

 

“You’re going to love how I fuck. I know you've been starving for my cock.”

 

Tooru had only come to this party because boring Hajime had accepted the invitation of some omega girl. He was probably being gentle with her, taking her clothes off not ripping them open, not gripping her wrists above her head. He wouldn't be calling that girl a slut, as he groped and pinched.

 

“My shirt you asshole!” The Omega's tongue felt heavy, his body was hot, “What was in that drink?” He groaned again trying to push the heavy body off of him. It was useless, his arms weren’t cooperating, he felt like a bird caught in the mouth of a cat. The lean alpha was grinding into him, kissing his neck, pinching hard with his free hand as he pride Tooru's lean but muscled thighs apart. It hurt, every touch, every word, and the scent trails left by even the slightest skin to skin contact made Tooru feel oily and dirty. The alpha ignored Tooru's weak pathetic pleas, his hungry mouth finally  detached from Tooru's sensitive scent glad  moving lower and taking one pink erect nipple between his teeth and biting down cruelly. The alpha panted hungrily sucking harder now after hearing the smaller boy's cry of surprise and pain before switching to the next.

 

“Oh I put a little party starter in your drink. Something to make you more compliant and submissive. I like my bitches with less fight.”

 

“Get off!” The frightened volleyball captain managed to bring his knee up and catching the idiot in the crotch, he rolled off the bed ignoring the grunt and swears behind him. The setter  stumbled towards the door, everything sideways. He fumbled for his phone in his back pocket calling the one number he had on speed dial. And as always that one person answered.

 

“This better be good?” The voice growled with it's familiar biting tone, instantly causing Tooru to feel less frantic. Until he heard the alpha behind him start to near his scent threatening and demanding submission. 

 

“Hajime?” the omega choked feeling his legs wanting to buckle. 

 

“Tooru? Where the fuck are you? What’s wrong?” The sudden change in Iwaizumi's voice at another time would have seemed endearing, Iwa-chan rarely worried for Tooru. He would often scold him and the two would fight back and forth. However Hajime never showed concern like this, a sad little sliver of hope tore at the omega's broken heart only to be just as quickly stomped down. Tooru was drugged and hearing only what he wanted, all of that didn't matter he needed to get out of here. 

 

“I don’t-” the sob was cut off by an unfamiliar voice.

 

“You little bitch! You’ll pay for that!”

 

The line went dead.

 

Iwaizumi had heard his captain’s fear, he pushed the omega third year  off his lap, she smelled too sweet anyway. She huffed, “I should have gone to Gundo-kun’s party instead of hanging out here with you. He promised to keep that **_Mister do no wrong_ ** busy!” The girl was pouting her arms crossed over her half naked body.

 

“What?” Iwaizumi was on his feet butting his shirt. 

 

“That’s where your precious Grand king went. Go run  after him, everyone knows you two have some kind of fling.” The omega pulled her own shirt on. “I have great boobs. What’s Tooru have? He’s a self loathing omega male. Yuk. So clingy.”

 

“What did you do!” Hajime was pulling the omega to him gripping her forearms tightly she squeaked.

 

“You’re hurting me Iwaizumi-kun!” she whimpered.

 

“What do you mean? Keep him busy?” The alpha tossed her away quickly grabbing for his uniform jacket and favorite maroon hoodie.  

 

“He’s always clinging to you! It’s not fair, I’ve seen how many girlfriends you’ve gone through because he-” The omega glared at him, squaring her shoulders hands crossing over her ample breasts. 

 

“He’s my best friend.” Hajime ignored all of this, her scent her breasts all except the cruel gleam in her eyes and cynical tilt to her lipstick smeared pink lips. How did he ever fucking think she was attractive?

 

“Sure. I’ve seen how you scent him, how the two of you-well it doesn't matter. I'm sure he's tacking it from Gundo-kun now and maybe the other alphas from class 2b. They hate how he flaunts his grades and everything around as if he weren't a lowly omega like the rest of us. Like he's too good to be knotted by just anyone." 

 

Hajime felt sick, her words slowly sinking in and he realized something, something he had been denying probably long before presenting.  He turned coldly to her before rushing off “Stay the fuck away from him. If he’s been harmed-”

~o~

 

Oikawa scratched the face that tried to get close enough to kiss him, he’d been tackled in the hall and no one heard him cry for help as he was dragged shirtless into the bedroom. The third year growled and sent a hard blow to his face, an open handed slap but effective enough to stun the already drugged setter.

 

“I’m going to make this hurt!” Gundo snarled holding the smaller wrists in one hand above the stilled boy’s head.

 

“You walk around like you are the king of everything. You’re nothing but a cock tease. You like being the only Omega on the volleyball team right? All that attention from those eager to please alphas. Can’t believe you’re their captain. ”

 

“No-let me go! Hajime!” Tooru didn't understand why he was crying for his best friend when he knew Iwa-chan couldn't hear him. Why would he even come here to rescue Tooru? The omega was a pain in the ass and Hajime probably hated him. He and that other omega were together now right?

 

“He’s not here. Kiri-chan asked me to keep you busy so she can get busy with him. Looks like you were thrown away. But I can make you feel better." The alpha promised in a sarcastic tone.

 

A hand gripped his waist painful before pulling his jeans down, his feeble struggles were meet with grunts of amusement, “Oh, yeah baby, I love it when they struggle. Usually that’s enough pills to knock someone out but you, you’re special. Maybe I’ll change my ways I like a struggle.”

 

“Stop!” Tooru felt the cool air on his bottom half his jeans were at his mid thigh, “Hajime.”He sobbed feeling as if he were betraying his friend by letting this lesser alpha touch him. 

 

“What did I say the Alpha isn’t yours, it’s sad how you trail after him. Everyone can see he finds you a bother."

 

Tooru stopped struggling, these words were hitting their mark. He hated being an omega ever since he presented, the heats were unbearable but the prejudice was worse. He went from being on teams to being shuffled over to an underfunded and non participating team. The omega volleyball team at school was nonexistent, they didn't have enough members to compete. Then came the cat calls, and no one took him seriously anymore.

 

He hated it, worse of all guys that had been his friends for years suddenly stopped talking to him or tried to fuck him. Hajime was the only constant, he hadn’t changed how he spoke to him or treated him. He was still Shittykawa, or Lazykawa. Tooru did love him he had always loved him since they’d first met in grade school. He should have just told him, but now the other alpha wasn't going to want an omega that was marked by another.

 

He hated the tears that started to fall, the mouth that bit and nipped it’s way down his shoulder and chest hurt but Tooru didn’t fight it. He deserved this, he shouldn’t have been so impulsive, Hajime wasn’t his of course he was going to get an omega. That was the natural order of things, he deserved to find someone to love him and he could love in that way back. Tooru had scared off all the other girlfriends, but those omegas were boring and Iwa-chan deserved better, even better than him.

 

He sobbed  feeling a finger penetrate his unlubricated hole, “So tight-”

 

“You bastard!”  Hajime growled savagely pulling the alpha from his omega, because no matter what Hajime didn’t doubt that Tooru was his. It would take convincing since the two were friends for so long but he would convince him.

 

The vice captain didn’t stop there, he threw himself on top of his classmate and landed his fists into the other Alphas face. When he heard the sob from the bed Iwaizumi was there at his friend’s side. He cringed at the bruises on his Captain’s thighs and waist, “Tooru.” He helped pull the Captain’s pants up the belt was a lost cause he removed his gray hoodie and quickly covered the cold bruised skin. “I’ll kill him.” When he saw the mark on the usually snarky setter’s face.

“No, I just want to go home.”

 

“Alright, can you stand?” Iwaizumi tried to keep his voice even but it came out gruff and his scent was still carrying the rage he felt towards the unconscious alpha. 

 

When Tooru shrank away from him pulling his tattered clothes on with shaky hands, Hajime didn’t wait for a verbal answer instead he thrust his maroon hoodie overr the ruffled hair pulling bruised arms through the sleeves. The omega was speechless as the alpha lifted his friend up onto his back knowing that if he did it princess style his Captain would never forgive him.

 

“Where are we going? I said I wanted to go home.” The omega tensed from on his friend's strong back, they were supposed to be headed left to Tooru's empty house. 

 

“My house is closer.” A growl. 

 

“I don’t want to go there. “ Oikawa whined. Knowing that it would smell like the other omega, already the hoodie he wore had dual scents he just wanted to forget this happened.

 

“We are calling the police dumbass." 

 

“No!” Tooru fought weakly to be put down, that was all he needed was to be judged for accepting drinks. For going alone to a party, what did he expect to happen? The team wouldn’t be able to look at him like a leader. God he was so dumb, why did he call Iwa-chan? And now he was crying, he was pathetic.

 

“Stop! Stop wiggling, we’ll go to my house. I need to get that scent off you. You need to calm down.”

 

“Put me down. Iwa-chan!”  Tooru was dropped on his ass, it stunned him, his body was sluggish and sensitive. He sat there trying to catch his breath, Hajime had dropped him he sobbed, the flood of tears were too much it was humiliating.

 

Hands reaching for him caused him to flinch and scoot away, “Fuck!” Hajime had dropped his captain on impulse, thinking it another tantrum, but he was still traumatized. He was a beaten omega that had nearly been  raped and Iwaizumi dropped him.

 

It broke the vice captain’s heart to see his friend flinch away from his touch and again from his outburst. Who was the selfish brat now?

 

“I-I can make it home.” Oikawa started to get to his feet slowly avoiding his friend’s touch backing away. “I’ll get your hoodie back to you at practice.” The setter thought he could make it home but everything started to spin and he thankfully blacked out before his stomach’s contents came up to greet the pavement.

 

“Brattykawa? Tooru!” The alpha caught his captain before he hit the pavement his body was limp this wasn’t a stumble. His eyes rolled back in his head and his body went stiff, convulsing then he turned to be sick.  “Tooru! Hang on. Just don’t die.” He sobbed reaching for his phone, his friend had stopped moving but he was still breathing albeit faintly.

 

The young alpha called the emergency line his voice amazingly calm under pressure.


	28. HELP (family prt 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> help from an unlikely source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was kinda long, i had a hard time end the chapter as is, but three is another part to all of this coming then we are on to battle other teams. :) thanks for staying with me.

Tanaka Lu had been a delinquent in school, he had dropped out, running with a rough group. Then he met HER, with her long blond hair, she was soft spoken and kind.

 

He had been beaten up and left in an alley for dead, she had been throwing out the trash for her parents small eatery. He had thought she was an angel, but surely he was destined for hell, why would such a delicate angel take pity on him?

 

The Omega had helped him stand and lead him to her family’s storage room where he was laid out onto a small cot. Without hesitation his wounds were addressed and he was given medicine, it was more than his so called friends had done. They’d abandoned him in that alley, his wife’s brown eyes had been full of kindness not pity and her scent was soft nothing overbearing. She wasn’t afraid of him and he knew she was too good for him.

 

“What’s your name?” She had asked gently wrapping his broken ribs.

 

“Tanaka Ru.”

 

“Well Tanaka Lu-san you have many injuries but mother says you’ll live. Do you have family you should know about. “

 

“No.” He shivered his body becoming feverish she had soothed him with her soft touch and kind words. He didn’t have the heart to correct her mispronouncing his name, instead Ru died that night and Lu was reborn.

 

Her family took him in teaching him how to cook, to master the family recipes and he knew what it was to be apart of a family.

 

So when he had seen those strange men heading into the bakery he didn’t hesitate to go in thinking his friend would need some backup. He had called Sawamura-san, more so someone held him back incase he went all out. If it was one thing he had learned from his wife’s family it was family was important as were friends, and a man never held back when it came to protecting what was his. That was the meaning of being an alpha, an alpha protected what was his.

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Ritzu handed the weakly struggling omega teen, “He’s so small in person.” The Alpha in a suit smiled hungrily gladly handing an envelope with cash and taking the sweet smelling orange haired omega with one arm.

 

“You might want to put him down and leave as quick as you came.” Tanaka shut the bakery door behind him, turning the sign hanging from the door to closed. He let his scent fill the open space, he glanced at three other men that accompanied the predator.

The alpha heard the pups weak whimpers and the smell of sedatives or something tainted his usual softer scent.

 

One of the men in glasses froze, watching as Lu cracked his knuckles and popped his neck removing his shirt exposing an old tattoo he hadn’t shown in a while. The dragon wrapped around his left shoulder the face of the dragon seemed to eagerly grin, having been dormant too long.

 

“Ru-san.” one of the men whispered snapping his companions attention.

 

“No harm met Tanaka-sama.”

 

“That is to be determine, hand over my pup.”

 

“Fuck.” one of the men put his hands up, he had a scar on his face and the man that put it there was right in front of him.  “You bitch what kind of game are you trying to play! I’m done. Hiroji let the boy go, we can buy another one. This bitch is trying to get us killed. I’m not going up against the Dragon of east alley.”

 

Two men left walking around the tall Alpha that growled in their direction recognizing the name and fearing the reputation.

 

However the man holding Shoyo refused to let go, and his bodyguard stuck close eyeing the shirtless alpha irritably.

 

“Weaklings.” The alpha petted Shoyo’s orange head “soon my love.”

 

The child tried to pull away, his head to heavy, his breathing was off and this angered Tanaka more. Children were to be treasured and nurtured, he had alpha’s for pups and not once did he ever regret his children, but in his heart he thought of omegas as more fragile especially the pups.

 

Shoyo with his expressive smile, and exuberant energy, it was heartbreaking seeing him so still and scared.

 

These  alphas would pay for what they did, and that beta bitch Shoyo’s aunt, she wouldn’t get off so easy.

 

The strange alpha pulled a knife from his jacket, removing his blazer “I own him he is mine!”

The Alpha next to Hiroji also pulled out a switchblade. Two against one was easy enough.

**_~0~_ **

 

Tomo had received a text from his friend Tanaka it didn’t make sense but after calming  Natsu down he wanted to take her home. He tried calling his friend but there wasn’t an answer, he decided to leave a now sleeping Natsu with granny and went to the bakery, it was in time to see the sign turned to closed and then three strangers dressed as gangsters left through the front.

 

Was he being robbed he had left in such a rush, and Tanaka’s text “I’ll close up shop but I can’t promise it will be in one piece if you don’t get here soon.”

 

Tomo burst through the door in time to see two alphas circling Tanaka, and that bitch Ritzu was holding the limp body of Shoyo. And things went red for him.

 

Scenting the air he could taste the fact the teen had been drugged and it was something that Ritzy must have concocted.

 

It was when the police showed up to find two very bloodied alpha’s and a petrified Beta.Sawamura didn’t wait he arrested the beta knowing from experience she would have drugs on her. However this time drugging a minor with intent to sell him into a marriage. It was going to get complicated, the woman was the legal guardian and Tomo was going to need representation. However the officer was a head of this, having contacted an unlikely source.

 

“Call and ambulance!” Tomo’s shout cut through the officer’s dark musings, “Shoyo! Shoyo!” Tomo was holding the boy in his arms, and the small omega was twitching his eyes rolled back. The officer had seen several accidental overdoses due to date rape drugs going wrong. Not that there was anything right about the sedative.

 

“Shoyo. I’m sorry.” Officer Sawamura heard the dark haired alpha whisper to the unconscious omega.

 

The sound of sirens nearing in the background, none of this registered with Tomo, his bloodied knuckles rubbed against the now stilled young boy’s cool cheek. Shoyo was breathing but his eyes were still rolled back. “I’m sorry I failed you. Shoyo, stay with us. I won't let that bitch touch you ever again “

 

The medics arrived but the alpha growled when they tried to go near the boy.

 

Tanaka could understand going feral, it happened when his children were injured or right after his wife had passed. He had vaguely remembered clinging to her limp body.

 

Tanaka and Sawamura managed to calm their riled friend. He needed attention to his bleeding arm.

 

“Tomo you're bleeding. And he needs to be attended. No one is here to hurt him.” Tanaka put a heavy hand at the back of the alphas neck forcing him to snap out of it. This was a technique an alpha learned while raising rowdy children. It was grounding, and dominating. “We will keep him safe but if you don’t let them help him it could get worse.”

 

**_~o~_ **

 

Kageyama was at the hospital pacing in the lobby his father had driven him, they’d taken Shoyo to a hospital specializing in omega health and hospitalization in the city. His father had driven him the silence in the car was unbearable but neither alpha wanted to speak first.

 

“Tobio-“

 

“Don’t” the alpha cut his father off.

 

“Son. Just listen. Your mother and I have never equated happiness into living. Happy is a feeling and feelings should never determine your route in life. An alpha is successful and prosperous due to his own will and strength.Happiness, love and friendship isn't something you need. Or have time for. My marriage was chosen by suitability, family name ect. We grew to accept each other. I won't lie to you, we’ve already started to accept potential wives for you based on suitability.” The young athlete stiffened. His father hurried on “Then you burst into my office with a look of determination.and announce your intent to court. Of course we are going to find out about the one who’s leading you down an uncharted destiny. But you are happy.”

 

“I love him.” Tobio stated bluntly.

 

“You say it so easily, I'm envious”

 

That had been an awkward conversation but Kageyama’s father vowed to help his son mend the potentially burned bridge. So now they were here moving Shoyo into a private room where he could properly nest when he woke up. And he would be waking up, this street drug was causing more than one omega to come in with overdose symptoms, at least the doctor had explained this to the awaiting family and friends. The team had shown up in groups of two, and waited with Tomo for the small Omega to wake up, the surrogate father held Natsu in his bandaged arms, she had finally fallen asleep, still shaken from her near kidnapping. The alpha holding her was feeling like a failure he had vowed to keep them safe, the scent he was giving off was one of a heavy territorial musk.

 

Tanaka-san was wearing his shirt  his lip had been split and he too had a bandage around his middle but none needed to know, it was only a flesh wound. He was indeed rusty that a knife's edge managed to graze him just below his left rib.

 

Tomo hated hospitals, he hated the steril scent and the waiting. “Excuse me is there a Ishita Tomohamaru-san?” A beta dressed in a black suit skirt entered the waiting area with two alpha officers behind her. Tomo stood, he hadn’t told anyone there his full name nor did he know this woman. He approached her holding Natsu closer, Officer Sawamura knew what was happening before anyone else did. He’d seen this happen too many times before when it came to children going into state custody.

 

“No.” He felt sick, this couldn’t be happening, that bitch Ritzu probably sent the authorities.

 

Tobio looked to his father who was just as confused, they heard a yell and Natsu’s loud crying coming from the hall, Kageyama followed it without a second thought the scent of a frantic omega pup compelled him to move to protect. Natsu was trying to pull away from strange woman and the police officer’s had Tomo pinned. On a normal day when the Alpha had suffered blood loss it would have taken more to hold him down.

 

Kageyama went to tackled the closest cop holding the Alpha down, he wasn’t experienced enough in fighting older Alphas but it did loosen the hold on Tomo who was back on his feet, Kageyama was pinned against a wall his arm behind his back.

 

The other police officer had security helping him now, the Alpha’s of the team and their parents were growling the pack was being threatened.

 

“Calm now!” Security was nervous, the Beta social worker was holding the struggling child crying for her father. Her distress stirring up the alpha’s of the pack had the woman been informed that there was a pack near she would have had more back up.

 

“Officer.” A booming voice growled, “Kindly release my child.” Kageyama-san fought the instinct to pull the alpha from his struggling son. There was every bit of warning in his dark tone.

 

“Excuse me, I think I can clear this up, and officer you really should release that boy. I myself would not like to make an enemy of one of the sangiin. Those upper house members can be more than well connected. Sir.” The Alpha woman had a familiar scent to Tomo who had been released with Tobio, he scooped up Natsu. The social worker was being handed a folder with papers.

 

“That will suffice for the state, I can’t believe that you would take custody from an alpha after the guardian has abandoned said children. Really do your research, your Beta gave up her rights to child omega S and omega N.  If you have any other questions please contact my office, here is my direct line I will be representing Mr. Ishita Tomoharu. “

 

Tomo tried to calm the trembling Natsu, “Excuse me officers I think you’re done here. My client needs to have his arm looked at.”

 

Tomo growled as the Alpha lawyer a blond with familiar eyes took a step closer, she smiled tightly and gestured for him to follow her. Kageyama was stretching his shoulder, it would ruin his toss if he’d pulled a muscle.

He received hard pats to his back of approval from his alpha piers, Suga was not happy and clicked his tongue at the young alpha. He then embraced him holding him tightly, “Don’t be so impulsive, you could have been hurt.”

 

“Sorry, Suga.” Tobio knew it was easier to apologize then argue, and as a reward he received a soft ruffling of his hair.

 

His father watched in shock, having never witnessed his son apologize let alone allow someone to ruffle his neatly combed hair.

 

Who was this omega that Tobio was seeing, this had to all be his doing. These changes in this teenage alpha were amazing and almost startling.

 

“Kageyama-kun.” Tomo called to the young Alpha who was speaking to his father, “Will you go in the room and wait for him to wake up. I have things to discuss with -”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Here’s my card.” The tall blond Alpha wearing sharp red heels and a black pin skirt with a red jacket. “My name is Madea, Madea Hikari. I believe you know my youngest brother Sora. He called me when officer Sawamura contacted him.

 

Tobio didn’t need to be told twice he made his way to Hinata’s room knowing that the idiot would wake up and be afraid if he was in a strange place.

 

Natsu was clinging to Tomo and the man was scenting her, the scent of Natsu was so similar to Hinata’s that the young teenage alpha felt the need to be next to his omega to scent and mark him. He would never let him out of his sight, he would never be without Tobio’s scent after this.

 

Tomo couldn’t believe his luck, the Alpha lawyer spoke quickly and bluntly she had left after handing him papers granting him custody through the state. The application had been sent in and fast tracked. It would be permanent after they went to a hearing in two weeks. Tomo stood in the hallway staring at the card and papers in his hand, Natsu in his left arm had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He held her close soaking in her scent, she was so small bones and so fragile. He had almost lost her to strangers that would have done god knows what to the child.

 

The lawyer had also presented him with a restraining order prohibiting Ritzu if she was to get out of jail, from  contacting the children in anyway. The lawyer then paused with her back turned “Oh, and one more thing Ishita-san-”

 

“Tomo. Just Tomo. Ishita was my bastard father's name. Thank you.”

 

“Fair enough, Tomo-san. Just remember to be kind to my youngest brother he is sometimes naive and he gets down on himself. As you can see he is spoiled so please continue to spoil him. “ The lawyer smiled, having read a quick file on this man Hikari decided on the way over to the hospital that she liked this alpha. He’d been beaten by the foster system he had worked odd jobs but nothing illegal. Same with his record, as an adult he’d stayed out of trouble despite his rough and neglectful upbringing. Then he met Ritzu for a one night stand he was an instant father, he could have left those children but instead he stayed and even now he fought to protect them.

 

Tomo was staring at the custody papers in his hand. He was trying to collect himself, his eyes threatening to flood. Daichi-san had called for help? Tanaka-san had been injured even that brat Tobio had tried to take on a cop. He didn't care that his arm was bleeding, his heart squeezed almost painfully. Was he apart of a pack?

 

“I’m not spoiled you know.” Sora spoke breaking the silence. He wore a gray infinity scarf with a light green blazer, looking as if he stepped out of a modeling shoot with his skinny jeans and designer boots. He screamed wealthy but here he was socializing with Tomo.

 

“Oh my god you're bleeding-“ Sora reached out to examine the dark haired man’s blood stained arm. However he didn't get far before Tomo pulled  him in a one armed crushing hug.

 

The Omega didn’t pull away, he only wrapped his arms around the sobbing Alpha and sleeping Natsu.

  
  
  
  



	29. Helping hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani has a way of asking for help.

Tobio was so deep in thought he ran into a solid wall of muscle, the Alpha growled and Tobio replied in like. He needed to be near his Omega and this jerk ran into him, or maybe he ran into this jerk.It didn't matter! Nothing mattered. Only Hinata, and right now Tobio needed to be near him and he knew that Hinata needed him too. So why the fuck was this alpha in his way?

 

“Kageyama?” A familiar voice but the young dark haired alpha wasn't in the mood to turn towards it. 

 

The alpha he had walked into snarled, “What-”

 

“Iwaizumi-senpai?” Kageyama ignored the blond alpha in front of him and instead followed the familiar scent, startled, what was he doing here and at a time like this?

 

“Is there a problem Kageyama?” Ryu growled, behind him was their captain, Tsukishima and two angry looking Betas.

 

“Have you seen him yet? Is he awake?” the team’s Ace didn't notice the new set of alpha's instead he joined his teammates holding several water bottles that Suga had demanded he hand out.

 

Iwaizumi froze and Kyoutani broke the silence. “Watch where you’re going idiot.” The younger setter didn’t reply but there were several growls from the Karasuno players in his defense.

 

“So it looks like the king isn’t alone.” Kindachi watched the group curiously, his voice not so much a whisper as a grumble while passing the group to go into a room to his left.

 

Kageyama glanced back and gave a tight smile to his friends “I’m just going in.” The alphas acknowledged this and hung back.

 

The hospital had a neutral smell that set the alpha’s on edge, they wanted to see their small omega and be sure he was alright. Also they were on edge to scent him so that all knew he had a pack, a fierce one that protects their own. They had left the Omegas to the protection of the older Alphas.

 

There wasn’t anything to protect against but it was instinct, the pack was restless in this hospital.

 

Kageyama pushed the heavy door open, the room smelled of Hinata and that instantly calmed him. The young Omega was still asleep, the monitors around him beeped in a steady rhythm. Tobio took a seat near the bed watching the slow rise and fall of his Shouyo’s heartbeat

 

Tomo entered a little later, he had allowed Natsu to be held by Suga, the omega swore to not let her go and he promised to keep her calm.

 

It was into the next day that Shouyo awoke, he tore awake “No! Mom!” he sat up groaning as the monitors spiked and beeped.

 

He tried to focus his eyes not understanding why he felt like a puppet on a string.

 

Hands, familiar hands, two scents he knew well greeted him as he took deep gasping breaths, his heart pounding in his chest. He wasn’t at home he didn't know where he was?

 

“Sssh, calm now. You’re okay.” Tomo was there on one side of him, Tobio the other.

 

“Breathe dumbass just breath.”

 

“Dad-Kageyama?” The little omega croaked.

 

The monitors started to calm Beta nurses entered quickly as well as an Omega doctor, they waited for Tomo and Tobio to move away before attempting to make physical contact with the patient.

 

_**~0~** _

 

Kindaichi, Kunimi,  and Kyoutani sat in a corner eyes narrowed they spotted the whole Karasuno team even the coaches minus a very noticeable setter and orange haired loudmouth.

 

“Wonder why they're here? Maybe a sports injury? Who cares.” Kunimi murmured to no one but himself, he had been heading to grab a late night meal when he and Kindaichi and the temperamental Kyoutani,  heard yelling.  They recognized their vice captain but not his cool and collected voice. Sure the vice captain was pillar of stoicism, but this was different, it was as if any slight breeze would push their friend over the edge. Then they saw just who Iwa-chan (what the captain called him) was holding, and to their horror they saw the condition their usually loud and annoyingly flirty captain was in something snapped.

 

The ambulance and the police had come, and the three stood feeling sick with shock as their respected vice captain explained the situation.

 

Kyoutani had disappeared after that and only later showed up at the hospital his shirt wrinkled and ripped at the collar and his lip was bleeding, he however did have their Captain's uniform jacket and his school bag.  “ He left these behind. I also managed to get a few punches in before the police showed up to break up his little party. But I think he’ll be able to smile for a while, or breathe very deeply.’ Kyoutani had said this as a statement, the other alphas had a chill run up their backs.

 

Kyoutani sat with his teammates in a small alcove near a stupid fucking fish tank that had some clown fish swimming along happily. He glanced across the small walkway where another mini waiting room was crowded with a group of Karasuno players. He ignored their dumb conversations instead his eyes settled on watching  the gray haired setter Karasuno’s vice captain he was sure of it, he held a child with orange hair in his arms smiling down and whispering gently. The wing spiker narrowed his eyes writing off the idea of a sports injury, something big had happened. He could see the pretty silver haired setter reaching out to place a gentle hand on some big alpha's knee, the bunned alpha blushed and nodded the tension leaving him. He could hear the vice-captain giving direction and informing the team that their friend was going to be okay. Even from where Kyoutani sat he could catch small whiffs of the calming scent. 

 

“He’ll see us, but we can’t overwhelm him, so we’ll go two by two. He’s a little groggy but the doctor thinks scenting from the pack will help him calm down faster than sedating him." The silver haired boy that Kyoutani knew right away was an omega was speaking gently but firmly. The alpha could hear the warmth and concern this stranger had for the teammate that was injured. He snapped his focus away from the other team as they were starting to regroup under the watchful eye of their mother crow. _Fucking omegas how annoying._

A dark haired alpha the one that had run into Kyoutani earlier had left the room near Oikawa's and approached the ashen haired boy. "He's ready, just keep it down guys. He's still a little jumpy and confused. But he is happy that you all want to see him. I'll take you in two by two, but if he starts to get anxious I'm not afraid to kick you out on your ass." The young alpha stated firmly but almost gently. "Suga-san, uh. Thank you for-"

Kindaichi's eyes had flown over in the direction of his ex-teammates voice when the blue eyed setter had started to talk, the young alpha was surprised to hear that tone in his ex teammate’s voice, the setter looked exhausted but relieved. What was going on over there?

 

“He won't see me let alone us.” Hajime interrupted the group’s spying.

 

“Is he even awake?” Kindaichi asked turning back to the co-captain.

 

“Yes, but the nurse says he refuses visitors. His parents are out of the country and there is no one.”

 

Hajime sat down in a chair head in hands “He hates me.”

 

Kyoutani looked away from his Senpai's unusual show of despair, Iwaizumi-san wasn't one to show any emotion but cool headed dominance. This was all unsettling he couldn't bare to watch feeling suddenly sick. 

“Suga you go with Natsu if you’d like. Tomo-san is staying with Hinata, the idiot keeps growling at the doctors and nurses. Maybe you can get him to calm down.”  Kageyama exhaled standing closer to the ashen haired setter, his hands nervously tapping the pockets of his black track pants. 

 

Suga smiled and shook his head, hurrying towards the door.  The four Aobajosai players watched curiously as well as with envy.

 

Hajime growled low, angry at himself and angry without reason at his ex teammate.

 

“He didn't  want the team to know. He’s so scared no one will respect him. He thinks this was his fault.” The vice captain massages his temples talking to his black nikes. 

 

“That’s fucking ridiculous.” again Kindaichi was talking for the group. “I’ll fucking kill that Gundo-”

 

“I already tried, the police stopped me.”Kyoutani was serious with his cool statement, no one else spoke they all just stared at the white tiled floor.

 

“This is a fucking mess. He’ll resign and volleyball is his life.” Iwaizumi felt lost not realizing he had said this out loud. 

 

“We won't let him. We are a pack we have a right to protect what's ours, it doesn't matter if he’s omega, alpha or a fucking beta. “ Kindaichi was on his feet, “We aren’t leaving until he sees us.”

 

Little did the other’s know but Kyoutani had a plan, he just had to figure out how to execute said plan. He watched the smiling gray haired setter across the small lobby, embrace the dark haired King rubbing his back offering kind encouraging words.

  


**_~0~_ **

 

Suga had handed Natsu to a nervous Yamaguchi, the freckled omega having never really handled small children before. However Natsu was quick to embrace him, wrapping small arms around his neck nuzzling close to his scent gland. His heart instantly melting, his boyfriend watched in amazement. Children just loved his omega, this made him stand taller and prouder. Of course they would, Tadashi smelled delicious and was caring and loving. Who could resist him.

 

Suga could read Tsukishima's mind and he couldn’t help but step up on his tiptoes to ruffle the blonds hair.

 

These kids never ceased to amaze him, this pack was lucky to have the members they did. So as team mom he ordered everyone to go to the cafeteria and gets some food Vending machine didn’t count. He would follow after he found out what Tomo and Tobio would want food wise, Shoyo was still dealing with the drug in his system as well as the psychological repercussions.  His mind was on what they could do to keep Hinata from sinking into anxious depression.  Or god forbid dropping. It was then that he was shoved into a stairwell, fear shot through him instantly as he was faced with a tall angry alpha with dark circles or possibly eyeliner under his narrowed eyes.

 

Tobio had just stepped out of Shoyo’s room so he can call Kenma. The  young Omega had been sending frantic texts to Shoyo, worried that he hadn’t replied. So Tobio decided to call him and let him know what was going on. He had asked permission first not knowing if his omega wanted people to know the situation.  It wasn’t too surprising the small omega was okay with his new friend to know and even visit.  

 

He had just hung up when he noticed Kindaichi and his team mate take a stairs exit, the smell of fear was permeating from that direction and it was a scent he knew all too well. He swore savagely, were they picking on Suga because he was Kageyama’s friend?

 

He pulled open the door with a snarl ready to fight  the threat to his friend and teammate.

 

Suga was backed against the wall his hands out in a defensive manner trying to cover his face while an alpha loomed over him.

 

“Suga!” Tobio snarled, the Alpha with the blond hair and black stripes crossing his sideburns reached over and dared grab the Omega by his forearm.

 

“Shut it. This isn’t your business!” The stranger calmly directed at the first year setter. “I just need him to follow me. And talk to someone. We’ll give him back after.”

 

“The fuck he will."  Daichi was there now crowding the small landing, “Don’t go touching someone’s omega so casually.”

 

“Kyoutani! I get what you’re planning but this isn’t how you go about asking." Iwaizumi was suddenly there pushing past the young blue eyed setter and growling Karasuno Captain. Thank god the stairwell landing was a lot wider than most were. 

 

“I just wanted to talk but he’s always surrounded by his pack.” Kyoutani didn't understand why these assholes were acting so possessive, he wasn't going to hurt the guy. 

 

“For good reason!”  Daichi’s voice was murderous, he could see Suga was trying to calm himself down but he was on the verge of full out panic.

 

This annoyed the young alpha that gripped Suga’s arm tighter causing the older boy to whimper. “I’m not going to hurt you.” Kyoutani growled.

 

"Let him go dumbass! You don't know you're own strength." Iwaizumi snapped at his idiot Kouhai. 

 

"You are making this worse." Kindaichi growled at the iintimidating second year. 

 

“If this is about me. Fine. Just let him go.” Kageyama stepped forward.

 

“Kageyama!” Daichi snapped reaching to push the younger boy behind him, they all needed to stay calm. And that bastard needed to release Suga and now!

 

“No! It’s fine. I wasn’t there when they drugged Shoyo. I didn’t protect him. I’m tired of sitting still twiddling my thumbs. If these assholes are looking to fight! Fine! I’ll fight. Even if I’m just a punching bag.”

 

“I don’t even fucking know or care about you.” Kyoutani shrugged not even looking at the setter. 

 

“Tobio.” Suga shook his head, “Daichi. I’m okay. We are all okay. “ Suga pulled his fear in, he couldn’t control his trembling but he forced his voice to appear steady, they needed him to be calm.

 

Kindaichi was glad Hajime was with them this was going to get ugly if Kyoutani didn't let go soon.

 

Suga tried to focus on Daichi’s scent, he was getting dizzy, the young Alpha holding his forearm was determined for some reason, he had a fat lip and his knuckles were bleeding and bruised.

 

“Your hands?” Suga winced placing his free hand, albeit cold and shaky over the younger alpha’s hand that gripped him so tightly.

 

He caused the alpha to stiffen and his words to halt, “You’re hurt. Have you had these looked at?” And just like that it was the Omega pulling the Alpha out through the exit, “Get your lunch Daichi, Tobio, I’ll be fine. Please get something for Tobio to eat and Tomo as well. I won't have anyone fainting on us not today. “

 

Daichi watched as the door shut behind his omega and the stranger, Tobio turned and grabbed the shocked middle blocker with the turnip shaped hair by the collar slamming him against the wall.

 

“You fuckers! If you hate me that’s fine but leave my friends out of it.”

 

That statement alone had the middle blocker confused, he pushed the first year alpha away pulling himself free. 

 

“You're not the only ones with a teammate in here.”

 

“Sports injury? I’m sure he’ll recover.” Daichi ground out, “What’s it have to do with my omega? ”

 

“You’ve changed Tobio. You also reek of Omega, so you’ve found a pair? Is he the one in that room? Is he the one injured? We’ll our captain is here and it’s not a sports injury. He wont see us, we don’t know what’s going through his mind. He’s the only Omega on our team. You have omegas on your team I don’t know anything about Omegas. The idiot captain of ours doesnt let us see that side of him. Then something like this happens and he cuts us all off. He thinks being an omega is weak. He was drugged and attacked by an alpha  so we don’t know if he’s afraid of us or just angry at himself. However your omega let all of you in. It looked easy. That idiot Kyoutani obviously thought your vice captain could help. “

  
Turnup head ran a hand over his face, he couldn’t believe he was talking to the King like this, as if he had to defend their way of thinking.

 

Daichi spoke first, “They need reassurance in the form of touch. If he isolates he could drop and dropping leads to coma and death in worst case scenarios.  Where are his parents?” He looked over at Iwaizumi irritably. 

 

“Like they give a fuck.” It was Iwaizumi speaking now, he had opened the stairwell door hearing the conversation on the other side, still mystified at how the ashen haired omega had suddenly turned the tables. 

**_~0~_ **

Suga pulled his arm free, “First off it’s rude to sniff at an omega without permission, second it’s also considered taboo to grab an omega by the hand or arm without permission. Kyoutani glanced at the red welt his hand had left.

 

“I’m sorry.” He grumbled and the Omega was placing a bandage on the alpha’s knuckles. The vice captain had asked for a first aid kit at the nurses station then sat in the lobby with the second year Alpha. 

 

“It’s fine, but next time try to be less impulsive yeah? “ The alpha nodded a slight blush to his cheeks. “Now tell me what you need and I will try to help you. It must be important if you went through so much trouble to help them. ”

 

Kyoutani looked at the omega across from him, he felt like a student being scolded by a teacher sitting in the awful uncomfortable plastic hospital chair. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	30. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegas showing their strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry ahead of time for the fluff! SOOOON we get to watch the games between teams, and more team interactions. Its almost at the end! Thanks for reading everyone! SOrry for the misspelling thanks for helping me everyone! yeaaaay! I must say that Bokuto and Akaashi are my two favorites! Soon we'll be seeing some more Omegas joining the teams, since Karasuno has opened their eyes to potential talent out there.

Tooru was laying on his side, tears spilling onto his pillow when the door opened he expected it to be another nurse or doctor, he wanted to go home and just disappear.

 

“So it is the Grand King.”  Hinata stood in his hospital gown in the doorway, a gown that he swam in making him appear younger than he was. he made his way over to the Tooru's bed, a bright smile planted on his bruised face, a smiling Suga was behind him.

 

“The fu-” the revival player sat up way to quickly, he put a hand to his head and groaned as he waited for the temporary dizzy spell to leave him.

 

“Oh, sorry we meant to knock but the nurse told us to go right in after we told her we knew you.” A familiar Chibi-chan was standing at the foot of his bed with another face the Grand King had filled away as unimportant. Why were they here? And Chibi-chan was wearing a hospital gown, bruises on his cheeks and neck. 

 

“I told that idiot I didn’t want visitors-” the omega cringed pinching the bridge of his nose hating the sudden throbbing in his head.

 

“No you said no to  alphas. Omegas get a free pass.” Hinata plopped down on the bed, causing Tooru to scowl but once that youthful grin was shot in his direction he felt his irritation start to falter, and was Suga lightly scenting the air behind chibi-chan? The brown haired setter was feeling more relaxed and less anxious. The scent of oranges and sunflowers was rolling off the orange haired boy and Suga's scent of vanilla and honeysuckle made Tooru's anxiety dissolve. What the hell was going on?

 

Oikawa was sitting up hugging his knees even more confused by the two, and just as angry. However to Suga’s relief he wasn’t sending them away. The gray haired omega took in the bruising to the other player’s cheek.

 

“Looks like we both got slipped the same drug. You’re head still singing? Mine hit the floor of the bakery when I convulsed or at least my dad tells me. I think he’s blaming himself for that one, and everything else. Not like he could have predicted the amount of crazy my auntie is. ”

 

Hinata lightly touched the back of his head, there were bruises on his forearm he wasn’t sure how he got them, not to mention the fingerprints left on his cheeks where his aunt had grabbed him roughly.

 

“Cement.” Oikawa replied in a hoarse voice. “Chibi-chan?”

 

“Yeah, sucks. My aunt dropped me so I got six stitches, but I guess it’s better than being sold to some old gross pervy Alpha for drugs. That bitch even tried to sign over my little sister..”

 

“That’s a bitch move.” Oikawa sniffed, both Karasuno omega’s sat on each side of the the distracted Grand King.

 

“I think you remember me right. This is Suga he’s the vice captain. He uh, he helps me when I get close to panic attack mode.” The small sunshine child had dark bags under his eyes, and started to pick at the hem of his god awful gray hospital gown. 

 

“Oikawa-san. You have some worried friends in the lobby refusing to leave until they see you.” Suga started to comb his fingers through the soft chocolate tresses and Tooru couldn't help but lean into the touch. No one had done that to him ever.

 

“They’re still here?” Oikawa wiped his eyes, allowing Hinata to take his cold hands, Suga put an arm around the captain, “Yes a rather scowly dark eyed one tried to kidnap me. His idea was I was an omega that could help.  “

 

“Can you?” Oikawa wiped his eyes with a free hand, not understanding why he was comfortable with Chibi-chan’s touch and the rival setter. It felt safe, he felt safe.

 

“I can try if you want.” Suga’s heart was breaking for his rival school’s captain. He tried to search the face of the broken omega for that proud outspoken captain.”We both can.”

“You aren’t alone. I don’t know the whole story only what I believe Kyoutani-kun was able to tell me. “

 

“I was stupid. Foolish!” Oikawa surprised both Omegas with his outburst and then his tears were heavy. Hinata could see the pain and he wanted to find the person who hurt the Grand King and beat them to a pulp. Both Karasuno omegas listened as the Seijo omega cried, Hinata sat closer to him and Suga kept an arm firmly around the slumped and shaking shoulders.

 

The Grand King accepted the tissue from Suga and blew his nose. Suga took another and wiped at red swollen eyes then he started to talk.

 

“I dated this jerk that only wanted us to stay a secret. He refused to acknowledge me at school, he told his knotthead friend’s I was his tutor. In  private he pretended to be loving boyfriend, I was convinced that’s all I deserved. Some secret relationship.Then I met Daichi, he was a breath of fresh air. He treated me like a teammate and a person. So I broke up with my ex. He didn’t take it very well and he and his friends cornered me, right as my heat hit. They broke my injector and I was dragged into an equipment closet. I’m still nervous around alphas especially when they crowd me. He forced me-” Suga put a hand to his mouth and shook his head it was still hard to talk about.

 

Oikawa focused on the scars that decorated Chibi-chan’s forearm his fingers lightly tracing what some monster had left at what was most likely a young age for the small omega. Tooru was feeling guilty for his traumatic experience left no scars, and he was almost forced. However it wasn't so bad, Iwa-chan had saved him before the worst could happen. And then he'd gone and pushed Iwa-chan away, he was always pushing people away. 

 

“It’s not a contest.” Shoyo whispered his eyes distant, “Just because there are no visible scars doesn’t mean there aren’t any.” placing a hand over the bite marks on his forearm.  “These were given to me by my friends on my middle school team. They found out I was an omega and felt betrayed, like I had control of my secondary gender. It’s easy to tell you these things but I can’t even bring myself to look Kageyama in the eye and tell him. “

 

“He still stuck around thought,even after my aunt tried to sell me for her next hit. That must mean something right?” Oikawa wiped at Hinata’s tears.

 

“Well he isn’t much for smarts but he does seem to have a big heart.” Oikawa smiled slightly “I must have really hit my head because I just praised that brat.

 

“I’m not sure why you hate him so much, but he’s not so bad. The past is in the past right?” Shoyo laid his head down on the grand kings lap, purring from the attention of having his head stroked. Tooru hadn’t even realized he was doing that but he did like the soft sounds coming from Chibi-chan.

 

“It’s always nice to have a comforting alpha, sometimes they’re clumsy about it but they do care.” Suga suggested trying to guess which one of the alpha’s was trying to be that for Tooru.

 

“I guess.” The Grand King smiled to himself thinking of his teammates in the lobby stubborn bastards. Then Iwa-chan’s face came directly to mind, the argument they had was a little foggy but it was still there nagging at his mind.  He shivered remembering the room, remembering how his body was sluggish. The cruel words from his attacker, but then Hajime did come, he did show up.

 

“It seems one of your team mates the scary one with the black strips in his hair beat the holy hell out of some Gondu kid until the cops showed up.”

 

“He did?” Oikawa gasped Kyoutani wouldn’t go out of his way for a senpai it just wasn’t his style. “Your teammates are wanting to see you. I don’t get the feeling they are wanting to judge you either.” Suga leaned back and scented the top out the grand king’s feather soft hair. “You are not what happened. You are never what happened to you.”

 

“Its sad how much reassurance alphas need sometimes. “ Seijo’s captain sighed heavily leaning into the gray haired setter’s touch, his hands still playing with the orange haired spiker’s messy locks.

 

Iwaizumi heard laughter coming from the other side of the hospital door, he looked at his companions. Then the door opened Suga shook his head leading Shoyo out “Feel better soon neighbor. You can always come over to my room. “ Shoyo stiffened coming face to face with a tall Iwaizumi, a curious Kunimi, Kindaichi and a very scowly Kyoutani.

 

Iwaizumi thought perhaps hell was freezing over when Kyoutani actually bowed his head slightly to the gray haired setter that nervously squeezed past the group. This earned the alpha a smile and again Iwaizumi may have pinched his own arm, witnessing a slight blush on the usually moody teen’s face.

 

“Don’t crowd them you idiots! Besides I thought you were here to visit me. I’m not shocked, you all are distracted by the next pretty face.”

 

“Hinata!”  Kageyama was quick to pick the smaller boy up, glaring all out at the rival team.

 

“Oi! Kageyama I can walk my legs aren’t broken.”

 

Kindaichi and Iwaizumi again couldn’t believe today’s events, their ex teammate was smiling down at the orange haired kid now being carried away. Kunimi sniffed after the gray haired setter with the long legs and angels face. Only to be growled at by his teammate Maddog.

 

“It’s impolite to sniff at an omega.” he grumbled in a low enough voice only Kunimi could hear.

 

“You aren't supposed to be out of bed longer than thirty minutes you’re still recovering. Gross you stink like him.” The next thing Hinata knew he was being placed in his hospital bed and heavily scented by a possessive setter. Hinata giggled “It tickles.” He tried to pull away but the setter was being thorough.  Suga calmly shut the hospital door Shoyo’s room, the two would probably need privacy. Kids these days.

 

“You know I love you right.” Daichi couldn’t stop the words from bubbling up, Suga was the most perfect thing he’d ever known and he was all his.

 

The setter tried to keep the tears from spilling over, he embraced his Daichi, his alpha allowing himself to be scented again. Alphas really needed a lot of reassurance, Suga smiled into Suga’s chest enjoying the strong arms that wrapped around him.

 

**_~0~_ **

 

“It will be alright, I’m sure it’s not as bad as you’re thinking.” Kuroo was telling himself this as well as a nervous Kenma. His setter was gripping his phone like a lifeline, after he had received a message that Shoyo was in the hospital, not just any hospital but one for Omegas the small introvert had rushed int Kuroo’s room in the middle of the night and demanded he take him to the hospital.

 

This had caused both father and Kuroo to jump up, father rushed into Kuroo’s bedroom ready to do battle with any assailant and Kuroo was checking Kenma for injuries.  

 

“No, not me. It’s Shoyo. Kageyama says he’s in the hospital. “

 

“Did, Chibi-chan hurt himself at practice? Is that why he hasn’t been texting you back?” Kuroo’s heart was starting to ease up, he had thought Kenma was hurt. Now thinking about it was a dumb assumption. How could Kenma hurt himself while just in the other room playing games on his pc. Still Kuroo was shaken up and started to scent the small setter pulling the other boy into his lap.

 

He didn’t notice his own father start to text someone, “He’s at the Sacred Heart.”

 

“That’s for Omegas-” Kuroo’s brow crinkled, an omega wouldn’t go to such a place for just a sports injury it would have to be something more serious. He caught his breath, “Did his dad say anything else?”

“Just that we can visit tomorrow and he’d rather Shoyo explain what he wants. Poor guy, Daichi-san sent a text earlier today to ask if I could write a letter as a character witness. Seems like Tomo-san is fighting for custody of the Hinata pups.”

 

Kuroo’s brain was going crazy, what could have happened and he thought Tomo was Hinata’s legal guardian I mean the man had gone to parent’s day the way he doted on Hinata's it was the same stupid way his own father acted.

 

He could feel Kenma’s worry and tension, the Alpha remembered Daichi’s advice and rubbed circles in Kenma’s thin back humming softly offering a calming scent. The smaller boy shuffled himself closer and straddled Kuroo his cheek resting on Kuroo’s shoulder.

 

“I’m sure he’s going to be fine. We’ll go visit on the first train. “

 

Kuroo had sent a message to Bokuto, letting him know they wouldn’t be hanging out tomorrow, when the boisterous ace sent a quick reply. That was Bokuto worried about the smaller player.

 

“Looks like Bokuto and Akaashi will be joining us.”

 

Kenma nodded just holding on tighter to his one anchor.

 

_**~0~** _

 

The train was crowded and Kenma had sent a text to Shoyo, Kuroo could see his setter relax suddenly, he guessed it was a good reply. Then he felt a feathery touch graze his left side, he didn’t think about it, he had put Kenma in a seat and decided to stand. Bokuto was somewhere on the train he had done the same with poor Akaashi, Kuroo said poor because the big owl was treating the omega like anyone and everyone who came near was out to steal him away.

 

Akaashi stayed expressionless over the behavior as if he’d resigned himself to the fact his alpha was possessive and paranoid. God help anyone who made a pass at the omega on the court or god forbid made an unbecoming comment.  

 

Kuroo gasped, stiffening, that graze was now moving noticeable down his thigh. He captured the wrist, did this person think he was a fucking omega.

 

Not wanting to upset Kenma he kept his growl low turning to find the hand belonging to a male omega of all people. The blue haired boy was a foot shorter than him, “You don’t want to upset your friend there do you?” The Omega hummed leaning closer, there was an alpha behind him holding a phone with the camera recording. Kuroo was caught off guard, and the omega leaned in closer ready to continue only to find his hand slapped away.

 

“What's upsetting is your stink on my alpha!”  Kenma was on his feet he snatched the phone from the taller Alpha.

 

“What you don’t understand is I can scream right now and your alpha will be beaten to a pulp before any of the alphas on the train realize its you who is the groper. Not that they’ll believe it.” Kenma was hissing, his small teeth showing just under his top lip.

 

He held onto the phone his hands moving over the screen without looking.

 

“That’s my cell you-”

 

“Here I downloaded some viruses. You get your filthy garbage scent away from my alpha!” another hiss of warning, and Kenma had put himself between the strange blue haired omega and a still speechless Kuroo.

 

Kenma’s voice was low and cold, it gave Kuroo chills, the train decided at that moment arrive  people were filling out the three were standing in shock and the smaller boy changed his mind.

 

 ** _“NO! Don’t touch me there! Groper!_** ” he cried out  in a tone that Kuroo had never heard, and to Kuroo’s shock big watery tears formed as well as a heartbreaking scent of distress. Kenma started to whine and he pointed a shaking hand at the stunned alpha holding his useless phone.

 

A sour scent that Kuroo didn’t recognize was falling off of Kenma in waves, it was completely  fake, an act, like the fake attraction that strippers in the red light district used.

 

Okay he had chanced a look into one of those bars with Bokuto a while ago, out of curiosity. The omegas there had the same unauthentic scent and the look of boredom in their eyes, they had sported fake smiles and false heat perfumes. It had disgusted Kuroo and he grabbed Bokuto and left.

 

“What! You little liar! You bitch!” The Alpha with the nose ring and his omega were pulled  back into a crowd and Kenma was picked up by a surprised Kuroo.

 

“Kenma, that guys going to be murdered. That was dangerous!” The middle blocker moved out of the growling crowd.

 

“No, he’ll get the beating of his voyeuristic life!”  Kenma shouted over the growls.

 

They paused near the stairs of the train station Kuroo put his omega down carefully, “He had done that to more than one Alpha. I sent those pictures and phone number to the nearest police station website. Those two are disgusting targeting the wrong alpha. Are you ok?” Kenma was on his tip toes searching Kuroo’s face his small hands cupping the alpha’s cheeks.

 

“Kitten?” Kenma asked softly, his eye full of concern and searching for distress.

 

Kuroo realized he was being comforted, this was how he comforted Kenma, it was endearing to be the center of the setter’s focus. Then the captain was being  hugged, his rapidly beating heart started to calm, he could get used to this.

 

The  alpha was in shock not from the creepy incident, something he’d think about later, but by how Kenma had come to his defense. And the small setter had been terrifying, Kenma was stronger than he’d ever been. It was a turn on.

 

“Oi! Wow, you two missed it, some perv on the train was being stomped on for groping some omega. We barely made it out of there alive, the whole train was in a rage.” Bokuto was holding a bright red Akaashi in his arms. “I had to carry Akaashi out of there before he was trampled to death.” Akaashi was shaking his head,

 

“I was in no danger Bokuto-san. You heard groper and suddenly I was pulled out of my seat and carried princess style off a train! Oh, god someone please tell me I’m dreaming.” Akaashi had his face hidden in his hands.

 

Kurroo reluctantly released Kenma, “Oi! Ken-chan are you okay?”

 

“Were you scared? You know you don’t have to worry with two big capable Alphas to protect you.”

 

“Oh, yeah? Please show me these two big alphas.”

 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto pouted.

 

Kuroo sighed rubbing his chin over the top of his Kenma’s dark roots. He then remembered Kenma had claimed him, MY ALPHA. He had said it!

 

“Why are you grinning, we don’t have time let's go.” Kenma frowned at the taller alpha.

 

“I just realized I love you a lot more than I was aware of.”

 

This caused the boy to stiffen and Bokuto blushed “You are so brash Kuroo-san. But I won't be outdone! Akaashi-” the ace grinned turning to his now flaming red faced setter, “I-”

 

Only for the omega to clamp a hand over the big owl’s mouth. “No.” And he started to walk away straightening his oversized gray hoodie, one that he was forced to wear because it reeked of his boyfriends strong scent.

 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto whined.

 

Kuroo and Kenma followed giggling at the pair ahead of them.

 

“Thank you Kenma. I seriously didn’t know what I was going to do. You saved me.”

 

Kenma kept his head down focusing on the texts he was sending Shoyo.

 

“Shoyo showed me once when his Alpha was being teased, that you have to be brave at times like these. Besides, my mouth moved on it’s own. I don’t understand it but I suddenly don’t like other omegas too close to you. “

 

“Well good thing I have a pint sized bodyguard who hisses and has some dangerous claws. Yes my omega is far more fierce than anyone knows.”

 

Kuroo threw an arm around his blushing Omega and the two made their way through the crowds. The words my omega were not lost on the smiling Kenma.

  



	31. A little help from my friends/rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa leaves the hospital with a new view on life, Hinata gets visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright we're almost done...on to spring high

Oikawa  felt better, his parents sent one of the maids to collect him but he was already  surrounded by his friends, so she checked him out and left. 

 

“Did you say goodbye to Chibi-chan?” Hajime placed a change of clothes next to his captain.

  
  


Oikawa gave a tight smile, he had gone to tell Shoyo he was leaving in the morning, last night. However the small omega’s door had been closed.  There were two uniformed officers arguing with the omega’s parent as well as a growling Tobio. Hinata’s father, Tomo was holding Natsu to him protectively, and the young Omega third year could see the alpha’s arm was bandaged, as well as his face bruised. He remembered Hinata’s story, however seeing Shoyo’s guardian was another thing, the man was protective and territorial. Refusing to back down to two alpha officers, the scents were duling and it turned the setter’s stomach. 

 

The pup in Tomo’s arms whined and this infuriated the alpha even more. 

 

“We have to get a statement from the boy-”

 

“You. WILL. UPSET.HIM.” He said slower as if the two were too stupid to understand. 

 

“We will make it brief sir please stand down. And let us do our jobs.”

 

“He’s sleeping, you can come back tomorrow. Why would you give him nightmares let him rest tonight. And there's no way in hell I’ll let two alphas interrogate him, come back with an omega officer. “

 

“I won't let you in.” Tobio growled putting himself between the officers and the door.  “He’s anxious as it is. He just fell asleep.”

 

“We have our orders move kid.”  

 

Tomo handed the small pup to Kageyama pushing the boy gently to the side and taking a firm stance himself in front of the door. 

 

It was surprising to see Tobio Kageyama willing to face down two mature alphas, he didn’t flinch standing next to the closed door. Oikawa had almost given his statement alone, not wanting the other’s there but that damned golden hearted setter had been there holding his hands. When the police officer had made an insensitive comment the gray haired omega had hissed. Oikawa hated how easily he had written Suga off as a rival team’s mediocre setter nothing else. He was more than that, he was kind and nonjudgmental. He had held him after the police had left. He was like Iwa-chan, he knew when to just be there and be silent. 

 

Was this what it felt to be protected to have friends that didn’t care about your secondary gender?

 

Oikawa understood the alphas protecting that door, reliving an attack was difficult and there would be no one with him when he had to tell those officers about the worst day of his life. 

 

Oikawa bit his lip, and hit the nurse call button, when the nurse had come she eyed the alpha officers irritably the arguing was getting louder. Oikawa squeezed some tears out and clutched the nurses arm “I can smell them everywhere. They are being so loud. I’m scared. “ 

 

“Oh, honey.” The nurse had cooed, something Tooru hated but he would do this, Chibi-chan had done more for him. It wasn’t long before the officers were being told to come back tomorrow by the head of security and hospital administrator.  

 

“No, I hate goodbyes. Besides we’ll see them all again at our next match.” 

 

Iwa-chan had brought Tooru his favorite hoodie, it was two sizes too big for the omega but the smell of Hajime was deliciously woven into the material. Had he slept in it? He wasn’t getting it back, it felt so perfect. 

 

They passed a few familiar faces in the hall, but none recognized him with the oversized hood pulled over his head, Kyotani took the lead,the other two brought up the rear and Iwa-chan staid by Oikawa’s side. He felt safe, and protected, this was what a pack did for one of their own, and he tried not to tear up. Then the scent of other alphas caught Oikawa off guard, he felt his legs tremble and instinctively shrunk in on himself, Iwa-chan’s arm shot out and circled his waist. Instant reassurance and anchoring calm. 

 

  
Kyotani was the first to respond to the unwelcome scent outwardly. His natural instincts ready to fight, the second year not caring for an unfamiliar alpha to be anywhere near their vulnerable setter. He growled low as Bokuto passed, the alpha with his spiked up white and black locks didn’t respond in like although instinct screamed he snap at the insolent underclassman.  Instead he put a protective arm around Akaashi moving him to the opposite side of him and away from the perceived threat then he glared steadily. 

 

Akaashi was holding a gift shop Owl and a small bag of candy when he was jostled and nearly shoved over to Bo’s left side. The omega was about to say something when he caught the unwavering scent of warning and he’d never been witness to a full blast of Alpha dominance. Bo was responding with his overwhelming scent, something that was uniquely his, leather and  They still didn’t know why the small omega was in the hospital, Kenma didn’t ask through text he wanted to see his friend in person. 

 

Bokuto sighed, again his body tense, Kuroo felt the same he could feel it in waves, they were both very on edge. This hospital had that affect with the neutral scents and the distress of omegas coming from some of the rooms. However Kuroo and Bokuto noticed how the Seijo group of Alpha’s seemed to surround a hoodie wearing figure, smaller and his head was very much down. They understood it was for protection, they were being protective and the owl/cat group continued on moving their Omegas into the inside of their group, Kenma held a gift bag with a small plush orange kitten with bright orange eyes and he’d slipped in his back up handheld game. 

 

The omegas continued to look forward not wanting to make eye contact with the Seijo group. Another growl from one of the dark haired Alphas almost had the two third years turning and barring teeth. As it was their scents were starting to clash and it caused Kenma to whine.

 

Bokuto glanced at his bro they’d stopped mid hallway, the Seijo Alphas behind them paused as if ready to exchange words. “Not here to fight,”Bokuto whispered to himself and maybe Kuroo. Disrespectful little brats. The squeeze of Akaashi’s hand around his waist reminded him they needed to continue walking. Their Omegas didn’t like the sterile atmosphere of the depressing hospital. Then a familiar setter appeared at the end of the hall that opened into a shared waiting room for the rooms on that floor. 

 

“Suga-chan!” Bokuto called out seeing the gray haired setter then he froze looking around “Where’s that annoying captain of yours.”

 

“He went on a coffee run.”  Suga giggled waving, his eyes caught Kyotani’s and he smiled warmly, the alpha turned away quickly and started walking. 

 

“How’s our favorite spiker?” Bokuto neared ready to embrace the smaller setter but a very stirn Alpha stepped into his path holding out a coffee. 

 

Suga giggled again, placing a calming hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

 “He’ll be happy to see Kenma and the rest of you. You know he loves visitors. And you picked up some gifts. “  Daichi stated confidently sticking close to the gray haired omega. “Suga stayed with him during his statement, but he still looks anxious. Any visitors would be welcome, I think it will remind him we’re all here for him.”

 

Bokuto eagerly nodded, and Akaashi gave him an elbow to the side, the Setter looked tired. “We just finished up with the police, thankfully they won't be back, Kageyama is in there with Tomo-san calming Hinata down. “

 

The setter wiped his eyes and smiled, the visitors all grew quiet, “I’ll let him know your here, he’ll be happy to see you.” 

 

“Is he ok? You said police.” Kuroo suddenly felt sick.

 

Suga gave a tight smile to Daichi, before they could answer the door opened the scent of distress followed.

 

“Tomo-san. Kageyama-” Daichi started to introduce their guests but Hinata’s bright greeting cut him off, not that the captain minded.

 

“Kenma!” Shoyo was on his feet and off the bed, his hospital gown and bottoms were oversized making him appear a lot smaller and even more vulnerable. 

 

Kenma embraced his friend tightly, “ I was worried.” he whined the two nuzzle each other.

 

“Hey hey hey! I’ll take some of that.” Bokuto jumped in wrapping his arms around both of the small omegas and bear hugging them. Kuroo didn’t have it in him to growl, he heard Chibi-chan giggle.

 

“So loud.” Kenma grumbled.

 

His observant eyes narrowing on the bruises his friend had, someone had grabbed his friend’s cheeks hard enough to leave those bruises. Then a tightness threatened to overcome him when his mind started to calculate scenarios that would entail holding someone like that. 

 

Bokuto put the boys down, due to the hard punch to his side from Akaashi, however the owl continued to nuzzle the smaller Kenma while whining to Akaashi. 

 

“Akaaaaashi.” He booed, “So mean, I never get the chance to hug Ken-chan.” 

 

“Idiot, they don’t need your dumb scent-”

 

“Wow! Bokuto-san? Fukurodani’s ace!”

 

“That’s right! I heard you were uh here and me and Akaashi wanted to bring you this!” he pulled Akaashi in front of him, the shorter boy held out a gift bag with the owl peeking out and the candy.

  
  


“Oh! Thank you!” Hinata’s grin was enough to anchor Kenma, and his cheeks were red when he handed his present over to his friend.

 

“Oi! Idiot, the doctor hasn’t cleared you to be up and running around. If you want to meet with friends do it in the room.” Kageyama said sternly however there was a look of appreciation he tossed at the visitors they weren’t prepared for. 

 

“Alright. Alright. “ He pulled Kenma towards his room “I get to leave maybe tomorrow. “ He announced happily to his friend. The scent around him changing from distressed to that of excitement. 

 

Kageyama let his omega talk with the pudding headed omega, the other three visitors hung back.

 

“What the hell happened?” Kuroo broke the silence watching as Kenma took out the game and showed Shoyo how to play. 

 

“He’ll probably tell you anyway.” Kageyama sighed rubbing the back of his head, he glanced at Bokuto and Akaashi unsure of who they were to Hinata.

 

“I can’t keep track of how many friends he has.” Tomo interrupted offering his hand stepping away from Shoyo’s room. 

 

“Tomo-san. My idiot father sends his regards. Well he said some other choice words but I’m going to say regards.” Kuroo took the hand and gripped it with his full force knowing that the Alpha would do the same and appreciate it.  

 

Tomo laughed patting Kuroo on the back, Bokuto introduced himself and Akaashi, “You boys came on the train? Be careful I read online  there was a gropper that got the shit kicked out of him this morning. I was just watching the video. Serves the bastard right! Grabbing some poor omega, I’d of beat the-” he calmed then smiled.  “Sorry. Anyway. I’ll leave you boys  to visit, I’m going back to the hotel to get some sleep. Keep eachother safe on the train! Tobio I leave him to you, call me if there's anything-”

 

“It will be fine.” Kageyama pushed the older man away, “Go on old man. I’ll keep him in the room and from getting too excited. “

 

Tomo nodded “Thanks from visiting. “ He smiled at the group and walked off, looking exhausted. 

 

“He looks dead on his feet.” Kuroo frowned, thinking of his own father’s reaction to when Kenma had gone to the hospital.

 

“He’s been up talking to a lawyer, he’s nervous about losing custody. “ 

 

“What. Is that a real danger?” Kuroo felt Bokuto stand behind him in response to his concern.

 

Kageyama shrugged “My dad said no, he’s got a top notch lawyer from an intimidating company.” 

 

“What? How did he manage?”

 

“Coach Madea or whatever. His sister is a lawyer a scary one, my father said she usually covers political scandals, blackmail attempts, she even negotiated a treaty between two middle eastern countries and a kidnapping ransom. “

 

“What kind of family does that coach come from? Who negotiates a kidnaping ransom don’t you just pay?”  Bokuto whispered low. 

 

Akaashi had to agree with that but Kageyama was shrugging, he glanced over at Shoyo who was oohing and awing while Kenma showed him some tricks to the new game.

 

“He doesn’t remember a lot but he does enough to have nightmares. “ 

 

“His mother has been dead for a while, his only guardian is an aunt. She’s a drug addict and alcoholic, she’s left Shoyo and Natsu alone before but I guess this time she left Tomo. He was just an alpha she picked up when he realized she wasn’t coming back he stuck around waiting. Who does that?” Kageyama didn’t understand how an alpha could take on another alphas responsibility. 

 

“My dad.” Kuroo shrugged, “Kenma is  adopted. His father was just like that, he was a alcoholic that wanted cash, and my father gave him cash then told him to disappear. We haven’t seen him since. Smartest thing that idiot ever did. But don’t ever think my father bought Kenma for anything, we adopted him because his alpha was abusive and cruel. “

  
  


“No one thinks that.” Bokuto assured hurt playing across his face, he shoved his friend. 

 

Kageyama looked back at Kenma differently, he was glad that someone had intervened, he hoped he would be a good alpha like that for Shoyo. 

 

“Sorry. Go on, so his aunt came back I take it.” Kuroo crossed his arms over his chest waiting for the worst.

 

“First the bitch took Natsu with the intent on selling her to a family in want of an omega girl.”

 

“Natsu is his little sister.” Kuroo explained to his friends.

 

“Fortunately Natsu ran away from her and Tomo found them, however that left his aunt desperate. I guess she is in debt to scary alphas. So she offered Shoyo in exchange for drugs and cash to repay her debt. “

 

The three stopped breathing, “Tanaka-san interrupted her after she drugged Shoyo she was handing him over to her dealer. He was too drugged to move or fight-” Kageyama clenched his jaw,” Tanaka-san and Tomo-san beat the alpha and his lacky up, and Daichi-san showed up with officers to arrest them. That bitch dropped Shoyo and tried to run, he cut his head hitting the floor of the bakery but the drug had a bad side effect and Shoyo nearly overdosed. His body convulsed. Hence the stiches. He doesn't remember how he got the bruises on his neck or cheeks but the

y match his aunts fingerprints and hand size. I overheard Daichi-san tell Tomo that Ritzu, Shoyo’s aunt was trying to get him to swallow more pills. She wanted him dead. They had to pump his stomach.” Kageyama took a deep breath, grateful for the hand on his shoulder, Daichi was strength incarnate to the younger Alpha.

 

“ The police came to get his side, he became a little upset remembering Natsu was almost taken away. I’m glad you all have come, he likes the attention it keeps his mind from going to scarier places I think. Because of his head injury they want him to stay in bed incase he gets dizzy and the drugs are almost out of his system.”

 

Bokuto held to Akaashi his arms had come over the smaller Omega’s broad shoulders from behind and the Owl’s chin resting on his boyfriend’s dark head. Kuroo felt sick and suddenly wanted to hold Kenma in his lap, Kageyama turned back to the room “Oi! Dumbass! I’m going to the vending machine want anything.”

 

“No thanks Yams I have tons of candy and Pocari!” Kageyama rolled his eyes hearing the snickering from Kuroo and Bokuto.

 

The Owl walked into the room “Hey hey hey! I hope you aren’t going to use a little bump to the head as an excuse when we grind you into nothing at our next match.”

 

Kenma rolled his eyes and Shoyo laughed “This is nothing!”

 

“Well good, because as soon as you’re healthy I have decided to practice blocks with you.”

 

“That’s supposed to be a present?” Kenma signed, however Shoyo nearly vibrated off the bed his fists pumping the air.

  
“Realy? With one of Japan’s top aces! Me! Practice!” 

 

Bokuto puffed out his chest and Akaashi shrugged “Here we go. It’s going to get loud.” Bokuto high fived the smaller Omega nearly knocking Kenma from the bed teaching over him to the orange haired spiker. 


	32. hold me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroo does some reflecting, and Daichi tries to think pure thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of activity in this chapter but i wanted to give some kuroken and daisuga in here. next chapter is sexy time.

After the subway incident Kenma decided Kuro could not be left on his own. He decided it was best to stick close to the alpha, his friend and crush. Even if Kuro only saw him as a little brother he needed to protect, he could at least keep the big oblivious idiot out of trouble. 

 

He stayed vigilant on the train ride home, he wouldn’t let some subpar omega stain their filthy scent on Kuro’s warm one. Kuro smelled of leather, fresh cut summer grass and the summer they spent playing volleyball. He smelled safe and Kenma was spitting fire that anyone would try to touch that and taint it. He was also fuming over his friend Shoyo, so many bad people in their world. What if someone tried to drug the tall oblivious alpha, what would that do to that carefree smile? The small omega lost to an easy boss just thinking of it, he recalled Shoyo’s forced smile, how it faltered when a stranger entered the room. 

 

He felt the tension under the highfives to Bokuto-san, although having the big owl in that small room did have a surprising effect on the small spiker. He was grateful for the smiling, loud fool that was Bokuto. 

 

Aakashi caught the grinning Kenma’s eye, the Nekoma setter had shot Bokuto-san a grateful half smile. Aakashi nodded in understanding a half grin on his usually emotionless face. 

 

Bokuto had a way of walking into a room and leaving everyone laughing or smiling. The setter couldn’t be prouder to know such a man, to have such a boyfriend. He had kissed the spiker once they were outside the hospital and Bokuto smiled “I don’t know what that was for Keiji but I love you too.” He lifted the setter up and swung him around. 

_**~0~** _

Kuroo was glad he didn’t have to stand closer to his Kenma, after meeting those weirdos on the train earlier in the day he wanted to keep Kenma on his inside so no would be gropers would attack the small omega. However the omega was standing close, and Kuroo swore under his breath, obviously his Kenma was afraid of it happening to him. Well Kuroo could take care of himself, although Kenma had taken charge this morning, something dad would never believe, then again maybe he should leave that part out. 

 

How surprising that Kenma came to his rescue, the alpha had never seen such a fired up Kenma unless it was in playing a hard boss on a new game. Was that normal omega behaviour? Kuroo cursed that he had no one to ask. 

 

The face of Daichi and Suga popped up in his mind, he glanced down at his phone. Daichi was the captain of Karasuno’s team. Suga was his omega, they had both showed him a few things and Daichi had given him pointers on offensive plays. They had promised to meet up again for blocking practice and returns. The Alpha had been more than willing to accept, little did he know that Kuroo loved volleyball and he practiced in his sleep, now Kenma wouldn’t have to pretend to block or toss for him to return “chance balls” or rebounding blocks.  The Alpha had returned home and went straight to his room ignoring his father’s questions on Hinata’s condition, he let Kenma fill dad in. 

 

He wondered what Kenma thought of him, more and more he thought of Kenma’s lips on his or the spots of naked skin he caught sight of when accidently walking in on him changing. 

 

Dad would kill Kuroo if he ever did anything to Kenma, he’s sure of it but if Kenma were to ever find another alpha interesting or worse what if he bonded with someone?

 

Kuroo hated how Kageyama easily touched Kenma, he had put his hoodie on the small omega, and then the way he pulled him in protectively when he thought Kuroo was a threat. 

 

It seemed that that younger alpha’s touches were too easy and Kuroo was becoming angrier and angrier just thinking of the bastard. He already had Chibi-chan did he have to go after Kenma. 

 

Then he realized what he was saying, kageyama only had eyes for his omega, and Kuroo should be grateful for the other alpha’s help in protecting his Kenma. He probably cared for Kenma because Chibi-chan did. 

 

Kuroo gripped his phone and texted Daichi, 

 

Kuroo smiled the Karasauno’s captain still answered the text even though it was almost two am. What a good guy, he had way too many omegas to worry about. Kuroo laughed to himself, he was glad he didn’t have to play father to a group of hooligans. Poor Alpha had to constantly fight off the other team’s alphas during training. His team played pretty good for being a team dubbed the flightless crows. 

 

It wasn’t surprising he answered the text, he probably thought it was one of his teammates. Kuroo laid back in bed taking a deep breath, was he a good captain?

 

His door popped open and he glanced over at a small figure, whose sent filled the room with its sweetness and something else. There was anxiety and Kuroo scooted away from the center of the bed, he lifted the blanket with his arm and the omega quickly laid down in the offered space. 

 

“You’re gonna be okay kitten.” Kuroo instantly knew that the omega had a nightmare and he refused to let this chance go. He put his arm around the smaller body pulling him closer scenting the top of his head.

 

“Wanna talk about it?” 

 

The omega shook his head and took a deep breath, “It’s nothing please just hold me.” And Kuroo did just this.

 

_**~0~** _

 

Daichi was holding Suga close the young Omega had fallen asleep at his house, in his bed! They had been studying, Daichi had called Suga’s grandmother and let her know that Suga was asleep and going to stay the night. The older woman giggled “I’ll make red beans for breakfast tomorrow.”

 

Daichi had frowned and decided not to ask further. He had easily lifted the tired omega up and placed him on his bed. Suga looked exhausted, he most likely wasn’t any sleep. The alpha recalled the nightmares Suga had during training. He pulled out some close for Suga to wear and it was a testament to how exhausted the omega was he didn't even flinch as Daichi dressed him. 

 

“Pure thoughts, pure thoughts!” Daichi chanted as he removed suga’s skinny jeans. Just undoing his belt then the button allowing the zip to slowly roll down, it was erotic and Daichi cursed himself for being so perverted. Suga was vulnerable, he was  beautiful, his slim waist, his cute black boxer briefs, the perfect shape of his muscular thighs. Omega’s were hairless and this added to the turn on. Daichi wanted to kiss the inside of Suga’s thighs wanted to run his hands down the length of such beautiful legs, to take his small foot in hand and kiss both feet. Because the owner of such perfection was so priceless.  

 

He quickly shook this off, reciting the rules of volleyball, and slipped on an old pair of sweats. They were from middle school and they still were loose on the omega He easily sat Suga up, instinctively the omega’s arms went around the alpha’s waist and he practically straddled Daichi, his head resting on the strong alpha’s shoulder. His breath so close to Daichi’s scent gland made him  shiver. He fought a growing erection and instead quickly pulled the shirt over the Omega’s head, dressing him like a toddler in another old t-shirt it was a gray one he used to practice in middle school in. 

 

He ignored the smooth skin around Suga’s flat  stomach, or the rise and fall of his toned chest, the pink of the omega’s nipples puckering with contact form the cold. Daichi wanted to kiss them, to take them in his mouth and suck until they were swollen and -dammit he needed to stop, Suga trusted him and he was here thinking filthy thoughts, he wasn’t good enough for such an gray haired angel. 

Suga looked peaceful as Daichi made a quick nest  around his omega, he smiled again loving how that sounded. _“Mine”_ he dressed quickly into a pair of basketball shorts and a white t-shirt, he normally slept in his underwear but he would be respectful. Laying next to Suga felt right, and he felt like a creeper watching the exhausted omega sleep his finger touched the cute mole under Suga’s eye, then his cheekbone and the delicate shell of his ear.  Daichi started to drift off his arm securely around the setter. It was a few hours later his phone pinged, always the light sleeper he checked the message, adrenaline running that one of his teammates was in trouble. He had been texting Shoyo lately, the spiker hated sleeping in a hospital and sometimes Tobio creped into sleep next to him but the nurses always ran him off. He was stuck to wait in the waiting room.  So Hinata sometimes texted Daichi. Sometimes knock knock jokes sometimes he talked about his nightmares or whatever was keeping him up. 

 

However it wasn’t the decoy but Nekoma’s captain, Daichi wondered what exactly he would want to talk about. It must be important if he was texting this late at night. Daichi couldn’t deny him, the cat like captain had agreed to train with the Alpha captain  of Karasauno. 

 

Suga started to stir, he cried out “NO!”And Daichi was pulling him close “Sssh. You’re okay. I got you. It was just a dream.” The Omega turned into  Daichi and took a deep breath. 

 

“Want to talk about it?” The alpha felt the omega shake his head. 

  
“Please. Just,hold me.”  and Daichi did just that. 

 


	33. WANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOME TAKEDA/UKAI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSSSSSSSH SOOOO MUCH LOVE FROM ALL OF YOU!!!! come visit my tumblr! Marylouleachsfanfictionspace.tumblr i'll post some other stories i have in my head. or just say hellllooo. thank you everyone for your comments and suggestions and everything in between!!!!! Soon there's gonna be some kuroken....among other stuff! Spring tournament is coming up! we can meet the teams again and see how everyone's grown. again thnks for the support!!!!xxxoooxxx

Takeda didn’t feel so good, he had a few cups of coffee before noon, and now he felt like he’d run a marathon and come in last. The break room was empty except the boys basketball coach, everyone had already gone to the prospective club meetings and organizing for the spring tournaments, leaving the wing of the school empty.

 

This was why it was odd that Matoko was there leering at the the volleyball advisor.  The man had always been a thorn in Takeda’s side all through middle school and highschool.

 

“What’s wrong Ta-chan not feeling well? You aren’t looking so good, maybe you should go to see the nurses station. Let me help you.” The basketball coach watched him hungrily.

 

“Don’t call me Ta-chan!” The omega groaned regretting talking too loud he started to sway.

 

Takeda hated the feel of the Alpha’s hands on him, he wasn’t bonded, but Ukai had been keeping him close ever since that night at the bar, just scenting him. It was embarrassing but he hadn’t said anything or made any moves. It was confusing but Takeda didn’t hate the scent, unlike this one. Matoko’s was rancid and the feel of his skin against the omega’s was oily and unwelcomed.

 

“Come on..” The Basketball coach took Takeda’s arm the small omega tried to pull away feeling dizzy.

 

“I need my bag-” The advisor tried to pull free, wanting to get away to put space between them, but alpha was persistent, he held tighter to the volleyball advisor. Warning bells were going off in the omega’s head.

 

“No, just ride it out the pills I put in your coffee should be making you feel nice and hot. It’ll get you ready for me. You won’t be so high and mighty now.” The coach pulled the smaller man against him, his erection apparent it poked Takeda in the back. “Don’t fight it omega, I’ve been trying to give my knott to you since you went into heat back in highschool. Now there’s no old man Ukai around to stop me this time. “

 

“Let me go idiot! I’m not going anywhere with you-”

 

The alpha growled and snapped dangerously close to Takeda’s scent gland this caused the smaller man to freeze momentarily, a pathetic whine left him despite the effort to hold back. “Whine and cry all you want you aren't going anywhere unless it’s with me. The halls are all empty. “

 

The omega tried to pull away but he was already feeling weak his vision started to blurred, he reached for his phone in his pocket he sank forward his phone dropping to the floor the Alpha lifted him up like he was nothing.

 

“God you smell good” the omega bit down on the alpha’s hand causing the other man to growl shoving Takeda from him, the omega fell against a small table before hitting the hard tiled floor, .

 

“You have always needed manners taught to you.” The alpha stalked forward, the omega tried to scoot away, his body on fire and stomach churning.

 

The dark haired teacher whimpered trying to put space between them, only to have his leg grabbed and he was dragged closer to the alpha.

 

“ Keishin”. Takeda cried half whisper half sobb.

 

_**~0~** _

 

Ukai glanced at his watch, he wasn’t a creeper or anything but Takeda was usually in  the office at this time. Ukai had passed by twice, where was he? Ukai frowned, he had made a fool of himself being possessive when the adviser wasn’t his. Ukai was just a coach, his marks in school had never been great, he wasn’t smart with academics, he owned a shop because his mother gave it to him, he really had nothing to offer.

 

The blond wanted to court the omega but fear held him back, besides there was no way Ukai was Takeda’s type. To make matters worse, Ukai had made things awkward by scenting and forcing Takeda to sit in his lap during the drinking party, at lest Tanaka Lu stopped bringing him flowers and food.  Dammit where was he?

 

The blond Alpha  started towards the breakroom that was the only other place the omega could be, Takeda liked his morning and afternoon coffee perhaps he was stopping in and-

 

“What the fuck!” It was the scent of fear that hit him before the scene in front of him could fully make an impact on his mind. His roar was enough to cause the lesser alpha to freeze.  However the bastard was still holding a struggling Takeda, the alpha had a hand tightly clamped over the omega’s mouth. So much so Ukai was sure it would bruise. He didn’t hesitate, he let out another  intimidating growl and he ran forward, the territorial scent released caused the small omega to whine, but it made the coward alpha drop a flush faced Takeda.

 

Ukai would have chased him but his focus was on the omega that hit the hard floor like a sack of potatoes. His scent was off, and Ukai knew Takeda’s scent well, he went to cradle the omega in his lap.

 

“Hurts. “ Takeda trembled.

 

“Where?” Ukai lifted the smaller man in his arms starting for the infirmary.

 

“Burns, everywhere. He drugged the coffee-” Takeda whimpered holding his stomach the cramps were worse.

 

“Just hold on.”  


“Don’t let him come back.” The omega pleaded turning his face into Ukai’s scent gland.

 

“I won't let him come anywhere near you. I swear. That bastard! I’ll kill him! For now I have to get you to the inf-”

 

It was then that Ukai felt his stomach drop, and his heart stop, the omega went limp in his arms and his eyes rolled back only for him to start to convolce.

  


Ukai yelled for help in the empty hall, Takeda’s cousin happened to be carrying files to the storage closet when she heart Ukai. An ambulance was called and the coach stayed with the unconscious omega. He had started to tell the Alpha female what happened, “I’ll fucking kill him.” She growled.

 

**~0~**

 

Takeda woke up in a soft bed that wasn’t his, he blinked trying to adjust to the dim lighting, then the world was in focus. Someone had gently put his glasses on, “Thank you.” He tried to say but his throat was dry, then there was a straw pressed to his lips he drank greedily. His head felt fuzzy and he shakily looked over at the helpful person.

 

“You’re awake, you scared the hell out of us.” Takeda frowned, something that caused his head to hurt.

 

“Ukai?”

  
  


“Ittetsu.” The coach cradled the omega’s face in his large hands, he leaned in so their foreheads were touching. “God, never scare me like that again. I think I’ve aged ten years.”

 

“You saved me.” the omega whispered, “ I called for you and you came.”

 

The alpha wiped the tears away with his thumbs, the omega was trembling. “Just hang in there, I’ll let the doctor know you are awake. Do you hurt anywhere?”

 

“Just my head.”

 

Ukai ran a finger over the bruises on the omega’s cheeks, if they hadn’t already arrested that bastard he would have killed him. “Don’t leave me.” The omega whimpered, anxiety apparent in his scent.

 

“You’re alright. I’m not going anywhere. Just going to press the call button. You’re cousin’s been driving everyone crazy out there.”

 

“She can be a pain.”

 

“She’s terrifying.” Ukai recalled how she’d called an ambulance then left to find the bastard who had hurt her family. When she returned, her clothes were disheveled and her fists bloody, but she was dragging that piece of work with her. Female alpha’s could be far more aggressive than males when it came to family.

 

Ukai climbed on the bed next to the omega who looked so small in the hospital gown and the nesting bed without his glasses. Ukai grabbed the glasses and put them on the dark haired man. He placed a protective arm around the smaller teacher and pulled him into his side. He didn’t care about propriety he pushed his scent out and covered the omega.

 

To his surprise Takeda turned into him and nuzzled, his thin arm wrapped around the coach’s middle and he clung to the bigger man.

 

“I’m here. I won't let anyone near you again.” Takeda half sobbed half laughed.

 

“I’m pathetic.”

 

“You aren’t don’t say that.  You are perfect.”

 

“I’ll pretend you mean that.”

 

“Hey. ” the blond alpha took the omega’s chin in his hand forcing the pail face to look up. “It’s true. I would have told you sooner but without a little liquid courage I’m a coward.”

 

“What?”

 

Before Keishin  could elaborate a nurse and an alpha doctor entered.

 

Ukai growled whenever the doctor touched the young omega, “Please Ukai-san I know Takeda-san is important to you but I must establish he isn’t injured anywhere else and you are scaring my nurse. “

 

Takeda answered the questions, and the doctor then left the couple alone, Takeda asked about his cousin but she was busy having her left hand x-rayed for a possible fracture.

 

The room was awkwardly quiet, “This is the second time I’ve been saved by a Ukai, the first was highschool. I had unexpectedly presented it was terrifying, but your grandfather tossed me into a supply closet and stood guard until someone could help.

 

The blond alpha felt something click in place, his grandfather’s little comments started to make sense.

“I love you.” The blond blurted out, his face turning bright red.

 

The dark haired man blushed bright red as well, “you-can’t. You -since when?” the omega asked.

 

“Since the first practice. “

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Daichi frowned practice and the team meeting had been canceled he wondered if it had to do with the ambulance that had taken two teachers away. There wasn’t any word but someone had said they thought they saw Ukai and adviser Takeda.

 

He walked home with Suga they could study for an upcoming test, although he felt ready for it. Suga was an excellent tutor.

 

No one was home when the couple reached Daichi’s house, not surprising.

 

“I’ll get us something to drink. You go on up.” Daichi loved how Suga had been coming over almost everyday and he’d been spending the night as well. Having him there was driving Daichi crazy but at the same time keeping him calm. He felt more focused, like he had air in his lungs like he could do anything.

 

He brought two water bottles up the stairs entering the room he was suddenly pushed up against the door, a heated mouth pressed and coaxed his open hungrily.  The water bottles fell at his side and he easily lifted the smaller body up wrapping legs around his waist he moved them to the made bed. His tongue pushed past the warm wetness and curled deeper into the heated mouth of his love.

 

“I want you.” The omega whined.

 

“Suga?” Daichi was caught off guard but at the same time extremely hopeful. 

 

“Take your clothes off please.” The omega blushed taking the lead, fortunately he didn’t have to ask twice.

 

Daichi removed his shirt, then without hesitation his pants, the omega watched hungrily as the muscular body was exposed to him.

 

“No fair, you too.” Daichi grinned hands on his perfectly toned hips.Suga admired the perfectly broad shoulders and expansive chest, so man muscles he wanted to run his fingers over the perfectly built pectorals and further down to the six pack. He did just that after removing his own clothes, self conscious of his skinny body.

 

Daichi was lifting him up and carrying him over to the bed, laying him down gently before climbing on top of him.  “You are so beautiful.” The alpha whispered into Suga’s neck.

 

“We will take this as far as you want to go Suga. Tell me what you want.”

 

“Touch me.’

 

The captain of the volleyball team thought if he was dreaming he didn’t want to ever wake up.

 

He ran his hand over the omega’s flat chest admiring the fragility of the body beneath his, before he brought his mouth down taking one of the perfect nipples into his mouth and sucking wholeheartedly. His free hand trailing down the arching body to where a very hard member was begging for attention.

 

It didn’t take long for the both of them to be completely naked and Daichi was slipping on a condom waiting for Suga to change his mind, however the point of no return had been reached when he pushed himself into the naturally lubricated hole. He grunted feeling himself pushing in slowly waiting for the omega to adjust to his girth.

 

“Please move. God.” Suga moaned as Daichi bottomed out.

 

“So tight.” the alpha gasped feeling every squeeze from him omega. He started to move as requested pulling himself out and then pushing in, legs curled around his back and the omega met his every thrust, their mouths met hungry, eager needing to be as close as possible.

 

Afterwards the two showered together, the alpha carried the exhausted Suga into the bathroom, happy to wash his mates body smiling at the kiss marks lining Suga's swan like neck and just as happily he added more to the slender shounders. They made love under the spray of the warm water and again in the warming tub. He was hesitant to leave the sleeping Omega, but had clear permission to go and meet up with Nekoma’s captain.

 

“I can’t move, I think I’ll just stay right here.” Suga sleepy curled up on Daichi’s bed, wearing the alpha’s clothes. The alpha preened knowing he exhausted his omega and it was his scent covering a sex drunk Suga.

 

“My heat is in two weeks, I’m glad you have energy. You’ll need it.” Suga hummed his eyes closed,  “Tell Kuroo I said hi.” he yawned and fell into a deep sleep.


	34. Volleyball-Kun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> retribution is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooh my !!! heres another chapter. Wrote this listening to BTS mic drop. I Can't wait for the boys to get some trophies....yeaaaaay. Anyway! enjoy. Thanks to jamingspacejam and cassie letting me rant about writer's block to them and of course getting some great ideas. sound boarding is a thing.

Takeda felt vulnerable after the attack, he was a naturally anxious omega  but had always kept up a good front. However this attack left him feeling exposed, his cousins visited but they were alphas and it added to his feeling of anxiety. They meant well, wanting to protect him, but their mixed scents fought each other and it was dizzy mess that caused more harm than good.

 

Ittetsu had always tried to be strong growing up, but his cousins were constantly trying to protect him. He hated that they thought he was weak, even now he hated himself for being in the position he was in. His uncle had always wanted him to marry and be a stay at home omega, that was something he did not want.

 

Then Ukai would enter the small hospital room and his scent was fresh and leathery and it took over. Ittetsu leaned into it, he couldn’t believe Ukai was even remotely interested in him. 

 

His cousin’s thankfully didn’t know about Ukai’s love confession, they only knew that once again a Ukai had saved a stupid helpless Takeda.

 

“Sensei?” A knock came to the door and the Omega pulled himself out of his miserable thoughts, there in the doorway was one of his players holding a vase of flowers and a plate of food.

 

“Sugawara-kun?”

 

The Advisor had hoped that students wouldn’t know he was there, but naturally word would have gotten around quickly. 

 

“Sorry, I hope I’m not intruding.” The setter placed the flowers on a small table and then brought the plate closer to the bed. “I know from experience how hospital food can be, so I went to Tomo-san’s bakery and Shoyo picked out a selection of fresh buns. 

 

Takeda’s mouth watered, the food was crap at the hospital, his chest squeezed at such thoughtfulness. 

 

“Oh, this is from Shoyo as well.” Suga put his messenger bag on the floor and fished out a handheld game. The back had the name Kozume on it. “He says its a loan until you are out. It will help pass the time if you get nervous. And this is from Noya-san, “ Suga started to pile things up near the advisor. Noya had sent his favorite volleyball magazines, Ennoshita had sent a disk with their rivals current practices. He with Tanaka, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had infiltrated several schools to get the images. Basically Ennoshita and Yamaguchi had been flirting with the other teams while an angry and seething Tanaka had filmed the practices or rather most of the footage was Tanaka filming Ennoshita and then Tsukki intercepting a phone number being given to his Yamaguchi.  “It might not be too helpful but I’ve never laughed so hard in my life. It’s one thing seeing Tanaka lose his temper but seeing Tsukishima kei and Tanaka Ryuu dressed as girls, and then a very pouty Tsukishima march up and grab Yamaguchi’s arm and drag him away. PRICELESS. Daichi-kun was not so impressed with their Shenanigans. Coach hasn’t seen it, but it’s not very helpful. Bless them, they did mean well. It’s good for a laugh. Don’t tell Tanaka I said that.” Takeda glanced at the disk and the magazines, the buns. “Oh, and Narita and Kinoshita thought you would like to borrow Narita’s laptop, Kinoshita put several movies on it as well as downloaded websites to watch movies. The headphones are from Tsukishima. Narita wanted me to mention that the Romcom collection is Asahi’s. And the crossword books are from Daichi-kun he thought you would like to occupy your mind. Oh, can’t forget that Kageyama-Kun wanted you to have the last practice on our discussing what we are going to do for the spring club fundraisers. Looks like a butler cafe. Spoilers.” Suga giggled “Here’s some cookies from Yachi-san, she and Asahi were busy in the cooking club room, Asahi made brownies for you. Shimizu-san collected the paper’s from your class and corrected them she has them here for you to look over. “

 

Takeda didn’t meet the younger Omega’s eyes, he only glanced around at the items on his bed, the smell of fresh buns, the sweet scent of baked goods made in class, the disks, the lent laptop with volleyball stickers all over it. His team had given him thoughtful gifts and Sugawara-kun had carried them in, probably knowing that Takeda would be embarrassed having the whole team in, maybe overwhelmed.

 

The tears were falling freely now, he couldn’t stop them, Suga continued talking as if he noticed nothing. The young Omega took the things and arranged them on the nearby table, he handed a tissue to the advisor. Suga and Takeda had been together on the omega team, the omega knew his coach like he knew himself. 

 

“They want to visit but respect your privacy.”

 

“They can visit.” Takeda wiped at his eyes. “It may just air out this room.” 

 

“About that, you have some aggressive family, their scent is saturating the air it’s almost suffocating.”

 

“Try living with them.” Takeda caught himself and tried to back peddle. “They are my family, they adopted me. I love them and-”

 

“It’s alright. I’m adopted too. I couldn’t imagine what it would be like dealing with a house of alphas. Especially well meaning ones.”

 

“Speaking of scents.” Takeda grinned holding his tissue. “So you and Sawamura-kun?”

 

The omega grinned straightening up the well loved volleyball magazines. “That kinda of happened. My choice of course. I don’t think he knew what hit him. And it won't affect our playing on the team. ”

 

“Ah, to be young again.” 

 

Suga giggled at the older Omega “You’re no old maid. The way that coach has been acting I don’t think you’ll be single yourself Sensei.”

 

It was Takeda’s turn to blush and Suga grinned knowing all he needed to know.

 

“Well since you said it was alright to have visitors I better go and let the others know.”   
  


“What?”

 

“Sensei, surely you don’t think those volleyball idiots would wait calmly at home when one of our pack has been injured. They sent me in first to make sure it was okay and to deliver their gifts.”

 

Takeda nervously held the tissue in his hands, “It’s alright send them in.”

 

“If it gets too much, I’ll be kicking them out. Daichi’s orders. That and Coach Ukai already threatened 100 laps to anyone that upsets you.”

 

“100!”

 

Suga shrugged, “Oh, young love. Protective alphas are scary.” 

 

Suga went to the door and the first to come in was Shoyo and Kageyama, Kageyama looked nervously around not wanting to meet Takeda’s eyes, whereas Shoyo grinned, pushing the setter closer, “Give him the balloon bakayama.” Tobio then bowed handing Takeda a balloon the read GET WELL SOON and Shoyo held a small plush crow in his hands. “Feel better soon Sensei. Don’t mind him, I was in the hospital for a week and he was there everyday. These places make him nervous.”  Takeda nodded, his eyes went to the bruises that were slowly fading from around the small omega’s mouth. They had been grabbed similarly, but Shoyo still smiled. 

 

Without warning the orange haired boy embraced his dark haired teacher making sure to nuzzle him leaving a happy scent of sunshine and fresh cut grass. “Comeon idiot. Give him some room.” Tobio bowed pulled his boyfriend back. 

 

They left only for the second set of players to enter it was a nervous Asahi and grinning Nishinoya. 

 

He held another crow plushie and Asahi carried a vase of flowers, they sat and spoke briefly the omega was sure to embrace his teacher leaving his scent behind. 

 

And it went on like that until Daichi came in last following a nervous Yachi and a very serious Shimizu.  The alpha nervously looked to Suga to do all the talking and he promised the coach that he would keep the team in line.

 

“I never doubted you Daichi-san.”

 

The alpha nervously nodded and visibly looked relieved when Suga announced it was time to go. Coach Ukai was standing in the doorway, he couldn’t be prouder the omega’s of the team had all come back in and puppy piled on the unsuspecting Takeda. His arms went around his players he held in his tears and enjoyed the feel of touch and the sweet calming scents. 

 

He realized looking at his collection of plushies that they had been saturated with the corresponding omega’s calming scent. This wasn’t accidental, how did they know he would need this?

 

Ukai moved some of the plushies over smiling at the different crows, “Look this one has a shock of orange like Nishinoya.” Takeda leaned into the alpha, his head buried in the bigger man’s side, he peeked over Ukai and smiled, the crows did match the corresponding omegas. There was the smallest one that had a n orange tuff of disheveled locks.  “We have the best team you know.” He mumbled into the alpha’s side.

 

“Yes we do.”

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Shoyo was walking down the hall on his way to meet Kageyama when he was slammed into a locker. The air left his lungs and he slid to the floor, dazed he looked around. 

 

“Oops, sorry volleyball-kun.” one of the basketball team’s point guards walked away high fiving another. 

 

Yachi came running up to him “Shoyo? Oh my god. Are you okay?”

 

He blinked at her and tried to stand only to fall back.

  
  


**_~0~_ **

 

Nishinoya entered into class, he went to sit down at his desk only to have the chair kicked out from under him. He landed hard on the tiles his head hitting the desk behind him, “Oops, clumsy of you Volleyball-kun.” Nishinoya stood up only to sway, he put a hand to the back of his head it felt sticky and hot then darkness.

 

A teacher entered and the new captain of the basketball team shrugged, no one challenged the Alpha’s explanation. “He fell back in his chair. Clumsy omegas.” 

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Suga was leaving the library the lunch bell would ring soon, he had promised to meet Daichi for lunch practice. He smiled thinking of the alpha waiting for him, he was probably on his way there to the library impatient. Suga’s mind was on Daichi, he didn’t register the person following close behind him until he felt a hard shove and he lost his footing on the stairs. “Oops, Volleyball-Kun. Watch your step! " Suga tumbled forward his bag lost behind him, he landed with a thud at the bottom of the steps, groaning. He thought he saw a familiar basketball club jacket on his attacker but he wasn’t sure, his vision was blurry, something wet was dripping into his eyes.

 

_**~0~** _

 

Yamaguchi started to unload his backpack when someone slammed his locker shut on his hand, he whimpered in shock and pain falling to his knees.

 

“Oops, sorry Volleyball-kun. Didn’t see your hand there.” a kid he thought was on the basketball team  but had never spoken to him before smiled maliciously before walking away laughing. 

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Yachi had helped Shoyo to the infirmary she nervously went to find Kageyama when she was lifted up by an alpha she didn’t know. The girl laughed, “So weightless. This is almost too easy.” The girl stuffed her into a locker and slammed the door scrambling the combination.” Yachi shrieked terrified of small spaces. “Oh, so cute. You know managers of clubs should be built a little stronger and have always been alphas. So sorry Volleyball-kun. And you’re so cute too.” The basketball team’s manager walked away with a smile after she banged on the locker rattling up the crying omega even more.

_**~0~** _

Ennoshita glanced at the time, he had finished tutoring and needed to head to lunch practice or Tanaka would come looking for him. He made it outside into the courtyard when out of nowhere a basketball hit him pointblank in the face, he fell back dazed, his nose had exploded, he squinted glaring at the offending ball now rolling near his legs. Things were spinning he tried to focus, someone picked up the ball and wiped the blood on off on Ennoshita’s pant leg. “Sorry Volleyball-ku but your face got in the way of my ball.”

 

Ennoshita blinked slowly before falling back, somewhere in the distance he could hear someone laughing, luckily he didn't feel the hard kick to his side. 

**_~0~_ **

  
  


Kageyama was wondering what was taking that idiot Shoyo so long, he passed a group of kids giggling in the hall. He would have kept walking except he knew that scent, he pushed through the group of giggling betas. He didn’t see Yachi, but her anxious scent was apparent it was thick and made his stomach turn.

 

“Let me out!” a voice weekly cried. 

 

He realized she was in the locker, “Yachi!” He growled glaring at the betas who quickly dispersed.

 

“Don’t glare at us we found her like that, it's not even our locker!” 

 

“Please get me out, please.” The blond sounded breathless on the other end, she didn’t know the combination and started to cry. Tobio was no good with tears he didn’t want to leave her but he needed to get a teacher. Finally he found one, by then the omega wasn’t talking anymore.

 

“She’s probably fainted.” The teacher sighed, the beta frowned and took out a set of keys. “All teachers have the combinations and a key to these lockers."

 

Kageyama just wanted her to hurry when the door opened the little Omega fell forward, Tobio caught her easily. 

 

“Take her to the infirmary, I hear the nurse has been busy today.” 

 

Kageyama did, just that but when he entered the nurses station he wasn’t expecting half the team to be there. 

 

Yamaguchi was holding his hand funny, a pack of ice on the swollen wrist. “Not your serving hand.” Tobio winced. 

 

Looking around there was an unconscious Ennoshita, as well as Noya, and Suga. they were motionless in the beds. His heart pounded in his chest, please no, please no. His eyes fell on an unconscious orange haired omega. His orange haired omega. “What happened?” He forgot he was holding Yachi. 

 

“I don’t know something is going on, I need to speak to the principal immediately. Some of these are serious.” The nurse sighed gesturing to the crowded room " Put her on an empty bed." 

 

Tobio took out his phone and texted his captain, after he laid Yachi down gently covering her up. 

 

“Half the team is in the infirmary.”  That's all he needed to type, knowing the captain he was probably looking around the gym and able to decide what half. 

Tobio went to where his love was sleeping looking over his face for any signs of mistreatment, hadn’t he been through enough. The Omega slowly started to come to, he groaned sitting up holding a hand to his aching head. 

 

“Bastards.” He mumbled. “I’ll get them back.”

 

“Who? Who did this?” Kageyama growled.

 

“Some basketball asshole.”

 

“Yeah, me too!” Yamaguchi cringed, 

 

The door to the infirmary slammed open an out of breath team captain was followed by the other half of the team.

 

“Suga!” Daichi was at his mate’s side.

 

“Sorry, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi frowned at his swelling hand.

 

“Shut up Yamaguchi. Don’t be stupid it wasn’t your fault.” The blond growled. 

 

Tanaka was kneeling near his love’s bed, anger radiating off of him, Chi’s face was bruised and his nose swollen. 

 

“Even Yachi?” Asahi growled holding a sleeping Noya in his arms. He had carefully taken his omega into his arms, taking note of the bandage wrapped around his head.

 

“She was locked in a locker.” 

 

“Those fuckers! She’s claustrophobic.” Shoyo fumed. 

 

“Sorry Volleyball-kun. Is the last I remember.” Shoyo groaned. “My head feels like I was hit by a bus.”

 

“Yeah, they said the same to me.” Yamaguchi cringed.

 

“Ugh, my head.” Ennoshita sat up, Tanaka was at his side.

 

“Don’t sit up yet, wait for the nurse.”

 

“Ryuu? I’m fine.”

 

“No, you’re not. You were unconscious.”

“Some basketball fucker hit me with a ball. Ouch, my nose.” He hummed a hand touching his face.”

 

”Sorry volleyball-kun.”  Noya groaned. 

 

“They won't get away with this!” Tanaka snarled.

 

“That’s right! Those bastards will know pain-” Tobio seethed. 

 

“Stop.” Daichi held Suga’s hand. “We can’t just go after them. We’ll let the coach know. Until then no one walks alone! Everyone is in two or more. They’re targeting our Omega’s. Someone text Shimizu. She’ll want to know.”

 

Kageyama clicked his tongue against his teeth, he wanted someone to pay and to pay dearly. 

 

“We need to focus, we have our spring tournament coming up. This is obviously about Takeda, I heard the coach of the basketball team went to jail. Club activities have been suspended for them. We can’t let them get into our heads, or touch our pack. We synchronize schedules. No one goes home alone especially walking. Where the hell did the nurse go?”


	35. Give and Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet Yahaba. And some members of the basketball team has a run in with some fists

“What is my setting angel alright?” Yamamoto cried out as he typed into his phone. He caught the attention of the team they practiced with as well as his own.

 

“What are you whining about you idiot? And put that phone away. ” Kuroo and Kenma approached the mohawked teammate.

 

“I just got a text from my bro Tanaka-san and he said we can’t hangout this weekend until afternoon, they have their spring fundraiser meeting it was put off due to injuries to their teammates and their advisor is in the hospital. “

 

“Teammates?” Kenma produced his phone from midair and started typing quickly awaiting an answer from Shoyo.

 

“Where the hell did you have that?” Kuroo frowned, “And we are in the middle of a game-”

 

“My angel was pushed down the stairs by some basketball jocks. I’ll kill them!” Yamamoto growled, Kenma closed his eyes and sighed he’d received a quick text back with a smiley emoji. 

 

“Who?” Kuroo moved closer to look at Yamamoto’s phone screen.

 

“Shoyo was shoved against a locker. It only knocked him out for a little bit. But their pinch server had his hand slammed into a locker he’s not so good.” Kenma reported reading his friend’s text. 

 

“What the hell is going on over there?” Kuroo gave in and went to grab his own phone and texted Daichi.

 

“HEY!” Oikawa growled from across the court, noticing Nekoma on their phones and not on the court.

 

“Is he alright?” Maddog asked gruffly crossing over to their rivals side, he had caught what was said from behind the net. 

 

Yamamoto frowned, and the normally aggressive player asked again “Sugawara-kun? Is he alright?”

 

Yamamoto smiled knowingly, another one to add to the Sugawara appreciation club. “He was unconscious for a couple hours and only minerly bruised but he is fine.”

 

“Hey! Are we playing or having a teaparty!” Oikawa clapped his hands. “We don’t come here to hang out and make friends! Kentaro!” 

 

“Hey! Maddog-kun, Karasuno volleyball club will be having a butler cafe in a few weeks. Suga in a suit would be quite the sight. “

 

“Maddog! Get back here! We’re starting!” The captain growled, Yamamoto smiled to himself seeing the usually glaring player suddenly have a pink tint to his cheeks and he clumsily made it back to his side. 

 

Oikawa leaned in and asked the scowling demon “Is Suga alright then? What happened?”

 

~0~

 

Kuroo frowned reading Daichi’s text, their rivals had several obstacles ahead of themselves. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried. He would hate to see another player in the hospital, even if they were rivals they were still friends he liked to think. And Daichi had given him some good advice. He smiled at Kenma who was wearing the charm he had given him. And Kuroo had started courting the omega. They were going to triple date and see a movie with Bokuto and Keiji and Daichi with Sugawara. It didn’t go unnoticed that there was something about their team’s setters that the team Captains couldn’t help but love.  Bokuto was the the most vocal of them all. Apparently Keiji-chan could do no wrong, Kuroo rolled his eyes, Kenma was a far better setter. 

 

Daichi’s text confirmed they were still on for saturday but  the alpha wondered if the omega was really okay.

 

~0~

 

Kentaro didn’t believe in love at first sight, or in love at all. It was all biology, and instinct, that’s what his father had always told him. Especially after his omega mother ran off breaking her bond with his father.

 

Not that his father wasn’t to blame but she left Kentaro as well, he couldn't believe in love after that. But he could admire aesthetic beauty, and the new setter had that. He had come in to try out with a handful of omegas. Kentaro wasn’t even aware that many Omegas attended their school. However Oikawa had said to be a stronger team they needed to give omegas a chance, he thought they may be missing an opportunity by not dipping into that talent pool. Coach agreed, after hearing the other teams had started to embrace this same idea.

 

After Karasuno had defeated so many powerhouses at the training camp the other schools were scrambling to figure out what it was they lacked. Kyotani shook his head, that damn school of idiots had brought some teams down to their knees and they did it with a handful of omegas some betas. According to Oikawa they stood on equal grounds with their teammates. Something he had to fight for, apparently it was time to move forward. Kentaro could careless, he just wanted to play volleyball. 

 

He watched the brown eyed boy step up in front of the net, his hair was such a light brown it was almost grey. His form was perfect and when Kentaro growled he didn’t flinch or shrink away like the others had, no instead he followed through with his set. 

 

“Don’t get cocky, Yahaba is it? Do it again!” Oikawa clapped his hands motioning for him to do it again. The omega nodded and though the ball came back at a hard angle the Omega still managed to set it. 

 

It was perfection, granted not as strong as Oikawa’s but the captain had honed his skill since birth. Yahaba was a damn close second. 

 

“Practice with him more, Kentaro and don’t you pull any of that temperamental crap. You already scared away the other would be setters.”

 

The alpha only shrugged eyeing the omega out of the corner of his eye, Yahaba was smiling, his grin was infectious the more he smiled with every set that the alpha spiked. The alpha wondered if that’s how the freak duo felt.

 

“Doesn’t your hands hurt?” Yahaba asked suddenly, he didn’t meet Keyotani’s eyes when he spoke, this was annoying. “I mean after slamming the ball down with every-”

 

“You have to attack at the maximum power or it won't feel right at all.” Kentaro shrugged glaring at the younger boy.

 

“No, well. I guess. But your knuckles.” The Omega was in front of him now, holding his hands examining the bruises on his knuckles and the open gashes. 

 

“I punch things when I’m mad.” The alpha felt the sudden urge to explain, then he hissed at himself hating how dumb he just sounded but the omega wasn’t paying attention. 

 

“You need to keep these clean. Come on.” And without further explanation the slightly taller omega was leading the scowling Alpha towards the first aid kit. “It will take a minute. It won't hurt.” The boy promised and true to his word he had the alpha patched up. Kyotani tried to articulate a reply, but he was lost for words and he didn’t understand why his hands felt cold at the loss of contact with the setter’s warm ones.  “Back to practice.” He smiled at Maddog and like a puppy he followed the omega back to the court. 

 

Kentaro definitely didn’t believe in love, however could appreciate aesthetic beauty and guts. 

 

~0~

 

Kenma was happy to push Lev the new omega on the team off on Yaku, at first the shorter boy was against teaching a newbie from zero but after spending time with the big tall idiot he grew on the short Libero. 

 

Kenma was glad to be rid of the aller boy, it wasn’t because he didn’t like him. Lev meant well, and had a big heart. It was that he was too eager to scent and touch Kenma. Shoyo at least gave him warning Lev lifted the shorter setter up and full out scented him their first day of meeting. The setter hid under the bleachers for the remainder of practice. 

 

Didn’t Kuro have other omegas to choose from for players, Lev was embarrassing.

 

The setter changed quickly pushing his morning practice out of his mind. He smiled at the bracelet he had received from Kuro. It was a courting present and the omega had been speechless when his best friend suddenly demanded to see his wrist. When Kenma had showed it the Alpha had slowly placed the silver charm bracelet around his wrist. The charms were simple, one was a volleyball and the other a cell phone. The metal band had been engraved “ My heart”. Kenma had half expected some cheesy saying but it was simple and sweet.  The alpha was nervously licking his lips, “I’m giving you this because, I uh, well. I asked dad already if it was okay but he says it’s up to you. Of course it’s up to you. What I mean is, will you accept this as a courting present.” 

 

That’s when Kenma thought he had fallen asleep and was dreaming, Kuro was looking at him hopefully, the omega could only nodd.

 

“Oh, thank god.” The Alpha's alpha fell to his knees and embraced his  omega. That was over a week ago now they were going on a date, a real date to the movies with friends. Kenma wasn’t excited to be around other people he was awkward enough but Bokuto and Keijie were familiar they were like family.  And Daichi-san with Suga were making the same impression, although Daichi was a lot less rowdier than that damn owl. Kenma would never forget all that Suga had done for him, and for Shoyo. The little omega was excited to see the older teen, and at the same time he wanted to see for himself that Suga was fine.

 

Suga waited with Daichi at the train station they were to meet their friends there and walk to the theater. The Omega looped his arm around Daichi’s, the setter hummed happily enjoying the alpha’s nearness. 

 

“ For spring it’s still a little chilly out.” Daichi frowned texting Kuroo and Bokuto that they were waiting near the exit.

 

Daichi’s phone rang and he smiled “It’s Bokuto-san.” He answered stepping forward he looked around. There was a crowd now pushing to get on the train and Suga was standing next to Daichi the next he wasn’t. 

 

He glanced around taking out his phone, before he could dial someone knocked it out of his hand. Suga’s coat collar was grabbed roughly and he was shoved against a wall near the bathrooms. 

 

“Oh, look we caught us a little volleyball birdie.” The alpha growled, and Suga rolled his eyes refusing to be afraid.

 

“This is getting old!” The vice captain pushed the captain of the basketball team back, managing to pull free but two more blocked the bathroom exit.

 

“No what’s getting old is the fact that you omegas can cause trouble for us Alphas. Our coach is in jail because you slut of-”

 

The basketball captain stopped hearing the flushing of a toilet, the stahl door opening, the captain looked at his his two idiots friends.

 

“It’s a bathroom.” One replied keeping Suga from running.

 

They turned to see some kid their age with blond hair and two black lines colored the sides. 

 

Suga was pulled into a stahl before he could say anything, and the basketball captain glanced at the boy washing his bandaged hands.

 

“Just mind your own, the omega slut has it coming.”

 

“I hate basketball.” came the dark growl, a heavy scent of anger started to saturate the air.

 

The vice captain didn’t have a chance to reply he was lifted up  and tossed into a far urinal, Maddog went to the stahl were the two other basketball player cowards had dragged the omega into. He pulled the door open and grabbed the alpha that was closest and standing over Suga who had been shoved to the ground. 

 

“You fucker! Should have minded your own business!”  The captain grabbed slammed his fist into Kyoutani’s jaw, a sucker punch while he was busy with the alpha at his feet. The hit stunned him and all three alphas were on him, Suga shakily jumped up there wasn't anyone around to help, so he tackled one of the alpha’s that was kicking the younger alpha. This earned him a punch to his left side, it took the air from him and he expected a boot to the face but it never came.

 

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto’s familiar loud voice sounded out and Suga quickly got to his feet. His lip was bleeding but he was alright. 

 

“Didn’t anyone every teach you manners!” The great owl lifted the point guard up and slammed him to the ground. Daichi had tackled the captain of the basketball club. “We aren’t in school!” He growled refusing to hold back, Suga fearfully went to pull his alpha back before he killed the lesser player. 

 

“That’s for Yamaguchi!” Daichi stomped on the captain’s hand, happy to hear the crunch of bones under his shoes heel. 

 

“He’s unconscious just leave him!”  Suga whined, “Please Daichi your hands. We have spring tournament coming up!”

 

Kentaro was panting leaning against a wall the side of his head bleeding and his lip split.

 

“Thank you.” Daichi painted catching his breath trying to rein in his anger and scent.  The blond second year glared at him.

 

“I didn’t do it for you.” He spit blood onto the floor, Suga rolled his eyes ignoring the groaning basketball idiots on the ground.

 

“Let me take a look, I carry band aids and antiseptic wipes everywhere.” He quickly lead the younger alpha to the sink and shakily started to tend to the gash near his ear cleaning and placing a plaster over it. 

 

“Thank you.” He managed to say without trembling, but the alpha caught Suga’s hands. 

 

“Are you okay?”  The second year asked in a low enough tone only the omega heard him. 

 

The setter flashed an easy smile, “I’ll be fine.  And now so will you.” He stepped away “Thanks.” 

 

The group left the bathroom were Kuroo was standing,

 

“There you are-What I miss!?”  the bed headed alpha took a look at the disheveled clothes of Bokuto and Daichi.

 

“Suga!” Kenma pulled a clean tissue from his pocket “Your lip is bleeding.”

 

Kyoutani stepped around the group clenching and unclenching his hands.

 

“Kentaro-kun.” Yahaba ran up “What took so long. Your face? What happened? You were only gone for a minute!”

 

“It’s nothing. “ The alpha growled. “Lets go the arcade won't be open forever.” The alpha took the warm worried hands away from his face.  He slightly turned to hear Kuroo's yelling just behind him. 

 

 “I’ll go in and add some kicks!”

 

“No!” Suga protested. “Lets not let this ruin our night. I’m fine. It wasn’t so bad. And Bokuto, Daichi and Kyoutani -kun took care of it. I doubt they’ll be using their fists for a while. So can we not let them ruin our night.”

 

Kuroo glanced over at Daichi the alpha nodded and the group took a deep breath and headed to their movie. Suga wasn’t oblivious to the fact that the alpha’s surrounded them and he was securely between Kenma and Keiji. Safe. He was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey friends thanks for the awesome reviews. I've been slow because i've been reading some freakin wicked good fanfiction by Jamingspacejam also on tumblr check her out! she wrote some Voltron that made my teeth hurt and eyes break. Make sure you follow her because shes coming out with an awesome Kuroken fic soonish. I got a sneak peak and oooooooooooh bro i'm hooked! Anyway more updates to come on my other stories. Please follow my tumblr and hey suggest some good fiction to me, I'm a sucker for angst. Oh, man life is busy with BabyLeach about to start preschool, Teenleach is her usual unimpressed self and HusbandLeach is very confused by anime he wonders why his money goes towards bobble heads...i myself tell him to just NOT ROCK THE BOAT! i love bobble heads. i hope all of you are safe, happy and living life man. Off to Reall Life work I go...gotta make the money to feed my bobble head addiction. If you wanna message me on my tumblr i'm all ears! or hit me up on my email.  
> Marylousfanfictionspace.tumblr or mrmorales082@yahoo.com. i love to hear/steal your ideas. lol :)


	36. If You Don't Stir The Pot, Everything Will Boil Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A LITTLE OIKAWA DRAMA AND SUGA TO THE RESCUE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS TO CASSIE FOR READING AND PROOF READING! SO HERE WE GO

Oikawa was furious, he wasn't just furious. No. He was  _ livid.  _ But the fury kept him motivated. It motivated him to get onto the, thankfully, not so crowded train. Practice had been canceled considering the team, even Yahaba, was in detention. So he used the anger to fuel his trembling body to move forward, careful to not rub shoulders with anyone on the train. Or in the train station for that matter.  

 

The week he returned to school he had expected snickers and rumors, and to his surprise he was met with silence. No lingering whispers of fake promises, or who knows what. He hugged the oversized gray hoodie to his body, it was Iwa-chan's he hadn’t returned it after the hospital. Oikawa had multiple chances but the omega found that the nightmares that haunted his every dream were sometimes shooed away by breathing in the familiar scent. How pathetic such an action was, and every time he saw Iwa-chan he felt guilty and dirty for being so disgusting. 

 

He was pathetic, he could sense Hajime felt the same way, he had to think him a nuisance he and the other three were all  avoiding him since his hospital release. Well except for the times Hajime had yelled at him for not eating an apple he had offered. The thought of food had made Oikawa’s stomach clench, and Iwa-chan had thrust an apple at him. When Oikawa hesitated the alpha growled lowly, eyes narrowing on the omega.

 

“Just take the fucking apple.”

 

Oikawa did as he was told and took the apple. Then he proceeded to throw it angrily over the side of the roof and stomped off. He hoped no one had seen the tears in his eyes or the anxious scent he had left behind. He didn’t want people to have more ammunition against him.  

 

Just another spoiled rich omega having a tantrum. Well, fuck all of them and their stupid jealousy. He hated everyone anyway and didn’t need any friends, they already judged him for being in an alpha dominated sport. He was used to their crude words by now.

 

Or at least, he liked to believe he was.

 

As for the rest of the team they must have figured it out because they kept their distance as well. He would enter a room and they would fall silent and leave him to change alone, it was suffocating the crowded hallways of the school and the cafeteria. So Oikawa had taken to shortcuts, and just skipping lunch. He found himself sitting on the school roof alone, which was odd usually there were others laughing and talking, couples sharing lunch being disgustingly happy. However these last four days there was no one and, for now, Tooru was left with his whirling thoughts. 

 

This added to the omega’s isolation, he had an empty house with practically non existent parents. He had overheard Kyoutani speaking to Iwaizumi that Suga had been attacked again in train station bathroom. He refused to mention how he knew. But when Oikawa asked more questions both alphas fell quiet and tried to change the subject. 

 

“Why do you care, he’s from the opposing team.” Hajime walked away, leaving the omega Captain stunned and pailing. The other alpha, with his delinquent persona, looked confused as well. And it was Yahaba that quickly came over holding a volleyball under his arm.

 

“Sorry Captain I overheard. But the other omega didn’t look too banged up he was with his alpha and friends. Right Kyoutani-kun, he was right as rain.”

 

Oikawa glared down at the brown haired boy, “Alright everyone laps!” There was a groan but he didn’t care he needed to run this out, whatever this feeling in his chest was. 

 

Oikawa felt a pang of jealousy once he thought of the gray haired omega, Koushi had his dear captain and there were omegas on his team. What would that be like? The only omega on the team was a sometimes shy,but focused, Yahaba. They weren’t close, and Oikawa was the captain he needed to be strong. He couldn’t show weakness, couldn’t show how much it hurt that the alphas on his team refused to acknowledge him outside of the gym. And even in the gym they kept a noticeable distance. 

 

Now, the team had suddenly taken to being delinquents! He just couldn’t control the sudden surge of violent behavior in his teammates. Every day that week one or more of his teammates were in detention for fighting!

 

Really, so when he had entered practice to find out from the coach, the whole team, save Oikawa, were in detention. He had stomped to the detention room, and called Iwaizumi out demanding to know what happened.

 

The alpha crossed his strong arms over his chest, averting his dark eyes somewhere else.

 

“It doesn’t concern you. Just let this go.” Anger bubbled deep within Oikawa’s chest, slowly rising. Wanting to burst, because if you don't stir the pot. Everything will bubble over.

 

“Doesn’t- are you-” Scoffing, Oikawa snarled at his teammate. “-When practice is canceled because the team, you promised to talk to about fighting, is suddenly in detention  _ for fighting.  _ Then yes it concerns me.”

 

“Tooru let it go. It was a misunderstanding and it’s been fixed. Just-”

 

Oikawa put hands on his hips looking at the bruise on Iwa-chan’s cheek, seeing similar marks on the other alphas sitting unnaturally quiet in the detention room. 

 

“I can’t believe this. You are supposed to lead by example Iwa-chan! You promised you’d talk to them, what the hell was the fight or fights about?”

 

“It’s not your concern. It’s an alpha-”

 

“Oh, its an alpha thing? So I wouldn’t understand?” Oikawa felt as if he had been slapped and he turned on his heels ignoring the alpha calling his name. He ignored the calls and texts that vibrated his phone. He ignored the silence of home and pulled on his co-captain’s hoodie, ignoring the squeeze of his heart instead he focused on the anger. 

 

He found himself standing at a bus stop near a corner store in a town far from home with no number for the person he was seeking out. Impulsive and stupid could be added to a long list of Tooru’s defects. More reasons for Iwaizumi to not want him, for his team to find him annoying. Were they planning on replacing him? Is that why he was being ignored? Even at their practice matches he had felt his teams awkwardness towards him. 

Oikawa felt like crying when a pair of small arms were suddenly hugging the leg of his faded blue skinny jeans. 

 

“Natsu! What are you doing?” A familiar voice called out to the small orange haired child wearing an oversized black Karasuno Volleyball Club jacket. Her school uniform underneath. Oikawa stiffened realizing she was scenting him. This tiny orange haired pup was scenting him. 

 

“Don’t be sad.” She squeezed his leg and he reached down to pick her up, she smelled like sunflowers and cookies. Did all pups smell so sweet and soft? She giggled nuzzling into his throat.  “Tears tears go away.” She chanted into his neck, causing Tooru to half sob half laugh. 

 

“I’m so sorry she’s just-” Hinata froze, “Oikawa-san?”

 

“Hinata did you catch her?” Suga called panting he ran up behind the orange haired boy.

 

“Natsu you’re not supposed to run away from us like that. You almost gave me a heart attack! Stop scenting Oikawa-san. It’s rude.” The boy gave the taller omega a pained face “I’m so sorry. She’s just over excited lately. And clingy she doesn't usually hug random strangers.”

 

Suga could sense the older omegas anxiety and slowly approached, “I don’t mind the free hugs. She smells like Chibi-chan but better, without the stinky Tobio scent.” Oikawa nuzzled the child back, Natsu’s arms around his neck, squeezed him back and she giggled. It was a sound that made his heart less heavy.

 

“Oikawa-san what brings you this far from home?” Hinata asked walking beside the longer legged omega, leaving Natsu in his arms. 

 

“What I can’t come visit my two best Karasuno friends?” The orange haired boy giggled, “Well. It’s good to see you again. Do you want to come in? Dad saves some meat buns for me. You can have some if you'd like!” Oikawa whipped at his eyes and shook his head no. “Thank you for the offer.” Hinata shot a nervous glance to Suga, the ashen haired boy gave a reassuring smile. “ Alright next time then. This is my stop, come on Natsu Dad’s still in the bakery. Let’s help him clean up.” 

 

“Goodbye O-chan.” The little girl smiled brightly before reaching for her brother’s arms. 

 

“You can call me Tooru-nii.” Tooru ruffled the soft orange hair and winking, his arms felt empty and so did his heart.

 

“My house isn’t very far from here Oikawa-san. Let’s have some tea. And, by the sound of your phone, I take it you haven’t let anyone know where you are.” Suga sighed pulling his black messenger bag straight.

 

“It’s fine, it’s not important.” Oikawa leaned in and allowed the gray haired setter to wrap an arm around his waist. Suga was still in uniform, as he must have just finished with practice. Oikawa felt less lonely with the pressure of the omega’s arm on his thin waist. 

 

Oikawa’s phone buzzed again and he took it out looking at the name, Koushi read  **_Iwa-chan_ ** before the setter turned the it off.

 

Once the two made the walk to Suga’s home, Granny was watching some sports announcers duke it out, and she cheered loudly. Only to turn the television down and turn in her rocking chair. “Oh Koushi welcome home! How was practice? Any injuries? How’s the synchronized attacks coming? I’ll tell you that baldie on your team has quiet the arm.”

 

“Granny! The doctor said no smoking!” The alpha was on her feet approaching her grandson and guest.  Her gray hair back in a messy bun, she wore a red knitted sweater under a gray and white shirt, she placed a hand to her thin chest. Her mouth open in shock as if her grandson had sworn right in front of her. 

 

“I wasn’t-”

 

“I can smell it outside.” The gray haired setter shook his head, and the sweet old woman made a guilty face rubbing her hands on the hips of her faded jeans.

 

“I was going to say I wasn’t smoking inside. If you’re hungry dinner’s in the oven.  There’s enough for you and your pretty friend.” This time her attention was on Oikawa, eyes gleaming with mirth.

 

“Hello dear. I’m Koushis grandmother, you can call me granny. So nice of my grandson to bring home a sweet Omega friend and not some useless-”

 

“Gran! Daichi is far from useless. You promised to not dig at him.” The old woman rolled her eyes as if she was trying to remember such a conversation.

 

“Nice to meet you. Please pardon the intrusion.” Oikawa interjected sensing there was more to their argument. 

 

The old woman greeted with a pat to the back and the ruffling of hair. “ Awe! So polite! You look tired. I’ll make some tea-”

 

“No, I’ll get it granny go ahead and watch your sports shows. Elevate your feet. Tooru and I will be in my room. We have volleyball to discuss.”

 

“Well be sure to get a snack, and feed that boy he looks thin.” The older woman smiled and went back to her chair. Shouting profanities to the TV as she goes.

 

Oikawa could feel the warmth between the old alpha and the younger omega, the house was small but it had two stories, there was a small kitchen and dining room with a kotatsu sitting in the middle of the totami floored room. The boys removed their shoes and Oikawa was lead up the wood stairs, the walls had pictures of a young Koushi starting a visual timeline of the omega setter from present day highschool all the way to the top of the stairs where a picture of a small chubby cheeked infant was sitting chewing on wood blocks sitting on a gray carpet.  

 

“There’s a bathroom to the right and this is my room. Take a seat anywhere, I’ll be back with the tea.” 

  
  


Oikawa felt awkward standing in the setter’s room, he didn’t even bring his bag he sat down next to a small table in the middle of the room. There was a desk with a not so new laptop on it, the posters on the wall were all volleyball related and then there were pictures of the team. 

 

Pictures of the omega smiling with the team, puppy piles, all of the team members were smiling and there was a lot of cuddling. There was even a picture of Tobio grinning while Suga was holding him in a head lock outside near some shaded tree so Hinata could pour a bottle of water over his head. The three were laughing in another picture taken seconds later, the moment was a perfect catch of a warm training camp day. 

 

Oikawa pouted sitting crossed legged he held his cell glaring at the missed calls, 45 from Iwa-chan and 60 text messages. Why did he even come here? This was a mistake, looking at the pictures of smiling teammates, so much touch. It made his skin itch, why was he being this way. He stood up and started to pace, holding an arm around his middle, he was an idiot. Just when he was about to leave the door opened and the perfect fucking angel Setter-kun walked in with a small tray of food and snacks. Had he made those rice balls? Was there nothing he couldn’t do?

 

Wasn’t Suga just perfect with his perfect staircase of pictures. Oikawa’s house was cold and empty, there were portraits of fake family smiles. Empty promises of days with dad or mom. Right after a young Oikawa would be handed off to a nanny or a maid. Here Koushi had a loving Granny a warm house, someone to welcome you when you came home. And from the pictures of a smiling Captain, that was obviously his mate. The two were helplessly in love, and they would probably graduate and move in together and-

 

“Oikawa-san?” Suga caught the tense look, the omega’s watery eyes and the scent of anxiety saturated the small room air. Oikawa snatched one of the glasses of hot tea and, without thought, dumped it over the gray haired setter’s head.

 

Suga gasped the hot liquid dripped down his neck burning he sputtered. Before anything could be said Oikawa pushed past the setter and headed out of his cozy room with the stupid pictures, his loving granny. It was all a mistake to come here, what did he expect that he would spill his heart out and maybe he’d get a hug? And magically all of his anxiety would be gone?

 

Something like that happened, he was nearly tackled in the front yard, strong arms circled around him. Falling to his knees struggling, Oikawa struck out or tried to as he grappled with the strong hold. It burned to be this close, to be held like he matter. Oikawa felt like he couldn’t breath, and at the same time all he could smell was Suga. It wasn’t anxious, it was content. And smelled of honeysuckle, freshly cut grass and maybe oolong tea. Oikawa hated how he half pushed and half clung to the shorter omega No matter how hard he struck out, the other boy just held hi. Rocking him back and forth, offering soothing words.

 

“Sssh. Just let it out.” Suga held onto Oikawa comfortably, running fingers through chocolate brown hair, he felt the taller Omega turn into him and rest against his shoulder. Nuzzling instinctively against his scent gland. The sobbing broke Suga’s heart, but he held tight knowing that touch was what the other setter needed.

 

“You’re sticky.” Oikawa half laughed half sobbed, after a while of just crying his voice scratchy and barely audible. 

 

“Well who’s fault is that?” Suga teased still holding tight. 

 

“I’m sorry I threw the tea at you.” His voice came out in almost a whisper.

 

“It’s alright.” Suga mumbled back, just as quietly. Oikawa realized that the two were kneeling down in Suga’s front yard, grass staining his designer jeans. He blinked against the setting sun, feeling exhausted.  Suga held to the rival setter allowing him to tu grasping the front of his tea stained white t-shirt. 

 

“You’re not weak.” Suga huffed into the feathery hair rubbing circles into the other’s back. “It’s okay to feel this way, you are not alone.” 

 

“Why are you so fucking perfect?” Tooru hissed holding tight to the setter.

 

“I’m far from it.” Suga bit his bottom lip, “I promise you.” It was then that Oikawa could see fading bruises from the omega’s dirt smudged face. 

 

“How do you know how to make it feel better?” Oikawa sniffed pulling away rubbing at his eyes.

 

“There are four omegas on the team, not counting myself, and one tiny omega manager. So you see I’ve had a little training.Don’t get me started on the alphas, I think they’re even more of a handful. Now let’s go inside and talk it out right? I’m sure there’s a way to fix whatever is going on. We can start over yeah?” Suga gently pulled Oikawa’s hands from his eyes.

 

The rival captain nodded allowing the gray haired setter to stand him up the two started back into the house. 

 

Suga smiled reassuringly as they neared the porch,  earlier he had texted Daichi in hopes the captain might be able to get the number of Seijou’s co-captain. From the sudden appearance of Daichi with not just the dark haired co-captain but the familiar group of teammates from the hospital. Suga winced, he had told Daichi to let the Co-captain know their captain was alright, not bring them here. 

 

The brown haired omega froze clinging to Suga, Iwaizumi started forward but Daichi shook his head no. The co-captain frowned not understanding why he shouldn’t approach, he had come here for a reason and they were taking that reason home. The smell of Oikawa’s anxiety was making his stomach and head hurt, he could tell his teammates felt the same. Their shoulders tense and legs ready to bolt forward. 

 

“Oi! Shittykawa here you are I have been calling you.”

 

Daichi had the urge to smack the other alpha, could he not read the mood. The anxiety was stomach turning, Suga shot Daichi a look that made him wince. It wasn’t his fault these four were very much determined. He had hoped Suga would gladly just hand over the other setter and let Seijou fix their own problem. However by the protective arm and sudden glare he received that wasn’t going to be the case. 

 

The spikey haired co-captain started to approach the two omegas who now stood on the porch their backs to them. Iwaizumi froze, there was a very heavy territorial scent coming from the porch now, it was enough to make the group of young alphas backup and bow their heads. Oikawa whimpered in response and Suga shushed him, holding to his thin waist. 

 

“Excuse us. We have to talk something out now. I’d invite you in but Granny isn’t okay with Alpha’s in my room this late. And Daichi is still banned.” Suga called over his shoulder, his tight smile and tone not at all sorry. 

 

Iwaizumi growled, he had come all this way with Kyoutani, Kunimi and Kindaichi the fuck if he was going to back down now. That was their teammate and he looked distraught what was the gray haired setter telling up to?

 

“That’s right! Now you boys get.” Granny stood smoking a cigarette holding a bat in one hand leaning against the doorframe of the old house.

 

“Granny-” Daichi stepped forward head down and palms raised facing up as a show of submission. 

 

“No, boy. You brought my baby home with a bruised face. You think I believed that story of him falling. If you can’t keep him safe-” she growled.

 

“Granny.” Suga held tight to a trembling Oikawa, he sighed heavily rubbing his chin over the other boys shoulder, “Leave Daichi alone. He is protective enough. I already told you it was my own clumsiness. I slipped and fell against a wall. You can even ask blondie he was there.” Suga motioned to the young Seijou spiker. 

 

The alpha looked up from his phone hearing his name. “That right boy?” Granny glared cigarette in her mouth was taken away by her omega grandson, only to be stomped out.

 

“Yes, ma’am and I kicked the shit out of that wall with the help of this guy.” He pointed to Daichi, “Don’t think that wall and the other three walls with it will be able to breath normally for a while. Or ever.” Kyoutani shrugged with a grin. 

 

“I like him.” Granny cackled still glaring at Daichi, “Suga? “

 

“I’m going to take my friend to my room let them sit in the dining room I’ll be down. I really need a shower.”

 

Iwaizumi frowned then looked at Daichi, “Do you think they’re going to shower together?”  He almost stuttered, this earned him a hard punch to his shoulder from the Karasuno captain who then made a face as if he was wondering the same thing.

 

Suga lathered the omegas hair “Ouch, a little tender. Suga.” Suga grinned the Omega still leaned into his touch. The idiot was obviously touch starved hence the anxiety attack and freak out, although Suga couldn’t say he had ever been hit by another omega when they were in the midst of an anxiety attack. The Seijou captain allowed him to rinse the soap from his hair as he sat on the low stool. 

 

“You feel better now?” Suga traded places on the stool and Oikawa crouched down on the tile of the bathroom and scrubbed the silver haired boys hair. 

 

“Almost. I don’t know.”

 

“It’s alright to be angry and confused. You don’t have to talk, or you can tell me everything. You let me know what you need. I can have those boys, who have obviously followed you all the way here, go home. And you can stay the night if your parents don't mind. Tomorrow is Saturday.”

 

“They aren’t even in the country, they didn’t even come to see me at the hospital. No one would notice if I’m not there. Did the tea burn you?”

 

“No, I let it cool a little before bringing it up, thankfully. You jerk.” Suga washed the omega’s back with an exasperated sigh. He could tell the other boy was feeling a little better his body less tense.

 

“We better hurry before Granny continues to growl at Daichi.”

 

“He’s your alpha?”

 

Suga smiled stepping into the spray of water “Yes. And he’s probably sitting downstairs confused as hell. With your alpha-”

 

“He’s not my apha.” Oikawa sighed sadly, stepping into the shower behind the shorter omega. 

 

“He thinks I’m a burden.” a sob escaped his mouth.

 

Suga came downstairs he peeked into the dining room, three very uncomfortable Seijou alpha’s and one Daichi sat around a table with full glasses of tea and rice balls. The only alpha seemingly at ease was the blond haired boy, he was busy texting, ignoring the atmosphere sipping while from his cup of tea. And devouring the rice balls in front of him. 

 

“Alright. He’s refusing to come down. So what did you do?” Suga demanded sitting next to Daichi at the low table. Blondie continued to watch his phone, Iwaizumi shrugged.

 

“I just need to talk to him, he’s having a tantrum.”

 

Suga shook his head and Hajime growled lowly from the back of his throat. The reaction was like second nature, Daichis scent picking up a bit to release a more protective odor. While his own snarl ripped past his lips, warning the other alpha to back down.

 

“Daichi, Co-captain-kun-”

 

“Iwaizumi.” The alpha growled at the gray haired omega. So much for a thank you, Suga sighed, he welcomed Daichi’s strong arm wrapping around his waist pulling him close. 

 

“Iwaizumi-san, the fact that you think it’s a tantrum is proof enough that you aren’t in the right mindset to talk to him.” Suga raised an eyebrow. 

 

“He’s our captain and we’ve come to bring him home. He just left without a word, he didn’t tell anyone where he was going he just-” Iwaizumi hated having to explain anything, why couldn’t he just take Oikawa back. He needed to be in his own home, where Iwaizumi knew he was safe.

 

“He’s touch starved.” Suga cut the alpha off, the other three made a confused face, and Suga rubbed his temples. “He just needs some support so I called my pack omegas.”

 

“He needs our pack.” Iwaizumi growled.

 

Daichi shook his head, “He’s pretty anxious I think it’s best you leave him be.”

 

“It’s an omega thing. You wouldn’t understand.” Suga stated easily catching how his words made the dark haired alpha wince. 

 

Daichi started scenting the top of Suga’s head with his chin sliding the omega into his lap with ease, as if he were doing something as simple as stretching. 

 

“I didn’t realize the two of you were a pair.” Iwaizumi grumbled glaring at their pda. How could they be so comfortable with each other? He almost felt jealous. 

 

“I did.” Kyoutani murmured pushing another rice ball into his mouth, his dad never cooked or shopped for groceries so this food was nice.

 

Hajime glared at the back of the blonds head. “It doesn’t ruin the team dynamic?” The alpha felt his tension leave him. Kyoutani put his phone down at this question, suddenly interested in the answer. 

 

“No, it made us stronger and our team supports us. We are a pack.” Suga replied smiling at Daichi. 

 

Iwaizumi sighed, “I didn’t do anything. He’s so damn jumpy and I can smell his anxiety. He won't even go to the cafeteria and when I tried to get him to eat he snapped at me for ordering him around. I don’t even know what set him off this time. I told everyone on the team to hang back to not crowd him. We don’t have any omegas well we just have the one but he’s so new I don’t see Dummykawa making friends. Then the rumors, I think we’ve managed to stamp them all out. A few of us ended up in detention but it was worth it and it shut down the fuckers from that party.“

 

“Wait does Oikawa know that’s why you all have been to detention?” Suga bit his lip. 

 

“No. He would freak out, he didn’t want anyone to know but it was hard to keep what happened a secret. He didn’t want the team to know, but they were finding out through the rumor mill so I called a meeting. Listen you don’t understand how hard it is for him, there’s hardly any omegas at our school, these bastards who knew nothing were out to judge him. I couldn’t let anyone smear his name. So we all made sure that when he went to the roof no one was up there or would go up.”

 

Kyoutani smiled “That was easy.”

 

“And we made it uncomfortable for anyone who even snickered.” Kunimi high fived Kindaichi. 

 

“Also easy.” Kyoutanis grin was wider.

 

Daichi winced, pinching his nose. “So he sat and ate lunch alone, he dressed in an empty locker room and your teammates were avoiding him.”

 

“Not avoiding. Giving him space.” Iwaizumi growled at his rival.

 

“Omegas need touch, and constant support from their pack so they know they belong to a pack.You basically isolated your Captain.” Daichi snapped back, what idiots.

 

“Tooru isn’t like that-” Hajime argued defensively. 

 

Suga hissed standing up “He’s an omega, he has feelings. You might not think so but he does. He needs a pack to support him. He was hurt less than two weeks ago, a person doesn’t bounce back from that. Omega, alpha or beta, no one just gets back to business as usual.”

 

“Come on you four can stay at my place, he should feel better tomorrow. We’ll just wait for Suga’s text in the morning. Or you can all go home it’s up to you.” 

 

“I’m not going anywhere without him.” Hajime and the other three in his pack jumped up with their co-captain. 

 

Suga crossed his arms over his chest, “He doesn’t want to talk. I suggest you go and get some omega sensitivity training.”

 

There was a knock on the door and Suga went to open it. To Iwaizumi surprise a familiar orange haired Omega popped in with a familiar scowling setter behind him. 

 

“Thats reinforcements.” Suga grinned. 

 

“I told you Kageyama I’m fine, I don’t need an escort. Stop scenting me, it’s just Suga’s house and it’s a sleepover. You and my dad have been acting like I’m going to be kidnapped by everyone. He snapped at the paperboy for handing me the paper this morning.” Hinata tried to shrug out from under the tall dark haired boy holding him close and rubbing his chin over the boys messy, orange locks.

 

“Move aside, coming through. I brought snacks Suga!” Nishinoya removed his shoes with a nervous Asahi leaning behind him, eyeing the four unfamiliar alphas. Shoyo froze instinctively leaning in behind his alpha, his struggles forgotten. 

 

Iwaizumi held his breath he hated the smell of anxiety, why did the spiker have to whimpere, it was annoying. And now the annoying libero was eyeing him and his teammates warely.  

 

“Hello, hello.” Yamaguchi called as he entered through the open door unaware of the tension. Instead he tried to push a tall blond off of him, “Tsukki I told you it’s okay. It’s just Suga’s house. You can hand me the chips now. I could have carried them.” Yamaguchi blushed. The blond Alpha glared at Kageyama who glared back, Kyoutani tensed that was interesting, so the whole team wasn’t always so hugs and rainbows. 

 

“Oh my god Ryuu seriously I didn’t need an escort, I’ve been to Suga’s house before.” Chikara grumbled stumbling in behind a nervous Yamaguchi the entry was crowded and he tried to peek over everyone’s heads to see what the problem was. 

 

“I know but it’s dark and I wanted to be sure you made here. Hey looks like I wasn’t the only one.” Tanaka pulled Chikara behind him, glaring at the Seijou alphas. 

 

“Well I’m taking the kids upstairs, sorry no alphas allowed.” Suga hummed clapping his hands together. 

 

Iwaizumi looked to the gray haired omega and then to Karasuno’s captain. Seeing the other alphas he knew they were outnumbered. 

 

“Come on, you four can stay at my place. You guys too, Tanaka call Narita and Kinoshita. We haven’t had a game night in a while.” 

 

“Sure.” The bald alpha hovered near the stairs watching his Chikara following Suga up.

 

Kageyama glared at Kindaichi then the cobalt blue eyes flickered up the stairs, moving as if to follow.

 

“Don’t think about it.” Daichi put a hand on the setter’s shoulder. “His Granny isn’t one you want to deal with.” 

 

Right on cue the old Alpha called out “Alright boys get out of my house it’s late and I don’t let Alpha’s in Sugas room this late.” The old woman with a messy bun, and narrowed brown eyes, used a bat to point towards the door. 

 

In Suga’s room the group rolled out the extra futons, moving the small table out of the way to make more room. Oikawa didn’t know where he should sit he was standing in a pair of Suga’s gray pajama bottoms, a little too small for his tall form. He frowned at the Karasuno Volleyball club t-shirt he was wearing. His hair was flat to his head and his swollen eyes ached, he stood awkwardly as the omegas piled into the small room their mixed scents were surprisingly welcoming.  It was Hinata that pulled him down into the center of the room the two sat cross legged as Yamaguchi handed a bag of open chips to the setter. 

 

Hinata nudged the wide eyed setter offering him the opened dip, “Favorite movie, whole wide world and go!”  Noya demanded from the brown haired captain. 

 

Oikawa hesitated there was someone resting their head on his knee, it was the freckled pinch server, his left hand was in a brace. “It’s hard to answer that question.” He sighed reaching up to take some chips from the bag Oikawa held. Ennoshita sighed drawing Oikawa’s focus to his bruised nose and duel black eyes.

 

“Ryuu likes anything with explosions and no real plot. God help me if I have to watch another Expendables-”

 

“What! Those are the best! There’s always something exploding and everyone's like gwaah and boom and aaaah!” 

 

“I like to watch Jurassic Park with Tsukki.”  Yamaguchi smiled brightly.

 

“He’s such a dinosaur nerd.” Hinata whispered loudly to their speechless guest.

 

“I-I like star wars.” Oikawa shyly announced.

 

“Old or new?” Yamaguchi asked, crunching away. 

 

“Both.” The setter replied shyly. 

 

“I watched that with Kageyama until the bastard called me an ewok.” 

 

Everyone giggled, Suga took his place behind Oikawa, wrapping arms around his middle resting his chin on the setter’s shoulder.

 

There was a small knock at the door, “Come in.” Suga called and a small blond with a side ponytail entered carrying a bag full of drinks and her backpack.  

 

“Sorry I was late, Shimizu-san had to make sure I made it here in one piece before she was whisked off for game night with the rest of the team. Yachi’s cheeks burned then she started to hand out drinks. “Here's the cold drinks I made sure nothing was hot.” 

 

Oikawa had to giggle at this, he felt safe, he happily accepted the Pocari and the passed chips. 

 

The next morning Suga walked the brown haired Captain to the train station where they met Daichi and their Tokyo rivals. 

 

Iwaizumi and his teammates looked exhausted and Daichi grinned, they had spent the night playing games and Kageyama refused to be beat at anything by Kindaichi. So the two had kept everyone up with their yelling and suddenly a challenge to play volleyball that had no end. Daichi was exhausted, but at least he was used to his team’s antics especially Tanaka’s but it was a sight to see a usually stoic Kageyama acting like Tanaka. The second year baldie was so pleased he dubbed the fired up setter his pupil. 

 

“Just tell him how you feel.” Suga had whispered into the brown haired Omega’s ear before pushing him towards the dark haired alpha and his scowling group.

 

Daichi put an arm around Suga kissing the top of his gray hair, the two watched the group hesitate. It was Iwaizumi that pulled their Captain close, motioning for the other three to hang back. Suga could see the pair lean into each other, whispering and the Omega’s head shot up slightly pulling away.

 

“You were in detention because of that! Iwa-chan!” The train arrived and the group boarded without a wave to their friends/rivals/hosts? 

 

  
“They’ll survive.” Suga giggled enjoying the feel of Daichi at his side.

 

“Do you think Granny will let me visit yet?” Daichi held his omega close.

 

“Wouldn't count on it, pup.” Suga chuckled, kissing him gently.

 


	37. SCARS, MEMORY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HINATA'S PAST COMES BACK TO BITE HIM...OR IT TRIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS TO JAMINGSPACEJAM FOR READING THIS OVER AND FIXING IT UP....AND FOR THE PEP TALK....

“Hey, what are you looking at Sekimukai?”, a red haired soccer player called out, jogging up to the dark haired alpha in the red jersey. The latter was watching a volleyball practice through an open gym door. 

 

“Shut up.” The spikey haired alpha growled at his red headed alpha teammate, Koji’s focus intense and unwavering.

 

“Oh, smell that sweet scent. I heard about these guys, they played against our school not so long ago. I heard they beat us and with a team of omegas.”, the red haired Nekoma player hummed, sniffing the air through the door. “God how do the alphas focus with that scent. It’s distracting.” 

 

The red haired soccer player didn’t receive an answer, instead his teammate was focusing on a small omega with orange hair and a white t-shirt with black shorts. The kid was jumping high for such a shrimp, and he had cute little legs with some muscle. Was that what caught Koji’s eyes? There were other omegas on the Karasuno team, from the smell rolling out of the gym. The red head shook out of the daze, pulling his focus off the cute freckled volleyball player closer to the door. 

 

“Come on Koji! The captain will be pissed if the game starts without his two favorite starting first years. Besides, I hear the captain of the volleyball team is territorial as fuck.” 

 

Right on cue said alpha was suddenly blocking their view and growling low, “If you’re looking for the soccer field it’s back that way and to the left, you can’t miss it. It's a big patch of grass and has two goal boxes.” He then slammed the door in both the player’s faces. 

 

“Damn. He was scary. I thought volleyball players were supposed to be tall and lean not tall and fucking stalky.” The red head stepped back, pulling the center forward with him. 

 

Koji allowed himself to be pulled away even though his every instinct screamed for him to stay behind to pull Hinata out of the gym, to drag him somewhere private, and to finish what he had once started. So little Shoyo had found a team after all. Koji could be patient and wait for the small omega to be separated from the gym.

 

 No one would care if the alpha took what he had already marked. It wasn’t like Shoyo’s aunt would care. Last time, Koji had been young and newly presented as an alpha, he had no control of the rut he was sent into all because of the delicious smell of his childhood friend.

 

Thinking back it should have been obvious that Shoyo was going to be an omega. Back in middle school, Hinata had been gone from school for a week.  After he convinced Koji to leave the soccer club and help him form a volleyball team. The traitor had suddenly been gone for a week leaving Koji to run practices for a sport he had no idea how to play. Then his friend suddenly turned up after a week and announced he had to quit. Koji had been so angry, at the time he didn’t understand it. The other alphas were the same, he had cornered Shoyo in the boys restroom demanding answers. Slamming his smaller friend against the wall of the bathroom, and then the sweet scent filled his head. 

 

“You’re an omega.” He had whispered in awe, and then a sudden anger surged through him and Koji had little control over his actions from there. In reality it had felt fucking amazing touching, dominating sinking his teeth into the whimpering omega. He would be lying if he said that years later he still didn’t masterbate to the memory of forcing the small omega into submission, he had only managed to get the omega boy’s shorts off when a teacher intercepted. 

 

That was their first year of middle school, Koji’s parents had whisked him away to another school in Tokyo, far, far away from Hinata after that. 

 

~0~

 

Hinata had put away the volleyballs faster than Kageyama could help put the net away. He won their usual little competitions, he would wait next to his bike for the scowling boyfriend of his. Except he didn’t make it that far, the usual carefree omega had his guard down skipping away from the gym. As he neared the corner of the building strong arms shot out, a large hand clamped over his mouth, a muscular arm wrapped around his small waist. Snatching him up easily, he dropped his bag and tried to scream against the suffocating hand, his legs kicked out and he tried to drive his elbows into the body behind him. The alpha holding him grunted in amusement at the little bird’s cute struggles.

 

The hand over his mouth and nose made it harder to breath, he could only inhale the scent of alpha. And the scent was one he remembered all too well, he squealed against the large hand trying desperately to bite and claw at it, the lack of air was causing his vision to blur.

 

Terrified Shoyo’s brown eyes were wide and he continued to fight his hardest as he was lead away from the safety of his pack, away from the open gym door and away from Kageyama. 

 

“Sssh, Sho. It’s been a while, it’s fate that I would be here at the same time as you. You haven’t changed at all, still so tiny. “ The voice was hot against his ear, the breath unwelcomed it burned and made his skin crawl. He couldn’t control the whimpers leaving him and the trembling of his body, this was always a nightmare. Someone! Help! Kageyama! Suga!

 

The omega continued to struggle to be free, the Nekoma player chuckled amused and the scent of his arousal was suffocating and bile rolled up threatening to spill from the terrified omega. 

 

Koji walked backwards quickly until reaching the unlocked boys bathroom door, “Fitting it’s a bathroom. Just like last time, except we won't be interrupted.” He licked at sensitive shell of the omega’s ear. Excited at the whimpers and sounds of helplessness coming from his prey. Koji happily kicked opened the empty boy’s bathroom door and tossed the little omega down onto the white cold tile. Shoyo sucked in a breath gasping for air, panting hard against the cold white tiled floor. 

 

“Koji?” Hinata sobbed looking up at the tall figure of his ex childhood friend. He knew he should get up, move scream for help, but his arms barely held him steady and he didn’t trust his legs to be much help. He could only scoot back, wanting space between the looming figure and his own trembling body. 

 

“You smell different, someone’s been scenting you. Ah, does your aunt know you’ve been hanging around another alpha?” The soccer players cleats tapped hauntingly against the tile of the empty bathroom, his hands on his hips. Shoyo felt sick, his stomach was rolling and he swallowed down the fear and the bile once more. He recognized the familiar Nekoma colors, his friends were from Nekoma and now their uniform would be forever tainted in his eyes. He needed to be brave, stand up Shoyo, you aren’t a kid anymore. The scars on his arms and back burned in response to their owners nearness. 

 

Get up Shoyo. Get up. His mind screamed at him. He stood slowly, hating how his muscles trembled, and his knees locked up. Tears watered his vision, he blamed it on his near suffocation from earlier, he wasn’t afraid. He wouldn’t give this bastard the satisfaction.

 

“Let me go and I won't say anything. I won't report you.”  Shoyo didn’t look up at the figure towering over him, his own heart was pounding in his ears he needed to control his breathing or he was going to hyperventilate. He couldn’t lose it now, he needed to breath. He tried to think of Suga how he would sound in this situation, he failed at his forceful impression of a strong Suga. The Alpha just smirked moving forward slowly.

 

“Oh, who would care if you reported me? Last time I marked you your aunt didn’t even come to get you. Everyone felt sorry for you, poor Shoyo unloved by even his aunt. My own mother felt so disgusted by what you made me do, and even she felt sorry for you.”

 

Hinata clenched his fists, it wasn’t true now, he had Tomo and his pack he wasn’t alone, and he had Kageyama. He focused on this hating how he was being backed into a corner near the dripping sink.

 

“I have a pack now, unless you want to face them you better move out of my way.” This sounded better and he managed to meet the alpha’s brown eyes. It was true, he didn’t have to be afraid, he had Tomo, coach, adviser Takeda, he had Suga and Daichi, Kageyama was plenty scary and Kageyama loved him. He also had his senpais, even Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were his friends. Maybe. This alpha was the one trespassing, and the smaller omega stepped forward forgetting his fear his small fists clenched ready to swing. He wasn’t going to be pushed around. Suga had listened to his story about what Koji had done and the older omega had promised him it wasn’t Hinata’s fault. He had rubbed a cool hand against the heated scars and rubbed his back.

 

“I said move. And don’t touch me.” Koji sneered taking the eye contact as an open challenge. 

 

“Oh, so it looks like you’ve been spoiled by the alpha that tolerates you. Tell me Sho, does he know I’m the one that marked you first, that I know your body-”

 

With a growl the bigger alpha tackled the small boy knocking him to the bathroom floor. 

Hands were on  the struggling orange haired boy, Shoyo punched at the soccer player happy when his fist made contact with the alpha’s cheek, and his knee came up hard aiming for the grunting bastard’s crotch. This was dodged instead the bigger boy sent a hard fist to Hinata’s stomach, he straddled the struggling omega enjoying the friction caused by the small crows movements.   “This is much better than the dream I had of you. I think I like you feisty.” Koji brought his fist down on the shorter boy’s face, causing all movements to halt. Enjoying the sight of blood explode from the pail omega’s nose and mouth. 

 

“Get off you bastard” The small crow choked out weakly against the big cat but it was futile the alpha was too strong and his dominating scent was overpowering. Breath, Shoyo. Hinata’s inner Suga advised. Breath idiot! He could hear Kageyama’s command pushing through the fog that was threatening. 

 

The struggling ceased  the alpha enjoyed how the small body beneath him stilled eyes glazed over dazed from the force of the hit. Then Shoyo was wiggling and trying to kick, his sneakers squeaking against the tile floor, he was grunting and calling someone’s name.

 

“What was that? Who is it you think cares enough to save you?” The alpha taunted. 

 

“Kageyama!” Shoyo  screamed not caring at how his voice trembled. This earned him a hard slap to his face. The force rattled him, he felt the fog threaten to pull him under. Hinata moaned and coughed, his head yanked to the side allowing the alpha access to his scent gland.  

 

“Your anxiety is so delicious. You smell so good here.” Koji licked a strip down Shoyo’s clenched jaw line. “I don’t see any marks. Doesn’t look like you have a real alpha. Does he fuck you hard Shoyo? Do you submit for all the alphas on your team?”

 

Hands were working his shorts off and Hinata was sobbing holding squeezing his  thighs closed only to have a cruel hand force them open another hand caught his wrists above his head.  The cold on his thighs and waist brought the small omega out of the daze that threatened to overwhelm him. 

 

“Stop! Don’t do this! I don’t want this!” he arched up trying to free his legs, it only excited his attacker more. 

 

“No one cares Shoyo, besides this is what you are for. You were made to be beneath me. I can’t believe we are here again. Except we won't be disturbed like last time. You are all alone. Do you think your team will come? You are the scrawniest player out there, they must keep you around for some reason.” He punctuated his points with a hard jabs to the omega’s naked abdomen.

 

“Help!” Shoyo mustered up the strength to yell, his chest ached it was hard to breath. He wondered if it was the hit to his ribs or the larger  body pinning him down. 

 

“No one is going to come. No one cares about a piece of trash like you.” The alpha was excited his scent saturated the air, one hand clutching the tiny wrist mercilessly stretching them high above the boy’s head. His other hand was free to roam, down the omega’s bruised ribs. Scratching a path enjoying the change of color his nails made to the white porcelain skin. 

 

Kageyama! Someone!” Shoyo tried to kick out hating the hands biting into him, the mouth sucking on his shoulder, teeth grazing his chin.  It was happening again, he was going to be marked and maybe worse.

 

~0~

 

Kageyama frowned Hinata’s bike was still by the rack untouched, he had made sure that the alphas that were messing with his omega’s bike got the message to back off once they started dating. He grinned seeing that now the idiot could use the bike rack like everyone else. Still where was said idiot.

 

He glanced over at Coach Ukai who was glaring as Nekoma’s alpha soccer coach approached him and his Takeda, the three were locked in conversation and he could sense the tension between the older alphas. His body moved in the coach’s direction instinctively.  “No, I haven’t seen your player, but if he’s lost I’ll send him towards your buss.” the blond growled not liking how the coach eyed Takeda openly smirking. 

 

The soccer coach ignored Ukai’s glare and initial growl he continued to smirk at the advisor. Said Omega refused to meet his eyes, what a good little omega, and he was cute with his square frames magnifying those soft brown eyes. 

 

Causing the blond to snarl protectively, “For future reference, you need to keep your players out of my gym. And away far away from my players.” 

 

The brown haired alpha smiled and shrugged his shoulders, “Alphas will be alphas. Can’t help if they were a little curious as to why you have so many omega players on a team. It’s unusual.And you even have such a distracting assistant.” The coach ran his gray almond shaped eyes over the glasses wearing advisor partly concealed by the blond coach. Setting the Ukai on edge again, Ukai didn’t hide his possessiveness putting an arm around his omega pulling him further behind him. His alpha and beta volleyball players responded to their coach’s territorial scent by crowding their advisor making a protective barrier. 

 

This caused the soccer coach to laugh hands up now taking a step back “Sorry, sorry. I didn't realize he was taken. No offense meant. You can call off your dogs. Your pack really has no sense of humor.” 

 

“Fuck off Nekoma.” Ukai puffed out his chest standing taller than the shorter alpha, proud of his players for coming to his side. Tanaka scowled showing his teeth, Daichi stood on the opposite of the future ace, even usually timid Asahi was there slightly behind the captain, Kageyama was behind Tanaka the two betas followed forming a half circle Tsukishima was the last to cross his arms over his chest looking down at the alpha coach. The soccer coach put his hands up and backed away refusing to turn his back on the group of tall youngsters.  The omegas stayed in the half circle near their advisor, watching curiously. Their alphas remained on the outside of the half circle, stiff and tense until the Nekoma alpha was out of sight. 

 

“Alright boys calm down. Practice is over let’s go home.” Takeda broke the tension, his nervous smile plastered to his face. He shakily reached out to his alpha and tugged on his red jacket. The tension in his shoulders lessened and he turned to his players. 

 

“Alright. Everyone time to get home. See you all at practice early tomorrow morning.” He smiled patting Daichi on the back then Tanaka. Ukai nodded proudly towards his players, they took this as permission to scatter. After the last attack on their advisor no one was taking any chances, and Ukai hummed pulling his omega towards him. They had a good pack god help anyone who dared trespass again.

  
  


Kageyama went back to retracing his steps, “What’s wrong?” Suga sensed the worry in the first year and approached.

 

“Hinata’s not at his bike and he always waits for me.” Kageyama frowned, hating how he sounded worried over something so trivial. 

 

“He’s probably in the bathroom.” Nishinoya was climbing onto his alphas broad shoulders, ignoring the tension between the team alphas. Instead he ruffled his alphas hair, “You looked so brave.” He whispered into the giant's ear ignoring the tremble and fast heart beat that his alpha was hiding under his brave facade.  “I want popsicles.” he demanded of his blushing alpha. 

  
  


“Who?” Yamaguchi asked frowning as his mate took his bag and slung it over his shoulders. “I can carry my own bag. My hands not broken just a bruised.”  He huffed but receiving no reply.

 

“Hinata. He’s missing.” Suga started walking back towards the gym following Kageyama.

 

The dark haired setter had already started to pace something in his stomach ached, and he didn’t like the feeling of worry. He wasn’t discreet about sniffing the air. Where could he have gone? Why wasn’t he answering his phone? He always answered.

 

“Whats wrong?” Ennoshita approached the group with Tanaka not far behind. 

 

“Have you seen Hinata?” Suga asked both shook their heads and looked to Narita and Kinoshita they shrugged.

 

Daichi could easily read the tension in his first year setter and his mate, Kageyama continued to hit redial on his phone. “Idiot pick up.”

 

“Alright spread out lets see where our ball of sunshines disappeared to.” 

 

“Ousu.” The collective team answered, Kageyama spotted Shoyo’s bag right away hearing the vibrations of a phone inside. Something was wrong. Shoyo wasn't so careless to abandon his bag like that in the dirt the books had fallen out and his phone inside, how did Kageyama miss this? He walked right past there on his way to the bike rack. Was he in the bathroom, did he have to go suddenly? Was his stomach aching?

 

Suga was on his heels as the setter caught the scent of anxiety, it was there becoming stronger as the two neared the bathrooms. 

 

“No. No.” Suga whispered “No. Please.” He could smell the scent of an aggressive alpha it hung heavy and suddenly everything was wrong. 

 

“Kageyama!” a muffled cry echoed past the empty buildings and the dark haired alpha was now rushing full speed in the direction of the scream.

 

“Is that the name of your little boyfriend? You keep saying his name. I don’t like to hear it.” Suga could hear the growl echo off the buildings and his own anxiety had Daichi coming up from behind him. 

 

Kageyama burst through the heavy door of the boy’s bathroom and the sight that greeted him would be one that would haunt his nightmares. 

 

Shoyo, his wrists held stretched above his head,  his white T-shirt ripped exposing bruised flesh, his cheeks tear stained and bruised, shorts pulled down around his knees exposing his lower half. The omegas wide terrified eyes pleading for his mate.  There was an unknown alpha straddling his omega, teeth bared he growled hearing the intruders. 

 

The younger setter didn’t hesitate he saw red, the smell of his omegas anxiety, the blood on his face and staining his volleyball t-shirt it all  fueled the young alpha’s rage. “I will kill you!” He tackled the other boy in the small space knocking him off the sobbing spiker. The two young alphas grappled under a sink their legs almost clipping a stunned Hinata in the head. Suga acted quickly he pulled by his hand trying to bring him to his feet.

 

The orange haired boy couldn’t stand his legs buckled and Suga half dragged him towards the door, the aggressive scents causing him to whine. Daichi was there he had one look at his small player he removed his jacket covering the trembling young boy. The scent of fear was souring the air and older alpha growled in response stalking forward.

 

Daichi watched his young setter send a hard blow to the trespassers face. He pulled the setter back grabbing the dazed and panting soccer player by his ripped collar. “Let me take care of him.” the third year snarled, “Get your omega to the nurses office. He doesn’t need to be near the scent of this garbage.” 

 

Kageyama hesitated his eyes narrowed and focused on this aggressor, this bastard who dared touch what was his. “Your omega is hurt! Take care of him!” Daichi commanded without turning, his scent caused the younger to grunt but it snapped him out of his rage. He could hear his small omegas whimpers could smell the scent of other alphas.

 

“What the fuck?” Tanaka had thought he heard a commotion and Suga was holding a trembling Hinata, he could smell the anxiety mixed with the aggression of Daichi and Kageyama. The dark haired setter was leaving the bathroom sweeping a sobbing Hinata up in his arms. Growling at his packmates, Tsukishima took a step back pulling Tanaka out of the way. 

 

“Let him through! He needs to take Hinata to the nurse. He’ll only see us as threats.”  There was the smell of blood, Hinata was bleeding from his nose, from scratches on his torso and thighs. This was visible to the usual cool headed read blocker. 

 

Daichi couldn’t see straight, “He’s mine! Give him back! I marked him!” The red jersied alpha gnashed his teeth struggling under the hold of the bigger and older alpha.

 

Hinata’s whimpers fueled the captain’s fist to meet the trespassers face before he threw the dark haired alpha out of the bathroom, his already bloody face hitting the dirt. It was his turn to scoot away from the looming figures.

 

“Save some for me!” Tanaka cracked his neck and then knuckles, “This pup needs to learn some manners.” Suga was breathing heavy, he looked to the team alphas now starting to crowd the offender, the soccer player had been thrown on his ass in the dirt. Good. Suga thought to himself. He went back to the now crowding group of betas and alphas. 

 

“What are you all so pissed about it’s just an omega. He’s practically an orphan.” The alpha spat out blood gingerly touching his bruised chin.

 

Suga hissed at this alpha’s words, a mongrel like him shouldn’t be allowed in their territory, in anyone's really. 

 

“He’s a worthless omega his own family doesn’t even want him, why do you care.” Koji clenched his fist at his side, holding a hand to his injured nose, standing to face the group. “None of you have claim on him. I already marked him in middle school. We were just getting reacquainted until that little interruption. “ 

 

“How dare you!” The silverhaired omega hissed trying to push past Tsukishima, the blond alpha refused to let the  co-captain anywhere near this delusional fool. Really he had no sense of self preservation, his mouth just kept going. 

 

“Awe look another one.” The alpha raised an eyebrow. “You boys really should teach them some manners.  He’s a pretty one. Bet I could help him keep his mouth shut-” Suga was pushed back by Tsukishima or was it Asahi, he wouldn’t know one minute he was trying to confront the young alpha the next he was knock back while the group simultaneously rushed forward.   

 

Ennoshita whined trying to help him and drag him away the scent of aggression was enough to make both omegas bow in submission. 

 

Ukai tried to take a sobbing Hinata from Kageyama only to be growled at by the dark haired setter. The alpha coach growled back but Suga appeared with Ennoshita looking pail. “Coach! An alpha from the Nekoma team attacked Hinata he had him cornered in the bathroom-”

 

The blond turned to Takeda who motioned for his alpha to go make sure no one was being murdered although they should be.

 

Ukai went to find the soccer coach, murder in his eyes, giving his pack alphas a little more time with the trespasser. Their  small crow had been attacked and right next to their gym in their own territory. Someone would pay.

 

~0~

 

Koji sat in the nurses station growling holding an ice pack to his swelling left eye, he was sure his cheek would need stitches and maybe three of his ribs were broken. Fuckers.

 

Hiis coach and alpha mother standing defensively in front of him they were in the Nurses small office, he could smell the scent of Hinata and another omega from behind the door to the left. He smirked at the blue eyed. The bus had been sent on, and the coach stayed behind having called his players parent. 

 

“This is ridiculous. That boy led my son on, again! This little slut has a record of teasing alphas.” Koji could sense his mother’s outrage, she would definitely be lecturing him when they got home but for now she faced down the faculty members and the volleyball coach. 

 

“It’s true, I was lost on my way to the bus looking for a bathroom and he came on to me again. He called out to me.” The alpha hummed into the tissue over his nose. Fuck it was probably broken, those bastards had attacked all at once. Koji was glad his coach was able to pull him away from the fuckers.

 

“You lying bastard!” Kageyama snarled fists at his side, Ukai and Daichi held him back. “Hinata’s not like that-”

 

“Oh, you must be his boyfriend. “ The alpha female with her hair in a tight brown ponytail lifted a sharp eyebrow. Her brown eyes cold and cynical. “Well you should know how promiscuous these omegas can be, he obviously learned it from his aunt. Speaking of trash where is Ritzu?” The alpha hummed.

 

Ukai stiffened, did this woman know Hinata? 

 

Takeda was with Suga trying to calm the stressed young omega, the nurse had been unable to get near him to treat his wounds without the boy hyperventilating. “He came back, Suga he came back. He’s back.” He sobbed rocking into the gray haired omega’s arms. 

 

The young omega was scratching at the scars on his arm, “Stop Hinata you’re hurting yourself.” Suga tried to pull the small hands from the bleeding arm, but this caused the omega’s breathing to become irregular and strained.

 

“He marked me already, he marked me. He was going to do it again. Now Kageyama knows. He’ll hate me. He’ll hate me. He doesn't want me. I didn’t want him to know. He doesn’t want me know.”

 

Suga understood then with horror, this was the alpha from Shoyo’s middle school and he was angry for the small boy. Angry and disgusted. He explained to the confused advisor what Shoyo had disclosed to him at the beginning of the year about the scars on his arms and back.

 

“Kageyama isn’t going to hate you. He doesn’t hate you. None of us are judging you.”

 

“They all will. They all will. It’s disgusting. I’m disgusting.” The small boy sobbed digging his nails into his own arm. Suga whined looking to the instructor for help, Takeda continued to hold the boy an arm around his waist trying to hold his hands back as well. Both omegas tried to scent the smaller one hoping their calming scent would help calm him. 

 

Takeda hated to leave the boy but he had to disclose this information to his own mate. He heard the alpha female’s cruel words just as he closed the door to the infirmary where Hinata was currently having a melt down.  He eyed the woman standing proudly wearing a black pant suit arms crossed over her chest looking smug.

 

“Your monster of a son attacked Shoyo in middle school, he’s the deviant that left those bite marks on our omega’s arm.” Takeda was vibrating with anger, he couldn’t believe what he heard. Shoyo was one of their happiest players, he was kind hearted and sweet and this little monster had tried to take that away. Again.

 

“And back.” The smug soccer player added with a smirk raising his hand proudly. His mother’s eye twitched in annoyance but didn’t turn to glare at him. 

 

“Shut up Koji, and sit down. Mother has this.” she snapped.

 

Kageyama dove at the grinning young alpha, Tanaka and Daichi held their young setter back fighting their own instinct to let him go and attack the younger alpha themselves. 

 

Ukai took a deep breath he had to keep his young pups in line, he placed a firm hand on his younger setter’s tense shoulders, “Kageyama be still.” and the younger boy grunted an submitted to the older alpha.  The principal stood nervously between the two groups, “You pups should go-”

 

The alpha female ignored the beta, addressing the blond now, “That was an unfortunate incident that my son felt remorse for. However we resolved this last time with money, so just as it played out before. I’ll leave my card and Ritzu can call me I’ll send a check.”

 

The alpha female looked just as smug as her delinquent son digging a card out of her black wallet she’d been carrying under her left arm. 

 

“I’ve always been an advocate for Omega rights but they really shouldn’t be allowed in our sports things like this happen. It’s for their own safety you know. As well as our young alphas. And it will always be that boy’s word against my sons. And like I’ve said, Shoyo has a history of-”

  
  


It was then the door to the infirmary slammed open, causing the female to flinch slightly, there was a sudden flood of angry territorial scent. This set the younger pack alphas off growling in response to the familiar scent. 

 

“Where? “ Came the snarl.

 

The principal put his hands up slowly approaching the young baker his black flour stained apron hung around his waist his hair disheveled. It was easy to see he had sprinted to the infirmary from the parking lot, Takeda wondered if he’d even turned the bakery ovens off before coming to the school, “Now, Tomo-san. Hinata is with Suga, he needs calm. The nurse says he’s a little shaken up but once-”

 

Takeda winced, that was an understatement, the alpha growled at the beta in the wig.

 

“Shit.” Takeda tugged on Ukai’s arm, things were about to get very much out of hand. “This isn’t good, Hinata’s distraught.” He whispered to the blond alpha “He might actually kill that alpha and her son.” 

 

“Who the hell are you?” The brown haired alpha demanded hands on her hips, “Are you the father of one of the delinquents that savagely beat my son? This is another matter I’ll be taking up with your school board. My poor son is the vict-”

 

Tomo ignored the woman talking he needed to see Shoyo, to make sure he was alright. He caught his son’s scent it was all over the kid hiding behind his mother. 

 

“He’s in the their.” Takeda motioned to the closed door. “He’s upset Tomo you might want to-”

 

The alpha turned his focus back to Shoyo, his son needed him. He had to be sure he was alright, after what Ritzu had done his protective instincts were out of control.

 

He hurried through the door, Takeda, Tanaka, Daichi and Ukai all stepped aside distancing themselves from the female alpha who was rolling her eyes. Really that family had no real sense of self preservation. The principal nervously looked towards the door where officer Sawamura appeared panting, he had brought Tomo and the younger alpha had run at top speed to the infirmary.  

 

The principal let out a sigh of relief, “Oh, thank god officer Sawamura-san.”

 

And as expected the dark haired alpha stalked from the room where his son was still sobbing,  back into the main room where everyone else was, his focus narrowed on the female alpha then to the boy behind her.

 

Daichi Sr. wasn’t quick enough Tomo pushed the ponytailed alpha out of his way and grabbed the young alpha by his neck slamming the  boy hard against the far wall. “You fucking little monster you touched him! You dare touch him!”

 

Kageyama was on edge he wanted to see Shoyo’s father break the soccer player’s various bones but that wouldn’t be what Shoyo wanted. He didn’t need his alpha father to be in jail for the night although it would be worth it. 

 

The mother of the now scared young alpha was pushing Tomo back growling, shaking as she tried to squeeze between the two. Her own snarls were ignored and she fought her own urge to bow her head, this lower mongrel was threatening her pup. 

 

“Who the hell are you? You aren’t that mutt’s father. Get off my son!” 

 

Tomo dropped the boy, his anger now on the parent, “What did you call my pup?”

 

“We are old friends of the Hinatas, in fact I went to school with Shojiro and Isa. His parents, and my son grew up alongside that little slut. So who the hell are you? Where is Ritzu? Like I said we can resolve this like last time.”  The female alpha faced the taller man, not hiding her bared teeth. 

 

Tomo stood seething with rage, this woman smirked at him looking down her nose at Shoyo, at all of them. 

 

Tomo didn’t hesitate grabbing the alpha around the neck she was on her back faster than anyone could blink, her yelp cut whatever smug words off. 

 

“No amount of money will ever be enough! Say that bitch’s name one more time and you’ll be lucky to crawl out of here. “ He squeezed the woman’s throat for emphasis, “  Your pup crossed a line. I will see charges pressed. And if you say one more fucking thing about how Shoyo deserved it or asked for it, so help me I will end you right here and now. ” 

 

“Tomo-san.” Officer Sawamura squeezed the upset father’s arm, the dark haired alpha realized the room had gone still, Kageyama, Tanaka,  Ukai, the principal and Takeda were all trying to restrain him it would have been humourous had the situation been different. 

 

“He’s dropping!” Suga burst into the room pale, “Someone! Call and ambulance.” The nurse was had been standing pressed to the wall near her patient’s door, she now snapped to hurrying to the young boy. Tomo released the woman he had to get to Shoyo, Kageyama on his heels. 

 

Sawamura didn’t help the stunned alpha up, instead he pulled out his handcuffs and reached for the highschool student. 

 

“Mom!” Koji tried to pull away from the strong officer. “Mom!” 

 

“Now is that necessary. It’s his word against that omegas.” The soccer coach snapped at the officer.

 

“That’s it I didn’t want to have my lawyer involved. But you’ve all brought this down on yourselves!” The alpha coughing, a shaking hand to her bruised throat, standing up she reached into her pocket pulling out her phone, following the officer that led her son out. 

 

“That will be fine, because you haven’t met Tomo-sans.” Takeda muttered angrily. 

  
  


**_~0~_ **

Tomo was at a loss, he didn’t know what to do, his anger wasn’t helping  he knew that. However there were bruises on his small son, his legs his arms and wrists. He thought this kind of shit was behind them, how was he supposed to be a good father if he couldn’t even keep these kids safe.

 

“Kageyama.” Suga pulled the young alpha over. “He needs you. You need to hold him until the ambulance gets here.” The co captain wiped at his eyes. “Your scent is important. He needs to feel safe.”  Suga was trying to keep his own anxiety in check but there was just so much chaos in the room, the scents of anger and anxiety mixing it was giving him a headache.

 

Suga pulled Tomo towards the door, “I know you feel outraged. But you need to push these feelings aside he’s sensitive to aggression and vulnerable it will push him further into the drop. “ The alpha took several deep breaths and forced himself to leave the room, glaring at the younger alpha taking the limp form into his lap. Their eyes met and a silent agreement passed between them.

 

Tobio was anxious but he refused to let this control him, pulling Shoyo in his lap. The orange haired omega’s eyes were wide and glazed over his body limp, Tobio took a deep breath running a hand through the soft mess of orange. He hated that there was traces of that alpha’s scent on his omega.

 

He held back a growl, seeing the damage up close, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there fast enough. He should have never cornered you. If I would have been there.” Tobio put a hand over the deep scratches on his Hinata’s thin arms. 

 

“You’re so brave Shoyo. You called me, I heard you. But you were so brave. That’s what I love about you. You were fighting up until I got there. Always fighting. Come back to me and I swear I’ll be a better alpha. I swear I’ll keep you safe. Even if I have to follow you into the bathroom stalls. You are safe. The team is all waiting for you. They wont let that bastard get away with any of this. Ukai too, if you could have seen Tomo. Impressive. You are so well loved by everyone, even Tsukishima and Asahi helped beat up that asshole.”

 

“Oi, dumbass whatever your thinking it’s not your fault.” Kageyama whispered into his boyfriend’s ear.  “So hurry back to me.” The boy twitched, a shiver running through his body. “I love you idiot.” Kageyama continued to scent the small boy.

 

“I’m disgusting.” the omega mumbled softly.

 

“Who said that, I’ll kick there ass. “ Kageyama grumbled squeezing the boy tighter to him. 

 

“..yama?” Hinata whispered groggily, the sound of sirens echoed outside.

 

“Shoyo?”

 

The omega sighed, “Tired.” he turned into his boyfriend's neck, Kageyama rearranged him so he was sitting cradled in his lap, the spiker’s face planted firmly into the setter’s scent gland breathing in nothing but his alpha’s scent.

 

“You are not alone.” he promised. “I wont leave you alone.” 

 

~0~

 

Koji’s mother was pissed but he was released thanks to their quick talking lawyer the boy wasn’t worried. He attended school the next day smug about his battle scars. He boasted being challenged by a pack, leaving out the fact the coach nearly died pulling him out from under stomping feet and hard fists, with the Karasuno coach pushing his pack away. 

  
  


Kenma was used to having a lot of sleep at night, he usually played video games until early morning, unless Kuro happened to catch him and confiscate his phone or handheld game. He was unable to sleep last night for different reasons. 

 

Shoyo usually answered his texts he always answered his texts immediately. It was amazing how fast the orange haired omega could type out a quick reply. After practice Kenma had tried to text him, wanting to tell him how the new member to the team was so hopeless and complain about how Kuro was making him take him under his wing. Well as much as he could take a 194 cm half russian giant with worse skills than his aforementioned friend,  under his wing. 

 

After no reply Kenma texted Suga, he had the gray haired setters number, the older omega had put the number in Kenma’s phone after the younger setter was released from the hospital. Kenma smiled, Suga was nice and he was always so nice for cuddles. Not that Kuro wasn’t a good cuddler, it was just different from the silver haired setter. He also smelled like honeysuckle and warmth. Suga’s reply had caused the setter to drop his phone and whine uncomfortably. 

 

Kuroo had run to his side in response, growling at whatever threat, but finding no one in the empty changing room. 

 

“It’s Shoyo.” the smaller boy had climbed into Kuroo’s lap clinging to his alpha’s chest. He let Kuroo read the text unable to collect himself.

 

Kuroo growled when a second text came in reporting that the one who had attacked their friend wasn’t even a soccer player from Karasuno, the salt in the wound was the fact he was a Nekoma player. He was a fucking Nekoma first year. Kuroo felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and he growled in response. Kenma whimpered in his lap and he pulled out of his territorial anger. 

 

Kuroo swore under his breath reading that last text  to a tearful Kenma, this brought the omega back to his senses. He wiped his face pulling away from his alpha, asking for more information. Waiting as his alpha typed in his questions. Kuroo read the unfamiliar name and the jersey number and Kenma hissed. “Kuro.” he shakily took his phone from the captain, 

 

“Kitten? We’ll go see him as soon as they allow.” The alpha rubbed circles into the younger setter’s back.

 

“First I need your help with something.” The alpha nodded, “We can’t let this go.” He stated angrily, his scent changing from upset and anxious to something else and Kuroo wouldn’t lie he was a little turned on.” 

 

“Anything kitten. What is it?”

 

That's all Kenma needed to formulate a plan. 

 

~0~

 

Koji was on his way up the stairs to eat lunch some cute omega had come up to him this morning and on impulse the alpha had invited him to the roof. He grinned recalling how the cute blond with dark roots had invited him with such beautiful eyes. Obviously impressed by his bruises and famous story, omegas liked strong alphas after all. 

 

“What happened to your handsome face?” The shorter boy had asked shyly when the first year walked up leaning against the lockers casually making sure their arms brushed. 

 

“Oh, just a fight. You know how us alphas can be we constantly challenge each other.” The boy nodded, had Koji noticed the boy was a second year by his uniform. 

 

“I love a challenge.” The omega batted his lashes looking down once more. 

 

“So. Beautiful,  want to have some lunch on the roof later? I can tell you just how I got these marks.” The soccer player smiled smugly.

 

The second year nodded, “You beat me to the punch. See you then.” He smiled brightly “I can’t wait.” The dark rooted boy walked away clutching his phone. 

 

So that brought Koji to the suddenly empty hall, at the top of the stairs the omega appeared wearing a red jacket, was he that excited that he had shown up first. 

 

“You’re Koji right. From the soccer club?”

 

Koji smirked, “My reputation precedes me. First year starter. I play the best position.” He stopped halfway up the stairs. 

 

“Thought so. Idiots like you are pretty easy to pick out.” Kenma sighed he started down the stairs passing the soccer player making sure their arms didn’t touch.  

 

“Watch your hands guys we have games coming up.” he called behind him in a board tone. 

 

Koji frowned “Who the hell are you talking to? Hey where do you think you’re going we had plans.”

 

The soccer player reached for the second year, but stopped hearing a growl from just up ahead. 

 

The young alpha snapped his head up, seeing a long legged alpha with black ridiculously styled bed head. He glared back at the omega but the little bastard was gone in his place a third year with a blond mohawk appeared, or rather crowded him. How the fuck did that guy sneak up on him. Damn his broken nose or he might have at least caught the scent of these bastards.

 

“So I heard you like to push small orange haired omegas around.” the mohawked alpha growled baring his teeth. 

 

Koji was never a smart one, if he had been born with intelligence or self preservation he would have chose to bow and try to talk himself out of the situation. Instead he said whatever came to mind. Too late after the words left his mouth and the first fist crashed into his already broken nose, he realized the pack of alphas crowding him were also volleyball players. 

  
But before he realized any of this he let his mouth run without a thought. “So you guys heard about that. Like I’ve told the others, it’s not hard showing dominance. And he liked it rough, I got far enough-“ The young alpha boasted stepping back from the leaning mohawked alpha. 

 

The first punch didn’t come from the mohawked alpha but Mr. Bedhead, he was sure the shortest of this pack was the one who kicked at him mercilessly when he went down. 

 

“Have a nice lunch!” Kenma called up the stairs ignoring the grunts and sounds of fists meeting various body parts. 

 

Lev nervously glanced up the stairs but the two sat quietly on the last step, blocking the way for anyone wanting to go up. It wasn’t that hard of a task with the tall russian taking up a whole set of stairs with those long legs. The young omega took out his handheld game and leaned against the first year giant that had just joined the team. 

 

“Kenma-san you are absolutely terrifying.” The younger omega whispered. 

 

“Don’t feel sorry for that jerk, he hurt one of my friends. “

 

“I thought maybe he was a packmate or your relative.” Lev flinched hearing a gasp and a curse.

 

Kenma paused his game, “He might as well be.”

 

Lev wondered who this very important person could be, he winced again hearing a sudden intake of air. 

 

“I think we got our point across.” Kuroo growled a little later,  walking down the stairs nonchalantly, his bruised fists in the pockets of his red jacket. 

 

“I think that went well.” Yamamoto replied, Nobuyaki nodded with a grin. “Although Yaku, you should have been a soccer player with those kicks.”

 

The two alphas high fived and Kenma stood up waiting for Kuroo, “Kitten that was a good idea. Sometimes you terrify me.”  Kuroo hugged his omega to him. 

 

“That was Kenma’s plan?” Inuoka frowned. 

 

“He was a predictable idiot.” the blond setter replied pulling his phone out.

  
  
  


“I took pictures if you want to see.” Yaku volunteered holding out his phone for the small setter to examine. 

 

“Send them to me.” Kenma nodded in approval. 

 

“Well said predictable idiot won't be bragging much. And if he knows what's good for him he’ll stay clear of Kurasuno and our little orange ball of sunshine.” 

 

“Ours?” Shibayama raised an eyebrow. 

  
  


“Yeah. Ours?” Yaku giggled “I’d like to see you tell that to that scowly setter he spikes for. Or god that silver haired setter, he might be omega but I’ve seen him discipline the team alphas and he’s scary.”

 

“Hey! Suga-san is an angel! You take that back! He’s a beautiful perfect beauty marked angel.” Yamamoto sighed his hands over his heart eyes fluttering. 

 

“Why not. I wonder if shrimpy would come play for us.” Kuroo nudged his setter.

 

“That would be exhausting Kuroo. Having Lev and Shoyo. I don’t think I have the energy to set for him.” the setter sighed as if suddenly exhausted he slumped his shoulders. 

 

“If Shoyo was coming to Nekoma could angel-kun come too.” Yamamoto suggested hopefully.

 

Kuroo laughed, “Well anyone else? Since we’re shopping for players let's head over to Fukurodani and bring Bo, and his Akaashi.”

 

The whole team except a confused Lev groaned at this idea. 

 

Koji layed on the landing of the empty stairwell until after the bell rung, he made his way to the nurses station barely able to breath and if his nose wasn’t broken before it was now.

 

How the fuck did those guys know Shoyo? He was little worthless nothing an orphan. 

 

Fuck my tooth is loose now, that little alpha had a hard kick. 

 

That bedheaded guy had pulled Koji’s aching head back by his hair before leaving had warned him, “Stay the fuck away from Karasuno and Hinata. Or next time it won't be a warning we give you.” 

  
Fucking volleyball players. The alpha swore under his breath he’d get that small omega back, how dare he lure him into an empty staircase. 

 


	38. Hold me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the pack that sticks together scents together...even if Kageyama doesn't like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking in there with me bros! next chapters in Cops and crows is next! promise!!!! Sorry in advance for this super long chapter. i was going to shorten and cut it in half but i lost all will to live due to RL and what not lol so here u go. Thanks to my fav. bromiga for editing. Jamingspacejam! check out her voltron fic u will laugh and cry and fall in love. KLANCE FTW

Hinata remained in Kageyama’s arms, his body limp, eyes still slightly glazed over but he was more alert, his sobs and whimpers proved that.The younger alpha continue to scent his omega in an attempt to keep him calm, grateful that the captain had given his volleyball jacket, the scent of another trusted alpha seemed to help keep Hinata calm. His face was turned into the collar of the jacket, his head resting in the crook of the raven haired setter’s arm. The omega wasn’t answering any questions and Kageyama worried Hinata couldn’t hear him. 

 

“I can smell him- he’s on me.” Shoyo whined, pulling the jacket closer to his face, he took deep breaths as Kageyama rocked the small crow back and forth. 

 

“He’s not here. It's only us.” 

 

Then the ambulance showed up, the paramedics entered the room and the boy came out of his sleepy stupor, whining and trembling, turning into Kageyama’s neck clutching at his shirt front. 

 

“No. No more. I can smell him, he’s on me. I’m so dirty. Don’t hurt me. No more, please. Kageyama-”

 

The young alpha felt so helpless, he looked up to hear Tomo who just entered let out a fierce growl in warning to the other alpha approaching his pup. 

 

Hinata’s small sobbs finally sent Tomo feral he had to be pulled out of the room by coach Ukai and officer Sawamura. He placed the alphas out of the room as they were a threat to the most vulnerable member of his family. 

 

“I’ve got you. He’s not here, he’s not here. It’s only us and the pack. He’ll have to go through Daichi, Tanaka-senpai, Narita, Kinoshita, even Asahi and Tsukishima are here and Tomo is just outside the door. I even heard Noya-senpai was rolling up his sleeves, he’s pretty strong and fearless for an omega. Suga-san can be plenty scary when he’s mad and everyone else is here for you too. No one will hurt you.”

 

“I can smell him.” Shoyo hiccuped and Kageyama pushed the small boys face into his scent gland. 

 

”Don’t worry. You’re safe. I have you now. I’m sorry I wasn’t fast enough. I’m sorry Shoyo. Please, please just don’t leave me. I’ll be a better alpha.”

 

Kageyama wasn’t doing any better then Tomo, the sobs pulled at his very soul, he held tighter to Hinata who’s breathing started to speed up dangerously.  Kageyama didn’t need to pull the small trembling boy away from him to see that the boys eyes were starting to cloud, a sure sign of impending drop. He looked to Suga and Takeda. The two Omegas stepped into the room, the two omegas he trusted most, his eyes narrowing and without a word the gray haired setter gave him a reassuring smile. 

 

“No, alphas! The scents are scaring him.” Suga hissed, rushing over to the bed to run calming fingers through the orange locks. He rubbed circles into the tense omega’s back and whispered reassuring words. 

 

“You heard him! Out!” Takeda pushed the one alpha paramedic allowing the one other paramedic, a beta female, to stay as well as the nervous looking nurse. 

 

Suga was scenting Kageyama, something that normally would make him blush, but in this instance he almost felt instantly calmer. He turned into the scent of Honeysuckle and vanilla, of fresh cut grass and summer. Hands were rubbing his back and when the beta and the nurse neared the bed to take a now calmer but still trembling Hinata, Kageyama wasn’t snarling, instead he just refused to let go.

 

“I’ll carry him to the ambulance.” the raven haired alpha stated firmly.

 

“He-” The beta started to object.

 

“He’s as heavy as a volleyball.” Kageyama growled lowly, “I’m not letting him go.” He then looked down at the tearstained face, wide golden eyes looking up at him, “I’m not letting him out of my sight. Ever.” 

 

The omega was silent now, his eyes still focused on blue, the threat of dropping hanging heavily over the boy. Kageyama could still see the small clouds vailing the dark pupils of the usually bright happy golden eyed omega. Instinct kept the omega clinging to the one scent he trusted and knew, his own scent sour with anxiety. Kageyama hoped his Shoyo didn’t fall back into the darkness that threatened to take him down. He kept whispering encouraging words with Suga as they made there way to the ambulance. 

 

The alpha scowled at anyone that neared them, except Suga who stayed at his side, they’d thankfully taken that horrible woman and her monster of a son out of the room. 

 

Once in the ambulance Tomo replaced the Alpha paramedic who now sat upfront, the beta paramedic nervously reached for the traumatized omega’s arm. “I need to start an IV.” She gulped looking between Kageyama and Tomo. 

 

Kageyama nodded, holding Shoyo in his lap on the gurney, both buckled in for safety, Shoyo still pressed into his chest, his whimpers tearing at both Alphas.

 

“I’m going to give him something to keep him calm. We have to sedate him to stave off a drop. If he goes back into one, he might not come back.”

 

Tomo said nothing, only nodding as his hand reaching out to hold the omega’s smaller one. Shoyo sniffed and squeezed his adopted father’s larger one. 

 

“Sho, the paramedic is going to put in an IV. It’s just going to be a little poke. No one is here to hurt you. We aren’t going to let that happen. ” Tomo locked eyes with Kageyama who continued to rub the smaller boy’s back. 

 

“That’s right. No one.” Kageyama squeezed the omega closer to him nodding at the paramedic that he was ready to hold the terrified boy still. He could do this for his Hinata, they could get through this, Tomo and the other adults were going to take care of that trespassing mongrel bastard. And Kageyama would take care of Shoyo, he would do everything in his power to make the omega feel safe. 

 

“Don’t be mad, don’t be mad.” The smaller boy was sobbing into the alpha’s shirt, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Don’t be mad.” 

 

“You might have to hold him too.” The paramedic looked at Tomo, his gloved hands holding the IV kit opening it quickly. The heavy scent of anxiety was back, it was strong enough that even the beta was starting to have trouble breathing normal. 

 

“Just do it quick.” Tomo growled causing the omega to flinch, he swore at himself again pushing his inner alpha down. He needed to stay calm needed to not scare the boy, he gently took Shoyo’s bruised wrist rubbing a thumb over his pulse. 

 

“You’re going to be ok. We aren’t mad. This wasn’t your fault.” 

 

“No one’s mad.” Kageyama tried to imitate Suga’s calming voice, but it never worked. He sounded angry and accusing. How the fuck was he supposed to be reassuring and relaxing, why couldn’t he do this?

 

“Don’t hate me, I wanted to tell you. I didn’t want you to throw me away.” The omega’s voice was low and broken. His whispers frantic, Kageyama could feel the sudden erratic beat of Shoyo’s heart thudding against his own rib cage. The blood leaving the spiker’s face, even if his closed eyes didn’t meet Kageyama’s the fact that he was pulling away that his body was rigid, the alpha new he was losing to anxiety.

 

“I don’t hate you. I don’t hate you.” Kageyama pulled Shoyo closer now, his grip tight, he forced the boy’s head into his neck just under his jaw, allowing his scent to coat the small space. He had to be stronger, had to offer reassurance through touch, that’s what Suga said. 

 

It took everything in him to remain still when he heard his omega cry out and try to pull his arm away from the sudden jab of a needle. Shoyo’s senses were heightened so he was much more vulnerable and over sensitive to pain. 

 

“He marked me, he’s going to do it again. He-” The smaller boy whined, “He came back-”

 

“He’s not going to touch you.” Kageyama promised, “He won't touch you ever again! Do you understand? Never again.” Kageyama whispered into his omega’s ear. 

 

“You are doing so good Shoyo. So brave.” Tomo rubbed the boy’s arm, he watched as the paramedic quickly tapped the tubbing to the small bruised wrist then took a syringe filled with a clear liquid and lined it up with the tubing injecting the ativan slowly.

 

“And here’s something for his pain.” The beta repeated his actions and Kageyama glanced down at a now limp omega cradled in his arms. 

 

“We’re almost at the hospital.” The beta reassured the two, “You did good kid.” The beta smiled at Kageyama, “Most adults can’t hold a drop off, he must trust you.”

 

The alpha didn’t reply, he only glanced down at the sleeping form, taking inventory of his teammate, his boyfriend, his friend, his omega.

 

There was a purpling bruise lining the younger boys jaw, another fattening his lip. His head had a small cut, there were superficial bite marks on his neck and shoulder. He fought the urge to put his own mark over those. 

 

The hospital was more accommodating and allowed him to stay with his mate with Tomo’s permission. The older alpha was having a hard time controlling his anger and Shoyo was vulnerable to any shift in scent or tension so he reluctantly stayed in the waiting area, the Doctor was quick to fill the alpha in on his son’s condition and what actions needed to be taken. 

 

Kageyama hated the change in scent the sedatives caused in Shoyo, he wanted his omega to smell of sunshine and sunflowers again. Suga came to sit with Kageyama who held the sleeping Omega. The alpha was relieved to have a familiar scent, this hospital stay was nothing like the last. The young alpha wished it was, he hated that Shoyo would remember everything, would have to relive the nightmare when the police questioned him, would feel the pain of his bruises and scratches. All the places were teeth, and fingers had bitten down, had pinched, grabbed and scratched. 

 

“Suga.” Kageyama spoke first breaking their silence, the gray haired setter looked up from where he had been focusing on Hinata’s sleeping face, paler under the dim lighting of the overhead lamp. “You knew? You knew about that-”

 

“Yes. Before the integration, he had just started out on the omega volleyball team. I noticed he was nervous around alphas that would come to peek at our practices. When one approached him, he didn’t mean anything, just a first year. Kinda pushy-” Suga smiled hearing a small growl from the younger setter.

 

“He was just a flirt from I think Shoyo’s math class. Nothing for you to worry about. He had crowded Shoyo by the bleachers after practice. He backed off once the scent of anxiety started pouring out our little orange haired ball of sunshine. I firmly told him where he could go. He left, and Shoyo went into an anxiety attack. It took a while to calm him down, and afterwards Takeda carried him to the nurses station. You know they wipe him out, so I stayed with him. When he woke up the nurse had called his aunt. “ Suga frowned now, wiping angrily at his eyes.

 

“Stupid mistake.” He sighed. “One I never made again. She said horrible things,  called him a useless slut.” Suga’s voice was unnaturally thin, he wiped at his eyes again. “She said it so easily, like she’d been saying it his whole life. She said he needed to learn not to tease-. She said if he had the energy to grasp for attention then he was well enough to walk home.” Suga sighed. “ When he woke up, I told him my grandmother was going to give us a ride.  He just smiled brightly and nervously apologized for causing trouble. So I asked him what happened. If maybe that alpha had said something to make him feel unsafe. He was sitting up nervous. And said no. He overreacted. I didn’t want to push. But then it happened again when we were at a game. These alphas were catcalling and followed Ennoshita and Hinata to the bathroom. Thankfully at the time coach Takeda was there and the two backed off but their scents were overpowering even Ennoshita had clung to coach. Shoyo went into a full fledged panic attack. I tried to get him to breathe, I managed to calm him down, I thought he was overheating so I told him to remove some of the layers he was wearing. He was always the first in the club room so he was already dressed and he was the last. I never put it together until I reached to pull his jersey off, he was so out of it, we were thankfully in the bathroom and coach was calming Chikara down outside. When I saw the marks on his back and rolling up his sleeve-it broke my heart. I demanded to know who hurt him. I was so angry. I thought it was someone at his home. He cried when he told me. He thought it was his fault. He had been told it was his fault. Those boys were his teammates and friends before the incident. He said he was in middle school and there wasn't a volleyball club. He wanted to form one after watching the little giant on television because he was so inspired. You know how he is when he puts his mind to it.”

 

Kageyama held the sleeping omega closer nodding with a small grin, he did know how determined Hinata could be. How his eyes lit up with the excitement of a challenge. Suga continued, “He convinced his friends who played in different sports to join and they did. Koji was one of them. He was obviously a soccer player. They were practicing for a week, without a net and just a book from the library on the volleyball rules. “ 

 

Suga fondly petted the sleeping boy’s head. “Then he presented. Thankfully he was at home but when he came back to school he was told due to his secondary gender he couldn’t play on a team with alphas and betas. He would have to play on an omega team. So he went to his friends apologized and let them know he had to quit. His friends demanded to know why and he didn’t want to say. Things got heated and they cornered him in a bathroom, Koji being the bigger of them shoved Shoyo and when he realized Hinata’s scent had changed it triggered a rut. He was angry that Hinata had lied to them, they thought he had been an omega the whole time and just didn’t tell them. He didn’t let Shoyo explain. The others left when Koji ordered them out. Shoyo had called for help, but they left him abandoned and when he tried to run the alpha became aggressive.“ Suga wiped his tears away again, “They all betrayed him, thankfully a teacher had heard Shoyo crying and managed to pull the alpha off just before he was raped. However his teammate had left bite marks and scratches that left ugly scars. His aunt didn’t even come to the school to get him, I guess the other parents paid her to not press charges.” Suga bit his lip shaking his head. “He was going to tell you. He wanted to. But he didn’t want you or anyone to hate him.” 

 

“Why would we hate him?” Daichi’s voice broke through the tense atmosphere, both setters looked over towards him startled. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to overhear or interrupt.” He gave a weak smile, standing near the closed door. 

 

“I was just coming to check on Hinata, Tomo waved me in. He just finished talking to the doctor.”

 

Suga smiled at the team captain, he slowly approached, careful of Kageyama’s reaction, but the younger alpha trusted the captain. Daichi had taken care of the monster who did this to their teammate. Daichi had been there in the nurse's office and he was still here at the hospital. Suga embraced the older alpha.

 

“They are going to ease him off the sedatives, the doctor thinks having the pack omegas come in and sit with him will keep him calm. Any sign of dropping they’ll give him something to sedate him again.”

 

Kageyama nodded, he wanted to see his boyfriend awake, wanted to see that signature smile. He would do anything that would bring this back.

 

“Why would he think we would hate him?” Daichi repeated looking to his mate for an answer. 

 

“He’s got it in his head that it was his fault. As if being an omega makes it his fault. His aunt had told him at that young age that it was his fault. That somehow he asked for this.  “

 

“We’ll have to make it very clear that’s not the case. We are a pack, and that means we protect our own. This should have never happened.” Daichi’s whisper was low and angry, his omega reached out and put a hand to his chin.

 

“Don’t blame yourself.”

 

“That fucker was looking into our practice, before this happened, an hour before it happened, he was watching in the doorway. Him and some red head. I told them to fuck off and slammed the door in their faces but I should have done more-”

 

Kageyama frowned, Daichi had taken the soccer player from him, had finished what Kageyama had started, had ordered Kageyama to take care of Hinata. Because of Daichi Kageyama was able to keep his omega from dropping again. The young alpha had never felt like he was apart of a team before Karasuno, and more and more he was learning what it was to be apart of a pack. To trust his packmates, to trust his friends and right now he trusted that his friends would help Hinata pull through this. 

 

Suga was talking quietly with the team captain, but Kageyama thought he needed to say something. 

 

“Daichi-san.” He called out across the dimly lit room, both the team captain and vice captains heads snapped up and eyes focused on him. He read concern in Suga’s expression and it didn’t escape the young alpha’s attention that the captain had made a quick survey of the room before focusing on the younger packmate. Even now the captain was hypervigilant, his instincts to protect were very apparent. Even though his scent was welcome, he was being hard on himself needlessly.  

“Thank you.” The younger alpha glanced down at his sleeping omega “You had a cool enough head to tell me what needed to be done. I wanted to kill that-I wanted to kill the alpha that attacked Shoyo. I wasn’t even thinking that my omega was needing me more. You took care of that bastard so I could take care of what was important. I’ve never been apart of a team let alone a pack. I mean, I was on a team but there was no love lost between us when I came here instead of continuing on to Aobajosai like everyone else on my team. What I’m trying to say is, please continue to teach me to be a better alpha to my omega.” he gave a small bow of his head, Suga had a big grin on his face and Daichi looked uncomfortable with such praise, especially from the normally stoic setter.

  
He gave a small bow as a reply and coughed, leaning back on his own heels. “Well. We are all family like it or not, a little dysfunctional at times but family. So anything you need we are here for you and Shoyo. That said, we’ll let the team omegas come in and start scenting the room as well as Hinata. You should take the time to get something to eat and get a shower, Ennoshita went to your house and asked your mother for a change of clothes. Asahi and Yachi made sandwiches, Narita and Kinoshita bought pacari for everyone and water. You need to keep up your strength so that you can take care of Hinata.”

 

Kageyama was reluctant to let go. Daichi approached the bed, still dressed in his white practice volleyball shirt and black shorts. His shirt was blood stained and the collar was torn, a small bruise forming on his jaw, but other than that he wasn't any worse for wear. 

 

“I’ll hold him until you come back. No one is going to hurt him.” Daichi put a strong hand on the back of Kageyama’s neck squeezing for emphasis. The younger alpha nodded and gently slid out from under Shoyo, the boy turned into the space the alpha had occupied and Daichi quickly slid into the space picking the boy up into his lap. Shoyo sighed softly now cradled comfortably in his pack leader’s lap, his face turned into the alpha’s chest. Daichi cupped the boys head with his free hand, running tapped fingers through the messy orange locks. 

 

Kageyama hated leaving the room but there was sense in what Daichi had to say, it was better to leave Hinata while he was sleeping so he could be there when his omega wakes. 

————-

 

Tobio was outside pacing, his anger would easily affect the vulnerable omega so he stayed in the waiting area. His team all looked up at him from the uncomfortable plastic chairs, Asahi was the first to stand up and approach him, without any words he was taken into the glass hearted giants arms and embraced. 

 

“Everything will be alright.” The ace promised patting the setter on the back, Tanaka joined the two in the embrace and before Kageyama knew it the rest of the team was there, even a very uncomfortable and stiff faced Tsukishima. Yamaguchi had pulled him over to rest a hand on the alpha setter’s back. Maybe it wasn’t going to be such a long night. They weren’t alone, Hinata or Kageyama. They had the pack. 

  
  
  


~0~

Tomo sat quietly in the corner of the waiting room, refusing to go near Shoyo’s room, his anger still was unchecked. He found it difficult to real it in, his fists clenching and unclenching. They had to keep his usual sunshiny boy under sedation due to his stress levels pushing him dangerously close to another drop. Tomo was grateful for the younger alpha that had held Shoyo all the way to the hospital. And even more grateful for Daichi, the team captain, and the team alphas that had taken over holding Shoyo while Kageyama took a small break to eat and shower. Damn, these kids were so much more mature than a pathetic old man like himself. 

 

This was already day two and Tomo couldn’t do anything with this anger but start to pace. Sora had arrived sometime in the night. Tomo wasn’t sure how long the omega had been at his side rubbing circles into his back, but he knew it was helping calm his inner alpha.

 

“My sister has already started to paperwork, this little- uh, that alpha won’t get away with this. They should have never allowed him to leave the police station. His family is well off but their lawyer nearly pissed himself when my sister personally served the papers to him. He won't get away with this.”

 

“He has before, did you see those marks? Shoyo is always keeping his arms covered and it was because of that fucking monster. And that fucker just smirked. I’ve never wanted to kill anyone more, well Ritzu aside.” Tomo tensed but the omega didn’t flinch away from him.

 

Sora gave a sad half smile “Well he didn’t have you, or any of us back then. Now he has an actual  _ guardian _ that cares and a pack to support him emotionally. Have you been home today? Have you eaten?”

 

“I don’t want to leave him. I need him to feel safe. I don’t know how much of a set back this is. Maybe he needs to be somewhere safer. I’m failing here.”

 

“Ssh.” Sora’s heart was breaking for his strong friend, Tomo was a good alpha and this situation was beyond a nightmare. “He’s going to be sleeping for a while. And he has his teammates. He isn’t alone. You should at least eat something.” 

 

Tomo stopped his pacing and glanced at the door, “That kid Kageyama is a better alpha than I am. He managed to cool his anger. I can’t get anywhere near my pup because of my own damn scent is bleeding anger and revenge. That little jerk Kageyama is all protective and scowly but his scent is calmer.”

 

“It’s because he’s still young, he trusts that the adults will take care of the seeking of justice part of this situation. He trusts that you will keep them both safe in there. That's why he can focus on scenting Shoyo.”

 

This calmed Tomo down, his shoulders less tense, he looked down at the blond with the gray infinity scarf. 

 

“How are you so smart?” 

 

“It’s a talent.” Sora said, not expecting to be brought into a quick hug, he let out a oomph sound. “Shoyo is a good kid. He hasn’t had the support he has now, he hasn’t had a father that cares. That is why he is going to be alright. He has a good coach with a caring advisor, a great team of friends and he has a good family. You are that.” Sora was about to say more but there was clearing of someone's throat. Tomo turned around still holding Sora tightly in against his chest, the omegas scent was calming and his body felt more anchored.

 

“And don’t forget he has the best legal representation.”  Hikaru smiled smugly holding out an envelope to Tomo. 

 

“Here is a copy of what was sent to their legal attorney, I did have an officer with me ready to arrest the boy however he was in the hospital. “

 

Tomo raised an eyebrow and Sora was the one to ask “Hospital? For what? His supposed injuries?”

 

Hikaru looked over at the full waiting room behind Tomo, several volleyball players sat around talking quietly waiting to go in and nest with their packmate.

 

“Well, it happens that yesterday when the alpha in question returned to school he was allegedly attacked by several alphas he identified as the Nekoma volleyball team. I say allegedly because their assistant coach reported that the team had been practicing at the time in the gym. Well without proof and his word against one Coach Naoi they weren’t brought up on charges. I believe the older coach Nekomata told the principal if the boys had been in an altercation that ‘well alphas will be alphas’. I guess that didn’t set well with the supposed victim’s family.“ Hikari couldn’t help but smirk slightly. 

 

Tomo’s own grin started to spread. He was going to turn around and thank the Nekoma team members that had arrived hours ago. Shoyo was lucky to have such good friends, however Hikari cut his train of thought short, “That’s not what put the delinquent in the hospital, although what I read in the report says he did lose a tooth and had several broken ribs. No, he had gone with his team to some kind of practice game where several other schools were meeting. Allegedly he was then cornered and attacked in a bathroom after one of the games. He has a dislocated shoulder and will need stitches for a head injury. Again, no witnesses, and the teammate that was with him was too afraid to speak up. He did say they weren’t alpha’s from his school. It’s not my place to surmise the identities of that pack, however I did notice that both Fukurodani academy and Aobajosai volleyball teams were having their own practice matches that day. Again no one has come forward and I doubt the kid will be pointing any fingers. Once he’s out of the hospital he is going away for this attack, no matter how much money his parents try to throw at the judges or witnesses.Your pup is safe. He won't be bothered by this alpha again.  “

 

Tomo held the envelope and nodded, glancing back at the group of kids crowding the small waiting room talking amongst themselves. 

 

Sora watched as coach Ukai arrived, patting his captain on the back, a grin on his face. The younger alpha nodded and pointed towards Tomo, Ukai saying something to the young alpha causing him to nod and sit back down next to his sleeping omega.  The gray haired boy had his head down, he hadn’t left the hospital yet either. 

 

Shoyo had good friends, he recognized the Tokyo volleyball players huddled together in a corner the smallest of them sleeping with his head resting on Kuroo’s thigh. The mohawked boy was chatting quietly with baldie from Karasuno. The kid with the black and white spiked hair wore his Fukurodani jacket, a young omega with dark black hair and a similar jacket sat next to him chatting quietly with Ennoshita-kun. Just then another group arrived and Tomo wondered how Shoyo had made so many different friends in such a short amount of time. This other group wore Aobajosai colors. One brown haired omega nervously glanced around the room before a dark haired alpha wearing the same color jacket put an arm around his waist and lead him over to sit in the last empty chairs. 

 

The four alpha’s with him had dark hair except for one blonde with black stripes for reverse side burns. Daichi got up slowly so not wake his omega, in fact he was sure to lay his jacket over his sleeping mate careful to put his head on Asahi’s shoulder. The big alpha smiled and put his arm around the thin omega. 

 

“How is he?” Coach asked, breaking Tomo’s line of thought.

 

“They’re keeping him comfortable, the doctor is with him now. They’ve been allowing the team omegas to go in and nest with him while he sleeps. Their scents are keeping his blood pleasure stable and he’s more relaxed by their touch. They don’t want too many alpha scents at one time, so the team alphas have all taken turns to let Kageyama get some rest, while they hold Shoyo in his place. He’s in there now. Kid has a good sense about him. He’ll make a good alpha. As far as Shoyo goes, this isn’t like last time, before they brought him in he was hurting himself. They had to wrap his arm and when he does come around we’ll have to watch him for self harm or... worse.” 

Tomo was proud he kept his voice steady, even if he had to squeeze Sora’s waist and hold him closer just to keep from swearing or growling. 

 

Ukai ran a hand through his hair, his chest tight, “They are going to ease off this evening and let him come out of sedation little by little. Kageyama-kun has been staying close, his scent seems to calm Sho down.” 

  
  


“Something tells me you don’t like this plan so much. Why?” Ukai pressed sensing there was something more.

 

“He isn’t himself. Before they sedated him last night he kept saying he was hated. He thinks everyone will think he’s disgusting if they know.”

 

Ukai swore loudly, causing several heads to pop up from the waiting room, he shook his head.

 

“I would like to squeeze the life out of the little bastard and his mongrel mother.” 

 

Tomo grinned now “Too late. Looks like someone or someone's already beat us to it. The kid is going to jail as soon as he is out of the hospital. Apparently he got into a tussle with some alphas from Nekoma then again with a group of nameless alphas from Aobajosai and Fukurodani.”

 

Ukai glanced back at the group of pups in the waiting room “Yes, I wonder just who.”

 

~0~

 

Kageyama held the sleeping Omega’s hand, he rubbed his thumb over the top of Shoyo’s bruised knuckles, he had fought back the signs were all there. The bandages wrapping his arms made him look smaller, his limbs thinner, and he wished there was something they could give his boyfriend, something to help him forget. Something to bring back his smile and not that awful scent of fear and anxiety. The unfamiliar voice heavy with self loathing and blame. Kageyama had barely been able to keep it together, his voice nearly breaking under the hurried reassurance that he was safe, that it wasn’t his fault and he that was hated or disgusting. 

 

The alpha wondered how his omega managed to pull himself out of the first attack. Who had comforted him then? 

 

There was a slight whimper from the small omega as he stirred, the medication must be wearing off, Kageyama hated how it made his boyfriend smell off, smell different. 

 

“Sssh, Sho. You’re alright.”

 

“Ka-ge yama?” The boy groaned a hand coming up to his unruly head of orange hair.

 

“Ssh, don’t move around.” Kageyama was reaching for the call button. 

 

He coughed and the alpha instead grabbed a cup of water with a straw sitting just within reach. He offered it to his small boyfriend, gently running fingers through the matted strands of orange. 

 

Hinata hummed pulling away from the straw and nuzzling into the comforting touch. “Feels nice.” he sighed. Kageyama held his breath as the small ball of sunshine turned his face into Kageyama’s palm, breathing in slowly. 

 

His eyes blinked tiredly at the Alpha, “I love you.” The dark haired boy had to say it, he hadn’t said it and it's never said enough. 

 

Brown eyes shot open in surprise, cheeks flushing but a small smile spread slowly. “I love you too.” the boy nearly squeaked turning his face into his pillow, the monitors to his left giving a tiny accelerated beep.

 

Kageyama could sense when Shoyo’s senses came back, when the cloud of medication had slipped it’s cloudy curtain from around the groggy omega, allowing him to push through. His body stiffened and his breathing quickened.

 

“Kageyama?” He sobbed, his face still in his pillow.

 

“Ssh, no. No. Shoyo, look at me.” The alpha was climbing on the bed scooping his omega up. Already Shoyo’s hands were gripping his forearms, gripping the bandages and the alpha swore under his breath. “Look at me.” The alpha commanded causing the small omega’s head to snap up unable to fight that command. Tobio hated that, it was the first time he’d ever used that tone on anyone and it made him sick but he instinctively knew it was for Shoyo’s good. He dropped his voice holding the omega’s head in his hands, bringing his face closer so their eyes were met.

 

“This was not your fault. This was some sick twist of fate that you met this bastard again. What happened to you only makes you that much more beautiful. You are so brave, and you’ve been so strong. I-I’m an idiot and I don’t know what else to say. I failed you. I should have protected you better. I should’ve never let you out of my sight. I’m a bad alpha. I don’t deserve you.”

 

The omega caught his breath, and his eyes watering, he tried to shake his head.

 

“I’m not Suga so I don’t know what else I can say to convince you. You are so strong Shoyo, don’t let this bastard win. He doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as you. And if you’re still scared don't be. Tomo is pressing charges.”

 

“He is?” The young boy sniffed letting his hands drop away from his forearms.

 

“Of course he is dumbass he loves you. He nearly tore that bitch alpha’s head off. It took coach, Daichi, Tanaka and Officer Sawamura to hold him back.”

 

“He wasn’t-he wasn’t angry at me?”

 

“What the fuck kind of question is that?” Tobio growled causing his omega to flinch, he closed his eyes and swore at himself. “I mean” The alpha took a deep breath. “I mean why would he be angry at you? You did nothing wrong. That fucker came into our territory and he assaulted you. You who lights up any dark room, you who everyone loves and goddammit how the hell did you make friends with my worst enemy Oikawa Tooru?”

 

The young boy giggled, sniffing he wiped at his tears, “You’re scaring me. You’re being nice.”

 

“It’s the truth. I hate that guy. But he was worried about you enough to call Suga. Everyone is outside waiting for you to feel better. “

 

“They know?” Hinata tensed.

 

Kageyama frowned releasing his boyfriend’s head he tilted Shoyo’s bruised chin upwards his brown eyes meeting blue. 

 

“They only care about you. After we left the bathroom, Daichi made sure that mutt knew he had gone against the pack. Then Tanaka, Asahi, Daichi, Narita, Kinoshita and even Tsukishima proceeded to beat the holy hell out of that trespasser.  Tomo had to be pulled off of the mutt’s bitch mother. I thought he was going to snap her neck.“ 

 

“They did? Tomo did-did that?” Shoyo wiped at his tears with shaking hands. Kageyama climbed up onto the large bed causing his omega to squeak when he was arranged in the tall setter’s lap.

 

“Especially Daichi, he is frightening when his alpha comes out. The team alpha’s have all been in to hold you while you were sleeping when I had to get up to use the bathroom or leave. Even that bastard Tsukishima held you so I could use the bathroom, bastard scented you. I know it’s platonic or whatever but I swear he did it to piss me off. ”

 

The omega turned his face into his alpha’s chest and giggled, then he stiffened, pulling away his golden eyes widened and he swallowed, “They-they weren’t mad at me?”

 

“No. In fact no one's gone home since yesterday.”

 

“Oh.” The younger boy looked down at his hands nervously, “You’re sure?”

 

“I dare anyone to say anything against you. They’ll not only have Daichi and our pack to deal with but the Nekoma Volleyball club pack as well. “

 

“Nekoma?” Shoyo’s mouth was dry.

 

“I thought alphas were scary, but I’ve changed my mind, that little setter is on another level.” 

 

“Kenma? He’s a kitten.” Shoyo giggled, the sound of his omega’s laughter was music to the alpha’s ears. He pulled the smaller body into his lap and buried his face into the omega’s neck grateful Shoyo no longer had the other alpha’s scent anywhere on him. He only reeked of medications, Kageyama and the pack. 

 

There was a knock on the door. As it opened a nurse entered holding the door open. Suga was the first to enter, a big smile on his face when he saw his little crow was finally awake. The team omegas plus Kenma and a shy Oikawa followed him.

 

“You’re awake!” Noya cheered pushing his way to the front of the group. He was first to climb on the bed and awkwardly wrap his arms around his friend who was still sitting in the alpha setter’s lap.

 

Kageyama stiffened uncomfortably, but he was starting to get used to the scenting and soft touches from the worried team omegas. 

 

“Easy Noya.” Suga scolded softly.

 

“Sorry. I just missed you.” Noya cupped his friend’s face he brought his forehead down so that they were touching. “Please don't ever scare us like that. You dropped and no one knew what to do.”

 

“Sorry Senpai.” 

 

“Enough of that moping. Tobio-chan move aside and stop hogging Chibi-chan.” 

 

Hinata’s head turned towards the familiar voice, and Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Oi, who invited the Trash king?”

 

“Rude!” Oikawa pouted a hand on his hip. “Seriously Chibi you can do much better than Bakayama.” 

 

The omega’s pale face brightened. “Did you come all the way to visit me? Kenma and Akaashi-san too?”

 

Kageyama knew he had lost to the three out of town visitors, he moved and let Suga take up his place. The room was starting to smell like a mix of sweet scents even stupid Shitykawa was adding to the calming aromas. It reminded him of a pastry shop, cookies, vanilla, and donuts. “I’ll be back.” He promised his omega, “I’ll just be outside.”

 

Hinata had reached out to grab his arm “You’ll be back right?”

 

Kageyama looked over to Suga, the omega gave a tight smile, he hugged the small crow to him, “Yes, I’ll be just outside with the others.”

 

Hinata nodded, “Okay. With my dad?”

 

“Yes, Hinata Tomo is out there too.” Suga squeezed the younger boy. 


	39. Father of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoyo is recovering everyone is a little traumatized, but as a team they're strong together. 
> 
> Father of mine tell me where have you been?-Everclear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lateness! and sorry for the length. This one i wrote on father's day. I had a shit father so poor Shoyo i feel his pain. My father died twelve years ago on fathers day. So i loath father's day. However I hope everyone spent theirs happy and celebrating. 
> 
> You can chat with me on tumbler I can be found at http://marylousfanfictionspace.tumblr.com/ I get lonely. lol seriously thanks for all the love. okay i'm gonna end this long awkward line of mumbling. here

“I need shoes.” Shoyo adjusted himself on the couch so his back was against his boyfriend’s chest. Kageyama’s arms draped over the orange spikers' shoulders, legs resting comfortably along the spiker’s chest feet resting easily on the floor. Shoyo was sitting cross legged on the couch holding the remote in one hand. “ I have enough of an allowance to buy a new pair and the grand king gave me a coupon! It’s for the new sports store that just opened up in the city.  And he gave me a buy one get one free coupon for knee pads. So I can buy a pair and you can have the other pair. Wasn’t that nice?” 

 

Shoyo held the two coupons up for Kageyama to see. The young Alpha was sitting behind Shoyo on the couch, and the smaller boy was in the alpha’s lap. Kageyama scowled at the two pieces of paper although he did need new knee pads. The store was called Dauntless, Kageyama frowned something about the name made him cringe. Still the bruises on the small omega  were fading and Shoyo was nervous about the upcoming custody hearing. 

 

“And Akaashi-san gave me this coupon well it doesn’t look like much of a coupon more like an invitation. The way the paper feels all soft and silky, and it’s in a nice black envelope with white letters on it look it has my name. He said it’s good for a free lunch or dinner and it covers who ever comes with me. Isn’t that so nice! Bokuto-san said he’s been to the restaurant and they have some interesting rapeseed mixed dishes, I guess the restaurant owner’s son likes nanohana no karashiae so spring always has this on the table. Bokuto-san was making lovey dovey eyes when he was saying this, he must really like nanohana no karashiae on his vegetables. “ Kageyama shrugged, Bokuto-san was an interesting alpha.

 

Hinata was flipping through channels yawning, he turned to look over his shoulder, “I’m very lucky to have such good friends.” He rewarded Kageyama with a bright smile and the alpha held his breath, would those smiles always cause his heart to speed up. Dammit why was his boyfriend so cute!

 

The television’s sports announcers booming voice filled the background but Kageyama ignored it, even if the tone sounded familiar. _ “Hey, hey hey!”  _ The announcer greeted _ “I have some big news in basketball looks like another player on the japanese team has been traded. Coach Hamada as usual was tightlipped about the details. Let’s go to the court!” _

 

“If you want we can go tomorrow.” Kageyama wondered if this was too soon but it had been a week and he had been sure to stay close to his boyfriend.

 

“I might be a little nervous.” Shoyo admitted, “Being in a crowded place.”

 

“You don’t have to push yourself Sho.” Kageyama wrapped his arms around the boy in his lap, the dark haired boy rubbed his chin over the omega’s head. The young alpha had made sure to visit daily while Shoyo was recovering, the omega wanted to get back to practicing but he wasn’t cleared until monday.  Instead Shoyo was working hard with Ennoshita, Suga and surprisingly Oikawa getting their butler cafe cosplay ready. Even though Trashykawa wasn’t even attending Karusauno he was just a pushy and fashionable bastard. Dammit he was a big help and Suga and Shoyo were becoming quick friends with him. Kageyama tried to hold back a tsk.

 

He was unsuccessful and Shoyo giggled, “Well we can go Saturday. After practice. I’ll meet you. I feel like I need fresh air.”

 

“I can skip practice we can go together. I’ll meet you here.”

 

Shoyo shook his head, “You can’t miss practice. Besides don’t worry about me. I’m sure my dad or someone will walk with me if you are worried about me being alone.” 

 

Kageyama frowned refusing to say just that, he was worried. After what happened he was terrorfied. Scared that someone could easily walk into their lives and hurt Shoyo again. Kageyama couldn’t do that again, Shoyo couldn’t go through that again. The alpha had to be better he needed to be better.

 

Hinata leaned back and purred, enjoying the feeling of safety and warmth his boyfriend’s scent provided. Hinata glanced down at the bandages on his arms, still tightly wrapped so he could heal and not scratch at bite at them. Kageyama was rewriting his past, he was helping him move on. Suga and the others even his newest friends from other schools, they were all there to help him move forward and not look back. He was the luckiest omega to have such a wonderful alpha. Together anything was possible.

 

**_~0~_ **

 

“Hamada, Shinjo?” An alpha female with short blond hair was suddenly behind him as he watched his basketball players run drills. The alpha, a well known professional basketball coach with dark black hair and golden brown eyes looked over his shoulder and smirked. 

 

“No interviews. No comment.” he turned back to the alpha’s now running plays. “Oi! Hashimoto pick up those damn feet! You can jump higher you’re six foot two goddammit act like it!”

 

“I’m not with the press.” The blond alpha in the black pant suit and red tie growled. 

 

He sighed turning slightly growling back, “Then who the fuck are you? I am busy here.”

 

The woman’s red lips sneered at him as she held out manila folder thick with documents.

 

His assistant coach Milo chuckled running a hand through his brown hair. “Oh, coach another one?”

 

“If this is another fucking paternity suit you can take it to my lawyer, I don’t have the time. I’m busy-”

 

The woman cocked an eyebrow, of course this jerk would have paternity suits against him, how not surprising. She looked him over trying to find any kind of resemblance to a certain omega with orange hair. Maybe the man’s eyes. However there was nothing there of young Hinata Shoyo. All the alpha could find in this worthless alpha was cocky cynicism. 

 

Madea Hikari had faced down kidnappers, angry world leaders with their finger on a nuclear weapon and red faced politicians without blinking. She was known for her cool demeanor and quick thinking when it came to negotiations. And in all of those situations she never felt any stir of emotion, other than satisfaction of a job well done. 

 

However, right now, today in this moment it took everything in her to remain focused. Her instinct was to grab the man by the back of his neck and bring his face into her knee. She remained calm knowing this was a matter that needed to be resolved quickly and with the other party’s full cooperation. She was prepared to fight(legally) if the other party was unwilling to sign the documents she brought. 

 

Hikari loved Sora and Sora loved this Tomo, the alpha approved of her brother’s chosen alpha and had vowed to do everything she could to bring happiness to her little brother. One of those things was seeing this case to its completion.

 

“This is not a paternity suit. Is there somewhere we can privately talk, for your benefit of course not mine.”  Hikari maintained a cold look of non interest. 

 

Shinjo opened the envelope rolling his eyes, what the fuck did this bitch want with-he froze seeing a familiar name. He stammered. “Milo take over I’ll be back.”

 

“Coach?”

 

“Just take over.” he motioned for the woman in the black heels to follow, he led her into his office just to the left of the basketball court, quickly slamming the door behind her. 

 

“What the fuck is this!” he growled waving the documents in the calm alpha’s face. She did not take a seat even after he sat down behind his messy desk. He ran a hand through his dark hair.

 

“If you would continue to read you would know. However I’ll summarize for you. “

 

“Hinata Isa is dead. Hinata Kiri and Hinata Yukie her parents also are deceased. Leaving the minor Hinata Shoyo without an alpha. However one is willing to adopt the young Omega and his half sister. The last-”

 

“Wait, wait!” The basketball coach took his black tie off, unbutton the top two buttons of his white polo “Isa is dead? When?!”

 

“Does it matter? You have not been apart of her life for over 12 years.”

 

“It is relevant. I thought she was out there happy living her life-”

 

“She died in a car accident six years ago.”

 

“Her parents are gone? What about Ritzu? Is this alpha her husband is that why they want to adopt and you said half sister?”

 

“Again all irrelevant. What is important is that you sign those papers where I’ve marked so conveniently for you.”

 

“You can’t just step into my life and drop a bomb like this one me. I have a kid who is an orphan-”

 

“He is far from it. He has an alpha, he is apart of a strong community like pack.”

 

The alpha glanced at the papers “Right, this Ishita Tomohamaru? I don't know this fucker. I want answers. “

 

“Why?” The alpha lawyer pulled a pen from her suit pocket. “Why is that all important where were you when Hinata Isa was raising a baby on her own? Where were you when she had been attacked after going to one of your games? Where were you when your only child was being abused by his aunt’s long line of boyfriends? Where were you when she drugged the boy and attempted to sell him to her drug dealer? I can tell you, you were enjoying your life as a pro basketball player, enjoying the endless parties and now the fame of being a coach. Congratulations. Now I will tell you. Normally I have my lackies deliver documents I hate having to interact with filth. However I made an exception with you. I wanted to convey an important message. “

 

The pale alpha was reading over the documents looking for a picture, he couldn’t remember what the boy had looked like before he left. He was small even for his age, his face still rounded by baby fat, his orange hair messy. Those bright brown eyes were Isa’s. He looked like his mother, what did he look like now? Isa was dead?  How did she die? Alone? They had never bonded it was her idea that he go and pursue his career. Then she had sent him divorce papers. She was the one that didn’t want him, and the pup he really never bonded with. How could you miss something that wasn’t yours, that you never knew. He had failed again.

 

“What is the message then?” he looked up from the neat packet of papers. 

 

“Stay away from this child, do what you do best and sign the papers and forget about him. “

 

“And if I don't? Maybe I’d like to meet him, perhaps he wants to know me. He is my-”

 

“If you make contact I will be sure to use every means necessary to bring you down physically, financially and mentally. Here is my card. There is nothing to think over but I’ll allow you to meet with your counsel.  Call my office if you have questions. Just remember what I said. Do not try to make contact with the child. He’s been through enough. And doesn’t need a bastard like you coming into his life to remind him that he was abandoned by the one alpha that should have stayed. Fortunately there are alphas out there to step in where lesser ones have failed. “ 

 

“How do I know you aren’t going to blackmail me? If this gets out my career could be-”

 

“Please. The family has bigger things to worry about and you are not apart of that. As far as Hinata Shoyo goes you, Hamada Shinjo are nothing.  “

 

“Does he even remember me? I was never given a chance, or a choice. Isa just slapped me with divorce papers while I was on the road. “ The dark haired alpha gripped the edge of his desk. He didn’t even feel her passing, if they had been bonded he would have felt it right? Her bright eyes always laughing, her encouraging words. She could make someone feel like they could do anything. Be anything, and now she was gone. He had just always assumed somewhere out there Isa was living her life. Laughing. She was always smiling even when he had left. Her light had gone out. And he missed it.

 

“It doesn't matter.” The cold alpha replied unknowingly cutting into his very thoughts.

 

“You obviously don’t have pups.” He kept his eyes on the folder trying to dismiss her, however her lip curled and eyes grew into narrowed slits. 

 

“Neither do you. And I can assure you if I did have pups they would never know the type of heartache Shoyo has been forced into. They would always be protected and loved. I would not abandon them to seek out my own selfish endeavours. Like I said Hamada I expect you to return that paperwork by the end of the work week.”

 

“It’s a lot to think on.” He wondered if there was even a bond formed between the pup and himself. If he releases the boy into some other alpha’s custody would he feel the break of the bond or had that bond snapped those years ago when he left.

 

“There is only one choice and it’s the right one.” Hikari continued to glare at this worthless alpha. “I want you to know this, I do not give idle threats. You can ask your lawyer about me he will tell you this. So when I say, if you do not comply you can kiss your career goodbye. I mean you should look around at your sponsors. “

 

“Blackmail huh? I thought it beneath you.” Hamada ran hands through his hair.

 

“Not so much as blackmail. I wouldn’t be the one telling your sponsors that you rely so much on for your players and yourself, or maybe the press coverage you get. They wouldn’t expose you, but perhaps they would have their own opinion on your character.  You like the finer things in life, the restaurant you frequent with the standing reservation in six different cities, I could go on but I’m sure you understand. Goodbye Mr. Hamada.”

 

The alpha left the basketball coach growling, he hated threats he wouldn’t be pushed around! He made his own decisions, right or wrong that was his way.

 

“Hey.” There was a knock on his door Milo his assistant coach entered taking his red cap from his head, he ran a quick hand through the mess it left. “You okay coach? Smells like a war zone in here. What did the big bad wolf want?”

 

“To blow my house down.” Hamada leaned back in his chair covering his eyes with the backs of his hands.

 

“Sir. Uh, sorry to bug you but the rep from Dauntless is on the phone he’s wanting to discuss the next line of shoes over dinner. I can tell him you’re busy.”

 

“No. I’ll take the call.”

 

“Line one.” Milo shut the door and the coach picked up his phone, at the same time grabbing his mobile he sent a quick text to his lawyer. He wanted to know about his parental rights, he wanted to see the boy. For some reason he felt a need to see him, to explain? Or would the kid judge him, maybe look right through him? He knew Shoyo’s name, wouldn’t it be better for the boy to at least have a choice? He was old enough that Hamada could put him up in a good private school, was the pup beta, alpha or omega? Was he like Isa? Or did he act like Hamada?

  
  
  


~0~

 

Shoyo swallowed, taking a deep breath he climbed onto his bike and pedaled, having sent a quick text to his dad. He had to do this, he wasn’t weak he could do this, his body was sore and his wounds were mostly healed. He sighed reading a text from dad, Shoyo was happy Natsu was helping at the bakery, he had grown up there when mom was still alive. 

 

He sighed reading the text, dad wanted him to have an escort and he knew that his father would say this but he had made up his mind. Ignoring his father’s text he started down the road, the trip to school was usually less rigorous but Shoyo’s fears were true all that laying around had killed his stamina. 

 

He made it past the courtyard where he would tie up his bike, except he had to rest his legs burning and lungs aching. He should have stretched better he smiled wiping his forehead with the back of his hand and walked towards the gym removing his hoodie, temporarily forgetting his bandaged arms. But then he felt anxiety start to build and even though he tried to fight it down, tried to reason with his senses that he was in fact very safe his legs stopped just before the gym, right where he had dropped his bag. Right where he had been pulled around a corner and into a bathroom a week ago. 

 

His stomach started to turn and bile started to rise, he tried to catch his breath,  **_he was safe. He was safe. BREATH. In and out, IN and OUT._ ** The voice wasn’t his nor was it an inner voice. It belonged to the hand reaching towards him.

 

Then there was a hand on his shoulder, rubbing circles into his back, someone was crouched in front of him helping him stand. He swayed but the voice was calming, warm hands were pulling his own ice cold ones from the bandages on his forearm.  

 

“Hinata?” The strong voice broke through like an ice pick through a wall of ice, and the omega took a deep breath as if he had surfaced from underwater.

 

“Sssh.” Daichi let the first year cling to him.

  
“Dai?” Suga called from somewhere over the captain’s shoulder.

 

“Deep breaths.” The captain used his alpha voice and his pheromones smothered the small boy, covering him in a scent that said _ safe, loved, protection, and family.  _

 

“What happened? Hinata? Did someone threaten you?” The alpha demanded his voice even and calm but the threat was there. The threat that said I will hurt whomever hurt you and the small crow giggled.

 

Suga rolled his eyes and giggled as well taking the baby crow into his arms. “Alphas only think along one line. I swear.”

 

Hinata hugged his friend tightly. “Hey there Suga-san. Daichi-san.”

 

“Oh! How I’ve missed you.” Suga ruffled the orange hair still holding the small first year to his chest.”

 

“We hung out yesterday Suga.” Hinata laughed pulling away he kept his arms around Suga’s middle smiling up at his co-captain.

 

Daichi looked around confused,scratching the back of his neck when he realized how much of an idiot he was. Of course Hinata wasn’t being threatened it was anxiety over what happened. The alpha took a deep breath himself, he wasn’t sure he was ever going to be able to set foot in that bathroom ever again. Even nearing that corner made his hair stand on end, he found himself standing there blocking the corner as his team exited the gym every day since the attack. 

 

“Did you come to watch practice?” Suga asked taking Hinata’s hands examining the unraveling bandages. 

 

“Kageyama and I are going into the city after practice to get some new shoes and knee pads. I have a coupon. And then lunch.”

 

“Did you come here on your bike? Alone?” Daichi asked causing the smaller boy to deflate and look down at his feet shamefaced.

 

“I did. But I don’t need to be watched 24/7 it’s not fair. I’m old enough. And I felt suffocated. And Dad is with Natsu and I hate worrying him, and if I told him I didn’t have anyone to go with he would have shut the bakery down early. And that’s not fair.”

 

Daichi was about to say something but Suga cut him off and calmly cupped Hinata’s face in his hands. “Of course you feel that way. Let’s be sure though to let Tomo-san know you reached your destination safely. And he doesn’t mean it to suffocate you he worries because he loves you. So! Practice is almost over and these need to be rewrapped. “ Suga looked down on the white bandages. Hinata nodded he hadn’t even realized he did that. When did that happen?

 

“We’ll all go to the city, because I need knee pads and we all were given coupons. So come on.” Suga took Hinata’s hand and pulled him into the gym Daichi behind them smiling lovingly at his soon to be mate. Suga was a natural mother and he felt beyond lucky to be Suga’s alpha.

 

Kageyama wasn't happy seeing that his boyfriend came unaccompanied, he however was’t allowed to say such from the way Suga sent a warning glare in his direction. 

 

Hinata cheered his teammates on from the sidelines next to coach, the blond sat with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“You better be ready for practice monday, we aren’t holding back. You need to get your stamina back.” Shoyo grinned, leave it to coach to treat him like he does everyone else, he missed the loving look advisor Takeda gave Ukai. 

 

~0~

 

Kageyama followed Hinata around the sporting good store, his blue eyes surveying the area, he growled at alphas that stepped too close to the orange haired boy. 

 

“Oi, Scowlyama! How about you look for new knee pads like you wanted to. Try to relax, you’re acting like everyone is out to get us.”  The dark haired alpha didn’t reply he only turned away his cheeks burning red, it wasn’t himself he was worried for. It was Hinata. 

 

The alpha watched two alpha’s purchase some shoes and leave the store, before looking at the knee pads near Hinata. The omega shook his head, he had been out of the hospital a week, and the slamming him into a locker incident had been two days before that, however his boyfriend? Yes definitely boyfriend, was refusing to leave his side.

 

It was annoying and he glanced over at Suga who was giggling beside Daichi, he shot Hinata a knowing wink. His alpha was being just as obnoxious and this made Hinata giggle, Daichi-senpai was usually so calm and put together but lately he had been extra protective.

 

“Kageyama-kun this is the style you were looking for in knee pads right?” Suga called the young alpha over. Hinata was busy looking at shoes, Tomo had given him some money and orders to buy new sneakers. He glanced down at his ratty ones and smiled, soon Tomo would be his father on paper. In another week they would go in front of a judge and he would officially adopt Natsu and him. The young omega couldn’t help but grin, Tomo had asked the two young omegas if he could take their last name so they all would be Hinata. 

 

“Just wait until they go. Why can’t I go to the fucking mall without being trailed by bastards holding cameras.” A dark haired alpha grumbled adjusting black sunglasses under his black baseball cap. He ran hands over his black skinny jeans, removing his gray hoodie and glasses he tossed them on a table holding folded basketball shorts.  

 

“Hamada-san! The reason for a disguise is to no be noticed.” The man wearing jeans and a black t-shirt growled, running a hand through his brown hair. He adjusted his own sunglasses.

 

“Shut it Milo it’s not working! They were on to us anyway. So much for getting a fucking coffee and a bagel. Seriously it’s my day off.”

 

“Coach, let’s just head back to the office, we have plays to discuss-coach?” 

 

The assistant coach Milo frowned his boss Hamada Shinjo was the famous basketball coach for the Alpha National basketball team. The man had been a hero in his hayday and was just elected coach, hence why they were being followed by reporters and fans. 

 

However the alpha wasn’t glaring down a reporter or would be fan, instead he was frozen and stood staring at young kid who was looking at a shoe display. 

 

The alpha tensed his attention and focus zeroed in on the orange haired boy, oh from the smell of him he was Omega but why was Coach interested, this was a fucking pup, he looked barely out of middle school if that. He was small, he wasn’t wearing a jersey so not a fan. He instead wore a black jacket that said Karasuno Volleyball Club written on the back. The small pup had a pair of black skinny jeans and his sneakers looked ready to be retired. He was smiling brightly at a style of shoe that looked on sale. 

 

“Coach? Don’t tell me you’re into the young ones.” Milo made a face.

 

“Isa.” The Coach whispered nearing the boy, he reached out and grabbed the thin arm under the black volleyball jacket.  Before he could get further the coach was blocked and suddenly by not one but three growling teenage Alphas. Two more came from the left, what the hell was it with today?

 

“Sorry boy’s we didn’t mean any harm.” The brown haired man in a black knitted sweater and black and white striped scarf smiled nervously. “My boss here thought he knew the kid. Our bad.” Milo tried to ease the situation, where the hell did these kids come from? The two in light blue and white jackets had appeared as if out of thin air.

  
  


Shinjo snapped out of the daze he was in, he knew that scent it was familiar he had it committed to memory, that boy he looked so much like his ex wife he almost approached and what? He wanted to double check, to sniff at the kid? The coach swallowed, that jacket Karasuno was the highschool they both had gone to. The little pup bastards dared growl at him, didn’t they fucking know who he was?

 

Shinjo nodded, “Yeah, my bad. Sorry if I scared you brats. He straightened his black hoodie that said japan with a basketball logo. The small omega he had grabbed was trembling and the coach looked over his shoulder to see him bury his face in the chest of a dark haired alpha. 

 

It was only curiosity dammit, he hadn’t given his ex wife and all that installed a second thought in years. Except that kid-he could be her/his son. How old would his pup be, not that he cared, he didn’t care. That was another life one that he never thought about.

 

“Woah there boys. We are just trying to look at some shoes.” Assistant Coach snapped back at the six teens. Damn kids were tall these days, and what the fuck did they have to be so possessive about. 

 

These pups, these teenagers were staring them down without blinking, what kind of disrespect where they teaching in schools these days?

 

“Yeah, damn brats.” The coach growled moving past the group Shinjo chanced a glance back, the orange haired omega looked nervously to the gray haired omega who stood with his hands on his hips reprimanding the alphas. 

 

“Kids these days.” Milo grumbled, he pulled the coach away wondering why the boss would want these particular shoes. They’d already shot the commercial for this brand, these shoes weren’t even basketball shoes? Maybe coach needed some time off, ever since that bitch lawyer stopped by the boss had been acting funny. 

 

~0~

 

Hamada watched over his shoulder as the group take their purchases to the counter he’d been having one hell of a couple days. First the announcer cut his interview on the sports channel and replaced it with some boring high school volleyball footage. He had thought Hansuke was just like his name read, a great friend. However the man wasn’t even answering his texts. 

 

Then Hamada had woken up to find his sink was leaking but the building manager said they would send a repairman at their earliest convenience. They seemed so curt about it, even his paper wasn’t delivered.  Shinjo had taken the papers to his lawyer, the alpha’s eyes had widened and he was on his feet drawing the blinds down.

 

“You have to sign now. Don’t wait. “

 

“What do you mean? I haven’t seen my son in years.” 

 

“It’s too late.” The lawyer lead his client to a soft leather chair quickly going to the bar and pouring a drink from an amber colored bottle. “If Madea is on it, you’ve already lost. This woman, this alpha has brought world leaders to their knees. She’s gone in to look over the legalities of TREATIES!  She’s negotiated ransoms. Who negotiates ransoms? That’s how cold she is. She’s an ice queen, so sign and forget you ever had a son. It’s been long enough the pup probably doesn’t have any good memories of you. Don’t be foolish.”

“I have to think about it.”

 

“What is there to think about!” The lawyer in his expensive blue suit that matched his own usually cutting cold blue eyes poured himself a drink and tossed it back quickly.  “I’ve heard stories, she isn’t a thug. No, far worse. She will bring down your life using legal means. She has connections.”

 

Hamada looked to his long time acquaintance, the man had divorced three times and never mated. He had no pups to carry his name, but Hamada had a son that could carry his name. “What are my rights?” 

 

The lawyer sighed turning back to the documents “Let me look them over I’ll have my investigator get you a name and address. This might kill your career.” 

 

Hamada was now on a saturday walking around the Mall, he had wanted to see where the advertisement had been placed but to his dismay they had yet to be put up. He was starting to have a feeling of unease. 

 

He glanced over his shoulder hearing the orange haired boys loud excited voice, “What we won free merchandise! Did you hear that Kageyama! All of our stuff is free! Quick everyone put your stuff in. Oikawa-san thank you for the coupon! It was so lucky that we won!” 

 

“He looked like someone I used to go to school with.” Hamada explained to his assistant.

 

“Maybe it’s their kid.But did he just call one of those brats Oikawa-san? Wouldn’t it be funny if that was the sponser Oikawa Akira?” Milo replied.

 

“Yeah. Weird. He almost kind of looks like him. Anyway. Let’s go have lunch at my favorite restaurant Cure City.” Hamada glared at the two kids wearing red jackets that said Nekoma, and the ones in black were Karasuno and finally the light blue jackets of another group of teens. What was it with the volleyball brats? Was there a convention in town?

 

~0~

  
  


Oikawa crossed his legs sitting on the department store’s loveseat. The omega sighed as he waited with his elbow on his knee his other arm crossed over his lap, chin resting on his fist. He wanted to go to the mall to get some new clothes and because shopping always made him feel better.  However when Iwa-chan had asked him what his plans were for the weekend and Tooru had told him he was going to the mall, the Alpha suddenly showed up at his house with a red faced Kyoutani. 

 

Confused Tooru had asked why they were on his doorstep, both boys dressed casually. Hajime was wearing a gray hoodie under his jean jacket and a pair of skinny jeans that outlined his muscular thighs and calves. It should be a crime for an alpha to look so hot in casual clothes, his black hightop converse tapped nervously as he pushed a red faced Kyoutani forward. 

 

The bumblebee head was wearing his green hooded jacket and a blue t-shirt underneath, his baggy jeans were ripped at the knees and Oikawa thought “what a mess.” 

 

“We uh, thought we would go with you.” Iwa-chan started nudging his blushing kohai, the younger boy wouldn’t meet Oikawa’s eyes. 

 

The omega crossed his arms over his chest, he had planned on going out into a crowded mall all by himself. He hadn’t left the house except to attend practice and school, Tooru hated the anxiety he felt when he thought about walking home alone, however these last two weeks, Iwa-chan and Kyoutani, Kindachi or Kunimi would walk with the captain and co captain. They didn’t even attend the same cram school or live in the same direction. They were’t fooling Tooru, it was annoying that they thought they needed to escort him home, it was annoying and also cute. And even the awkwardness between Iwa-chan and him was disappearing quickly, he smiled remembering Suga’s advice. It wasn’t fair that Mr. Refreshing was farther ahead in the relationship department. Even Kageyama was doing better with his omega, they’d reached first base, well it was a guess. Ugh, it didn’t matter, Iwa-chan hadn’t even held his hand! Life was so unfair. And now, even Maddog was surpassing him. 

 

Anyway, he was feeling loved by his teammates lately, so it was not really surprising to see his usual escort was here on a saturday, and though part of him wanted to protest and declare he wasn’t to be pitied and he wasn’t weak, another part felt relief. 

 

“Go on, tell him.” Iwa-chan demanded of the tight lipped scowling Kyoutani.

 

“Tell me what? What's happened?” Tooru sighed tilting his head trying to catch his underclassmen eye. 

 

The alpha tsk, before mumbling, “What was that my dear sweet kohai?”

 

“I-I need to buy a new outfit, for a date tonight. Iwaizumi senpai said you would know what to do. Please help me?”

 

Oikawa thought he was hearing things “What? Can this be?” He put a hand over his heart, “My dear little kohai! My sweet angelic Ky-chan. Has a date! And it’s tonight? With who? Do I know the lucky and unworthy girl? Boy?”

 

It was adorable the usual angry faced young alpha was burning red with embarrassment his hands in his jean pockets he still didn’t meet his captain’s excited gaze.

 

“It’s Yahaba. We are going to the movie tonight, it’s just a movie.” 

 

“Oh.My.God. That’s the setter we just recruited, the one with the swishy bangs and cute baby face? Ky-chan! I’m so proud of you. You asked him to a movie!”

 

“It’s not a big deal we uh, went to the arcade last weekend. Sort of. I mean i bumped into him at the train station before getting into a fight and he said he had to meet someone at the arcade and I said I liked arcades so we went together.” Kyoutani didn’t mention that he thought Yahaba was meeting another alpha and it didn’t set right with him so he practically invited himself, only to find out he was meeting another omega friend that worked there and had to drop off a game the other wanted to borrow. They had spent the rest of the day walking around playing games and Yahaba had taken his hand and pulled him towards a photo booth. 

 

“Ah, I see there is a romantic story there. I do want to hear but first off to the mall. We’ll get you fixed up and handsome.”

 

Now Oikawa was waiting outside the dressing room for his younger teammate to come out, the clothes Tooru  had picked were casual but the color would go well with the alpha’s eyes and eyeliner. Still he wasn’t an idiot, sure Kyoutani needed a wardrobe change but Tooru had noticed how the two alpha’s had closed in whenever a stranger especially another alpha neared him. 

 

The captain peered over at a bored Iwa-chan his vice captain was reading a text his foot resting on his knee, the nearness of his thigh was making Tooru’s own leg warm. 

 

“Can you believe him and Yahaba? I don’t see it.” Iwa-chan mumbled.

 

“I get it.” Tooru bit his lip not turning to the dark haired alpha. “He’s a good setter with an even temper, I asked him to try out because he had played on the omega team. He’s good under pressure and I once saw him slam an alpha against the wall when the bastard had tried to intimidate an omega underclassman. He wasn’t afraid, well he was but he didn’t show it. And he would have fought that bigger kid, he would have lost but he looked ready to fight to the death. Or close to it. Kyoutani has a big chip on his shoulder and I think Yahaba can help him fix it. He doesn’t seem the type to be easily intimidated like everyone else is of Kyoutani. Everyone needs someone that will balance them out. Anyway if this kid breaks Ky-chan’s heart I will end him. ” 

 

Iwaizumi held his breath looking away from his phone he was staring at the beautiful omega next to him. 

 

“Don’t look so shocked Iwa-chan, I have a heart too. I might not look it but I understand unrequited love and the pain of pinning.”

 

The omega was too busy concentrating on what outfit to have Ky-chan try on next that he missed the stiffening of his co-captain or the paling of Iwa-chan’s face.

 

“Who?” Iwa-chan growled under his breath, did Tooru have someone in mind? Who was it?

 

Before the captain could reply to the open ended question from his Co-captain, Kyoutani left the dressing room his scowl firmly in place, although it looked more like a grimace. 

 

“Oh! Look at you! This is perfect.” Oikawa stood up clapping his hands “I did so good. Look at our handsome team mate Iwa-chan.”

 

The alpha nodded “Not bad. Yahaba’s gonna fall to his knees and beg you to be his boyfriend once he sees you.” Oikawa cheered patting his teammates tense back. He had picked out a pair of blue skinny jeans faded at the thigh because Ky-chan had nice thighs and it was good to draw attention to all the best parts. He decided to go simple so the young alpha could feel comfortable, so it was a wonder what a mustard yellow boyfriend cardigan could do over a white sleeveless t-shirt. There was black silhouette of a man wearing headphones walking a big dog. It was fitting just tight enough to show off a broad chest, omegas liked that. And if he had to remove his cardigan perhaps to wrap around a cold boyfriend then the sleeveless white shirt would be sure to show off the alphas other attributes.  

 

“You look so handsome.” Tooru cooed. 

 

“I feel like a tool in this color.” He grumbled blushing under the omega’s approving stare,

 

“Well you look far from it. Right Iwa-chan?” 

 

The co-captain was trying not to laugh at the painfully embarrassed expression of his Kohai, “It looks good. I mean it matches your hair.  Besides trust Tooru he knows his stuff. He always looks good.” 

 

Iwaizumi didn’t mean to just blurt that out, but it was cute how Tooru suddenly turned away his cheeks were a bright pink. He coughed and cleared his throat his hand still around the uncomfortable alpha’s shoulders. “Well, Iwa-chan thank you for the compliment. How about we celebrate our dear Ky-chan’s date with lunch! It’s exhausting to shop, and Ky-chan keep those clothes on we’ll buy them as is. You look so good, let’s break this outfit in, after of course we buy two more so you can plan your next dates.” 

 

“Do you think they’ll be more?”

 

Oikawa giggled at the uncertainty in the blond’s voice. 

 

“Of course there will be! Now leave it to me! Let’s get you something fashionable yet casual.  This is so much fun!” 

 

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but grin slapping Kyoutani back as the omega quickly shot off towards a rack of shirts on the other side of the store. It was good to see Tooru without the anxiety that hovered over him, even though he had pretended things were fine, Iwaizumi could see the dark circles under his captain’s eyes. 

 

Knowing the omega was having nightmares still, then sometimes he flinched away from the alpha teammates, and even from Iwaizumi. That hurt the most, more than them not talking. And Iwaizumi knew he was being a coward but he isn't ready to talk about that night about how he felt. 

 

“Look how much fun he’s having.” Iwaizumi watched as the omega held up a shirt and shook his head grabbing another one. “Thanks Kyoutani. I’m glad you came along. He would have seen through me if I just had shown up. You however were the sacrificial lamb I owe you.”

 

The young alpha shrugged, “Do you really think there will be other dates? I mean with Yahaba?”

 

Iwaizumi nodded, it was a relief to see Tooru smiling, for real and not that fake shit that fools everyone but him. 

  
  


**_~0~_ **

  
  


Tooru felt absolutely happy, shopping was the best stress reliever and having his dad’s credit card made buying Kyoutani new clothes that much more fun. “If you want my dad opened a new sports shop upstairs we could take advantage of his guilt and misplaced examples of love by getting free stuff! “ His parent was trying to make things better again by giving him money, the answer to everything according to his alpha dad. He even named the store after Tooru and his long childhood friend putting the kangi of their names together. Tooru rolled his eyes at that and at the same time his inner omega cheered.

 

Kyoutani had tried to protest not wanting to take advantage of his friend, but Tooru wouldn’t hear it. Tooru said, it was the least he could do for his friends staying with him in the hospital when his own parents couldn’t be bothered. 

 

Tooru felt so lucky to have such good friends in his life. 

 

“After we can go get lunch. It’s on me. It’s only fair. Since you both are carrying all my bags.” And god they were, they held all the shopping bags. 

 

Tooru stopped short he saw a familiar omega with orange hair standing near the entrance of the new sporting good store he was staring at a pair of shoes but what really caught the taller omega was the fact that an older alpha was standing too close he was focused on the oblivious teen. 

 

Next to him was another familiar face, the gray haired omega Kurasauno’s setter. 

 

“Suga and Chibi-chan.” he frowned. Were those alpha’s looking at them? Why were they so intent on the two teens wearing the black Kurasano jackets and jeans Why were they alone? Hadn’t Suga been attacked again, what was wrong with his Alpha shouldn’t he know better. 

 

Really he didn’t deserve Suga, Suga deserved to be protected and treasured and goddammit why did Tooru care? Why did he care that Chibi-chan had a big smile on his face one that reached his eyes, even though he had been through hell he still managed to maintain. 

 

“What the hell are those perves focusing on?” Kyoutani surprised Tooru by saying he started in the sports store’s direction. 

 

It could be nothing but Oikawa felt a panic in his chest for the two Omegas, his friends. Ugh, disgusting he was worrying for the enemy.  With good cause just as Iwaizumi and Kyoutani reached the store pushing past crowds of people, one of the alpha’s with dark hair had grabbed Chibi’s arm suddenly. 

 

The two Seijoh alphas dropped the bags and hurried their pace growling angrily at the stranger who dared grab the now frightened orange haired spiker. Suddenly they were joined by three more teenage alphas. Two wearing Karasuno colors and one Nekoma. 

 

The alpha holding Chibi’s arm suddenly released as Kageyama snarled in warning. 

 

“Sorry boy’s we didn’t mean any harm.” The brown haired man in a black knitted sweater and black and white striped scarf smiled nervously. “My boss here thought he knew the kid. Our bad.”

 

The other alpha with dark hair and golden brown eyes  nodded, “Yeah, my bad. Sorry if I scared you brats. He straightened his black hoodie that said japan with a basketball logo. Tooru thought he looked familiar but pushed it aside so he could help Suga calm Chibi-chan down.

 

~0~

 

“What do you mean you don’t have a table for me? I have a standing reservation dammit!” Hamada was definitely having one of the worst days ever.

 

“Akaashi-kun. Bokuto-san.” The hostess walked around the podium like stand she was positioned at and hurried to greet two teens dressed informally. For a moment Hamada thought he was going to see the Bokuto Hakume the sports announcer and Akaashi Koichi the restaurant's owner. He wondered if these two were somehow related. 

 

“We’ve been too spoiled anyway let’s go hit up Mcdonalds.” Milo yawned. 

 

“I don’t want fucking Mcdonalds, lets go to the bar. We don’t need a table.” Hamada grumbled and waited for the hostess to return standing back near the tall plants decorating the small sitting area.

 

“Akaashi-san!” A familiar excited voice called out and Hamada turned over to see the same orange haired boy with a group of alphas and a couple omegas. Maybe some sports thing was in town for highschoolers. Volleyball really? Isa was in track but she had played Volleyball in middleschool. She liked to run too much to keep with volleyball. He watched the group as they were quickly greeted then lead to a table.

 

He asked the hostess when she returned about the group. “Oh, those are guests of the owner’s son.” 

 

**_~0~_ **

 

So of course Shinjo did the exact opposite of what he was told to do, curiosity was killing him.  Could the kid be the same one from the sports store? He fit the profile and around the same age, and his companions, well most of them wore Karasuno Volleyball club jackets. Now here he was. His lawyer had in fact given him a picture and some information. The information he read about the alpha that was going to adopt his only child wasn’t the best. 

 

Honestly the man sounded rough, judging from his background he could be a cruel serial killer. He had no business raising children. Maybe it was time to take responsibility, he sighed remembering the smile on Isa’s face when he had told her about the japanese team. The traveling, everytime he returned home she greeted him. And when he left she had given him a final hug, there had been yelling and he was gone. The boy, his pup had clung to his mother looking up at the alpha, was it out of confusion or sadness? Shinjo couldn’t remember. 

 

“Why are we here?” His assistant coach growled sitting in the bleachers watching as volleyball players entered into the gym, snapping the coach out of his dark thoughts. “Are we scouting? This place is kinda far from Tokyo.” 

 

“Are you tired Natsu?” A man holding a child with bright orange hair sat down in front of the two basketball alphas. “Here I’ll hold you.”

 

“I’m not tired Daddy, I wanna watch big brother.” the pup whined yawning but not fighting as her father easily scooped her up.

 

The alpha chuckled as the small omega nuzzled into the crook of his arm her little body going lax as she was held by the alpha with dark hair. 

 

“What’s up Tomo-san!” A blond alpha wearing a black tanktop and jeans greeted the dark haired man who wore a plain black t-shirt and jeans. 

 

“Saeko!” they high fived. “I thought I’d close the bakery and come see the boys practice.”

 

“Yeah, spring high is coming! Ryuu and Chi-chan are so excited. They’ve been practicing in the yard.Not to mention Ennoshita is working hard on the butler cafe outfits. Our boys will be looking so handsome.”

 

“Shoyo and that brat setter have been staying up late practicing at the park, I got fed up and put a net up in the yard so I can at least know where they are. As for the butler cafe I thought it was just some way Tobio was trying to get my Shoyo naked. I walked in on them taking measurements. You should have seen Kageyama scramble to explain what was really going on.” 

  
Saeko threw her head back and laughed with everything in her, “I used to bring omegas to my room, dad made sure I kept the door open. Awe our boys growing. Awe, it’s so cute. Are they official then?” The blond alpha giggled nudging the dark haired man. “They’d make cute little scowling babies.” Saeko slapping her thigh at the face Tomo made. 

 

“There will be no pups until he’s out of college. He’s too good for that setter. That alpha actually came up to me and said ‘I love him.’  Without hesitation, he asked me if he could court Shoyo.”

 

“Sounds like a ballsy little bastard. You’re right you better keep an eye on that one. He’s serious.”

 

Tomo grinned “He’s protective, I thought he was going to bite the head off this dog walker that said hello to Shoyo as he was walking by.”

 

“Oh, young love.” Saeko put a hand over her heart. “I hope I can find  **_the one._ ** ”

 

They were joined by another man with a similar kin scent as the blond. “Natsu is asleep. How is she?”

 

The dark haired alpha sat next Tomo, “She’s been very clingy. She hasn’t been sleeping well she wakes up with nightmares. Shoyo is a little better but he still gets nightmares.  The therapist says to puppy pile so I’ve had them in my room. It seems to help. It takes some getting used to. I’m not-I mean I didn’t grow up like that.”

 

“Puppy piles are my favorite we still do them. Just a month back when Chikara was attacked we had a puppy pile, gives them security. Lots of touch starved kids out there, not mine though. I hug them at every turn even if it’s a fist to the gut. Ryuu sure does have a left hook.“

 

“I hope that bitch Ritzu rots behind bars. I would have loved to have a go at her.” The blond alpha growled. 

 

Tomo smiled sadly looking down at the sleeping pup in his arms. “I owe you Lu. If you wouldn’t have-”

 

“Nah, don’t worry about it. We are all apart of the same pack. I know you would have done the same for mine.“ Tanaka smiled easily he hated recalling that night, the way little Shoyo was being touched by that perverted bastard. The older man cracked his neck turnin it to the side, then popped his knuckles. He’d gladly do it again, these pups were like his own. Besides Tomo was a stand up alpha a little young and wet behind the ears.

 

“Talking about packs. How’s that omega you’ve been talking to? Madea-san.”

Shinjo leaned in to hear this conversation, so this alpha was dating the lawyer?

 

“Sora? He’s been calling, we are just friends. We aren't dating. Although I owe him big time, his sister is really helping us out. She took over all the paperwork and is filing everything at no expense to me. In a couple weeks these kids are mine.”

 

“There they are! Wooh, lets see what you got!” Saeko hollered causing her brother to turn and make a face. 

 

“Shut up! So embarrassing!” Ryu growled flipping his sister off. 

 

Ignoring her brother Saeko waved at Chikara who blushed and waved back. Noya waved excitedly! She loved her boys.

 

“Hinata! You two quit messing around and get into formation!” a blond alpha who was most definitely the coach growled. The young orange haired boy looked so small against the other players he was a child. Shinjo held his breath leaning forward, what was he doing out there? It was no mistake he was an omega, he was making faces at the scowling dark haired boy next to him. 

 

He knew nothing about volleyball so he had brought his assistant coach Milo who had played in highschool before switching to basketball. 

 

“Usually the liberos are short its the only position for a short player what’s that little guy doing as a middle blocker?”

 

Saeko and Tomo turned around hearing the alpha’s question, but it was Tomo who proudly answered “ He’s scoring points.” 

 

Before Milo could reply, the blond urged him to “Keep watching, don’t say anything else or you’ll eat your words.”

Then it happened, there was a serve the ball was returned and the scowling dark haired boy set and a flash of orange was there where the ball was, and in a blink or faster the ball was gone, slamming down on the other side of the court.

 

“That was? What?” His assistant coach blinked twice, “Did you see that. It was incredible.”

 

The blond girl turned “Yeah, you should see them in a real match. Sho-chan tires the blockers out they chase him but never catch him and that setter is a genius. Did you see, Sho-chan’s eyes were closed. That’s trust.” 

 

She turned back to face forward patting Tomo hard on the back careful not to wake little Natsu. 

 

Shinjo felt his heart clinch when the boy jumped while talking to his setter, a smile that was Isa’s on his face. He looked like her his hair and eyes he was beautiful. 

 

He remembered the lawyers warning, his own lawyer had been terrified of the name and advised him to listen to her words. Madea-san was not one for empty threats.  And maybe the guy wasn’t what the report said he was, he held the sleeping pup in his arms like she was so breakable, and he bragged with the other parents like any proud father. Just who the fuck was this guy?

 

Was he a relation of Isa’s? Again, why hadn’t he been contacted about her death? He could have sent money, he was still unmarried, it wouldn’t have interrupted his life to stop what he was doing and attend a funeral. He might even have taken on the two children if Ritzu was so far gone. He could have given them a life, sent Ri-chan to rehab. Isa was dead. She was dead and her smile, her soft voice that easy going nature was gone with her. Or maybe not, he heard the orange haired boy’s encouraging words to his teammates. 

 

The alpha suddenly needed and  wanted to mend this gap, to see the boy up close. Did the omega smell like Isa? Shoyo needed to know that Shinjo had loved Isa, but things were complicated, they had been together in high school. She was a track star, her smile was infectious. And when he found out she was pregnant he wanted to stick around he had for the first year but then he got recruited for the national team and she had told him to go after a few strained years. She had said it, he knew she was saying what he wanted to hear. He had left her holding the orange haired boy. 

 

He tried to send money a few times but she sent it back with divorce papers. He had been hurt but it was for the best. He wanted to concentrate on his sport and he forgot her and conveniently he forgot his child. 

 

“Hey, shitty old man.” The dark haired setter called came over to the bleachers.

 

“What’s that dummyama?” Tomo growled. “Damn kids.”

 

“You can get Natsu home I’ll walk Shoyo home after practice. We were going to get something to eat at Tanaka-sans. The others are going as well.”

 

Tomo glanced at a grinning Tanaka. “The more the merrier!” 

 

Tomo nodded, “I’ll get her home then.”  he stood up slowly “Oi! Bakkayama! If you like your setter hands so much keep them to yourself.” 

 

“Yah, yah.” the dark haired kid hurried back to the court where the orange haired omega jumped up and cheered smiling, he waved at his father. 

 

“They’ll get home safety no worries Tomo-san.” Tanaka stretched and yawned. “I’ll follow you out, I better get the restaurant ready for hungry teenagers. Saeko!”

 

“Ousu!” the blond alpha stood up and followed her dad out.

 

Shinjo couldn’t take his eyes off the young boy as he high fived the stiff setter and the liebro.

 

“Let’s go.” Shinjo got up after practice he wanted to follow the kid just for a chance to get closer out of curiosity. 

 

Except he bumped into a tall blond alpha, “I haven’t seen you around.” The coach growled.

 

Milo growled at the aggressor, Shinjo calmly smiled “Sorry, coach, we were actually looking to sit in on a basketball practice and confused the gyms. We play with the national team and well I was scouting with my assistant.”  Hamada handed a card to the narrowed eyed Coach. “I was distracted by your kids, they’re not too bad. I don’t know much about volleyball but what my assistant tells me your teams amazing and unique.” 

 

The coach’s eyes were wide at the name on the card, of course Hamada was recognized if not by face but by name. 

 

“Sorry about that Coach Hamada-san. We’ve had some trouble with our players being harassed and-”

 

“No its fine. I understand. I’ve never had to deal with omegas on my team but it would be nerve racking having to worry about their safety.” 

 

Ukai narrowed his eyes on the stranger something about him was familiar but the blond refused to trust it. “To bad about the basketball club they were disbanded and their coach was thrown in jail. So you’ve come a long way for nothing.” Ukai handed the card back turning to his boys cleaning up the gym.

 

“I want the place spotless you damn brats! Hurry up so I can lock up.” Ukai refused to leave anyone to lock up alone, he put himself in charge of locking up. After Takeda was attacked he was suddenly hypervigilant with all his players. 

 

He watched the dark haired alpha leave, shaking his head.  “Ha! Slowyama! I’ll wait for you outside! Ha! I beat you putting the balls away.” The young omega skipped past Ukai and stepped out into the cool evening air. He moved away from the tall strangers standing near the door.

 

“Hey there shorty!” One of the dark haired alpha’s called out to him, he tensed.

 

“Don’t scare him Milo. “ The other tall alpha growled at the man next to him.

 

“He wanted to say we were watching your practice and you were amazing.” This brought a smile to the omegas face but he still maintained an uneasy distance. Shoyo kept the gym door at his back in case he needed to run back in to avoid danger and attack. These two looked familiar somehow he remembered the mall incident and quickly turned to run back into the gym.

 

“We are here recruiting for the basketball team but I hear they’re disbanded.’ Shinjo feeling the omega’s unease quickly explained their presence. “But watching your team was a treat, you can sure jump.”

 

“Kageyama is the setter he’s a genius he can serve so good and I just jump and the ball is there. Like whaam! Boom!” 

 

“Sure, sure he’s fast but you are faster! Those blockers couldn’t catch up!” Shinjo watched the young boy blush he neared him slowly. God he looked like Isa so much it hurt. 

 

“How old are you kid?”

 

“Fifteen. “ The little omega replied with a shrug. “I’m a first year, but so is Kageyama. He’s so good he’ll play on the olympic team.”

 

“Yeah, right beside you.” The young alpha suddenly appeared and Shinjo wasn’t surprised at how the boy put himself between Shoyo and him. 

 

“These guys were just saying how amazing we are. It’s a coincidence to see them again, but they’re recruiting basketball players.”  Shoyo bounced on the heels of his feet looking at the alpha with admiration. Fuck it hurt, Isa had looked at him like that. Here this alpha kid was so sure that Shoyo would be with him. 

  
Why didn’t he have the same confidence in Isa, he had left her behind and didn’t look back.

 

“Hey idiot don’t talk to strangers.” The alpha smacked the omega on the back of the head.

 

“There isn’t a basketball team anymore so I guess you’ll be leaving.” The dark haired boy growled at Shinjo. Pups these days!

 

“Woah, there kid we were just watching your practice.” Milo rolled his eyes taking a step forward refusing to be disrespected. 

 

“Fine. Practice is over. Excuse us.” The young alpha pulled the boy away with him.

 

“So rude Kageyama.” Hinata shoved the taller boy playfully.

 

“Idiot you don’t know those guys. And I don’t trust him.” The young alpha had an arm around the omega’s waist. 

 

Shinjo hadn’t got close enough to sniff the boy, that brat got in the way. He just wanted to talk to him more. The alpha watched seeing another couple from a decade ago holding hands and laughing.

 

“What’s going on Shinjo-san?” his assistant asked. 

 

~0~

 

Shinjo walked into the bakery that used to belong to Isa’s parents, apparently they had died and left it to Ritzu? He should have left after yesterday but his heart refused to let go of the past. 

 

“Goodmorning.” The man behind the counter greeted. “What can I get you?”

 

“Oh, I actually used to come here as a kid. I was wondering what happened to the old couple that owned the bakery? Are you a son of theirs?” The alpha smiled sadly. 

 

“No, they died as did their daughter. I only just took over after their youngest daughter left it in my care. You were at practice last night right?”

 

“So you’re a friend of the family.” The alpha narrowed his eyes suspiciously when Hamada side stepped the question.

 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to pry. I’ll have a meat bun. And yes, I was looking to recruit third years for basketball. However I was a little late.” The alpha nodded baging one up for him he waited for payment.

 

“Daddy!” a small girl with orange hair and Isa’s smile skipped into the bakery. “Look what I made!”

 

She waved a paper around the baker came around the counter picking the small girl up and swinging her around. 

 

“It’s lovely!”

 

“It’s a picture of me, you and big brother!”

 

“Yes it is! And I’ll add it to the wall of art with the other masterpieces! Are you hungry?”

 

“No. My friend Leo shared his apple with me.”

 

“Leo huh?”

  
The girl giggled as the baker tickled her tummy. “I don’t know if I approve of this Leo. “

 

“He’s nice. He says my hair is like strawberries.”

 

“Well he sounds like a sly talking delinquent.”

 

“Daddy!” The pup giggled.

 

“Alright, alright. You go sit at a table and finish another piece of art. I still have buns to put in the oven before we can go.”

 

The young girl nodded obediently stepping around the alpha who held his bun in hand. “Anything else?” The alpha shook his head and left the bakery feeling sick to his stomach. He could have been that alpha.

 

Shinjo couldn’t take it, it was time to leave and he wasn’t looking where he was going. He bumped into the orange haired kid. His son. Shoyo. The boy  didn’t even have his last name, the pup instead went by Hinata. 

 

“Oh, hey mister. Sorry.” The omega smiled but his smile faltered when the man suddenly took his shoulders looking down at him with an expression that scared him.

 

It wasn’t long before the alpha was letting him go, his dad, yes he could call Tomo dad, was grabbing the alpha by the shirt.

 

“Why are you touching my son!” his growl was fierce and the other alpha put his hands up

 

“No harm no harm intended. He just looks like someone I thought he was maybe related. But if he’s your son, I guess I’m wrong.”

 

Shoyo whined he had been scared, and Tomo was ready to rip this alpha’s head off. 

 

“My name is Shinjo and I knew Hinata Isa.” 

 

“That’s my mother’s name.” Shoyo frowned looking to Tomo.

 

Tomo’s eyes narrowed “Shoyo go inside.” The small omega didn’t object his father never took that tone and he was scared of the territorial pheromones being given off.

 

“You fucker.” Tomo growled. “How dare you come here, and you even showed up to his practice.”

 

“You know who I am?”

 

“I know your name. You piece of shit. What are you here for? I know it’s not to make up for lost time. Shoyo is MINE. “

 

“He’s my son. My blood.”

 

“You gave up your rights the day you left his mother.” 

 

“Dammit you don’t know anything. She told me to go. “

 

“You believe that? You selfish piece of shit. Don’t you dare come near my pup. MINE.” The alpha growled.

 

“And just who the fuck are you? You aren’t Isa’s relation?“

 

“I’m their new father. That’s all that matters.”

 

The alpha growled then stepped back “I just wanted to see him up close. I didn’t know she was dead. She wouldn’t take money from me and it was just easier not to know the kid, because how can you miss what you never knew? But now she’s gone, and he’s all that’s left of her.”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“He looks like her, he talks like her. You didn’t know her. How she was. Her endless energy, the way she bounced on the balls of her feet. She could make you feel like you could be anything, do anything.”

 

“And you still left.”

 

“I was young and stupid but I want to make up-”

 

“No.” Tomo growled. “I won't let you hurt my pup more than he’s been.”

 

“It should be his choice.”

 

“You come here in your fancy clothes with your selfish words. You haven’t even stopped at her grave have you? I know this because every weekend we stop to clean the grave and leave flowers. I never knew the woman but I’m sure if I had she would have told me there was a reason she never bonded with you. You self righteous piece of-”

 

“Dad.” Hinata Shoyo grabbed Tomo’s hand “The bun timer went off.”

 

“Shoj.” Hamada messed up the kids name but he was angry and thrown off by the younger man’s words. 

 

“Shoyo.” Tomo corrected.

 

“Shoyo-” Hamada started forward.

 

“Sorry mister I already have a Father. I don’t know what you’re looking for but I’d rather not be bothered. And I don’t want you bothering my family.”

 

“Shoyo, don't say that. Look I coach an alpha basketball team. You can come out and watch a game courtside seats-”

 

“I hate basketball.” Shoyo didn’t look back at the dark haired man he paused inside the door of the bakery his back to the stranger that was his sire. “My mother watched basketball games on the tv all the time. Now I know why. She cried at night sometimes and I now know why. She called for you when those alphas pulled her into that bathroom and attacked her. You were supposed to be her alpha but you had your own life. I have my life here with my dad, sister and friends. You don’t fit into my life.” 

 

Shinjo felt sick, those were the words he had said to Isa before leaving.  _ “You don’t fit into my life.”  _

 

Tomo followed his son into the bakery embracing the boy in a tight reassuring hug and then ruffling his hair. 

 

“I’ll finish up and we can all go get ice cream!” 

 

He could see the orange haired boy wiping his eyes standing straighter, “We don’t need him.” He whispered and then smiled at Tomo. The Alpha wrapped his arms around the boy. 

 

“I had a shit father too. You most definitely don’t need him. “

 

Later that night Hamada Shinjo signed the paperwork requested of him, he signed it but under the condition that he be allowed to set up a college fund for the two children it was the least he could do. Even if they would never know who the money had come from, maybe someday they would have questions about their mother, questions only he could answer, and they would seek him out. 

Maybe.


	40. Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the filler, soon we return to our main story. Our end is near but no worries when we reach the finish there will be a cute time skip and epilogue.

Tomo moved slowly towards the Hinata family grave, he carried a bucket the ladle making a hauntingly loud clacking noise as he approached the family plot slowly. Tomo began to clear up, he and the children had come earlier in the week but he wanted to speak to Hinata Isa alone. He hadn’t told Hamada where the plot was but it felt as if he may have found it already. Fresh flowers were sitting at the base of each stone. Tomo glanced sadly at the expensive bouquets, had he done the right thing cutting Hamada off?

 

The custody hearing was coming and his nerves were on edge. The alpha bowed, then started to clean the stone with a rough sponge. It had rained earlier so their were some stains, he looked over at Grandfather and Grandmother’s graves and did the same. It was only polite, he then swept up and took the old flowers from around the graves pulling weeds in the process. His thoughts a mile away, when he had first come Shoyo had been excited to show him where there family plot was.

 

Ritzu hadn’t let the children visit and the excited pup thought his mother would be relieved to see them.

 

The weeds had been out of control then and overgrown. He remembered how Natsu and Shoyo had looked ready to cry. Tomo had never done this before but Shoyo was happy to show the orphan just how to properly greet one's ancestors. So today the Alpha bowed again lighting the incense alone. It had been a task scrubbing the stone, he wiped his forehead. Sleep had been hard to find these last few days, with the attack on Sho, the ever looming hearing and then that bastard Hamada.

 

“Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, Hinata-san. Please excuse my intrusion. I have left the kids with Granny. “ He was on his knees in front of the tall stones. “I know I came earlier with the kids asking if it was alright that I change my last name to Hinata. Tomorrow is a big day, and though I’ve been reassured we will win I’m still nervous. I just wanted you all to know that if I get full custody that I’ll be the best father I can be.  I didn’t have much of any example as a kid but I’ll do my best. “ he ran a hand through his black hair, he had cut it neatly to his head, he wanted to look more responsible. He glanced at his work worn jeans and plain black t-shirt that had an english word he couldn’t read. (HERE)

 

Tomo was 26 a year ago he was sleeping on a couch in some shitty break room at another nameless dive bar he cooked for. He had his hair blond since middle school despite being a yankee he never caused any real trouble. Now he was a mutt that found a permanent home and a family. He laughed to himself, it all started with a blow job.

~

 

He had seen her in that bar, watched her drink herself until closing. She had turned down the offers to take her home and have fun by betas and alphas. Ritzu, had something about her. She was defiant and hissed at the approaching men or women, but Tomo saw something familiar in her brown eyes. A sadness he could connect with, something he could confess to now that he’s had time to think about it. Lost, she was lost and empty looking to be filled by liquor, violence or sex. Her dark hair fell around her shoulders straight like oiled silk. She had a lingering scent of pups on her he wondered why she was here every night and not with her children.

 

He had been wearing a white t-shirt(sucker) with black letters across the chest that were in english. She smiled at him eyes glassy, “Wanna go somewhere? “ she had pushed him against a wall he had been leaning against beer in hand.

 

Tomo wasn’t into drunk sex, he knew inhibitions and defenses were lowered when anyone drank. So he took her home, scooping her swaying form up. The revealing sleeveless white dress made the beta look younger. Her dark makeup out of place, like a kid playing dress up.

 

“You and me are going to have fun? Need a job? I own a bakery. While bread bakes we can makeout and stuff.”

 

She tasted of cigarettes and whiskey, Tomo was bothered by the scent she carried it was light and it made him hesitant. But he took her all the way to a house in the country, later he learned she had been gone a week.

 

It was an old two story house off the street with a unpainted wood fence surrounding the home with it’s grassy yard dead to a lack of water. A tree in the middle had a small swing swaying lazily. A volleyball and two sets of small shoes were the only other clues that this beta had children. The volleyball was inside the house next to a small pair of worn out sneakers, a smaller set next to those let him know two pups lived here.

 

He removed his shoes quietly excusing himself for the intrusion. The beta pulled him across the dimly lit carpeted living room past an old brown couch and loveseat a small wood coffee table and box television towards a door that was partly open. She was loud and giggling, he wondered if the children were with a sitter since she had turned the lights on in the living room and now her bedroom. Everything was small but neat later he would note a lack of photos lining the walls or sitting on a family kamidana, it was the scent in the air that clinched his stomach it was heavy with anxiety.

 

When Ritzu stumbled again he picked her up and laid her on the bed prying her starfish like hold on him off. The simple white comforter like this place and Ritzu’s dress seemed borrowed or rented. It all felt a little out of place. He let the drunk beta sleep leaving her keys and phone under an old lamp switching on the hall light before moving to the couch.

 

The next morning he had woken up by the squeak of a wide eyed young Natsu, her messy orange locks falling over her shoulder, she wore a school uniform, her squeak brought Shoyo down the stairs wearing his school uniform he was yawning.

 

“Good morning, I’m Tomo one of your mother’s friends.” He put on a smile running a hand through his blond hair had been combed back giving him a making his appearance less friendly more yakuza and the two children stepped back, anxiety and fear coated the room.

 

“She’s our aunt.” Shoyo replied softly before Ritzu yelled that they should stop bothering everyone. She had a unlit cigarette in her hand leaning in her bedroom doorway.

 

“Brats!”

 

Tomo had responded that he wasn’t bothered he offered everyone breakfast a hungover Ritzu went back to bed. Tomo made breakfast that the children suspiciously eyed then ignored.

 

After that it was just a blur of work and sex. He found he was good at making bread and meat buns ect, it was actually calming. People enjoyed what he created and that was something simple but he could hold on to it.

 

Surprisingly Ritzu knew a lot about temperatures and yeast varieties. As promised they had fun but she was harsh with the two pups whenever they entered the same space asTomo.

 

“They’re just kids Ritz let them watch the shitty television. They aren’t bothering anyone, you’re doing your nails anyway, clicking away on your cell.” She had raised an eyebrow shooting a glare at a nervous Shoyo then returning to painting her nails.

 

The next morning she was gone with the car and after a day he tried calling her with no answer. The pups were terrified of him and he hated it.

 

Now look at him, he was going to be their father,and he had Sora. He deserved none of this. He couldn’t protect Shoyo, his bruises, and pain. Tomo had felt like ripping that kid that attack sho and his mongrel mother to shreds, he wanted to he wanted to so bad. He remembered the beatings from the alphas that ran the orphanage or foster home, more like institution. They beat him until he fought back until he finally successfully ran away. Later he had roamed the streets with just a high school diploma.

 

He was without a pack but today he woke with Natsu and Shoyo curled into him like he was a big body pillow. The pups’ purring and their even breathing made it hard to get up but he had to start early so he reluctantly left them. He smiled now the white comforter smelled of home and sweet apples with cinnamon. So here he was sharp blue eyes blinking back frustrated tears and talking to ghosts.

 

He sat up, letting out a deep breath, “Hinata-san. I wish I had known you. I feel like I do know you from Shoyo’s stories and his smile. Natsu’s laughter and her good nature. They are good children. You should be very proud. Hamada Shinjo stopped by, but I can see he finally paid a visit to you and your parents. He had some things to say. I didn’t let him come any closer to Shoyo, alphas like him make the rest of us look like bastards. Excuse the language Okaa-sama, and Otou-sama. I wanted to punch him in the face for you Isa-san. He did offer to share with them stories of you from when you were younger. When they were ready, and if I allowed. Of course I told him I wanted him to fuck right off, then I agreed. Only when they are ready.  Again pardon the language. I don’t want the children to miss out on knowing you. Any of you. I just hope I’m doing this right.”

A cool breeze grazed the alphas sweat stained brow, he sat back moving to sit next to the stone holding Hinata Isa’s name. Tomo felt out of his depth and drew his feet up, he felt like a kid again. Lost in a park, knowing no one was going to come look for him. Except he wasn’t a lost kid anymore he had two pups of his own to care for. He would just rest a minute and clear out after the incense were done burning. He had to keep it together, his pups deserve no less. Tonight he promised to play a game of volleyball with Sora against Shoyo and that little bastard Kageyama. The slight wind brushed his bangs back and thought he could smell a slight scent of fresh baked  chocolate chip cookies.

 

~0~

 

“Ri-chan! Get up it’s time for school. Ri-chan!”

The dark haired girl sat up in bed, she had the bottom bunk and her athlete of an older sister slept on top.

 

“Isa?” The dark haired beta sat straight up temporarily confused, blinking away her sleep. She heard her name again but it was a blond foreigner in an orange jumpsuit.

 

“Hinata-san. Sorry to bother you, but they are calling your name over the intercom.” The omega nervously removed his hand from beta’s shoulder.

 

Ritzu frowned, she didn’t like being touched by anyone and had broken some alpha’s wrist her second week here for less, but Miesha was different, she couldn’t say why but Miesha wasn’t annoying like all omegas were. The young foreigner had arrived a month ago and was currently Ritzu’s cellmate.

 

Ritzu didn’t receive mail and neither did Mesha, both prisoners didn’t receive visitors as well. Mi-chan as Ritzu had named him wasn’t one that chattered on, he kept to himself and had sometimes taken to brading Ritzu’s black hair. “Just so it’s not in your eyes when you fight.” This was useful, Miesha was useful, so Ritzu kept him around. Even if the others thought they were intimate, let them, Ritzu wasn’t attracted to damn omegas but if the others thought the omega was taken he was safer when he was alone.

 

And the stupid airhead sometimes wondered off in the laundry room or library without Ritzu to look over him. The pretty foreigner had ice blue eyes and a bright smile, and it was annoying. Ritzu noticed that Miesha had a way of waking Ritzu from her nightmares.

 

The beta didn’t realize she even had, but the blond would more often than not shake the beta awake, after Ritzu wouldn’t say anything but the blond would climb into the small bed and hold the beta’s trembling body falling asleep hmming softly. Each morning Miesha would be awake before Ritzu and they never spoke of it, maybe that’s why Ritzu like Miesha he could keep his mouth shut.  

 

Ritzu didn’t know what to expect when she was called over the intercom to come to the visitor’s lounge. She didn’t get visitors, unless it was her lawyer, she pulled herself up from the book she was reading. Some self help bullshit, but the writer seemed to know his stuff, he was a motivational speaker.  She rolled off of the beat up donated old couch in the sad excuse of a req room. The television was playing some High School Volleyball game and one of the alphas was complaining that the sports channels were all playing it.

 

The Beta moved towards the door, “Hey Hinata-san, you want in on the next game of chess?” the blond foreigner asked from the table in the corner. Damn young pup loved that game, and sometimes Ritzu would give in. However she was busy shaking off her dream from earlier, glad no one noticed her nerves.

 

The betas playing cards in the corner glanced up “If you aren’t going to play that stupid checker game we always have an opening at poker. Or better yet, we can teach Mi-chan how to play strip poker.”

 

Ritzu’s hard glare had her group of criminals quickly backtrack”woah boss just kidding.”  The one speaking was a bottle blond beta with her jumpsuits sleeves rolled up revealing muscular tattooed arms. She went by Ryusuke no san or kun she was the muscle, so when Ritzu shot a hard glance at the alpha swearing at the tv her friend?/ acquaintance understood with a slight nodd. Sending two more scary looking betas to sit near the oblivious omega foreigner the beta Yosh was pretending to read a pamphlet about english classes sitting on the floor near the table Mi-chan occupied. Another hardened Beta Mika claimed a chair near the stained window behind the foreigner.

 

The omegas weren’t normally housed in the same facility with the alphas, however there had been a leak in the toilets in the alpha wing so the beta and omega wing was now housing minor offenders.

 

Still Ritzu didn’t like how the alpha swearing at the television sometimes watched the young pup in the corner. Miesha had arrived after he was according to him wrongly accused of stealing money from his job. In a way they all claimed they were _innocent_ , but Ritzu knew thieves and the omega wasn’t one. He  was too gentle and kind hearted and just dumb to come up with a plan involving three safes and a bank vault.

 

“Mi-chan.” Ritzu sighed, why did she care so much? The clarity that came with sobriety was fucking up her reputation for not giving a shit.  “Sit with Toshiru-kun and Ryusuki, they just started poker, let them teach you how to play, I’ll be back in a few minutes, this is obviously a mix up. I don’t get visitors and those who would visit aren’t exactly the people I would want to visit with. So,  I’ll be back because it has to be a fucking mistake. Don’t leave this room until I get back dammit.” Ritzu had a name for herself here, the first day she had come into the facility she had beat the hell out of one of the top betas.

 

Mainly because she was coming down hard from drugs but everyone else assumed it was because she was a badass. No, Ritzu wanted that bitch to kill her instead she had come out on top and faced the hellish detox while spending a week in solitary and she has everyone’s respect.

 

She was also known to take on an alpha, though it was rumor the others were scared of her. So it was easy to stake claim to things, and people, when she saw Miesha enter her cell she’d tried to be cold to him. However the damn omega had a way of digging in and getting to the heart she thought she deadened. Ritzu cracked her knuckles glaring at the Alpha who watched her leave hands up as if in surrender.

 

As for the alphas stepping into their turf she wasn’t going to let them push her around or anyone else. Alphas had always told her what to do, but not anymore. She had started to accept her own choices and failures but she couldn’t let go of the anger she held towards the viewed top dogs.

 

Or the anger she had at her sister for letting her ex break her, or letting those alphas do what they wanted. Fuck! She growled as sent a silent message to her friends playing poker,  They nodded sharing the same hate towards alphas.

 

Why did Ritzu care about that omega? He was soft spoken and nervous, his mannerisms screamed abused. By who?

 

The beta moved down the hall nodding hello at another prisoner that smiled showing silver capped teeth meant to intimidate but Ritzu had known scarier people.

 

She entered an empty visitor’s room cautiously because this room should be full with parents meeting their children, couples reunited ect, but instead she was told to sit at a table in the middle.

 

In walked a man she didn’t know, with a man with dark hair, a man she could never forget. Her hands weren’t chained so when she stood up, the chair she’d been sitting in flew back and she moved to swing at him. Except the guards grabbed her before she could shoving her back into the now righted chair. “Hamada you son of a bitch! What are you doing here? What the fuck do you want?”

 

“To make amends.” He said solemnly.

 

“No!” Ritzu seethed, “I’m not doing this! Not sober!” she felt her eyes water, she couldn’t do this not ever. The past was too overwhelming and having Hamada facing her, she was quickly brought back to a time when her sister was alive.

 

Her parents breathing and Isa, her big sister was smiling brightly. A smile that seemed unbeatable, that was Shoyo’s smile and it fucked with her everytime she saw him flash it. She’d broken those kids, she’d never forgive herself and they would never forgive her.

 

“I’ve come to offer you my lawyer. Maybe we can get your sentence reduced.”

 

“No.” Ritzu shook her head.

 

“You don’t get to clear your conscious that easily. Let me guess that asshole Tomo got to you huh, what you found out my sister and parents are dead so you try to visit Shoyo and Natsu. Shoyo looks like his mother so much it hurt right. Except Tomo is territorial as fuck, those kids are as good as his. Fucker. And he took over the bakery. Whatever.”

 

“Ri-chan.”

 

“ Don’t call me that. That’s not me anymore. That girl died when my sister was dragged into that bathroom and brutalized. You know they broke Shoyo’s arm right above the wrist? He was so little. He still is jumpy around alphas, not that I made it any easier.  Go find some other charity case I’m not selling forgiveness here.”

 

“Ri-chan.” Hamada sighed looking at his lawyer, “You were like a sister to me. Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you ask for help. No matter how bad I would have given you whatever you needed. There’s just some things I need to say. I miss her just as much as you. “

 

“Would you have been able to give her back?” Ritzu gripped the table, “So much was lost when you left.” the beta slammed her open hand on the smooth tables top. “You coward! You just left her!”

 

“She told me to go!” Hamada growled. “She told me to go!”

 

“She didn’t mean it! You idiot! You cruel, cruel selfish idiot!” Ritzu couldn’t hold the tears in, it was too much and she hadn’t cried since her sister was attacked. “She smiled and you broke it. And those damn kids, she loved them, she loved them even if their alphas had proven to be such bastards! You can’t make it right! You can never make it right!”

 

“Let me try! I can get you transferred to a halfway house, I can have you released on probation. My lawyer is ready. You have court-”

 

“I already know what I’m going to say during the custody hearing. Those kids are better off with someone that’s not a monster. Tomo might have been some guy I picked up at a bar, but even though we were both drunk. The guy  took me home and waited for me to sober up before we did anything. In fact he took me home that first night and put me in my room, left the hall light on, my phone and keys by my bed and he slept on the couch.

 

He made the kids a breakfast the next morning,  they were too scared to eat. Who does that? I’ll admit I knew he was a push over, that's why I kept him around. Maybe he was just staying because he pitied those kids and liked the blow jobs.  Then he wouldn’t argue when the kids were around, he hated how jumpy they were around him I could tell. Probably why in my half sober state I left him there with them. He met some chic looking broad. He can have him. He never saw me coming I hit him like a hurricane, and he took every hit. Alphas like that are rare.” Ritzu snorted. “Pushovers. I hate alphas.”

 

“I met him. “ Hamada stated looking down at his hands. “I signed over my rights. And I’ll tell the court he’s a good father and I’ll have made up as well as some piece of shit like me can.”

 

Hamada was standing, his own tears falling, he had done this, all of this. Isa would be rolling over in her grave, she would have hated him even more so than he already hated himself.

 

He didn’t see the woman in an orange jumpsuit in front of him but a young kid in her school uniform, dark hair in a ponytail. Eyes wide and mischievous smile, “I’ll fix this. Let me fix this.”

 

The woman he didn’t recognize turned around slowly, head high “No. I deserve what I get. You know what I did? Right? You read it on some report. Your fancy lawyer probably briefed you.”

 

“I read, and I also saw your tox report showed the amount of drugs in your system to take down two full grown alphas. “

 

“I can’t blame drugs.” She snapped, hands clenching the table’s edge, face glaring down. “ I tried to kill Shoyo,  I tried to sell Natsu. For drugs and money. For a life far far from Isa’s memory. I shoved pills down Shoyo’s throat, when I saw that I was going to be arrested. I kept on thinking of Isa and I couldn’t stop myself. She was always so fucking perfect, she kept smiling through the worst of it. I hated her, I hated myself. But I’ve always hated you more. She haunts me in my dreams, that house where her scent of cinnamon and apples was lost, muted out by those brats!” Ritzu wiped at her eyes staring down at the wet tears staining her fingertips. “She was a god in my eyes so where you but both of you fell so far. I want peace yes. But let me serve out my sentence. I’ll do what’s right in my own way.”

 

“Please, let me help.” Hamada ran a hand over his face, he was losing this battle, the clock was out of minutes and he had no more time outs to call, that was real life for you.

 

Then Ritzu paused with her back to him “ There is something you can do.”

 

“Anything! Name it!”

 

“I have a friend that needs a fancy lawyer to look into his case. If you clear his name then I’ll think about leaving.” The beta was standing back turned to the two men, she left without another glance back.

 

~0~

 

Ritzu stood outside the courthouse it wasn’t anything fancy just a large structure made of steel and glass, plain cement gray stairs leading to the door. Mi-chan stuck close to her and Hamada and his lawyers blocked any view of her small stature. Not that she expected confrontation.

 

Several large groups of people mostly lawyers and some teenagers she didn’t recognize crowded around the walkway near the stairs. She wasn’t looking for the brats or Tomo. Really she didn’t want to see them.

 

Cars passed on the street whipping up a cold breeze causing her black dress skirt to flare up. The air was cool and sky bright despite the breeze.

 

Hamada was ready to go in, he knew verbally handing over rights was just a formality, he no longer had a claim on Shoyo after all he had signed the paperwork.

 

Ritzu had done the same, Hamada hated waiting for the lawyer to call them into the courthouse they hung back for obvious reasons.

 

Ritzu  was almost unidentifiable, her dark hair was cut in layers around her shoulders naturally wavy, she fidgeted in the black dress she wore with a gray cardigan, her heels were a bad choice but she felt taller and it put her at visual

Height advantage to some alphas.

 

Miesha had helped her pick out the clothes that Hamada supplied, he had supplied them both with a wardrobe. She normally would donate most of his guilt presents out to fellow newly freed ex inmates at the sobriety house she lived in.

 

Her lipstick was more a gloss and eyeshadow light, who would have thought her omega friend had a talent for makeup. Then someone took her elbow in their own arm she half turned and smiled shyly receiving a wide encouraging grin from Mi-kun the blond had been cleared of all charges. It turned out his employer was an ex boyfriend that had pinned his crime on the younger omega.

 

Now Miesha the orphan who had no one was free and his ex alpha was in prison.Ritzu and Miesha stayed at a halfway house where Ritzu lead meetings for AA, and NA. She was worried that Mesha would hate her for the things she did, but the blond remained at her side after hearing her story every meeting.

 

Ritzu waited for the children to walk into the courthouse, hoping the light scenting from her omega friend would cover up her own scent. Not that they would recognize her scent free of alcohol and drugs.  Then she saw them, they had been at the center of the group crowding the staits. Standing protected, safely blocked from her view, were they a pack? The way the group touch and nuzzled the three scenting them as if to warn off any threat but offering protection.  Well that was different, Isa and her had always been alone.

 

Tomo held Natsu to him, he looked handsome with his haircut and new expensive suit. Almost like a real father, it reminded her of how her own father held her after a tumble or a nightmare. Dad’s scent she tried to remember, it was leather and spice with a touch of butter and bread. He smelled like warmth and she would bury her face into his chest letting his scent wash away the bad dream or the sting on her knees.

 

Why did these things still haunt her?  Then an arm was around her shoulder Miesha looked handsome but fragile in his dark blue suit Hamada had chosen a rose colored tie, Hamada had a thing for oblivious  Mi-chan, Ritzu leaned her head back accepting the light scenting. Ritzu wasn’t sad she was angry and she reminded herself she didn’t need these memories or the people who left her, all her life.

 

Those two pups were kept close to Tomo and a blond wearing a fancy dark grey suit the jacket opened and instead of a tie and white shirt the posh bitch wore a blue turtleneck sweater. They looked like a family walking heads forward arms around each others waist. Several lawyers in the black and white suits looking more like bodyguards then lawyers around them.

 

They were led forward by a blond that had her twisted into severe bun,her black suit pants swayed over the pin heels, her black jacket was open and her red silk blouse matched her light makeup and red lipstick. Hamada had said this alpha was the blond omega’s sister. Lucky Tomo strikes it rich meeting a well off do gooder, he had those kids to make him look like a single father. Gross who wouldn’t fall for that?

 

Ritzu then watched a dark haired teen wearing a nice black suit with an orange tie step forward and take Shoyo’s hand, the short omega pulled the blue eyed alpha in the protective little family embrace. Ritzu turned curiously watching the kid she had never seen before.

  
His blue eyes stayed concentrated on the orange haired omega at his side, there was adolescent love there, before the adult world broke in and put love on trial, that kind of love never lasted. For a moment Ritzu could see her sister and Hamada except there was a fierceness in this  young alpha kid one Hamada had never expressed in his usually smug facial expressions.

  


“Did you see that.” Hamada’s lawyer broke the silence, he turned  to Shinjo gesturing towards the group with Shoyo and Tomo. “That’s a judge and a member of the Diet! Kageyama-sama. “ Ritzu guessed that meant Shoyo had also hit a lottery. She shrugged and they waited five more minutes before going into the small courtroom.

 

Hamada’s lawyer instructed her and Shinjo where to sit, the two ignored the growls and glares sitting towards the front opposite the aisle of the pups.

 

More people entered behind the Hamada group taking their seats on the Hinata side until there was just standing room in the pew like seatings. The empty rows behind Ritzu remained, Mi-chan squeezed her cold hand and she suddenly ignored it.

 

“Son, I will be just over here.” A dark haired alpha called out to Tobio the blue eyed teen nodded toward his father, his mother hurried past Hamada, she waved at her son. “Sorry I’m late. Traffic was awful!”

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s the daughter of another member of the diet. Kageyama-san’s wife.”

 

Hamada ignored his lawyer’s nervous awe, he only saw the son of his main sponsor, the son of his landlord, the son of the owner of his favorite restaurant, and even the kid of the sports anchor that interviewed him. When had any of this happened? How did they know Shoyo so casually? He knew these faces because Oikawa-san had pictures of his handsome son in his office. He confessed to being an absentee father but he loved his omega son.

 

Oikawa had even named his newest chain after his son and Tooru’s best friend Iwaizumi the kanji of their names combined made the stores name. And Hamada had been reminded that his son's happiness meant something.  At the time he didn’t understand the threat but now he did. Akaashi-san had his son’s portrait in his office. He was a loud but doting father. Now Shinjo understood the snubs he had received. He was so dense!

 

The judge entered wearing a black robe, the alpha's face gave nothing away everyone stood he sat and the room followed.

 

The judge read over the legalities in a monotone voice then looked up briefly his eyes falling on the Kageyamas the man suddenly sat up straighter and cleared his throat proceeding onto the finalities. He had already interviewed and looked through Hinata Tomohamaru’s background and present character. He had testimonials from local store owners, restaurant, school, as well as the Kageyamas. The youngman was young for two growing omegas, he was an alpha with no omega. However this world was changing and it was socially acceptable as well as legal for an alpha to raise pups. He wouldn’t be on the wrong side of change, besides the beta that had custody of the pups had done deplorable things.

 

“Hinata Ritzu “ the judge growled as the beta stood, there was a whispered hush falling across the courtroom as several faces turned in her direction.

 

Ritzu stood with her head high, ignoring the glares or questioning looks. They always wondered why she didn’t look like her sister, comparing the kids with their orange hair to her own black. She heard Natsu’s whimper and Tomo hush her as he held her to his chest scenting the small pup, Natsu’s father wasn’t present no one knew that Ritzu had taken care of him while in prison.  

 

Of the three alphas that attacked Ritzu’s sister the one that was the father died mysteriously in prison, as for the other two they had died over the years due to lifestyle. However the one that mattered Ritzu had to fortune to meet face to face once more and for the final time.

 

It was a month before this trial, Ritzu had the alpha dragged into a bathroom by two larger betas, his wrist snapped and he came face to face with a dark haired Hinata Ritzu, a beta, one who’s face he tried to recall where he knew from. Ritzu had loomed over him, she had played nice to get access to the alpha wing and now her hard word with the laundry had paid off.  That would be her secret though, and she would take it to her grave.

The beta pushed that satisfying memory down. Out of the side of her eye she could see

Shoyo remaining to  face forward his hand in his boyfriend's still.

 

Ritzu felt as if history would repeat itself but she wasn’t in charge of these children. So good luck Tomo, have fun with picking up those broken pieces.

 

“Hinata Ritzu do you give over custody of Hinata Natsu, and Hinata Shoyo omegas from here on until they are of age. Do  you also swear you are under no duress in doing so.”

 

“I do. And I am not.”

 

The judge paused, “I am aware of the charges against you Hinata-san, and I’ve implemented my own stipulations seeing how you’ve managed to find a loophole in our own justice system and walk free. You are to remain no less than a mile from both pups, this goes for their schools as well. Do you understand?”

 

“I do.” Ritzu replied her jaw set and head tilted to the side, her posture that of a delinquent and less of a sober counselor. She dared not look at the pups, or towards Tomo and the alpha judge growled at her bored expression.

 

“Do you have anything to say before you are locked out of their lives.”

 

Ritzu knew everyone was holding their breaths for a rant or maybe an apology. “No.” She replied with a smug grin. Because she would always be on her terms no one else's.

 

The judge seemed less than happy with this remark and didn’t hide his disgust, “Due to underlying circumstances you are dismissed Hinata Ritzu. leave my court.” The beta bowed curtly and a thin blond omega nervously followed suit with a deeper bow. Tossing a glance over her shoulder at the two children refusing to look their aunts way. The smallest pup was sniffling into Tomo’s chest, the alpha only tightened his hold, shushing her reminding her she was safe and he would not let her go.

 

After the doors closed the room was deadly silent, the family court judge turned to the next name on his list, he hated family court these things were always so ugly.

 

However this one was expedited and going quiet smoothly, he nervously glanced at Kageyama-san and then Madea-san, the fact the shark ice queen had taken this case made it that more important to his career.

 

“Hamada Shinjo.” The judge had originally glanced at the name twice when looking over the case, he thought perhaps it was another Hamada but the man standing in his court was indeed the famous basketball player turned coach.

 

“Hamada Shinjo do you give over custody of Hinata Shoyo omega from here on until he is of age. You also swear you are under no duress while doing so.”

 

The alpha made a sad face and nodded, “Yes, I do. And I am not.”

 

He dared not glance back at Shoyo or even Natsu for fear he would see Isa staring back at him.

 

~o~

**An Hour later**

 

Tomo was sitting with Sora holding a sleeping Natsu in his arms, poor pup refused to release him.  Shoyo was free of the black suit that Madea-san had bought him and removed the tie he had been wearing. They were eating and drinking at the Tanaka’s eatery and Saeko was handing out free drinks. Music played in the back where a small dance floor had been made to accommodate the karaoke machine. Saeko had set the temporary dance floor up for the teens to have fun. They were celebrating after all.

 

Shoyo nervously kept close to Kageyama giggling while Suga-san and Oikawa-san started to sing a cheerful pop song Shoyo recognized from the radio.

 

When a blond omega came up to him he felt his boyfriend stop booing Oikawa’s solo in the duet and nearly crowd him.

 

“Hi,” the blond  timid omega smiled, Shoyo thought he looked familiar but said nothing.

 

“Uh, hello. Are you lost?” Shoyo gave a reassuring smile, nudging his rude alpha who continued to glare.

 

“No. I-Hinata Shoyo it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Kageyama was on alert almost immediately, he glanced over his shoulder for Tomo.

 

The blond foreigner nervously licked his lips, “I’m Smyrnoi Miesha. I know-I know your aunt.”

 

Alarm bells were definitely going off and Kageyama growled pulling his boyfriend behind him snarling in warning.

 

“I mean no harm. I just wanted to um. She wanted me to give you this. She couldn’t- well you understand.” Miesha’s hands shook and Hinata felt sorry for him do he took the envelope.

 

The omega smiled sadly, he could see the fear in the bruised younger omega, and felt a kinship with him. “Life hasn’t been easy. When you are alone it’s harder.” The foreigner blinked tears away. “It looks like you have a good family.” He wiped his nervous palms on the thighs of his suit.

 

“Someday you might understand Hinata-san, you don’t have to forgive but you’ll understand.”

 

And the blond left the two staring after him,  Shoyo glanced down at the envelope debating on throwing it away he almost did when he dropped it due to shaking hands,  several pictures spilled out from the simple manila envelope.

 

He paused, crouching down he glanced at over a dozen photographs of his mother’s smiling face staring up at him. “She said-Ritzu said that she destroyed all the pictures.She told me she burned them all! I’ve never seen these! Look-” He hiccuped tears watering his vision. “I thought she threw them all away.” He tried to scoop them up and Kageyama’s warm hands stilled Hinata’s and the alpha carefully picked up the old photographs as well as the envelope that had a key in it.

 

He glanced down, Hinata Isa was beautiful, she looked like Natsu which was a female version of Shoyo. Her smile was exactly his, there were a few of her in her track uniform standing next to a younger version of Ritzu a smiling less broody version.

 

“Hinata this is your mother?” Kageyama glanced from a photograph someone had taken of the omega with her button nose rubbing a chubby faced infant’s, the shock of orange hair made it hard to decide if it was Shoyo or Natsu, the back read. “Shoyo’s first bath.”

 

“Dad!” Shoyo called over to Tomo. The alpha was at his side hearing the frantic tone, and smelling the excited scent as well as the scent of a strangers.

 

Tomo took the pictures carefully, there were so many here of a smiling young woman, she couldn’t be much older than Sho was now. There were pictures of Natsu, the key was what he wondered about there was an address and he promised they would see what it went to tomorrow.

Shoyo was happy to show off the pictures of his mother in her track uniform, everyone agreed that she was Shoyo’s twin and Natsu would definitely be a beauty, not that they ever doubted that.


	41. Movie, fight, kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with movie tickets. IWAOI, and DAISUGA fluffy goodness with some drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait!!!! And also for the extra long chapter! ENJOY!

“Tell me again why we are here? And wearing these ridiculous outfits. I feel like a bankrobber Tooru. I’m almost afraid to ask if you just keep these on hand for stalking purposes.  

 

“ Suga pushed the dark glasses up his nose, the designer sunglasses made him nervous they costed more than ten years of birthday money and allowances combined. He scrunched his nose, glad for the black designer Be-Fit surgical mask. Thankfully the mask helped filter out the heavily alpha scented light blue hoodie he was currently wearing. More like forced to wear. It was making his skin itch, he tried not to think too much about it. He would need to shower before going home or granny would question if Suga had met a new alpha. That would be an awkward conversation to have, or worse what if Daichi caught the smell on him. 

 

Speaking of Daichi, Suga released another heavy sigh, he would have to text him as soon as he got home, no it would be better to call. Because this wasn’t something he could easily text, after all this was Tooru we are talking about. Sure he had been sworn to secrecy by the tall brown haired omega before he was forced into the ridiculous stakeout/stalker outfit. Tooru had specifically instructed Suga to tell Daichi if he was asked that he was hanging out with a friend, knowing the alpha wouldn’t ask whom exactly. Tooru being the manipulative shit that he was knew that Daichi’s pride would keep him from sounding like a possessive alpha. 

 

Suga was glad that his boyfriend was so patient, since Tooru’s impromptu visit and consequent Karasuno omega hosted sleep over the third year Seijoh captain was at Suga’s most weekends and sometimes after school. Daichi had come to understand that it was because Tooru didn’t have any omega friends and lived alone due to absentee parents. The alpha learned to ignore the playful jabs scent his way although he still blushed at some of the snarky teasing from the beautiful omega. Well not as beautiful as his beloved Suga. 

 

Daichi (bless his heart) also understood how important it was for Suga to have someone his age with similar interests and secondary gender to confide in. However on nights where he just wanted to cuddle alone with Suga he couldn’t help be a little irritated with Iwaizumi Hajime the Seijoh ace. If the idiot would just get his shit together the snarky omega would be spending time with Iwaizumi-kun and Daichi would have Suga all to himself. Some alphas were just fucking clueless. 

 

“Sssh Suga. I had these um, glasses and masks just laying around. You know encase I’m sick or have allergies I would hate for people to see my pretty eyes red rimmed or lips horribly chapped. As for the hoodies, feel honored I let you wear one of the hoodies I borrowed-” 

 

“You mean stole.” Suga cut the omega off sipping his soda from under his mask, the omega continued on in a muffled whisper.

 

“-borrowed from my dear stingy no good teammate of mine. And I don’t want to interrupt the two lovebirds, I just want to be sure things go smoothly and the creampuff doesn’t break my dear Ken-chan’s sweet little fragile heart.” It was true Tooru felt a little overprotective of the younger alpha, after all he had beaten up Tooru’s attacker as well as threatened other rumor starters. Actually his whole team had come to his defense even said creampuff when it came to stopping any would be gossipers. It was odd to have such a pack, and they were a pack. 

 

Tooru smiled under his mask once more recalling a few days ago, even Hanamaki and Matsukawa had come up to him and told him they were saddened that Tooru didn’t think to rely on them enough to tell them what was going on. The two had caught him alone just outside the locker room. 

 

The two alphas had towered over Tooru and he instinctively flinched away backing into the wall next to the locker room door. He hated how he was still so jumpy and he could see the hurt in the Alpha’s faces, before they took a step back. 

 

“Sorry Captain, didn’t mean to uh crowd you.” Hanamaki uncharacteristically was apologetic and this sat like a stone in his stomach. The omega didn’t like his status to ever interfere with the team dynamics. He didn’t want people to treat him differently and he was doing it again. He as being so omega. 

 

“Yeah, we know just how attractive we are with our scents so please try to hold yourself back.” Tooru made a face and held back a snicker. Bless Issei’s humor breaking through the tension. 

 

“Oh, please I can’t even tell the difference in your scents the two of you both stink like each other-” And then his two oldest friends well next to Iwa-chan, burned bright red not meeting his wide eyes.    
  


“What! When did that happen?” Tooru stepped forward poking Issei then Takahiro in the stomach. 

 

“Uh, a while ago. But we haven’t told anyone yet. So-I guess we aren’t the only ones with secrets.” Takahiro raised a pink eyebrow, or light brown if you asked him. 

 

Tooru blushed and looked away hearing the hurt in his friend’s voice. “Yeah I can’t believe we were out of  whatever loop those damn first years and even Maddog are all included in. I mean Iwaizumi is understandable but Turnup head and Lazy-kun.” Lazy-kun meaning the expressionless Kunimi, Tooru rolled his eyes at that.

 

“I’m sorry.” Tooru shrugged his shoulders knowing these two had served detention after getting into a fist fight with someone that had called Tooru a slut. And he had yet to thank them. “Thank you both. For sticking by me.”

 

“Alright who are you and what alien planet did you take our Captain to?” Takahiro demanded.

Tooru laughed again feeling once more at ease he was taken by surprise when he was suddenly pulled into a very awkward hug from the both of his tall teammates Tooru had just stood there in shock before the two idiots returned to their normal meme team antics. Resulting in a loving but firm smack from Tooru, he yelled for them to hurry and get dressed. 

 

“Dare I ask how you knew these two were coming here?” Suga interrupted the Captain’s musings. 

 

“Well after I had a little bit of a talk with Yahaba-kun, I may have had two extra tickets for Ken-chan. I already knew he had asked that hawty wannabe Oikawa out. I guessed he wouldn’t have thought said generic Tooru would have said yes so of course he wouldn’t know what to do.” 

 

“Let me guess, this Yahaba-kun who probably is a lot nicer than you told you in so many words to mind your own business. So you being you went to Kyoutani-kun to find out just where they were going and poor Kyoutani-kun was probably in shock that Yahaba said yes. So you being the ever so doating team dad went straight to the internet and bought four tickets. Two for that young couple and two for us to stalk said couple. You are shameless.” Suga shook his head watching the couple a few rows ahead of them. They were cute, the brown haired omega was leaning into the tense blond. Good for them.

 

“Why am I the team dad?” Tooru didn’t deny his scheme.

 

“Because everyone knows that your sweet Iwa-chan is the team mom.” Although Suga tried to see this, Kuroo had been the one to tell Daichi and Suga this the owls nodded in agreement.

 

Tooru started to laugh at the truth behind this, Iwa-chan was always worrying over their young alphas. He told them to eat better and yelled at those receiving bad grades. It was Tooru that pushed them to work harder in the gym, to dig deeper when they felt like their muscles were giving out. He loved Iwa-chan more and more everyday, and more and more his heart felt like it was breaking. Oikawa Tooru was not good enough for the dark haired alpha and everyone knew it. 

 

He watched the tension in his dear Ken-chan’s shoulders, he was nervous it was adorable. Even more so when he had looked at Tooru with such hopelessness when he admitted he didn’t think Yahaba would say yes to a second date. The way Kyoutani lit up when Tooru claimed to have two tickets for alien vs. predator special showing, plus a buy one get one free coupon for a cafe that was perfect for couples, it was so adorable. And it warmed Tooru’s cold shrunken little heart, because he knew despite Ken-chan’s outward appearance he was a big softie on the inside. This was a first for Ken-chan showing any kind of interest in anything besides volleyball, it was cute. Tooru rolled his eyes hearing Yahaba’s soft laughter float up towards where he sat, couples were gross. It wasn’t jealousy. 

 

Seriously the setter was just copying Tooru’s look, he wasn’t fooling anyone with those swishy bangs and long legs. Though his hair was a lighter brown it was almost gray in the light the brown haired boy wasn’t too hard on the eyes. Tooru could see why he caught Maddog’s eye. The tall omega wasn’t afraid to speak his mind, and he wasn’t easily intimidated by alphas. Tooru was tempted to ask the boy what his secret was. After his attack he was finding it difficult to sometimes leave the house unescorted, he hated this side of him. Although Hajime was most noticeably hanging around ready to follow Tooru wherever. Something the omega loved and hated at the same time. 

 

His thoughts of guilt were shoved aside and he smiled under his mask as the two second years leaned in closer, and just as Tooru suspected Yahaba was taking the lead by placing his hand in Kyoutani’s, offering the blond tennis ball head licorice with his free hand. Oh, this guy was good, poor Kyoutani-chan was looking cornered his shoulders tense and if Tooru wasn’t wearing glasses he would be able to see the tips of Ken-chan’s red tipped ears. This was cute and in a way Tooru was again jealous, just a tiny bit, okay fine a lot.  _ Stupid Iwa-chan.  _

 

“Anything new to report on your progress with your dear Iwa-chan?” His friend’s sudden sulking posture irritated the ashen haired omega, Suga gave a dramatic sigh, “ Seriously I thought he was the possessive type but he’s a herbivore after all. Maybe you should make the first move.”

 

“Speaking of doting parents you are one to talk. Don’t act like I don’t see how you hover over that stupid Tobio-chan and chibi-chan. I’ve heard them call you Sugamama more than once.” Tooru was changing the subject and quickly. Suga’s cheeks burned bright red he removed the black surgical mask and stuffed popcorn in his mouth. Letting his friend continue, 

 

“And Iwa-chan doesn’t see me as boyfriend material. I won’t force my feelings on him. He’s already done so much for me. I mean how could he want an anxiety ridden mess albeit gorgeous athletic omega perfect in every other way. Fashion, manners and well all that I do. Our children would be beautiful, genius little angels and that’s just from my genes.” 

 

Suga leaned over the popcorn trying to stifle a laugh but it was too hard, thankfully the mask muffled this. His friend Tsk’d and shoved him playfully. 

 

“It’s true. Even with all of that I’m still a mess.” Tooru pouted facing forward, putting his feet up on the empty seat in front of him. Suga kicked at the boy’s calves shaking his head like a mother disciplining her child. And Tooru replied again by sticking his tongue out. “This will keep anyone from blocking our view, you do it too. That and no one will be crowding us. Live dangerously Mr. Refreshing.”

 

Hating the nickname that seemed to be catching on with some of the other teams, Suga shrugged and imitated his friend propping his feet up on the back of the red seat in front of them, he chose his next words carefully. 

 

“You know you are not alone. It’s going to take more than a few months or years to get over what happened Tooru. I-I know how you feel, you can always talk to me and even the others. You aren’t a mess, you are beautiful and brave and I hope you know just how loved you are. I’m proud of you. You know some of us look up to you. Especially a little orange haired ball of sunshine.” 

 

Suga knew this cheered up his friend who suddenly ducked down into his hoodie. It was true Shoyo was always hanging onto the third year and chirping at him about the serve he was perfecting thanks to Tooru’s and Suga’s direction. Even with Shoyo’s arms still bandaged the small crow tried to stay upbeat. Tooru had taken turns with the omegas of the team to nest with Shoyo on the darker days. The usually cynical, detached snarky omega had allowed the sunshine child to cling to him for comfort. Something Tooru thought he was unable to give, however just a few words of praise and a tight hug seemed to perk the baby crow right up.

 

For the first time in Tooru’s 18 years of life the brown haired omega felt needed, he felt purposeful and loved. He wasn’t alone, he side eye’d his friend next to him, no matter how irrational Tooru had been these last few weeks Suga hadn’t pushed him away

 

Was Suga an angel? In the three years of playing for Aobajohsai Tooru tried to remember seeing the ashen haired setter. When he played on the omega team Tooru ignored everyone around him he deemed unworthy. How wrong he had been. The Volleyball captain vaguely remembered the other boy but he never stood out. 

 

Tooru felt guilty for easily writing such a person off, they could have become friends earlier maybe Tooru wouldn’t have gone to that party. Maybe he wouldn’t have felt so unwanted and empty only for it to worsen these last three years. What would it have felt like to have such a friend at his side, the omega bit the inside of his cheek, he was being selfish again. 

 

Maybe the setter would have grown tired of him, pushed him away by now.  _ Ugh! _ He hated feelings! Why did  Suga never complain about the late night texts, or random phone calls? The ashen haired omega in fact always made it a point to answer right away. Tooru was so grateful to have friends even if it meant he had to be nice to Tobio-chan.  _ Ugh, gross. _

 

“ Suga, you know I love you.” The omega stated his eyes still forward hand reaching for popcorn. They were going to eat the buttery deliciousness before the dumb movie ever started!

 

“I’m already taken Tooru.” the omega giggled putting an arm around his friend, “But if I was into high maintenance omegas with killer serves, I might give Iwa-chan a run for his money.” 

 

“Oh, Suga you sweet talker. That’s it. Let’s run away and get married.” The omega chirped his scent playful and anxiety disappearing.

 

_ And he’s back. _ Suga smiled pulling his mask back up, hating the foreign smell of the hoodie. 

Glad to have his friend back to his friendly flirtatious banter. 

 

“Sorry can’t. I’m strictly into alphas. Especially stocky, dark haired muscular thighed ones with such dark brown eyes you could get lost for days in them. “ 

 

“I hate your love. Gross. You do love him right? I mean how do you know he loves you? And you love him?” Tooru hoped he sounded casual but the way his friend was looking at him he failed.

 

Suga squeezed his friend’s thin shoulder, puffing out his cheeks before speaking. “The first time I met him I was actually a little afraid.” Tooru stiffened.

 

“Of Sawamura Daichi? Dadchi-kun?” The omega looked at his friend as if he grew another head.

 

“Yes. He was attractive for sure, but he has this aura of dominance without using pheromones. The way those beautiful brown eyes focus on a problem and his whole body seems to move and tense as he’s thinking of the correct approach to the dilemma. He treats our problematic group, even in the beginning when we were forced together to be a team. He never once singled anyone out, he worries of course. He worries for the safety of his players the omegas moreso. 

 

But that isn’t because he thinks they’re weak, he is always praising them. No, he knows because of their secondary gender they’re targets. And that frustrates him that some people can’t see the skilled players behind the damned omega title. He is respectful, he wasn’t happy that I was the vice-captain I could tell it right away, but maybe I was a little high handed myself.”

 

“No not my perfect Suga-chan.” Tooru giggled.

 

“It’s true.  But as I got to know him I couldn’t help but feel my heart connect to his. I don’t much about love. I mean my parents gave me up as soon as they realized I was an omega. My first friend and later boyfriend hated how unomega I was by his standards I wasn’t ideal. So he hid our friendship and our relationship away from anyone except his parents.  I came from no influential name and I was opinionated and independent. Things you know some knottheads see as defective traits in an omega. I tried to change myself so I could better fit what he might be proud enough to show me to his friends. I only ended up hating myself more. But Daichi, he doesn’t ask for anything like that. He introduced me right away to his friends before we were even dating. And when I-when I was attacked I was vulnerable and his natural instinct was to protect. How could I not love someone who proves himself everyday that he’s worthy. Far more worthy than I am to be with him. But still he chooses me.” 

 

Suga blushed, leaning his head towards Tooru’s. “ Love has always been a  mystery to me, I started to realize after spending time with Daichi he didn’t care about the same things most alphas did. I mean sure he tells me I’m beautiful, and he loves my serves and sets.” Suga pulled his mask down past his lips to stick his tongue out at his now pouting friend. 

 

“But when I’m near him I feel safe, he smells like home. And when I talk he actually listens. When I was attacked and I was at my most vulnerable he protected me. I know he loves me through his actions, his words and sometimes even in the times where he doesn’t say anything at all. I know that’s not much of an answer. But I wake up and he’s all I can think about, and when we are together I feel like some of my missing pieces have been found and we connect. He makes me greedy and spoiled and I’m not sorry. Even if we are just holding hands my heart feels at ease and at the same time feels ready to burst.“

 

“That’s it. Why doesn’t Daichi have a twin?” Tooru grumbled sitting straight up crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

“Oh, god could you imagine a twin!” Suga’s giggled and pulled his arm back punching the omega lightly on the shoulder for nodding eagerly, the two started to giggle.

 

“You’re so awful Tooru! Get your mind out of the gutter.”

 

“Ah, two sets of thighs. Oh, don’t worry Suga I know he’s only got eyes for you. I’ll find someone someday. I mean I can’t be an old maid, I’m too pretty. Obviously if you can find yourself a mate there has to be hope for someone a gorgeous and unattainable as me. Maybe that’s my problem. I could act more submissive.”  

 

“Ouch you jerk! I’m just as pretty! And stop talking about my boyfriends thighs. I’m going to ban you from practices with us. Anyway, have faith in yourself. I’ve already told you, Iwaizumi-kun likes you. The two of you volleyball idiots have been together since childhood how is it that you both are so oblivious to each other's feelings? You need to just tell him how you feel. I hate seeing you so unTooru like. Submissive? Don’t you dare.” Suga kept his voice low noticing they were receiving dirty looks from some of the couples near by. Thankfully the one they were spying on had yet to notice. Suga giggled when Tooru stuck his tongue out at the couple two seats over. 

 

“Ugh. I hate couples! Maybe I should just try and find someone else.” Tooru hissed. 

 

“Stop it. Now you’re just being petty. It’s not their fault _ Iwa-chan _ ,” Suga stressed the pet name, “is oblivious. And whatever you decide just give it some time. I mean it would be unfair to try and replace someone else. ” 

 

“ Don’t call him Iwa-chan only I can. Besides I’m totally over him.”

 

“Says the omega that called me two saturdays ago in absolute tears because he thought his dear _ Iwa-chan,  _ no excuse me, Iwaizumi-kun, had found someone else. Why? Because the alpha in question was wearing a new cologne. A cologne chosen in your words and I quote _ ‘ by some random alpha stealing whore’ _ with what was it you said?” Suga pretended to think, tapping his chin, “I think the direct line was  _ ‘ Suga I’ve lost my first love to some obviously tasteless dull scented tacky scent loving jezebel! _ ’ “ Suga did his best Tooru impression ignoring the irked face he was receiving. “Seriously who even uses Jezebel anymore? You watch way too many old movies. “

 

“Suga. Stop bringing up the past. Anyway the crisis was averted. Just a simple misunderstanding.”

 

“Tooru. You idiot, you were the one that in passing had said ‘ _ Oh, Kou-chan. Smell this. It’s a pleasant scent.’  _ While we were shopping with the boys and you didn’t think it was weird that Iwaizumi ended up purchasing said cologne that you said  **_YOU_ ** liked. Then conveniently forgot about until he wore it and you had a meltdown. Just for Daichi of all people to remind you that the alpha only bought it because he wanted to change up his routine. But we all know it was because you had said you liked it! You two idiots really need to figure your shit out.”

 

“Kou-chan my dear. You have it all wrong. Iwa-chan only bought it because like he said he wanted to change his routine. And he can’t have his famous setter distracted by a scent  I find offensive. That’s all. “ Tooru humphed looking away as he shoveled a handful of popcorn into his mouth from under his mask.

 

“ Could you please not compare what I don’t have to what you and your sweet Dai-chan have. It’s so mean to rub your happiness in my beautiful perfect face.” The omega pouted and Suga was glad for the glasses, or his friend would see his epic eye roll. “And anyway, can we please focus!  I told you. We have to make sure that this date goes well. I’m worried about my dear kouhai. It is a team captain’s duty to watch out for the-”

  
  


“You just admit you are being a nosy omega. And what my sweet little baby crows has is innocent and pure. I only doat on them because they are just too adorable-”

 

“Please Tobio-chan adorable? Don’t make me vomit.” Tooru snorted and Suga shoved him playfully with his shoulder causing the omega to pout.

 

“You are such a big baby. I think those two are doing alright. Even if the movie I’m sure you picked is a horrible one.’

 

“Hey, Alien VS. Predator has all the best things, aliens and monsters. Iwa-chan loves monster movies. And I love aliens.“ 

 

Suga bit his lip, maybe he should come up with a plan to get these two volleyball idiots to confess their feelings. Tooru had no idea that Iwaizumi had gone to the omega’s busy father and reprimanded the man for not checking in more often with his touch starved son. The wealthy man had only thrown more money at the omega giving him more pocket money and another credit card. This earned Tooru a shopping spree that he dragged Suga along for. The ashen haired omega had fought and lost when it  came to allowing his friend to purchase expensive clothes for him. Tooru had wanted to repay him for everything he had done these last few weeks. 

 

Suga felt Tooru’s headrest softly on his shoulder, “Suga, why doesn’t he love me? Why can’t I stop loving him?” 

 

The ashen haired omega made up his mind then, patting the hooded head on his shoulder offering a piece of licorice up under the sassy setter’s mask. “ He’s an idiot. You are a catch Tooru.” The lights dimmed and the movie started, the two were unaware of the two alphas sitting two rows behind them, one watching with disinterest the other with growing possessive rage.

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Daichi sighed once more, he fought the urge to send a text asking Suga just who he was with. He had made it a habit to know where his teammates all were, they all checked in with him tonight. He knew from a very excited Hinata that he would be spending tonight studying for a makeup test on Saturday. Luckily  they didn’t have practice, because he and Kageyama both had to make up an english test. Hinata was so excited because he loved going to new places. And due to the fact that Suga had other plans they had to find someone else to help tutor them.

 

Yachi ever the sweet helpful student had offered to help as did Yamaguchi, Shimizu not liking her omega being in a room with other alphas even if they were with their own omega she had offered her place up for the study session.

 

And because Tsukishima was a possessive young alpha who never allowed his omega out of his sight he had declared he would be overseeing this study session and would be keeping the two volleyball idiots focused. Just to help Shimizu-san, Yachi and Yamaguchi, it would be rude if the freak duo argued and learned nothing. Especially after Shimizu-senpai was lending her home for said group. And it’s not like Yamaguchi could be doing something better on a friday night, like hanging out with Tsukishima watching a Dinosaur documentary he was now making Akiteru record. 

 

Daichi had read that text from Tsukishima had held back a grin wondering if the blond blocker had meant to even disclose the documentary part. The  blond alpha was definitely coming into his own. He felt sorry for Yamaguchi-kun, the tall snarky blocker would definitely be a handful when they entered university.  A very overprotective handful. 

 

Anyway, that took care of the first years and team managers, as for Ennoshita he would be at Tanaka’s house playing video games with Kinoshita and Narita. It seemed Saeko and Tanaka-san were out of town picking up some delivery of spices. Lu was too cheap to have the ingredients delivered when they could just drive to Tokyo and pick up the shipment of supplies. Narita and Kinoshita were just chaperoning while the Saeko and Lu were out. Ennoshita was just making sure Ryuu ate a proper dinner, Ryuu was irritated that he wouldn’t have his Chikara all alone. Tanaka had complained loudly about this at practice glaring at his two beta friends, the two tall betas had stood with arms around a blushing Ennoshita. “Our sweet Chi-chan will not be left unguarded especially around a rough alpha as yourself. Who knows what kind of things goes through that bald head of yours. We must protect our sweet brother’s chastity. “ 

 

Ennoshita looked ready to melt into the floor boards, especially when Hinata had asked Kageyama who Chastity was. And the alpha shrugged not knowing either. Daichi had saved the second year by yelling for the second years to get back to practicing receives. 

 

Noya and Asahi they were going to help Azumane-san with picking up some mechanical parts for some project Azumane-san had been hired for. Noya was good with his hands when it came to fixing things and Asahi was good with the heavy lifting. That was everyone but Suga, and Daichi had thought his beautiful boyfriend would be going to spend some time with his new omega friend Tooru. However he learned early on that this wasn’t the case when he had received a text from Seijoh’s ace demanding that the Karasuno captain meet him at the train station he needed some help. 

 

Daichi had thought naively that it was volleyball related but of course that wasn’t the case. So now he was here at a theater with tickets to see a movie he really had no interest in. Seriously monsters and aliens not his thing. He’d rather be curled up in his room watching some romantic comedy with Suga laying snugly next to him. 

 

“Tell me again, why are we here?” Daichi sighed heavily holding the large bucket of popcorn that Hajime had purchased and shoved in the dark haired alpha’s hands. Daichi just knew he was going to smell of buttered popcorn and Suga would most likely have questions. However Iwaizumi had forced Daichi to change out of his black Karasuno jacket into a black hoodie, Iwaizumi wore a matching one. “I feel like we are doing something illegal.”

 

“I already told you. I’m following Tooru. “ Iwaizumi stated harshly, plunging his hands into his hoodie's pocket. 

 

“And that’s not stalking because?” Daichi shifted the popcorn in his lap glaring at the soggy pieces probably staining his dark blue jeans. _Can't be helped._

 

“I asked him if he would go over some notes with me and he said he couldn’t he was hanging out with Suga tonight. But after I texted you if you would be hanging out at Suga’s or would be at Tooru’s you said you weren’t going to be there. I figured then he wasn’t going anywhere with Suga and I was right. He’s with some skinny bastard alpha, I can almost smell him.” Iwaizumi growled his jaw clenched as the tall setter was now leaning down with his head resting on some stranger in a baggy hoodie’s shoulder. 

 

“Okay. So basically we’re stalking your teammate.” Daichi balanced the popcorn tub on his lap needing to rub his temples, then stiffened, so if Suga wasn’t with Tooru where was he? Who was he with? Why hadn’t he texted?

 

“No, not stalking. I just want to be sure he’s okay. And if I’m alone I’ll look like a creeper but I figured you had nothing better to do with your omega probably off with another alpha or something.” Iwaizumi’s gruff voice earned them a few glares from the couples around them. 

 

“What the hell man. Of course he’s not off with another alpha. He’s hanging with a friend and I unlike you have complete confidence in my boyfriend. Oh, wait. You aren’t dating because you’re too much of an idiot to ask him out or tell him how you really feel. Instead you’re being a creeper and stalking your captain. And the only alpha I smell is you. “ Daichi growled low shoveling popcorn into his mouth.

 

“Hey. Tooru doesn’t see me that way. Okay. And you’ve seen the bad situations he gets himself into. I’m just making sure no one is trying to take advantage of the dumbass.” Hajime bit out in his normal gruff tone crossing his arms over his chest. His hands came down to grip the red arm rests when the two had leaned in close enough to kiss. 

 

“What the fuck could be so funny that Trashykawa is giggling? Fucking seriously.” 

 

“I can’t hear him giggling.” Daichi half turned to the alpha at his side, “I can’t even smell either one of them, I just smell you. So maybe you should tone it down before you scare the other couples away and get us booted.” 

 

Hajime ignored his friend or was he an accomplice? How could this guy be so secure in his relationship with that tall ashen haired omega. Suga was pretty, granted not beautiful like Shittykawa, but definitely a catch. Alphas would be falling all over the place for him like they do for that dumbass captain of Seijoh. Seriously, Iwaizumi had been challenged left and right, just because some idiot thought themselves worthy enough to approach the naturally flirtatious brown haired beauty. 

 

Those idiot knottheads that thought they had a chance never see past the secondary gender. They don’t see the first in class, alien loving, science nerd. The side that Hajime only knew, the days where that idiot fell asleep in his contacts and had to wear glasses so he refused to leave his house. The way he took the world on his shoulders, how he fixated on failures that were not his to own. He worked harder than any alpha, anyone Hajime fucking knew. And this nameless nobody, the unworthy piece of shit sitting next to Tooru was way too close!

Who was this stranger. Because as far as Hajime knew he was the only one who always managed to drag Trashykawa out of his hole knowing that Tooru only wore the dark sunglasses and a designer Be-Fit surgical mask because he was worried over his appearance. So the idiot must be having an allergy flare up, and if that was the case he wouldn’t leave his home unless it was with Iwaizumi. So why was he with this fucking skinny piece of shit who probably couldn’t protect a fly let alone a beautiful attractive omega like Tooru!

  
  


“Again, if you would just tell him how you feel this wouldn’t be an issue.” Daichi tried to snap his friend out of the dangerous mood, knowing it was dangerous to poke the bear. “We wouldn’t be here if you would have just said something to Oikawa. He wouldn’t be on a date right now.”

 

“What could he see in such a skinny-” Hajime ignored his accomplice's attempt to change his mood. 

 

“I’m sure it’s nothing serious. And why did you get such a big thing of popcorn?” Daichi cut the other alpha off thrusting the damn tub of popcorn in the dark haired alpha’s lap. Some guys were just idiots.

 

“How are you so confident? What makes you so sure? And it’s habit. Tooru loves butter soaked popcorn.” Hajime grumbled grabbing a handful of popcorn tossing a few pieces up into his mouth. Nearly choking on a growl or maybe a popcorn kernel when that damn mystery alpha was hand feeding Tooru and was Tooru leaning against the bastard in the stupid blue hoodie!

 

“You are all he ever talks about, I feel like I know way more about you then an alpha should about another alpha. I have to hear how well you spike one more fucking time, or what your shorts look like when you’re working out. I’m serious man, I think that bastard forgot I’m an alpha myself and I don’t want to hear that shit. Especially when I’m trying to eat. He’s lucky I love Suga so much and Suga loves to cuddle with omegas. It’s seriously adorable. ” 

 

“What? That’s just Tooru’s personality he’s naturally social. Cuddles huh? ” Hajime took a swig of his soda not wanting to admit he was jealous that he was never invited to these hangout sessions. Hangout sessions that often involved both Suga’s house and Daichi-chan’s. As Tooru so easily nicknamed the Karasuno Captain.Hajime picked up the omega from the rival team’s captain and co-captain’s houses, and he wouldn't admit he was a little irritated at being left out.He trusted the Karasuno couple knowing the alpha would never try to make a pass at Tooru, he obviously only had eyes for the ashen haired setter. And said setter seemed to be the only one able to cheer Tooru up lately.  “And these cuddle sessions better be omega only.” The alpha tensed turning on the Karasuno Captain beside him. The other alpha grinned putting his hands up.

 

“I have pictures if you want. And have you ever nested before, it’s almost impossible not to get pulled in. It’s good for omegas to have an alpha they trust when they’re touch starved and nesting. Maybe he hasn't asked you along because he thinks you would think it was stupid. It’s nothing weird, I’ve done the same with my team, platonic scenting is good for omegas.  Especially when Hinata was attacked this last time, he really needed the extra cuddles. Thanks by the way. Seijoh, the cats and owls really came through, unofficially of course. I just wish I would have been able to get more hits in before coach broke us up.” The alpha had a sudden bite to his lowered voice, his hands fisted on the arm rests. 

 

It was Hajime's turn to try and calm the alpha at his side. He had visited with Tooru when Shrimpy was in the hospital. That was something he hoped to never see again, the little guy didn’t even register their presence the first day. The bandages on his arms had made him look so young and tiny.

 

It made Hajime's stomach turn, glad he had stomped on the alpha who had attacked the small crow. He hated that someone could easily just swoop in and steal the small omega’s smile so quickly. The cries they heard from the waiting room had tore at his heart, causing Hajime to hang back like a coward while Tooru went in to nest with the other omegas. After that the kid seemingly made of sunshine seemed to regain his smile a little. From what Tooru reported the kid was bouncing back to his usually cheerful self, although he was still easily panicked around unknown alphas. Something Iwaizumi made a note for future games. The alpha pushed this all aside remembering what the alpha next to him had said. 

 

“Pictures?” Daichi had said pictures, right?  Hajime's eyes went wide and his mind started to wonder, he was glad for the dim lights because his cheeks were warming. That’s it, he was going next time his omega-friend, his friend said he was going to hang with Suga and by proxy Daichi. Nesting indeed. Although in truth, Hajime had never really experienced that kind of thing. This alpha next to him didn’t seem to mind it, and he had read that it was comforting for an omega. Especially one that had experienced past trauma or was dealing with touch starvation. 

 

Actually Hajime felt sorry for the Karasuno captain, the poor guy had the most omegas on his team. He couldn’t imagine having to keep more than two safe let alone five not counting the tiny blonde manager. What a pain in the ass. The co-captain tried not to put too much thought into what that guy said. Tooru was naturally chatty of course he would talk about the team, then again Daichi had said Hajime was the source of most of Tooru’s rants.

 

“Yeah. I’ll be right back I’m going to hit the restroom.”

  
  


Daichi bit his lip and excused himself to the bathroom he sent a text to Suga outside of the theater doors.  **_TEXT: TO: Suga <3: Do you want to spend the night tonight?_ **

 

He waited for the reply, glancing down when his phone buzzed.  **_TO: Daichi <3: I’m with Tooru can’t talk. I’ll call later._ **

 

Daichi’s heart fell into his stomach, it took everything in him to go back into the theater and sit next to Iwaizumi. Both alphas paid no attention to the movie, instead Daichi was trying to figure out why Suga would lie to him? Had he found someone else? What other friends did he have outside of the volleyball team. There wasn’t anyone that stuck out, no one dared approach him for more than a pencil in school. And outside of school Suga was always with various Team members, Daichi and Tooru. What the hell was going on? Why did Daichi suddenly feel sick, sick and angry. Who was this mystery friend that is trying to wedge himself between their love. 

 

Wait had Daichi not made his feelings clear enough, he did say love. Sure they hadn’t really outlined what their plans for University were but he figured Suga understood he wanted to share a dorm. Wanted to bond when Suga was ready, because Daichi was ready yesterday. He didn’t see a future without Suga in it, but what if he was forcing all these feelings on Suga?

 

After the movie ended, Iwaizumi continued to sit until he signaled silently for Daichi to follow him, he didn’t want to be seen and at the same time he didn’t want to lose their marks. 

 

Daichi feeling ill shot another text to his Suga his eyes down.  **_TO: Suga <3: I love u_ **

 

His heart fell when there was no answer but the text was clearly read.

 

“We’ll just make sure he gets home safe. Alright. It won't be suspicious if they see us near Tooru’s house. I’ll just say we were hanging out.” 

 

“We are hanging out.” Daichi grumbled, he really just wanted his Suga, his legs felt heavy and his head started to ache. Still he better keep an eye on the overly growly Iwaizumi-kun or he would never hear the end of it from Suga or worse Tooru. And man could that omega rant!

 

“Why are you so fucking down?” Iwaizumi growled his hands in his pocket and a scowl that could put Kageyama to shame. Maybe that’s where the young alpha had learned it from. “It’s not like your omega has run off with some skinny-”

 

When Hajime didn’t receive an answer he looked over to catch Daichi glaring at his cell phone. “Hey man, are you alright?” The vice captain narrowed his eyes, the reason he asked Daichi to tag along was partly because the Karasuno Captain had a similar iron will as Iwaizumi. The man kept a cool head when faced with less than ideal circumstances. Iwaizumi was sure this guy could keep him from doing something stupid. Whereas if he had asked a teammate along they would only encourage him or worse jump in to help. 

 

“Suga said he was hanging out with Tooru.” 

 

“Maybe they changed plans.” Hajime suggested sniffing, as they stepped out into the cold air, the two idiots in front of them were now linked arm and arm, their breath smoke signals trailing behind him. Hajime hated this asshole more and more, how dare he touch what belonged to someone else. 

 

“Before the movie started?” Daichi replied shoving his own cell phone in his pocket, Hajime winced. 

 

“Fuck it!” he growled, “After we beat the shit out of this bastard we’ll go find Suga and do the same to whomever he is with.”

 

Daichi raised an eyebrow, “We aren’t beating anyone up.” Although it was tempting, he could definitely show Suga how much of an alpha he was. On a primal level he could show he was worthy of his omega, he could offer protection and safety. Dammit, he was not a Knotthead, he needed to calm down, the alpha took in a few deep breaths feeling the feral possessiveness just under his skin. He turned to his companion, 

 

“A warning growl, maybe toss out some dominate pheromones.” 

 

“Fine by me. “ Iwaizumi smiled unaware his teeth were sharper and extending, dark eyes narrowing on the couple nearing Tooru’s house.

 

He waited holding a hand out to keep Daichi back, as the couple were now on Tooru’s doorsteps, the alpha entered behind Tooru and all the air left the Seijoh ace’s lungs. 

 

“We are not going inside.” Daichi stated grabbing his friend’s tense shoulders reading the intent in the teenage alpha’s stance.

 

“He could be pressuring Tooru!”

 

Daichi understood the fear, “Just call him first. You don’t know what is going on. I hate to tell you man but he’s allowed to have other alpha friends. He didn’t look uncomfortable with-”

 

“No. The fuck he isn't. He is jumpy and skittish around other alphas I know this because that’s why I’ve been hanging back. I don’t want him to be that way around me.” 

 

“You need to calm down, you can’t just bust in there and challenge another alpha, for all you know he might be a relative or old childhood friend.” Daichi was trying to calm the situation releasing his scent but this only angered the teenage alpha beside him. Daichi sized him up they were similar in size and strength although Iwaizumi looked like he spent more time on arm day then Daichi. 

 

“Call.Him.” Daichi growled pushing out as much dominance as possible, thankfully he was unchallenged and the other alpha shakily grabbed his phone. Daichi concentrated on keeping himself in check, fighting the pheramones that pushed against his own.  Iwaizumi pressed the contact with a poop emoji next to the name Tooru, and the alpha held back a laugh, now wasn’t the time. But seriously, how cute.

 

**_~0~_ **

 

“Come on I need a shower, and to charge my phone.” Suga grumbled but before he could start pulling his hoodie off Tooru started to whine.

 

“Help me take these off they are tangled in my beautiful hair.” Suga pulled his gloves off making a face, Tooru was trying to pull his glasses off but they were somehow tangled where the hinge bent. 

 

“Hold still you crybaby.” Suga giggled trying his best not to hurt his whiny friend. 

 

“Oh, Iwa-chan’s calling shut up Kou-chan.” Suga rolled his eyes huffing irritably as his friend tried to jerk his head away from Suga's hands. 

 

“Iwa-ouch! Stop.” Tooru hissed as Suga had tried to delicately pull the stray hair from the hinge, seriously how did someone get his glasses easily tangled and he didn’t want to break the expensive sunglasses. 

 

“I don’t want it off after all.” Tooru whined.

 

“Let me take it off!” Suga growled. Tooru was about to say something but the line went dead.

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Iwaizumi dropped his phone and before Daichi could grab his friend the dark haired alpha was sprinting towards the omega’s home. The Karasuno captain picked up the alpha’s phone and hurried after him, he had heard the struggle. 

 

This was going to get ugly, why did he even agree to hang out with the Seijoh co-captain?

Said alpha not surprisingly had a key and easily unlocked the door and was taking the steps up to Tooru’s room two at a time. There was muffled whining coming from Tooru’s room, the omega’s voice was more noticeable.

 

“Get off! It hurts!” 

 

Iwaizumi burst through the door, and tackled the alpha that was standing over a sitting Tooru. 

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Suga rolled his eyes at Tooru’s supposed sensitive scalp, and just pulled managing to detangle the glasses however Tooru pushed at him, “Ouch! Get off! It Hurts!” Before the ashen haired omega could say anything in return the door exploding open most definitely putting a hole in the wall where it hit. 

 

Tooru and Suga both flinched hearing the deep snarl and then a terrifyingly possessive scent filled the air. Before the young omegas could register what was happening Suga was slammed to the white carpeted floor. 

 

“Hajime?!” Tooru was on his feet going to where the dark haired alpha had Koushi pinned, Suga was paralyzed with fear, the  smell instantly souring the air. 

 

Daichi was in the doorway the alpha’s instincts taking over recognizing his omega’s scent, Suga was distressed. His omega. ** _MINE.MUST PROTECT!_ ** His alpha burst forward to the surface releasing a territorial roar as well as a heavy scent.

 

Hajime had snapped his teeth dangerously close to the body below him, the ashen haired alpha had submitted instantly. Eyes wide a sob releasing from the slight form-no not an alpha, Hajime’s mind screamed. The scent was his own, mixed with another, and he knew this person, but the sour of fear had him loosen his grip on the arms he had pinned harshly at Suga’s side. 

 

Before he could pull away he was tackled by a very angry very protective alpha. He didn’t have time to apologize, to register Tooru’s surprised but angry words at his sudden appearance. 

 

A hard fist came crashing down into his face, hitting his left eye, instinct was to fight back and he swung hitting the other alpha low on the jaw. 

 

“MINE.” Daichi snapped tossing the taller alpha against the far wall knocking the ace into Tooru’s antique cherrywood dresser. 

 

Tooru was near Suga, he was breathing fast his eyes were glassy, “Stop!” The omega cried out breathlessly, “Koushi’s hurt.”

 

The omega put himself between the two snarling alphas forcing his own nervous scent to come out stronger calmer. That was what Koushi had done to keep alphas calm in situations like this, but Tooru was afraid.

 

No, he would be strong, he hissed at Dai-chan getting the alpha’s attention, ** _“YOUR.OMEGA.IS.HURT. GO!”_ ** and just like that he was turning towards where Suga had curled up panting.

 

Hajime took a step towards the small figure, sensing the perceived threat the ashen haired omega sobbed scooting away.

 

“I-” Iwaizumi was breathless and pale now. Tooru opened his bedroom window before grabbing the alpha’s hand and pulling him out of the room, the two were careful to step around the couple.

 

_**~0~** _

 

Hajime didn’t know what to say he stood in stunned silence at the foot of the stairs pulling out of Tooru’s strong hold.

 

“What are you doing here Iwa-chan! I told you I was with Kou-chan today!”

 

“I-didn’t know. I mean. I was talking to Daichi and he said Suga wasn’t with you. So-” Iwaizumi started to pace his hands running through his spiky hair. 

 

“So what? Even if I wasn’t with Suga why would it matter to you? “ Tooru didn’t wait for an answer instead he glared at his long time friend and teammate. “Just wait. I’m going up to check on Daichi and Suga.”

 

“Tell him I’m sorry. I thought he was an alpha, I thought you were in trouble, you were being attacked. I didn’t mean to hurt-”

 

Tooru paused his back to his crush, shoulders sagging, “Of course not Iwa-chan. You would never hurt anyone. This is obviously a misunderstanding. Something we’ll sort out in a bit. Just don’t leave. I’ll go check on the two. Wouldn’t want them making out on my bed you know.” Tooru chirped attempting to alleviate the tension. 

 

The omega didn’t get an answer or the signature grumble from his teammate, he turned and could see the defeated look on Iwa’s bruised face.

 

“Oh no! Hajime! Your face.” Tooru went to the kitchen to grab an ice pack. He put it on his friend’s face placing the alpha’s own bruised hand to hold the pack in place. Tooru huffed and frowned over the mess this whole thing was. He pushed Iwa onto the couch. “You sit there and don’t you dare leave until we’ve talked.”

 

Then the omega hurried up the stairs, he slowly entered his room finding Suga in Daichi’s lap, Iwa-chan’s hoodie had been practically ripped from Suga and the ashen haired omega was wearing Daichi’s. Well at least the borrowed hoodie that smelled more like the alpha than the offending Iwa-chan. Suga was trembling clinging to Daichi who held the smaller boy’s face firmly against his scent gland. 

 

“He’ll be okay.” Daichi grumbled, he was pulling his own alpha in, he wasn’t so dense that he couldn’t see there was some kind of misunderstanding. “He’ll be just fine. Just need to scent him. He was only scared. “ Daichi held back the fact his love was almost pushed into a drop. That detail wasn’t going to help anyone. 

 

~)~

 

“How is he?” Iwaizumi asked as soon as Tooru entered the dimly lit livingroom. There was some light laughter coming from upstairs and Tooru huffed taking a seat next to his teammate. 

 

“Fine. After I explained everything to Dai-chan he called me an idiot and then laughed at me. Suga is just a little shaken up, I’ve given them the guest room to nest in. He’s not mad at you, any normal circumstances he would have been fine. But Suga was attacked-”

 

“What?” Iwaizumi’s head snapped up from where he was concentrating on the melted ice pack in his hands. “When?” He didn’t hold the deep growl back, Tooru’s lips turned up into a slight smile. Oh, his Iwa-chan always the protective type. 

 

“Don’t feel so bad. I didn’t know either. We passed them at the training camp remember,” Tooru was absentmindedly pinching his fingers, his own chocolate brown eyes avoiding the alpha’s. 

 

Iwaizumi tried to think about seeing the group of rowdy crows, had he caught sight of the ashen haired setter? He was too busy with his own team’s antics, they had gone to watch an omega team from some private school take on a mix of some of the strongest players. That was interesting and Tooru had been insulted that he hadn’t been approached or scouted for the private school. Not that he would have accepted but still he ranted about it for weeks. 

 

“I don’t even recall putting their faces to memory. Except that damn annoying Kageyama and surprisingly enough his Chibi-chan. Did I tell you shrimpy and that pudding head from Nekoma told us off in the hall? That shocked me. It was irritating to see Tobio-chan was being defended by his teammate and another. Turns out there was a story there, but I’m getting off track.”

 

Tooru sighed he was turned with his knees touching Iwa-chan’s thighs, he studied his teammates lowered head. This wasn’t Hajime, his teammate and ace was usually so cool and controlled. “Before training camp Suga was dragged into a janitor’s closet and attacked. Some ex-boyfriend wasn’t so happy that Kou-chan broke it off because he was insecure with the fact the omega was playing an alpha dominated sport. As if there’s something an omega should be ashamed of for being awesome.  Kou-chan’s parents don’t like omegas so he lives with his grandmother. He doesn’t even know his siblings but he still stays so damn sunny. It’s disgusting. His own mother tried to get him to drop the charges against his attackers, she wanted him to get back together with that basketball idiot! After all that he did, those alphas badly hurt Kou-chan.“ Tooru huffed, “So you see when you tackled him, it reminded him of then so he is a little freaked out. He still is a little nervous around alphas. He almost had a heart attack when Ken-chan grabbed him in the stairwell at the hospital. This is why he’s been trying to help me and Chibi-chan. ”

 

Iwaizumi suddenly understood Daichi’s reaction to that situation, and he was angry at himself for taking the situation so lightly. He had thought stupidly that Sugawara was overreacting, sure Kyoutani-kun had cornered an omega but he wasn’t threatening the setter. Now it made sense, he remembered something Kyoutani had said to Tooru during a practice match with Nekoma.

 

“You know Iwa-chan it’s not your fault for not knowing this. It’s not like Kou-chan let’s everyone know. He might seem like he’s alright but I can tell he’s afraid too. “

 

“But Maddog knows?” Hajime growled squeezing the ice pack in his hands. “Daichi should have hit me harder.”

 

“ Stop with that Iwa-chan. Daichi isn’t angry at you, or me oddly enough.” Tooru frowned his eyes started to prickle. “As for Ken-chan, he knows some of it. The guy that hurt Kou-chan was the captain of the basketball team and ever since the volleyball team has been harassed by his teammates. Their coach even attacked Karasuno’s omega adviser. Kou-chan was attacked again while standing in a train station with Daichi, our little Mad dog happened to be in the bathroom they dragged Suga into.”  Tooru wiped at his eyes, hating how he couldn’t hold back the tears. Now was not the time, it wasn’t about him it was about Suga. 

 

Iwaizumi glared down at his bruised fists, he was finding it hard to swallow, and at the same time he was proud of his second year. “He went up against three third year alpha assholes without even hesitating. “ Tooru patted the ace’s muscular arm offering a watery smile. “I know it makes me so proud. Our sweet little pup is growing up. He is so protective its adorable. You should have seen him today at the theater, when he left he had his hand in Yahaba’s and kept the wanna be me on the inside so no one accidently brushed past him. I think he gets that from you.”  Tooru chirped.

 

“What he was at the theater? With Yahaba?” Finally Hajime turned to look at Tooru’s blotchy tear stained face. 

 

“This is my fault.” Tooru slumped his shoulders, “ The omega sniffed, before continuing on. “This whole misunderstanding it’s because of me. I’ve caused you so much trouble. I don’t know how you’ve managed to put up with me this long. And I would understand if you hate me. Everyone has every right to be angry at me.”  _ Why aren’t they? _ The omega asked silently. 

 

The omega took a shuddered breath in before exhaling, he started to explain. For the most part Hajime said nothing his eyes were fixated on the top of the omega’s brown head. Tooru had his eyes lowered, and head down his posture defeated.

 

At the end Hajime understood why the pair upstairs would be laughing, “Tooru, let me get this straight.” Iwaizumi bit the inside of his bottom lip tilting his head back to look upwards. “You gave Kyoutani tickets to a movie that you yourself bought tickets too just so you could spy on him and Yahaba. You nosy bastard, I’m not even going to ask how you managed to get your hands on my hoodies.”  Iwaizumi was laughing, this was all ridiculous, he didn’t even see Kyoutani at the theater he was too busy glaring at Suga and Oikawa. Fuck he was an idiot! This omega was the only one to make him into an idiot, this beautiful fucking boy. So high maintenance, pouty, with the annoying side of whiny. Dear god he drove Hajime crazy, and the alpha wasn’t even angry. He focused back on the confused omega in front of him. Hajime just pulled him into a hug.

 

“Goddammit I love you. You fucking idiot! Trashykawa seriously!”  

 

Tooru flinched from the harsh words said in a confusing teasing tone. Then Hajime was scenting the top of his head holding him in a tight embrace. The words his teammate just said caught up to him. 

 

“Hajime?” Tooru asked weakly. “Did you just say you loved me?”

 

“ Gods help me! Yes!” Came the gruff reply and the omega pulled away in shock. 

 

“Don’t be mean Iwa-chan.” Tooru said in a bare whisper, disbelief heavy in the air.

 

Iwaizumi didn’t give a fuck anymore, he might as well come clean. He had done a lot of embarrassing shit up to this point, this confession was nothing. “I love you. And I know you don’t feel the same way. I want to stay fri-” 

 

“Since when?” Tooru gulped his face losing color, eyes comically wide. 

 

“I guess since forever. I just realized what it was when you went to that party. I thought I could be a good friend. I could just keep it quiet but after today. I thought you were on a date with someone I couldn’t-”

 

Iwaizumi’s confession was cut short as a pair of soft warm lips were suddenly pressed against his chapped ones. It was his turn to be thrown off guard eyes widening, and Tooru was pulling away. His hands over his bright red face, eyes peeking out behind languid fingers. 

 

“I love you too Iwa-chan. Since before presenting.” 

 

The alpha sat stunned, and then he once more pulled his omega over into his lap, he didn’t care if he was acting out of character. 

 

“You should have said something sooner. I’ve been going crazy trying to keep boundaries intact, trying to not overstep what we have.”

 

“I-can’t believe this. I think I’m dreaming. Kou-chan and Dai-chan have been trying to get me to come clean to you but I’ve been such a coward-”

 

Hajime continued to scent the omega in his arms, he really did owe the other pair. He owed them so much.

 

“No. Tooru you have a shitty personality but you are far from a coward. I’m the idiot here. I’m such a fucking idiot when it comes to you.”

 

“Iwa-chan?” Tooru giggled finally feeling the tension he had been carrying around for weeks, months no years, it all slipped away replacing the empty feeling with warmth and love. 


End file.
